Les Méandres Du Temps
by Oliverkriss
Summary: Pietro et Wanda ont pour mission, de remonter, l'espace et le temps. Ils atterrissent dans un univers parallèle afin de protéger une pierre qui pourrait engendrer la destruction de la terre. Mais changer le passé même dans un autre univers peut avoir des conséquences lourdes. Regretteront-ils cette mission? Ou regrettont-ils d'être idéaliste ? Hawksilver principalement.
1. 20 janvier 2017, terre 1218

Bonsoir tout le monde, ça fait un petit moment que je n'ai rien publié, mais je voulais bien m'avanc3 dans cette fic avant de vous la faire découvrir.

Alors, je me lance aujourd'hui dans une fic qui traite de la magie et de l'univers Marvel entier. Avec ses nombreuses terres m( monde) et époques. Pour ceux et celles qui ne le savent pas. Les Avengers du MCU vivent dans l'univers 616, la nôtre, mais plusieurs autres univers Marvel existent en parallèle Et nombreux personnages ont un doubles, similaire ou différent vivant sur ceux ci.

J'ai essayé d'être clair avec les différentes terres (monde et non planète) en précisant le nom de la tête en question, et si c'est le passé ou le présent. J'espère de ne pas perdre trop de personnes en route.

Le présent sera écrit en écriture normal.

 _Le passé en italique._

 **Oooo-o-O-o-ooo**

 **Titre:** Les méandres du temps.

 **Perso** : Clint Barton, Pietro maximoff, Wanda Maximoff, Natasha Romanoff, Tony Stark et d'autres personnages.

 **Pairing:** Hawksilver, Stony

 **Rating:** M

 **Disclaimer :** Tout ce qui appartient à Marvel, reste à Marvel

 **Résumé :** Pietro et Wanda ont pour mission, de remonter, l'espace et le temps. Ils attrrissent dans un univers parallèle afin de protéger une pierre qui pourrait engendrer la destruction de la terre. Mais changer le passé même dans un univers peut avoir des conséquences lourdes. Regretteront ils cette mission? Ou regrettont ils d'être idéaliste ?

 **Oooo-o-O-o-ooo**

 **Les méandres du temps, chapitre 1**

Oooo-o-O-o-oooO

 **Earth 1218 ( terre d'exile), QG,**

 **lundi 20 janvier 2017, j+125 jours.**

 **De nos jour.**

Oooo-o-O-o-oooO

.

Pietro est assis dans le canapé du QG, il joue à un de ces jeux stupide sur son Stark phone, sa vie semble bien plus que monotone, il regrette presque son geste. Ce geste qu'il l'a envoyé dans cet univers. Il devrait être heureux d'avoir sauver la terre. Oui car c'est bien grâce à sa sœur et lui que ses compagnons et autres habitants de la terre peuvent encore respirer. Seul Thor est au courant de cette mission. Ce n'est pas vraiment que les Avengers veuillent cacher cet action à leur coéquipiers c'est seulement que ça leur semble mieux ainsi.

C'est un jour comme un autre au QG, nous sommes le 20 janvier 2017. Il fait froid, le QG semble calme. La moitié des Avengers sont en missions, l'autre en entraînement. Pietro change de position pour la énième fois. Il s'ennuie encore et vient de finir le jeu. Il pose son starkphone sur la table basse, puis s'allonge de son long sur le sofa. Il regarde le plafond. Il regrette amèrement et en même temps, il sait que c'était la meilleure chose à faire. Son cœur bondit dans sa poitrine lorsqu'il entend une voix qui l'envoute. Clint Barton, archer de renom, marié et père de trois enfants. L'homme parfait. Il ferme les yeux et fait semblant de dormir, il ne veut pas croiser son regard. Ca fait maintenant 4 mois qu'il esquive son regard, qu'il l'esquive tout court.

\- Hey le môme. Lâche une voix qui ne l'enchante pas. Tony Stark accompagne l'homme qui devait être, l'homme de sa vie.

Pietro soupire et ouvre les yeux. "Quoi?"

\- Dormez dans votre lit, vois avez une chambre non?

\- Lâchez moi Stark. Ronchonne le jeûne.

\- Allez ... on voudrait bien squatter le canapé nous aussi. Ajoute le milliardaire.

\- Y'a de la place pour 10. Se défend Pietro.

\- Tony, laissez le tranquille. Le défend Clint.

\- Qu'il dorme dans sa chambre!

\- Je ne dors pas! Peste Pietro.

\- Mais Biensure.

\- Je médite. Ajoute le sokovien.

\- Vous? Méditer... J'en doute. Lâche encore le brun.

\- Tony, laissez le tranquille, vous êtes fatiguant. Aidez moi plutôt. Râle Clint en tentant d'atteindre la cachette de son binôme.

\- Pourquoi vous le défendez toujours? Demande subitement Iron Man.

\- Pourquoi pas. Allons dans votre labo. Déclare Clint tandis que le téléphone de Stark sonne.

Tony regarde les écrans puis lâche. "Merde, je dois partir, un truc urgent. Vous me gardez une part?"

\- Oui. Le brun fuit la pièce, c'est calme à nouveau, Pietro referme les yeux, il sent le canapé bouger, quelqu'un s'assoit.

\- Pietro, ça ne va pas? Chuchote l'archer.

\- Biensure que si Clint, ne vous inquiètez pas. Le rassure seulement le sokobien.

\- Sûre?

\- Sûre...

\- Vous semblez... Différent depuis quelques temps... Murmure Clint, assis au bout de ses pieds.

\- Tout va bien, croyez moi.

\- J'aimerai bien. Hey, regardez moi gamin! Lance Barton alors que le jeune se met à rire. "Pourquoi vous riez?"

\- Le gamin et le vouvoiement ça ne s'accordent pas vraiment. Lance le jeune.

\- C'est pas faux. Je dois arrêter de vous appeler gamin, où je dois vous tutoyer? Demande seulement Clint.

\- Peut être les deux, vieillard. Ajoute le mioche. Clint rit à son tour.

\- Tiens, ça faisait longtemps. .

\- Désolé.

\- C'est pas un repproche, je m'étais habitué à ce surnom. Ajoute Clint. Les hommes se taisent puis Clint reprends. "C'est bien calme ici."

\- Tout le monde est parti.

\- Sauf nous.

\- Sauf nous. Répète Pietro.

\- Votre sœur, Sam et la vision devraient rentrer ce soir normalement. Affirme l'archer.

\- Rhodey et Cap aussi apparamment. L'informe à son tour, Pietro.

\- Puisque Tony nous a lâché, on est plus qu'à deux.

\- Comme deux pauvres malheureux. Lâche ensuite le sokovien.

\- De pauvre malheureux? Vous rigolez... Ça nous fait des vacances, oui. Lance Clint en riant. Pietro rit à son tour.

\- C'est vrai.

\- Dites, ça vous direz de vous ballader? Propose soudainement Clint.

\- Se ballader? Où ça? Lance Pietro en se redressant tout en ouvrant les yeux.

\- Tiens, vous ouvrez enfin les yeux.

\- Hum... Acquiesce Pietro.

\- Je sais pas... Faire un tour, prendre l'air. Vous restez enfermé. Dit seulement l'archer du groupe.

\- Il neige. Répond seulement le gamin .

\- Et donc, ça ne va pas nous tuer. Allez levez vous, on va se balader. Allez... Pietro debout! Insiste Clint en se mettant lui même sur les pieds.

Pietro hésite un moment. Mais comment résister à Clint Barton? "D'accord." Fait il finalement.

Les hommes marchent en direction de la voiture de Clint. C'est toujours la même, une Ford défoncée. Pietro s'installe, ça lui rappelle des souvenirs. Clint démarre silencieusement puis s'engouffrent dans les rues. "Tu sais, je comprends pas pourquoi on se vouvoie. C'est vrai quoi! On était... Proche... Un peu trop à ton goût, apparamment." Lâche Clint en grimaçant.

\- Un peu trop à mon goût?

\- J'ai l'impression que tu m'esquives depuis quelques temps. Avoue Clint qui le tutois à présent.

\- C'est pas le cas. Contre le jeune.

\- Si ça l'est. Je t'en veux pas tu sais... Ça va faire un an et demie, c'est du passé... Je suis justement "passé" à autre chose. Avoue Clint.

Pietro baisse les yeux, il s'en veut toujours un peu. "Tu parles de... Du restaurant de la onzième ?"

\- Oui... Ce jour là, oui... Murmure seulement Clint.

\- Je suis désolé.

\- T'as pas à l'être. .. j'aurais préféré que tu me le dises avant... T'avais l'air enthousiaste donc j'ai cru que... Lâcha Clint en levant les sourcil tout en levant les épaules.

\- Je suis désolé...

\- T'as que ça a dire? Je t'en veux pas mais... Clint ne finit pas sa phrase. Il s'arrête à un feu, le silence envahit l'habitacle. Pietro coupe le silence lorsque Clint redémarre.

\- Si tu savais... J'aimerais tant te dire les choses.

\- Quelles choses... Demande Clint, se demandant si un jour Pietro allait lui dire pour quelles raisons, il n'était pas venu.

\- Des choses... Tu nous emmènes où? Demande le jeune pour changer de sujet.

\- Salon de thé.

Pietro s'enfonce dans son siège, il aimerait vraiment tout lui expliquer. Lui avouer que oui, Clint et lui auraient pu être heureux tout les deux. Ils l'étaient. Comment lui dire que Thor, Wanda et lui, avaient modifié l'espace temps. Comment lui dire qu'il avait voulu modifier juste une chose, qui en a engendré une autre, puis une autre. Comment lui expliquer que lui et sa soeur avaient fait cinq voyage dans le temps. Et qu'en revenant au point zéro, Clint le détestait à chaque modification, ou était mort. Lors de son dernier saut dans le temps, il avait modifié l'histoire au commençant. Leur histoire.

\- Pietro? T'as l'air ailleurs. Chuchote Clint voyant le jeune regarder par la vitre silencieusement.

\- Je pensais à plein de truc...

\- Tu pensais à quoi?

\- À nous. Enfin je veux dire... Si... On aurait peut être était heureux c'est vrai, mais peut être pas non plus. Peut être que tu serais malheureux, alors que là, tu es heureux non? Tu as tes enfants, tu as Laura... Lance le jeune. Clint fonce les yeux aussitôt.

\- Tu penses vraiment ce que tu dis. Tu penses vraiment que je suis heureux avec Laura? Demande Clint en levant un sourcil interrogateur.

\- Oui, c'est le cas non?

\- Pietro... C'était un rencard... Murmure Clint légèrement gêné, ils n'en avaient jamais plus reparlé.

\- J'avais compris merci..

\- Ce que je veux dire c'est que... Si je l'ai fais, c'est qu'avec Laura.. elle est mon épouse, mais... Clint soupir. "Il n'y a plus de flamme... Depuis bien longtemps... Je ne t'aurais pas donné rendez vous si... Je l'aimais encore." Chuchote Clint en s'arrêtant brusquement.

\- Tu l'aimes plus? Demande tout de même Pietro pour être sûre d'avoir bien compris.

\- Non. Avoue directement Clint en se garant conte la bordure.

Il parfait son stationnement, coupe le moteur, puis se tourne vers le jeune.

\- Je t'en veux pas, je suppose que t'as eu raison de ne pas venir, c'est vrai.. imagine la tête des autres.. des médias... De ma famille. Deux Avengers ensemble du même sexe dont l'un est marié avec trois enfants et l'autre... Tu étais trop jeune de toute façon, tu l'es toujours... Par rapport à moi." Ajoute ensuite Clint. "Bon allez, allons boire un café."

Les hommes descendent de la voiture et se dirigent vers le salon de thé. Ils s'installent. Clint prend un café, Pietro un chocolat. Le gamin sourit cette scène lui donne un sentiment de déjà vu. Le téléphone de Clint sonne, il s'excuse, se lève et sort du salon tandis que Pietro se remémore le jour où tout a commencé.


	2. 15 septembre 2016, terre 616

**Les méandres du temps, chapitre 2**

Oooo-o-O-o-oooO

 **Terre 616 (terre initiale), QG,**

 **15 septembre 2016, j -2.**

Oooo-o-O-o-oooO

.

 _Pietro était attablé au comptoir de la cuisine, et buvait un café (ou plutôt un chocolat) avec Steve et Natasha, qui eux buvaient réellement un café. Les trois Avengers parlaient d'une mission passée, où Pietro fut le héros. Le jeune souriait, il n'était pas narcissique mais aimait parfois qu'on le complimente, comme tout le monde. Son ascension n'avait pas été simple. Il avait dû se battre et montrer aux Avengers qu'ils pouvaient être digne d'eux, sa sœur et lui. À présent, tout le monde était sûr de leurs actions, ils les considèraient, lui et sa sœur comme faisant partie intégrante des Avengers, ce n'etais pas Clint Barton qui s'opposerait à ça. Car depuis plus d'un an, il était proche de Pietro, bien proche. Ce qui lui permettait de glisser les mains sur les hanches du Sokovien, et lui déposait un baiser sur la joue, avant de s'assoir à ses côtés._

 _\- Alors cette mission ? Demanda Clint._

 _\- Impeccable. Lâcha Nath._

 _\- Il y a quelque chose de prévu ? Dans les jours qui viennent ? Demanda Clint à nouveau._

 _\- Pas, à ma connaissance. Répondit le chef des vengeurs._

 _\- Pourquoi? Tu prévois quelques chose? Demanda sa meilleure amie._

 _\- Je sais pas encore. Lanca Clint en regardant son homme, qui croisa son regard. "Bon Allez... Je vais y aller."_

 _\- Tu vas où? Demanda le sokovien en regardant son homme se lever._

 _\- Entraînement. Lâcha seulement Hawkeye en s'étirant._

 _\- Hum. Lâcha Pietro en grimaçant._

 _\- Il en a pas pour longtemps. Renchérit Steve._

 _\- Tu le retrouveras bientôt. Ajouta Nath. Clint fit un clin d'oeil à Pietro puis parti en compagnie de Steve. Le duo de l'est, finirent leurs tasses puis Natasha s'assit à nouveau face à Pietro._

 _\- Comment va t'il? Demanda Natasha._

 _\- Qui ça ?_

 _\- Clint. Lanca t'elle en roulant des yeux._

 _\- Bah... Bien, je suppose._

 _\- Il n'avait pas l'air bien hier. Ajouta la femme en grimaçant._

 _\- C'est le premier anniversaire qui ne passe pas avec sa fille. C'est un peu dur. Avoua Pietro._

 _\- Ça s'arrangera. Lui soutint Nath._

 _\- Je pense pas non. Grimaça encore Pietro en baissant les yeux._

 _\- Tu t'en veux? Murmura Natasha voyant la culpabilité dans les yeux du sokovien._

 _\- Un peu. Avoua Pietro._

 _\- Je vois pas pourquoi, ce n'est pas de ta faute Pietro. La rassura t'elle._

 _\- Si j'étais pas là... Marmonna Pietro, les yeux rivés dans sa tasse vide._

 _\- Mais non. Ne dis pas ça... Il est heureux avec toi. Le rassura t'elle en posant sa main sur son avant bras._

 _\- Peut être bien, mais il est malheureux sans eux. Murmura t'il._

 _\- Je suis d'accord, il est malheureux sans ses enfants, mais ce n'est pas toi qui les as éloigné de lui, c'est Laura. Déclara t'elle. "Bon... Je me ferais bien un entraînement moi aussi. Ça te dis du corps à corps ? En attendant que ton prince charmant abandonne?" Proposa t'elle._

 _\- Pourquoi pas, je vais me changer._

 _\- Je t'attend en bas. L'informa t'elle. Pendant ce temps là, Clint suivait l'entraînement de Captain America. Ce n'était pas simple pour l'archer qui devait s'entraîner à manipuler le bouclier de son chef. Il prit parfois le disque de vibramium dans le corps, il était à deux doigts d'abandonner. Il esquiva le bouclier et se ramassa pour éviter de le prendre dans la tête lorsqu'il revint. Il resta allongé sur le sol. Steve rit et s'assit à ses côtés. "Vous abandonnez Hawkeye?" Le titilla Steve._

 _\- Mal. Marmonna Clint._

 _Steve rit et se releva, il tendit la main au père de famille et l'aida à se relever. "Vous n'avez pas l'air motivé."_

 _\- Si, Biensure que si. Le rassura Clint._

 _\- Pour une fois que ni Pietro, ni vous n'avez pas de mission, vous vous retrouvez à vous entrainer._

 _\- On peut pas toujours passer nos journées l'un sur l'autre... Répondit seulement l'agent Barton._

 _\- L'un sur l'autre... Répèta Steve, il rit, Clint le suivit et comprit où voulait en venir son chef._

 _\- Allez... Je clos l'entraînement, allez retrouver votre petit sokovien. Lança le chef des vengeurs._

 _Clint sourit en coin, puis reparti vers les vestiaires. Il prit une douche rapide, puis demanda à l'IA de localiser son homme. Il l'informa qu'il n'était pas loin, la salle d'entraînement jusqu'à côté. Il rejoignit son amant et sa meilleure amie._

 _Lorsque Clint entra dans la pièce, il vit sa meilleure amie, mettre son petit ami au tapis. Le Speed runner était allongé sur le dos et semblait souffrir. Clint pouffa de rire lorsqu'il entendit gémir._

 _\- Je savais que tu étais un peu maso sur les bords, Pourquoi t'accepte toujours ses propositions ?_

 _\- Je peux pas concevoir qu'une femme soit plus forte que moi. Marmonna Pietro allongé de façon lamentable._

 _\- Sexiste! Pesta Natasha. "Mysogyne peut être?" Ajouta t'elle._

 _Clint pouffa de rire et aida son homme à se relever. "Allez, va prendre une douche, je t'emmène manger un truc."_

 _Le jeune les regarda avec des yeux pétillants, Natasha rit en voyant le gosse se mettre sur ses pieds en moins d'une seconde. Le jeune fila directement à la douche._

 _La Russe en profita pour parler à son meilleur ami. "Alors .. c'était l'anniversaire de ta puce hier?" Clint acquesca seulement._

 _Le jeune femme posa une main réconfortante sur son épaule. "Pietro s'en veut." Ajouta t'elle._

 _\- Je vois pas pourquoi._

 _\- Parce qu'il se sent fautif de tes moindre états d'âmes. Glissa Nath._

 _\- Pietro s'en fait toujours pour la terre entière. Enchérit Clint en aidant la femme à débarrasser la salle._

 _\- Je suis prêt! Lanca une flèche derrière._

 _\- Déjà... Allez voiture. Lança Clint en attrappant son jules par le cou." À toute, Nath." Le couple se dirigea vers la voiture de l'archer. Une vieille Ford qui était à bout de souffle. Ils se dirigea ensuite dans un salon de thé. Clint prit un café noir, Pietro, un chocolat chaud, un muffin et un cupcakes. Clint attrappa la main de son jules. "Natasha dit que tu t'en fais pour moi, Tu ne dois pas. Je suis heureux Pietro. Je suis heureux que tu sois là." Murmura Clint._

 _Le jeune sourit non seulement aux mots de l'archer mais aussi à son geste. Ce n'etait qu'un geste anodin, mais c'était beaucoup pour le jeune qui savait combien Clint avait dû prendre sur lui, au début de leur relation pour éviter les critiques des journalistes. Clint se doutait que les paparazzis le prendraient en photo si l'un d'eux les voyait, mais il y faisait abstraction, le principal, c'etait le bonheur du sokovien. Il était son seul echapatoire à toute cette merde. Bien que Clint soutienne qu'il était heureux, sa garde partagée refusée l'avait tout de même peiné. Il n'était pas malheureux avec Pietro, mais il l'était sans ses enfants. Mais ça, jamais il ne le montrerait à son petit ami. Il savait combien Pietro était une passoire en terme d'émotion. Il s'en faisait pour tout le monde, tout le temps, notamment pour Clint et Wanda._

 _Le couple resta près d'une petite heure au salon de thé, ils aimaient se retrouver à deux. Il fallait qu'ils rentrent à présent. S'ils ne se trompaient pas c'était à Pietro de préparer le repas ce soir._

 _En rentrant, Clint suivit tout de même son homme dans la cuisine. Pietro s'assit sur le plan de travail du comptoir. Il attrappa un paquet de chips. "On fait quoi à manger ce soir?" Clint pouffa se rire. "Pourquoi tu ris?"_

 _\- Pour le "on". C'est à toi de préparer le repas, pas à nous. Lanca Clint en riant toujours._

 _\- Tu sais bien que je suis nul en cuisine, si tu aimes tes coéquipiers, il va falloir que tu m'aides. Sinon, ils vont mourir intoxiqués. Lance le jeune. Clint se posta entre les jambes de Sokovien, son nombril était au niveau des jambes de Pietro. Ses mains glissaient le long de ses cuisses, puis atterissaient sur ses fesses. Le jeune lui, passa ses bras autour du cou de l'archer et le regardait de haut. "T'as une idée du repas?" Demanda le plus vieux._

 _\- Pas vraiment. Clint leva le menton et tenta d'attraper les lèvres de son amant. Le jeune s'amusait à narguer le plus vieux de ses lèvres. Clint se mordit la lèvre et sourit face au jeune. Ses cheveux blancs chatouillant son visage._

 _\- Attention les garçon, Tony arrive, et je doute qu'il ne vous laisse tranquille dans cette position. Annonça Wanda. Les garçons se séparerent, Pietro balançait les jambes et regardait son homme s'affairer à regarder ce qu'il allait faire à manger. Tandis que sa sœur jumelle, mangeait quelques biscuits, puis s'en allait ensuite. Clint optait finalement pour des spaghettis bolognaise. Ce n'était pas compliqué mais c'était déjà beaucoup de boulot de préparer un plat de pâtes pour 8 adultes. Tony entra dans la cuisine, puis s'installa au comptoir. "Il y a des chaises Pietro, vous pouvez vous asseoir dessus." Lanca le génie._

 _Pietro se retourna et soupira face à Tony. "Merci, Tony je n'avais jamais fait gaffe."_

 _\- Descendez sale gosse. Lui lanca le milliardaire. Pietro soupira longuement._

 _\- Laissez moi tranquille Stark._

 _\- Pourquoi? Demanda seulement le brun._

 _\- Tony, laissez le tranquille... Soupira à son tour Clint._

 _\- C'est pas au tour de Pietro de cuisiner? D'ailleurs vous ne faites même plus parti des habitants du QG... Lança Tony en plongeant sa main dans le paquets de chips de Pietro._

 _\- Si, c'est à son tour... Mais je me suis porté volontaire pour faire le repas. Et si ça vous dérange que je sois là, dites le moi. Lança l'agent Barton en se retournant vers le génie._

 _\- En échange de quoi? Que vous a t'il promit en échange du repas? Demanda Tony._

 _\- De rien en particulier. Glissa Clint en sortant la viande du congélateur._

 _\- Je lui ai promis de lui rendre la pareille. Annonça seulement Pietro._

 _\- Allez, Tony, laissez nous faire le repas, Vous êtes épuisant... Souffla Clint en plaçant de la viande dans le micro onde._

 _Tony embarqua le paquet de chips et s'en alla. Devant un Pietro les yeux rond face à ce vol._

 _\- Il a piqué mes chips. Lança Pietro._

 _\- J'en t'en achèterai plein. Tu as quelques chose de prévu demain? Demanda Clint avant de se retourner face à son homme._

 _\- Nope... Pourquoi? Demanda Pietro en plaçant à nouveau ses bras autour du cou de Clint._

 _\- J'en ai marre d'être toujours obligé d'être "correct"... J'ai envie d'être seul avec toi. Chuchota Clint en glissant ses mains sur le dos de son amant. "On devrait profiter de ce calme, et passer quelques jours chez moi." Annonca l'archer._

 _\- D'accord... Mais je te préviens je ne fais pas à manger. Lança Pietro en embrassant le nez de Clint._

 _\- Ça va de soit, je tiens à la vie. Le titilla le plus vieux._

 _\- Enfoiré. Pesta Pietro en riant._

 _\- Petit con. Répondit seulement Clint._

 _\- Je t'aime. Chuchota Pietro avant de poser ses lèvres sur le front du plus vieux._

 _\- Moi aussi je t'aime mon chéri. Murmura Clint en se glissant sur la pointe ses pieds pour attrapper les lèvres de son jeune amant._

 _\- Hep hep, hep, pas de bagarre ici. Les hommes soupirent et se séparerent à l'entrée de Sam Wilson. Ça confirmait qu'ils devaient prendre un peu de temps pour eux et seul, en dehors de ce QG bondé. Clint se remit de suite à la tâche, il avait hâte de passer à table et de se réfugier sous la couette, enfin seul, avec son homme._

 _Aussitôt le repas fini, le couple s'éclipsa et se réfugia dans la chambre de Pietro. Enfin seuls, ils se détendirent._


	3. 16 septembre 2016, terre 616

Bonsoir tout le monde, voici le chapitre avec un peu de retard.

Petit rappel.

Le présent est écrit en normal. Le passé en italique.

La terre 616 est leur terre d'origine. La 1218 est la terre dernière terre visitée **.**

 **Oooo-o-O-o-ooo**

 **Les méandres du temps, chapitre 3**

Oooo-o-O-o-oooO

 **Terre 616 (terre initiale), QG,**

 **16 septembre 2016, j -1**

Oooo-o-O-o-oooO

 _._

 _Clint se réveilla dans les bras de Pietro, il avait toujours été un homme fort et fiers, un homme protecteur, se battant contre tous pour le bien être de sa famille mais dans les bras de Pietro, il devenait un homme en quête de douceur de protection. Il aimait tellement être dans ses bas, il s'y sentait en sécurité, il ne regrettait pas ses choix, il ne regrettait pas d'avoir embrassé cet homme, il l'aimait tellement. Pietro caressa lentement les cheveux court de son homme. Ils profiterent du silence, ils profiterent d'être à deux bras dans les bras ,ils se ressourcerent. Le téléphone de Clint sonna, les hommes soupirent. Clint décrocha tout de même. "Allô."_

 _\- Agent Barton?_

 _\- Directeur. Lança Clint en grimaçant._

 _\- J'ai une mission pour vous. Clint soupira encore. "Je vous écoute."_

 _\- Vendredi en 18, au Luxembourg. Lui informa le borgne._

 _\- Si loin. Soupira Clint._

 _\- Si loin. Rendez vous, vendredi à 7h en débriefing. Bonne journée Barton._

 _\- Bonne journée. Clint raccrocha et se laissa tomber sur le lit._

 _\- Une mission? Demanda Pietro en se collant à son homme._

 _\- Oui, mais pas avant Vendredi... On a deux jours devant nous... Ne perdons pas de temps .. à la douche, mon chéri. Lança Clint en ouvrant la couverture en grand._

 _\- On va directement chez toi après? Demanda Pietro encore au fond du lit alors que Clint piquait un t shirt à son homme._

 _\- Ouaip, on se douche, on boit un café et on se casse. On fera quelques courses sur la route, mon frigo est vide. Ajouta Clint._

 _\- Ton frigo est toujours vide. Se moqua Pietro. Clint prit sa douche et céda la place à son homme. Ils descendirent ensuite à la cuisine, burent un café rapidement, puis s'en allèrent faire quelques courses. Les deux amants passerent dans les rayons et achèterent tout ce dont ils avaient besoin. Puis en sortant du centre commercial, les médias leur sauterent dessus. Clint attrappa le bras de Pietro puis lui couvrit la tête, ils coururent jusqu'à la voiture. "Allez vous faire foutre." Cracha Clint alors que Pietro l'attrappait pas le bras pour le forcer à rentrer dans la voiture. Clint s'énerva, entra dans la voiture et klaxonna. Ils partirent en tombe. Clint avait les mains crispées sur le volant. Il stressait. "Calme toi chéri." Lui murmura Pietro, mal à l'aise._

 _\- Ils me gonflent ces médias de merde. Souffla t'il._

 _\- Calme toi, chéri, rentrons... Ajouta Pietro ne sachant plus quoi dire d'autre. "Je suis désolé."_

 _\- Tu n'as pas à l'être._

 _Les hommes rentrerent chez Clint, dans son appartement, ils rangerent les courses puis se firent réchauffer un plat préparé. Ils mangerent ensuite silencieusement jusqu'à ce que le téléphone de Clint sonna. Il soupira. "Laura." Dit il avant de décrocher._

 _\- Allô._

 _\- Clint... C'est quoi cette histoire? Demanda la femme._

 _\- Quelle histoire? Lui lança t'il seulement en s'asseyant sur la table._

 _\- Les médias insultent ton nom, le nom de tes enfants. Allume la une. Ordonna t'elle. Clint alluma la télé. "Hawkeye, de son vrai nom Clint Barton, délaisserait il ses enfants pour un enfant de Sokovie?" Lança une journaliste avant de donner la parole aux gens dans la rue. Une vieille femme poursuit. "C'est scandaleux. Voir cet homme se prétendre héros et détourner ce pauvre gamin du droit chemin." Un homme ajoute. "Je pense que c'est ce sokovien, il détourne nos héros." Puis un autre s'interfere. " Ils devraient être enfermés." Puis finalement une jeune femme répond. "Pauvre enfants, voir leur père s'amouracher d'un gosse." Clint éteignit la télé, il ne voulait plus entendre parler de ça. Il reprit son téléphone et tenta de joindre son ex._

 _\- Oui._

 _\- Qu'est ce que tu veux que je te dises? Demanda Clint en se levant pour passer sa main sur l'épaule de son homme._

 _\- Clint... Tu savais que ça allait recommencer. Les enfants... Tu as pensé aux enfants? Demande t'elle alors que Pietro posa sa main sur celle sur son epaules._

 _Clint ferme les yeux. "Qu'ils me renient, de toute façon, je les vois pas donc." Lança t'il seulement, le jeune fit volte face à Clint._

 _\- Qu'est ce que tu raconte? Demanda Laura visiblement énervée._

 _\- Qu'est ce que je dois faire Laura? Leur donner raison? Quitter Pietro pour leur faire plaisir ? Demanda t'il alors qu'il levait la main pour caresser la jtoie de son homme, debout face à lui a présent._

 _\- Et tes gamins?_

 _\- Les gamins? Mais je leur fait rien moi! Ce sont les médias qui foutent la merde! Je suis sûre qu'ils comprendraient si les médias ne se mêleraient pas de ça._

 _\- Bon... Je.. je dois raccrocher. Lança t'elle._

 _\- Très bien. Embra- sse les pour moi. Fini tout de même par dire Clint même si son ex femme avait déjà raccroché._

 _\- Je suis désolé._

 _\- Arrête! À force de t'excuser tu leur donne raison, on fait rien de mal Pietro. Chuchota Clint_

 _Pietro s'engouffra aussitôt dans les bras de Clint. L'archer serra son amant dans ses bras. "Ne t'occupe pas de ça.. ce sont mes problèmes pas les tiens. Ne t'occupe pas d'eux. Ne leur donne pas d'importance. .. allez vient, on va aller se poser tranquillement... Et se mettre un film, ça va nous faire du bien."_

 _\- Je t'aime tellement Clint._

 _\- Moi aussi mon chéri, moi aussi. ._

 _Les hommes se calerent l'un contre l'autre, le calme était revenue entre les hommes. Ils restèrent ainsi collés l'un contre l'autre pendant tout le film, puis Clint alla le faire couler un bon bain. Dans l'appartement de Barton, il n'y avait pas grand chose, un canapé, une commode, une télé posée sur celle ci, une caisse d'orange en guise de table base. Une table, quatre chaise, un frigo, une gazinière. Un lit. C'est tout ce que possédait Clint Barton. Ce n'était pas qu'il n'aimait pas le confort mais son divorce l'avait un petit peu mit sur la paille. Et puis de toute façon, il n'était jamais chez lui, il passait le plus clair de son temps, au Shield ou au QG. Cet appartement, c'était juste histoire de. Clint ajouta du bain moussant, et alluma même quelques bougies, il avait vraiment besoin de se détendre. Et quoi de mieux que de se détendre dans un bain moussant avec son petit ami? En sortant de la salle de bain, il aperçu son homme regarder le cafe couler dans la cafetière à même le sol. ah oui, Clint Barton possédait également une cafetière. C'était son premier achat d'ailleurs. L'archer attendit que son homme se lève puis le prit aussitôt dans ses bras. "Nath m'a dit que tu t'en voulais pour Lila?"_

 _\- Ben, un peu oui. Marmonna t'il en grimaçant._

 _\- Pietro... Je te l'ai déjà dis, tu n'as rien à te reprocher. Le rassura t'il._

 _\- Si un peu quand même. Je serais pas là, tu serais toujours avec elle... Lança Pietro en baissant la tête tout en respirant l'odeur de son amant._

 _\- Ça t'en sais rien Pietro. Renchérit il en caressant doucement ses cheveux._

 _\- Si j'étais une femme? Tu pense que la presse nous aurait consacré une une aussi effroyable. Lanca le jeune en relevant les yeux vers son homme._

 _\- J'en sais rien, peut être bien. On s'en fout de la presse Pietro. T'es pas journaliste ? Donc... Tu y es pour rien. Dit Clint suivit un baiser rapide sur les lèvres._

 _\- Peut être qu'en arrêtant l'attaque des gars, ils auraient changés d'avis à mon sujet. Supposa Pietro._

 _\- Pietro... Je regrette rien. Murmure Clint en glissant sa main de ses cheveux jusqu'à sa mâchoire._

 _\- Moi si..._

 _\- Tu regrettes vraiment ? Demanda Clint, le regard ancré dans le sien à présent._

 _\- Je regrette que ça se passe comme ça, Laura te prive de tes gosses, et tu es malheureux._

 _\- Je les récupérerai, Fais moi confiance, je les lâcherait pas, t'as ma parole en attendant je suis heureux avec toi... Je le serais encore plus avec eux c'est sure... Mais je le serais beaucoups moins si tu n'étais pas là. Chuchota Clint en posant son front contre le sien._

 _Les hommes se serrerent dans les bras, puis se servirent un café, en attendant que la baignoire soit assez remplie. les hommes embarquerent leurs tasses au salon. Enfin ils y étaient déjà puisque la pièce principale était composée d'un salon/cuisine/salle à manger. Pietro grimaça à chaque gorgée. Clint rit à sa tête, pourquoi s'obtinait il a boire du café, alors qu'il n'aimait pas ça? Le bain fut prêt quelques minutes après. Ils se ruerent aussitôt dans la baignoire. Clint s'allongea en premier, Pietro se glissa entre ses jambes. Ils se détendirent doucement. Ça leur faisait du bien d'être à deux, dans le silence. Les hommes resterent longtemps dans le bain. Clint commanda le repas, il n'avait pas envie de perdre du temps à cuisiner, et puis il était déjà tard. Pietro s'était presque endormit dans les bras de son homme. Clint estima qu'il était l'heure de sortir de cette prison d'eau. Les hommes s'essuiyerent, puis déciderent de se boire une vodka en attendant que le livreur n'arrive. Ils en reburent un deuxième, le livreur ayant un peu de retard, ils ne se parlaient pas, ils profitaient du silence, ils étaient bien, emmitouflés dans une couverture sur le canapé. Le livreur arriva enfin. Ils mangerent des plats asiatiques. A peine le repas fini, Pietro se leva et embarqua la couverture dans la chambre, Clint sourit et rejoignit son homme dans la chambre. Le sokovien était enroulé dans la couverture comme dans un cocon. Il se jetta sur lui. "T'as froid? Tu veux je monte le chauffage?" Demande Clint en tentant le voir le visage enfuie de son amant._

 _\- Tu veux monter mon chauffage? Demande à son tour Pietro en se découvrant la tête , le sourire aux lèvres. Clint rit au gamin puis se mordit la lèvre. Il lui caressa les cheveux puis se retourna sur le dos. Le jeune rampa jusqu'à lui puis s'étala de tout son long sur lui. Il ouvrit ensuite la couverture et la plaça sur son chéri. Il embrassa directement son cou. Qu'il aimait poser ses lèvres sur cette partie se son corps. Il le mordilla même parfois, Clint rit... "Qu'est ce que tu fais..." Dit il en riant._

 _\- Je fais monter mon chauffage! Lança le jeune. Clint éclat de rire et l'enveloppa de ses bras. Il se laissa enivrer par les baisers brûlants du sokovien. Il aimait les lèvres de ce garçon, il aimait sa douceur, son côté protecteur, il l'aimait tout simplement et ne regrettait vraiment rien de ses actions, contrairement au jeune qui s'en voulait des malheurs de l'archer. Le jeune descendit ensuite sur sa clavicule, il fit glisser la fermeture de son gilet puis aperçut un de ses t-shirt. L'un de ses préférés. Il se mordit la lèvre, le voir dans ce t shirt lui faisait tellement d'effet. Le jeune se mit à califourchon sur son homme puis lui enleva son gilet, puis le t-shirt tant aimé fini sa course sur le sol._

 _Les grandes mains du Sokoviens glisserent sur le buste de son homme. Il connaîssait le moindre grain de peau de Clint, la moindre imperfection, la moindre cicatrice... Il connaîssait sa chaire de poule, il connaîssait les sensations qu'il ressentait lorsqu'il le touchait. Le jeune descendit progressivement ses mains sur son bassin devant un Clint qui sourit en coin, excité par le jeune qui l'effeuillettait doucement. Il attrappa les boutons de son jean et les fit sauter l'un après l'autre, puis glissa le jean de Clint, qui se soulèva pour l'aider à enlever ce satané pantalon. Clint se débattu avec les jambières et tenta d'enlever le pull du jeune qui l'en empêcha._

 _\- Quoi?_

 _\- Mais j'ai froid? Se plaignait Pietro._

 _\- J'ai pas froid moi! Déshabille toi! Ordonna Clint, presque impatient._

 _\- Attend à que je monte le chauffage avant de prendre ma température. Chuchota le gamin qui fit litteralment pouffer de rire. Les remarques du jeune ne l'etonnaient même pas.._

 _\- T'es trop con... Pouffa Clint._

 _\- Mais tu l'aimes ton petit con. Susurra le jeune._

 _\- Oh que oui. Mon chauffage est allumé. Laisse moi te foutre à poil! Pesta Clint._

 _\- Oh quelle vulgarité... Se moquait le jeune._

 _\- Arrête de parler. Lacha Clint en enlevant le pull du jeune et le t-shirt qui resta collé à son pull. "Viens." Chuchota Clint en attirant la nuque du sokovien. Leurs bustes ainsi collés. Les hommes se dévorerent la bouche, Pietro se débarrassa de son pantalon. Leurs gestes étaient tendres et doux, la douceur était au cœur de leur relation. Ce fut dans cet élan d'amour et de douceur que Clint pénétra son sokovien et l'emmena dans une autre dymension._


	4. 17 septembre 2016, terre 616

Bonjour tout le monde. J'espère que le weekend a été bon. Voila le chapitre 4 , j'espère que vous n'êtes pas trop perdu entre les mondes et les temps. Ceci fait parti du passé du point de vue de Pietro. Merci à Nagron qui essaye de comprendre l'espace et le temps. Bisous a tous.

 **Les méandres du temps, chapitre 4.**

Oooo-o-O-o-oooO

 **Terre 616 (terre initiale),**

 **appartement de Clint Barton**

 **17 septembre 2016 jour J.**

Oooo-o-O-o-oooO

 _._

 _Clint se Réveilla le premier, son sokovien était enfoui dans ses bras, il aimait tellement se réveiller ainsi. Il caressa doucement son visage puis dégagea quelques mèches blanches retombant sur son visage. "Bonjour mon petit vieillard préféré." Murmura Pietro, la tête à moitié endormie._

 _\- Bonjour mon gamin supersonique. Repondit Clint._

 _\- T'as préparé le petit dej? Demanda directement Pietro._

 _Clint rit.. "Euh non pas encore... De toute façon, il n'y pas grand chose."_

 _\- Nutella. Articula seulement Pietro._

 _\- Je dois bien avoir ça. Lâcha Clint pas vraiment sûr._

 _\- T'en as. Affirmait Pietro. Clint rit, Pietro savait mieux que lui, ce qu'il avait dans ses placards. "Et il y a aussi des briquettes de jus d'orange à côté de l'évier."_

 _\- Ok... Je prépare le petit dej pendant que tu prends ta douche? Proposa Clint ensuite._

 _\- Nope, on prend notre douche à deux. T'en as pas pour longtemps pour le petit dej._

 _\- Oui, vu tout ce qu'il y a dans ma cuisine. Ironisa Clint._

 _\- Et puis il reste du café d'hier... Ça va aller vite._

 _\- Hum... Reste là, je vais préparer le petit déj. .. où est le Nutella ? Demanda tout de même Clint._

 _\- Sous l'évier._

 _Clint acquessa, puis se leva, il enfila le maillot de Pietro puis fila à la cuisine. Il prépara le petit déjeuner pendant que son Speed runner se prelaissait, il ne lui fallut pas plus de cinq minutes pour tout préparer. Clint glissa la briquette de jus d'orange sous son bras, attrappa les tartines de Nutella, puis prit sa tasse de café dans l'autre main. "Petit déjeuner mon chéri !" Lança Clint en rentrant._

 _\- Hummm... T'es parfait mon chéri.. Clint s'assit sur le lit, puis posa sa tasse au sol, avant de tendre au sokovien sa briquette de jus, suivi de sa tartine au chocolat._

 _Le petit déjeuner fut vite englouti, mais tellement agréable. L'heure de la douche sonna, les hommes grimperent dans la baignoire et se prirent une douche en évitant de transformer la salle de bain en piscine, car bien évidemment, Clint n'avait pas encore investi dans des rideaux de douches_

 _Après une bonne douche revigorante, Clint se mit tout de même aux fourneaux. Il regarda sous l'évier. Alors que Pietro s'accroupissait à ses côtés._

 _\- Des crêpes! Tu sais faire des crêpes. Lança subitement Pietro._

 _\- On a pas tout ce qu'il faut._

 _\- Mais si. Chuchota le gosse._

 _\- Il faut quoi? Demanda Clint en se redressant. Il souriait et attendait que son Speedy Gonzales lui avouait qu'il ne connaissait pas les ingrédients._

 _\- J'en sais rien.. je suis sûre que t'as tout. Lâcha le jeune en passant ses bras autour de son cou._

 _\- T'as pris des œufs hier?_

 _\- Non._

 _\- Et bien non, on a pas tout ce qu'il faut. Pizza? Proposa Clint._

 _\- Adjugé. Conclut Pietro en embrassant les lèvres de son bien aimé. Clint sortit son téléphone et appela la pizzéria, puis il décida de se mettre une de leurs séries préférées du moment "Sherlock" diffusé sur la chaîne anglaise. Tapis, au fond du canapé, ils passèrent l'après midi, à manger des pizzas et regarder des séries. Ils n'étaient même pas habillés. Seul, Clint avait enfilé un t shirt et Pietro un jean. Ils étaient tellement bien tous les deux au calme dans l'appartement de l'aîné. Le téléphone de Pietro vint rompre cet atmosphère de détente. Il décrocha lorsqu'il vit le nom de Steve clignoter." Allô." Soupira t'il en décrochant._

 _\- Pietro, c'est Steve, où êtes-vous?_

 _\- Euh... Chez Clint._

 _\- Nous avons une mission prioritaire. Rejoignez-nous au plus vite au QG. Lança ensuite Captain America avant de raccrocher._

 _\- Au doit aller au QG. Soupira le jeune._

 _\- Fallait s'en doutait... Reprit Clint._

 _\- T'as un maillot ? Demanda le jeune._

 _\- Dans le tiroir... Clint se leva en soupirant et s'habilla. Les hommes enfin prêt, ils prirent la route du retour._

 **Oooo-o-O-o-oooO**

 _Tout le monde étaient réunis sur les canapés. Pietro s'installa à côté de sa sœur, qui avait l'air angoissé. Clint, lui, resta debout puis les croisa les bras. Le chef des Avengers se leva. "Bien, comme tout le monde est là, on peut commencer. Lors de l'émeute datant du 17 juin, le Shield à subit un envahissement. Bien que nous n'avions déplorer aucune perte, quelques objets avaient été volés. Des objets que nous pensions, sans importance. Il y a quatre semaines, Asgard à détecter une menace sur notre terre, mais le Shield n'a pas sut localiser l'objet de la menace. À chaque fois qu'on envoie une équipe, l'objet n'est plus là, on ne sait pas comment mais nos informations sur sa localisation donnée nous parviennent toujours trop tard. Voici ce que nous chercherons une pierre, pas plus grande qu'un cailloux qui pourrait emmagasiner assez d'énergie pour détruire la moitié du globe terrestre. Nous nous sommes tournés vers Asgard, et après réflexion, nous n'avons pas trouver d'alternative pour empêcher l'incident. Odin, nous a cependant donner une solution. Récupérer l'objet à sa passation. Lorsqu'il a été dérobé."_

 _\- C'est à dire dans le sous sol du Shield. Le 17 juin. La dernière fois que nous l'avions vu c'était le 10 juin. Ajouta Tony._

 _\- Le 10 juin. Répèta Rhodey._

 _\- Le 10 juin, oui... Pour récupérer cet objet , nous n'avons pas le choix que de manipuler l'espace temps. Reprit Steve._

 _\- Manipuler l'espace temps, en voilà une bonne idée. Ironisa sam._

 _\- Je comprends votre réticence. Tony vous pouvez-nous montrer. Demanda Steve qui laissa le génie se mettre face à leur coéquipiers. Il déploie un hologramme puis inscrit un 0 de couleur bleu._

 _\- Voici le point 0, si on trace une ligne à droite, nous sommes à +1, à gauche -1. Chaque Point. Tony traca une croix sur le chiffre 0, +1 et -1. "À une divergence. Un univers parallèle si vous voulez. Nous ce que nous voulons c'est d'aller au point zéro" il se retourna pour vérifier que tout le monde suivait. "Le moyen d'y arriver est de rapprocher ses mondes parallèles." Tony traca ensuite une ligne rouge au dessus. "Il suffit alors de faire un pont entre ces deux mondes." Lâcha t'il comme si c'était une évidence._

 _\- D'accord... Fit Sam en toussotant, ne comprenant pas un traite de ses mots, comme le reste d'ailleurs._

 _\- Euh.. oui sauf que le 10 juin c'était il y a quatre mois. Lança Clint._

 _\- En plus de créer un pont entre deux univers. On va devoir jouer sur le temps. D'ou l'espace. Il entoura la ligne bleu et rouge. "temps." Finit il par dire en traçant des traits sur la hauteur._

 _\- Le fameux pont d'eisen-rozen! Lâcha Natasha._

 _\- Ce fameux pont là. Acquiesça Tony._

 _\- Je veux bien, on remonte le temps et on applatit les traits pour que les deux zéros soient superposé. Mais euh... Comment on fait? Pouffa sam._

 _\- Thor.. Appella Tony._

 _\- Heimdall a émit l'hypothèse que nous avons les moyens de superposer les univers et de remonter le temps. Ces moyens sont sous la forme de deux humains. Leurs apprit il._

 _\- Wanda et Pietro. Finit par dire Steve._

 _\- Quoi? Lança Rhodey_

 _\- Vous êtes sérieux? Dit Natasha étonné de leur facultés._

 _\- Vous n'y pensez pas! Cracha seulement Clint._

 _\- Je comprends rien. Bafouilla Sam. Thor se tourna vers les jumeaux. "Wanda, votre magie est puissante, d'après Heimdall vous avez les facultés de manipuler les univers pour faire en sorte que deux points se superposent. Pietro vous, vous, êtes plus rapide que la lumière._

 _\- L'espace/temps. Lâcha Tony en attribuant à chacun des jumeaux un mot._

 _\- Je pensais qu'il ne pouvait que l'arrêter? Demanda soudainement Natasha._

 _\- Je peux arrêter le temps? Demanda Pietro, les yeux pétillants._

 _\- Il le peut. Affirma Steve, puis il se tourna vers Pietro. "oui, vous le pouvez Pietro. Vous êtes le temps et votre sœur l'espace, à vous deux, vous êtes l'espace temps réunis."_

 _\- Ayez confiance en vous. Murmura Thor._

 _\- Et comment vont ils faire pour nous transporter? Demanda alors Rhodey._

 _\- Nous ne les suivront pas, les Maximoff feront ce saut, seuls._

 _\- Pardon? Beugea Natasha._

 _\- Il est hors de question que je laisse Pietro voyager dans le temps! Pesta aussitôt l'archer du groupe._

 _\- Clint, je vous en prie. Tenta d'appaiser Steve._

 _\- Calmez vous! Ajouta Tony._

 _\- Calmez vous? Je vous vois bien laisser Pepper Voyager dans le temps ! Cracha t'il énervé._

 _\- Pepper a déjà le mal de mer... Se moquait Tony, il se prit un coup dans l'épaule par Nath, ce n'était sûrement ni le lieu, ni le moment de plaisanter._

 _\- Serieusement Tony! Cracha encore Clint alors que Pietro et Wanda semblaient réfléchir tout en étant perdu à la fois._

 _\- Je comprends vos peurs Clint. Mais... Steve prit une grosse inspiration puis reprit. "C'est le seul moyen pour empêcher que la terre ne soit détruite."_

 _\- Soit on met nos vies en danger et on peut sauver le monde, soit le monde s'écroule. Marmonna Wanda, tout le monde se tut, excepté Thor qui confirmait ses dires._

 _\- C'est exactement ça._

 _\- Très bien, je suis des vôtres. Lança t'elle en se levant, prête à découdre avec l'espace._

 _\- Je n'ai plus vraiment le choix. Annonça Pietro qui attrapa la main de sa sœur._

 _\- Vous êtes sûre que... Il n'y a pas d'autre moyen... Murmura Clint._

 _\- J'ai bien peur que non. Murmura Steve._

 _\- Bien, que doit on faire.? Demanda la jumelle._

 _\- Simplement vous relaxer et tentez d'être dans un état second, il faut que vous soyez assez détendu, presqu'endormi pour que vous puissiez voyager. Les informa Thor, Steve attendit que le dieu finit sa phrase puis ajouta._

 _\- Nous avons calculé l'instant T ou nos univers pourraient se superposer au mieux._

 _\- À 18h. Ajouta Tony._

 **Oooo-o-O-o-oooO.**

 _18h, Tout était prêt, Steve donnait les derniers instructions aux jumeaux en ce qui concernait l'endroit où l'objet avait été caché. Thor les rassurait encore une fois. Clint, lui, regardait cette mission d'un mauvais œil, appuyé contre le bati de la porte. "Clint, vous voulez quelques chose?" Demanda Thor._

 _\- Ouais... Que mon petit ami revienne en vie... Marmonna t'il._

 _\- Je comprends que ça puisse être dure. Tenta de le rassurer Steve mais l'archer le coupa aussitôt._

 _\- Et s'ils ne reviennent pas!_

 _\- S'ils ne reviennent pas, nous mourrons. Trancha Thor._

 _\- Quand reviendront ils? Demanda Clint alors que les jumeaux semblaient, eux bien calme._

 _\- Là, dans deux minutes, ils seront de nouveau parmis nous. Rappelez vous comment revenir Wanda. Le point zéro. Terre 616. Dit encore Thor à la sokovienne._

 _\- Oui Thor. Affirma telle._

 _\- Ne changez rien, si vous changez le passé de notre Univers, ça fera l'effet papillon. Ajouta Steve._

 _\- Oui, Biensure._

 _\- Laissons Clint et Pietro ensemble quelques minutes. Ajouta ensuite le chef._

 _\- Merci Steve trop gentil. Ajouta t'il avec une pointe de colère._

 _\- Fait pas cette tête, je vais revenir. Lança aussitôt ._

 _\- T'as intérêt, j'ai plus que toi moi. ... Quelle connerie! S'énerva Clint en plaquant ses mains derrière le crâne du jeune._

 _\- J'aurais préféré que tu viennes avec... Avoua cependant le jeune._

 _\- Moi aussi._

 _\- De toute façon, quand je reviendrais avec cette pierre, tu ne te souviendra plus de rien. Déclara Pietro._

 _\- Pourquoi?_

 _\- Parce que leur plans auront échoués sans la pierre. Sans la pierre entre leur main, pas d'attaque, pas d'attaque, pas de mission. Tu comprends. L'histoire sera modifié.. juste un peu._

 _\- Reviens moi Pietro je t'en prie. Reviens moi. Chuchota Clint en plaquant son front contre celui de son cadet. Ils restèrent quelques secondes ainsi, puis Clint attira son jeune amant contre lui, il le serra fortement, il avait dû mal à se détacher mais il le fallait. "Bien sortons Clint. Seul Thor, Pietro et Wanda, sauront." Murmura Steve en posant une main réconfortante sur l'épaule de l'archer._

 _\- Alors c'est vrai, la réalité va être altéré? Demanda tout de même Clint à Steve._

 _\- Juste un peu, juste cette attaque, c'est pas important, tant qu'il ne modifie pas notre Univers, tout ira bien. Le rassura Steve._


	5. 9 et 10 juin 2016, terre 2001

Bonjour jour tous le monde, voici un nouveau chapitre, j'espère que vous comprenez la direction de la fic. Bon weekend ensoleillé a vous **.**

 **Les méandres du temps, chapitre 5**

Oooo-o-O-o-oooO

* * *

 **Pré cédemment **

**Earth 616 (Terre initiale), QG,**

 **17 septembre 2016, jour J.**

Oooo-o-O-o-oooO

Suite

.

 _18h, Tout était prêt, Steve donnait les derniers instructions aux jumeaux en ce qui concernait l'endroit où l'objet avait été caché. Thor les rassurait encore une fois. Clint, lui, regardait cette mission d'un mauvais œil, appuyé contre le bati de la porte. "Clint, vous voulez quelques chose?" Demanda Thor._

 _\- Ouais... Que mon petit ami revienne en vie... Marmonna t'il._

 _\- Je comprends que ça puisse être dure. Tenta de le rassurer Steve mais l'archer le coupa aussitôt._

 _\- Et s'ils ne reviennent pas!_

 _\- S'ils ne reviennent pas, nous mourrons. Trancha Thor._

 _\- Quand reviendront ils? Demanda Clint alors que les jumeaux semblaient, eux bien calme._

 _\- Là, dans deux minutes, ils seront de nouveau parmis nous. Rappelez vous comment revenir Wanda. Le point zéro. Terre 616. Dit encore Thor à la sokovienne._

 _\- Oui Thor. Affirma telle._

 _\- Ne changez rien, si vous changez le passé de notre Univers, ça fera l'effet papillon. Ajouta Steve._

 _\- Oui, Biensure._

 _\- Laissons Clint et Pietro ensemble quelques minutes. Ajouta ensuite le chef._

 _\- Merci Steve trop gentil. Ajouta t'il avec une pointe de colère._

 _\- Fait pas cette tête, je vais revenir. Lança aussitôt ._

 _\- T'as intérêt, j'ai plus que toi moi. ... Quelle connerie! S'énerva Clint en plaquant ses mains derrière le crâne du jeune._

 _\- J'aurais préféré que tu viennes avec... Avoua cependant le jeune._

 _\- Moi aussi._

 _\- De toute façon, quand je reviendrais avec cette pierre, tu ne te souviendra plus de rien. Déclara Pietro._

 _\- Pourquoi?_

 _\- Parce que leur plans auront échoués sans la pierre. Sans la pierre entre leur main, pas d'attaque, pas d'attaque, pas de mission. Tu comprends. L'histoire sera modifié.. juste un peu._

 _\- Reviens moi Pietro je t'en prie. Reviens moi. Chuchota Clint en plaquant son front contre celui de son cadet. Ils restèrent quelques secondes ainsi, puis Clint attira son jeune amant contre lui, il le serra fortement, il avait dû mal à se détacher mais il le fallait. "Bien sortons Clint. Seul Thor, Pietro et Wanda, sauront." Murmura Steve en posant une main réconfortante sur l'épaule de l'archer._

 _\- Alors c'est vrai, la réalité va être altéré? Demanda tout de même Clint à Steve._

 _\- Juste un peu, juste cette attaque, c'est pas important, tant qu'il ne modifie pas notre Univers, tout ira bien. Le rassura Steve._

* * *

Oooo-o-O-o-oooO

 **Earth 2001 (1ere terre visitée), QG,**

 **jeudi 9 juin 2016, j-99.**

Oooo-o-O-o-oooO

 _Pietro se réveilla directement, il sursauta, puis regarda autour de lui. C'était sa chambre, au QG, Clint etait là, auprès de lui. Tout ça n'était qu'un rêve alors. Il se rapprocha de son homme et le sert contre lui. Il se rendormit aussitôt. Lors de son deuxième réveil, Clint lui caressait la joue. Le jeune ouvrit de suite les yeux et lui sourit. "Mon chéri..."_

 _\- Mon lapin. Bien dormi? Demanda Clint._

 _\- Hum.. Hummm._

 _\- On devrait se lever, on a un entraînement ce matin._

 _Pietro remerciait intérieurement Thor pour les avoir diriger un jour avant car de ce fait, Pietro pouvait profiter de son petit ami. C'était un bon plan pour rallonger les semaines. Pietro tenta de dissuader Clint d'aller en entraînement et de rester qu'à deux mais c'était presque impossible de le détourner d'un entraînement. Pietro se leva finalement et passa sous la douche avant d'aller chercher sa sœur._

 _Lorsque Pietro ouvrit la porte, Wanda était prête, elle le fit entrer. "Ça fait trop bizarre." Dit elle en lui montrant la chaîne info qui affichait "09 juin 2016"._

 _\- Grave... On a un entraînement ce matin, on fait quoi, l'objet a été vu demain. On y va demain? Proposa Wanda._

 _\- Oui, en attendant on reste avec eux, ici. Lanca Wanda._

 _\- Bon, je vais rejoindre Clint._

 _\- D'accord mon frère. Lança Wanda souriant._

 _\- En Salle d'entraînement. Ajouta le sokovien en grimaçant._

 _\- Ah..._

 _Les jumeaux rirent puis Pietro retrouva son homme en salle d'entraînement. Steve Rogers avait fait deux groupes, un composé de Wanda, Pietro et la vision. Puis un deuxième avec Natasha, Sam et Clint. Le groupe de Pietro apprit quelques gestes d'autodéfense. Le jeune sourit, tout ces attaques, ils les avait déjà apprises. Il savait parfaitement parer tout les mouvements de Cap, et il en était très fiers._

 _Bien que l'entraînement fut facile pour les jumeaux, ils étaient heureux d'en finir et d'aller déjeuner. Les jumeaux ne se souvinrent pas ce qu'ils avaient fait ce jour là, trois mois plutôt, ils ne devaient sûrement pas être présent, parce qu'ils n'arrivaient pas à suivre une conversation. La pause déjeuner fut courte, très courte, elles n'avaient été jamais aussi courte, mais cela ne perturba pas plus les Maximoff qui retournaient en entraînement. L'après midi fut longue, même Pietro si s'amusait à maîtriser la vision. C'était bien là la première fois qu'il comprenait aussi facilement ou cap voulait en venir._

 _L'entraînement se termina vers 17h. Les Avengers avaient quartier libre. Pietro parti directement à la recherche de son petit ami. Il le trouva dans les vestiaires de la salle d'entraînement._

 _\- Hello, mon chéri. Lança aussitôt Pietro._

 _\- Hello, mon lapin. Susurre Clint._

 _\- T'as prévu quelques chose là, maintenant ? Demande Pietro en s'approchant de son jule._

 _\- J'ai rendez vous. Lança Clint en toisant le jeune._

 _\- T'as rendez vous?_

 _\- Hum hum, il m'attend dans la salle de bain, il a fait couler l'eau, il a mit du bain moussant et a allumer des bougies, je te demanderais bien de nous rejoindre mais... Il est trop jaloux._

 _\- Ah bon? S'amusa de dire Pietro._

 _\- Oui... Il est très, très possessif. Ajouta Clint._

 _\- Ah oui? Demanda Pietro en attrappant la main de Clint._

 _\- Oui... C'est pas de sa faute, c'est un gamin!_

 _\- Un gamin? Demanda Pietro en passant à présent ses bras autour du cou du plus vieux._

 _\- Hummm.. Bon, on reste là à discuter, ou on va se prendre un bon bain chaud?_

 _Clint sourit alors que Clint les l'emmèna dans la chambre de Pietro. Aussitôt entré, Clint courut à la salle de bain, il fit couler l'eau, mit du bain moussant puis ressortit aussi vite. "T'as des bougies?"_

 _\- Euh... Pietro ouvre son tiroir, pas de bougie en vue. "Non, il semblerait que de j'en ai plus."_

 _\- Tanpis on fera sans. Allez viens. Dit Clint en se déshabillant rapidement. Pietro sourit, il aimait tant voir son homme aussi souriant. Il le suivi dans la salle de bain, se dessapa également puis se plaça devant son homme. Assis contre Clint, Pietro sourit, ça faisait longtemps qu'il ne l'avait pas vu aussi heureux. Clint avait beau lui dire qu'il était heureux, Pietro n 'en croyait rien. Il savait qu'au fond depuis qu'il n'avait plus ses enfants à ses côtés, il était malheureux, alors oui, là, Pietro était aux anges. Le couple resta dans le bain plus d'une heure, ils ne faisaient rien de particulier, ils s'en se parlaient même pas, ils aimaient le silence et profitaient d'être seulement l'un contre l'autre._

 _Ce fut au bout d'une petite heure et demie, que les hommes finirent par sortir et rejoindre les autres. C'était au tour de Wanda à cuisiner ce soir. Clint et Pietro s'installèrent au comptoir, puis aida la jeune femme à préparer le repas. Le trio fut rejoint par captaine America, Tony, Sam et la vision. Les sept Avengers présent dinerent ensemble, puis tous se recroquevillerent sur les canapés. Tony avait choisit le programme, un film de Luc Besson, puis tous allèrent dormir, y comprit Clint et Pietro, qui s'endormirent bras dans les bras._

.

Oooo-o-O-o-oooO

 **Earth 2001 ( 1ere terre visitée), QG;**

 **vendredi 10 juin 2016, J -98.**

Oooo-o-O-o-oooO

.

 _Pietro sourit dès son réveil, encore un jour de passé avec Clint, heureux qui puis est. Il regarda son homme dormir tendrement, il tenta de ne pas le réveiller, prit une douche rapidement, puis resortit de la salle de bain._

 _\- Et bien, tu t'es levé tôt ce matin. Lança Clint tout souriant._

 _\- Je dois aller au Shield avec Wanda. L'informa seulement le jeune._

 _\- Pourquoi faire ?_

 _\- Je dois voir Chô, ne t'inquiète pas. Le rassura t'il aussitôt, priant pour ne pas que Clint ne doute de quoique se soit._

 _\- D'accord... T'en as pour longtemps?_

 _\- J'en sais rien._

 _\- Je pars en mission, ce matin. Lâcha Clint en grimacant._

 _\- Ah oui?_

 _\- Oui... Je suppose que on se croisera là bas. J'embarque à 11h. Ajouta l'archer du groupe._

 _\- On pourrait manger ensemble au Shield._

 _\- Adjugé mon lapin. Lança Clint. Pietro sourit à ce surnom. En général c'était plutôt mon chéri, mon lapin était tout aussi mignon. Pietro s'approcha de son homme, lui déposa un baiser sur la joue, puis rejoignit sa sœur. La jeune femme était déjà prête. "C'est le grand jour." Murmura Wanda. "Allons récupérer cet objet." Pietro acquessa, puis les Maximoff se rendirent directement au Shield. En arrivant devant le bâtiment, les jumeaux, se demanderent comment allaient-ils s'infiltrer dans la salle où la pierre était rangée. Après réflexion, c'était bien simple pour eux deux. Wanda manipulait chaque garde, tandis que Pietro se faufila dans l'enceinte. Il y avait un peu de tout dans cette salle, et Pietro usa de son pouvoir pour tout fouiller. Ça lui avait tout même prit au moins 10 minutes pour trouver leur sésame. Le jeune revint vers sa sœur qui envoûtait un garde, puis les jumeaux regagnèrent le self de l'enceinte._

 _\- Bon, on a plus qu'à revenir en septembre... Dit Wanda en se servant un thé._

 _\- Maintenant?_

 _\- Après avoir petit déjeuner, j'ai faim. Ajouta t'elle en saissisant également un muffin nature._

 _\- Tu voudrais pas partir après le déjeuner? Demanda Pietro qui remplissait son plateau déjeuner. Wanda fronça les yeux. "Clint voulait qu'on déjeune ensemble avant qu'il parte en mission." Avoua le jeune en emportant son plateau sur la table._

 _\- Tu le retrouvera à notre époque ton petit Clintounet. Se moquait la belle avant de boire plus de la moitié de son thé._

 _\- Hummmm... Fit le jeune avant d'engloutir un muffin tout chocolat._

 _\- Qu'est ce qu'il y'a? Demanda t'elle voyant la moue triste de son frère._

 _\- Rien._

 _\- Pietro... Soupira t'elle, elle n'aimait pas lorsque Pietro lui cachait des choses._

 _\- C'est juste que... Ça fait trop du bien de voir Clint aussi heureux. Avoua le jeune avant de boire son chocolat._

 _Wanda attrappa les mains de son frère. "C'est vrai qu'il avait l'air mieux."_

 _\- Tu crois qu'on pourrait rester un peu? Ça changerait quoi? Demanda le jeune en mangeant son donut._

 _La jeune femme semblait réfléchir aux conséquences, puis Pietro reprit._

 _\- Moi je dis on devrait attendre de voir si le Shield est attaqué. Lança t'il en finissant son chocolat._

 _\- C'est pas une mauvaise idée, et on pourrait même assister au soulèvement, peut-être qu'un détail pourrait nous aider pour la suite. On ne sait pas si ce cailloux évitera l'anéantissement de notre monde._

 _\- Donc on reste jusqu'au 12. Lança le jeune à nouveau souriant._

 _\- Je ne sais pas. Soupira Wanda pas sûre d'elle. Elle finit son thé. Pietro fit de même avec son chocolat puis reprit._

 _\- Wanda... S'il te plaît... Clint part en mission après avoir déjeuné, attendons l'attaque_

 _\- D'accord. Céda t'elle encore face au regard de son frère._

 _\- Cool. Pietro regarda sa montre. "Clint devrait pas tarder à arriver."_

 _\- Je devrais m'éclipser pour vous laisser à deux. Lança le femme._

 _\- Mais non. Lança t'il en levant les yeux au ciel._

 _\- On se revoit au QG frérot. Profite de ton homme. Dit elle avant de se lever et de partir._

 _Aussitôt sa sœur partie, Pietro se leva et alla se servir un second chocolat. Une jeune fille s'approcha de lui. Il ne l'avait jamais vu auparavant, elle se présenta. "Salut."_

 _\- Salut._

 _\- Stacy, 3 ème régiment du Shield. Se présenta t'elle en lui tendant sa main._

 _\- Pietro, je... Je suis pas vraiment un agent. Avoua t'il._

 _\- D'accord... Tu carbures au chocolat on dirait. Se moquait la jolie brune aux yeux noirs._

 _Pietro la regarda un instant puis sourit. "Oui, j'adore le chocolat."_

 _\- Moi aussi. Un son provint du biper de la femme qui ne devait pas être beaucoup plus âgée que lui. "Bon, c'est l'heure que je m'en aille... Réunion d'équipe. À plus tard Pietro."_

 _\- À plus tard oui. Dit Pietro en servant un café de ce fait._

 _Il s'installa à nouveau à table, puis sourit directement en voyant son archer préféré arriver vers lui._

 _\- Alors ça s'est bien passé avec le docteur Chô? Demanda Clint en s'installant face à lui._

 _\- Euh, oui, oui, très bien._

 _\- Pourquoi tu devais la voir ? Enfin tu n'es pas obligé de me le dire, mais..._

 _\- Je... C'est la seule qui sait que je suis ... Mort... Elle joue en quelques sorte à la psy. Bafouilla Pietro qui n'avait nullement besoin de parler à quiconque en réalité._

 _Clint attrappa les mains de Pietro. "Si tu as besoin de parler tu sais que je suis là... Hein... Je serais toujours là pour toi... D'accord."_

 _\- D'accord... Alors cette mission. T'en as pour combien de temps?_

 _\- Je devrais revenir dimanche au plus tard._

 _\- Dimanche 12?_

 _\- Euh... Oui... D'ailleurs, dimanche soir, je t'invite au resto, qu'est ce que t'en penses?_

 _\- Je pense que la presse... Bafouilla Pietro en repensant à ce jour où la presse avait découvert que le père de famille modèle trompait sa femme._

 _\- La presse? On s'en fout de la presse Pietro, arrête de penser à ça. D'accord? Allez... Allons nous chercher quelques chose, j'ai la dalle._

 _Pietro sourit, il aimait lorsque Clint relevait le menton, lorsqu'il n'avait peur de personne et était fiers de lui, d'eux. Le couple alla se servir un déjeuner copieux. Puis comme convenu, Clint reparti vers sa mission._


	6. 10, 11, 12 juin 2016, terre 2001

Bonjour tout le monde j'espère que vous n'êtes pas trop perdu. Ceci est le passé de Pietro. Comment il a atterit sur la terre 1218. Gros bisous.

'agron: merci pour ta review. C'est exactement ça. Est ce que Pietro ne va pas tenter de modifier quelques choses pour la garde. Mais attention, modifier une chose, pourrait avoir un Impact encore plus dévastateur. Bisous a toi.

 **Les méandres du temps, chapitre 6**

Oooo-o-O-o-oooO

 **Earth 2001 (1ère terre visitée), QG;**

 **vendredi 10 juin 2016, J -98.**

 **Suite**

Oooo-o-O-o-oooO

.

 _Pietro resta un petit moment seul dans le réfectoire du shield, il avait besoin de réfléchir à tout ça, à leur mission à Wanda et à lui, à leur époque où Clint l'attendait, au bonheur à l'instant T de Clint. Il fut une nouvelle fois dérangé par l'agent du Shield du 3 ème régiment, elle s'installa sans demander face à lui._

 _\- Pietro Maximoff, je me trompe?_

 _\- Je te l'ai pas dis tout à l'heure déjà?_

 _\- si.. enfin juste Pietro. T'avais juste oublié de me dire que tu étais un Avengers._

 _\- Ah... Fit seulement Pietro en grimaçant._

 _\- Alors... Que fais-tu ici ? Demanda la jeune fille._

 _\- Je devais voir le docteur Chô._

 _\- Mais elle n'est pas là. Lâcha t'elle._

 _\- Peut-être bien, non, en fait je suis venu accompagné ma sœur. Et je dois la rejoindre là, maintenant. Dit Pietro en se levant._

 _\- Tu restes pas un moment ? Demanda la femme qui semblait sous le charme du sokovien._

 _\- Désolé... Dit Pietro en cherchant le prénom de cette jeune fille._

 _\- Stacy. Dit-elle._

 _\- Stacy, je dois rejoindre ma sœur, ravi d'avoir fait ta connaissance._

 _\- Moi de même Pietro Maximoff. Pietro fila du réfectoire et rejoignit le QG, à son arrivée, sa sœur regardait la télévision en compagnie de Sam Wilson et de la vision. Pietro s'installa à côté d'elle et regarda le reportage sur les bêtes africaine en voie d'extinction ._

 _Ce soir c'était au tour de la Vision de préparer le déjeuner, Wanda proposa son aide. Pietro et Sam, regardaient à présent un match de foot, bien que Pietro était plus concentré sur sa sœur et la Vision. Voir Wanda se rapprocher de la Vision le mettait mal à l'aise, et puis il n'était pas le Vision de son époque ça l'inquiétait d'autant plus. Pietro fini par rejoindre le binôme de cuisinier. Wanda fronça les yeux aussitôt arrivé. Elle l'emmena dans sa chambre. "Pourquoi es-tu venu?"_

 _\- Pourquoi quoi? Je comprends pas. Fit Pietro_

 _\- Tu me surveilles Pietro. Lança Wanda._

 _\- N'importe quoi!_

 _\- Biensure que si! Répondit-elle en fronçant les yeux._

 _\- Pourquoi tu t'isole avec lui?_

 _\- Pardon? Pietro, c'est la Vision, il... Il n'a qu'un an, il faut tout lui apprendre y comprit la cuisine. Lança la sokovienne souriante._

 _\- Tu ferais la même chose avec quelqu'un d'autre? J'en doute, t'en pinces pour lui. Lança Pietro en croisant les bras sur son torse._

 _\- Mais non, et puis quand bien même, je suis assez grande pour savoir que je fais. Le gronda Wanda._

 _\- Ce n'est pas Vision, c'est... Ce n'est pas le Vision de notre époque Wanda. Tenta de dire Pietro mais sa sœur le contra aussitôt._

 _\- Attend? Ce n'est pas toi qui voulait absolument déjeuner avec un Clint d'un autre temps?_

 _\- Ce n'est pas la même chose. Se défendit il simplement._

 _\- Pourquoi ça?_

 _\- Parce que... Je... On était déjà ensemble à l'époque... Alors... Euh... C'est pour éviter qu'il ne se pose trop de question... Thor a bien dit de ne rien changer, si j'esquive Clint, je change un bout de l'histoire._

 _\- Mouais... Je vois que tu cherches des excuses frérot. T'as envie de passer du temps avec Clint avant que... Marmonna la sokovienne._

 _\- Avant que quoi?_

 _\- Avant que Laura lui retire ses gosses... Finit-elle par dire._

 _\- Il était heureux à cet époque. Murmura Pietro._

 _\- Je sais... Pietro, mais... Il ne faut pas changer l'histoire..._

 _\- Hum..._

 _\- Et puis... On change déjà l'histoire puisqu'il me semble que tu avais suivi Clint sur cette mission. Lança t'elle en souriant à nouveau._

 _\- Ah bon? Fit-il._

 _\- Oui... Je me souviens parce que ce jour là, Vision devait cuisiner, je l'ai aidé... Et..._

 _\- Et?... Demanda Pietro en fronçant à nouveau les yeux._

 _\- Je l'aimais déjà bien Pietro... À cette époque. À l'époque là, ici, maintenant. Avoua Wanda._

 _\- Ah bon? Dit-il surpris de cet aveux._

 _\- Oui et si je me souviens bien, Clint et toi étiez parti en mission, êtes revenus juste après l'attaque du Shield... Je m'en souviens car pendant deux jours on ne vous voyait plus... Et puis... Il y a eu l'attaque a son appart..._

 _\- C'est à cause de ça que Laura lui a retirer la garde des enfants. Soupira Pietro._

 _\- Je m'en souviens oui, bon... Je vais voir où en est la Vision, va regarder ton match de foot, on vous appelle quand on passe à table. Lança la sokovienne en souriant. Pietro acquesça et retourna dans le salon. Il ne fallut que 15 minutes pour que les Avengers se réunissent autour de la table et de dîner ensemble._

 _Au soir, seul dans son lit, Pietro ne cessait de penser à Clint, au sien, à celui de son temps, aurait-il voulu changer le monde? Aurait-il voulu empêcher cet attaque et garder ses enfants auprès de lui. Il n'aurait la réponse qu'en le lui demandant et s'il comprenait bien le fonctionnement de ce voyage dans le temps, le Clint de cet époque pourrait y répondre._

 _._

Oooo-o-O-o-oooO

 **Earth** **2001** **(1ère terre visitée)** **, QG,**

 **Samedi 11 juin 2016, J- 97**

Oooo-o-O-o-oooO

 _._

 _La journée sera déroulera sans encombres, il n'y avait pas grand chose à faire dans la tou_ _r ce_ _jour là._ _Après avoir petit déjeuner et prit leurs douches,_ _les_ _jumeaux avaient passé la matinée dans leur chambre, à discuter de Clint, de la_ _Vision_ _mais aussi des autres Avengers._ _Pietro ne cessait de parler de son Clintounet d'amour, Wanda restait plus discrète et parlait de tous, pour ne pas trop mentionner le nom de Vision. Les jumeaux souriaient, ils étaient heureux. Durant l'après midi, ils eurent un entraînement donné par Captain America, lui-même._

 _Bizarrement, bien que l'entraînement fut plus ou moins facile, ils ne souvenaient pas d'y avoir assisté. Aussitôt après leur entraînement, les jumeaux s'isolerent et leur conversation reprirent. "Ça fait bizarre de vivre un jour nouveau." Lança Wanda._

 _\- C'est à dire? Demanda Pietro en levant un sourcil._

 _\- Le 11 juin, tu étais en mission avec Clint et moi j'avais la crève, alors que là, non. Je comprends mieux où voulait en venir Cap avec son entraînement. Dit la femme en soupirant, la première fois qu'elle y avait assisté, c'était bien plus compliqué._

 _\- Le fait qu'on soit ici au lieu d'être en mission, ça doit changer le cours du temps non? Dit seulement Pietro_

 _\- Tu t'inquiètes de ça maintenant toi! Il est un peu trop tard non? Se moqua la femme._

 _\- Je m'inquiète pas, c'était juste une remarque. Se défendit-il._

 _\- Bon, je vais aller prendre un bon bain. Décida t'elle._

 _\- Ok, je vais aller emmerder mon monde. Lâcha Pietro en riant, Wanda sourit, puis s'en alla. Contrairement à ce qu'il venait de dire, Pietro n'allait emmerder personne, il opta pour courir un peu._

 _Pietro alla ensuite rejoindre les autres Avengers. Ils n'étaient que cinq autour de la table, Natasha, la Vision, Steve et eux, et les conversations fusaient dans tous les sens. Ce fut à ce moment précis que les Maximoff furent surpris d'apprendre que Natasha avait un petit ami, apparament Steve était au courant, ils se dirent qu'ils avaient dû ne pas suivre cette conversation dans le passé._

 _Durant le repas, les jumeaux ne disaient trop rien, préférant ne pas perturber le cours de l'histoire. Ce fut avant d'aller se coucher, dans le couloir face à la porte de Wanda, ils en discuterent un peu. "Tu savais toi, que Nath avait un petit ami." Demanda aussitôt Wanda, pensant que comme Nath était la meilleure de Clint, Pietro serait dans la confidence._

 _\- Non, mais apparemment Steve est au courant. Sous entendu Pietro en grimaçant._

 _\- C'est ce que j'ai cru comprendre._

 _\- On le connait tu crois? Demanda tout de même Pietro._

 _\- J'en sais rien... Souffla t'elle._

 _\- J'étais sensé être en mission aujourd'hui. Ajouta le sokovien._

 _\- Oui, et moi je n'avais pas dîner avec eux, j'étais malade. Ajouta Wanda_ _que son premier baiser était ce jour là,_ _qu'elle était_ _malade_ _que_ _Vision_ _qui lui avait apporté le repas et qui lui avait donné son premier baiser._

 _._

Oooo-o-O-o-oooO

 **Ea** **rth 2001** **(1ère terre visitée)** **, QG;**

 **Dimanche 12 juin 2016, j -96.**

Oooo-o-O-o-oooO

 _._

 _Pietro se réveilla tout de suite ce matin, et seul_ _, une_ _seconde fois. C'était une journée assez spéciale, ils allaient déjà assister au soulèvement du Shield, puis Pietro avait décidé de demander à Clint s'il avait la possibilité de changer le passé, est ce qu'il le ferait._

 _Après avoir prit une douche et avoir déjeuner. Les jumeaux s'éclipserent au shield. Ils se placerent_ _à_ _un endroit où ils savaient qu'ils n'allaient pas être atteint puis attendirent que les assaillants dépouillent le shield. Ils ne virent pas grand chose, mais ils savaient qu'ils n'avaient pas pù_ _p_ _rendre la pierre puisque Wanda l'avait caché dans sa boîte à bijoux au QG. Ils aiderent tout de même les Avengers à défendre les agents, il le fallait où leur coéquipiers se poseraient trop de question._

 _La bataille fut longue, mais comme dans le passé, aucunes victime_ _n'était_ _à déplorer. Les vengeurs revinrent au QG vers 14h. Il se firent livrer une pizza, puis Pietro demanda à sa sœur d'attendre le retour de Clint pour s'en aller. Il devait absolument lui demander une chose. Elle céda, comme à son habitude._

 _Pietro s'était enfermé dans sa chambre et regardait le plafond, comment exposer les choses à Clint, sans qu'il ne se doute de quelque chose? Pietro se redressa subitement. Clint lui avait promis de l'emmener au resto. Il s'habilla, puis_ _descendit_ _au salon. Tout le monde le complimenta sur sa tenue, il était pressé de voir Clint, revenir de sa mission. Il s'assit à côté de sa sœur qui lui Chuchota. "Tu vas où comme ça?"_

 _\- Au resto. Lui répondit_ _-_ _il sur le même ton._

 _\- Pardon? Il n'était pas question de resto Pietro, tu devais simplement parler à Clint. Lui souffla t'elle à présent furieuse._

 _\- Oui et bien je le ferais au resto. S'il te plaît Wanda._

 _\- Mais Pietro... Soupira Wanda._

 _\- C'est lui qui m'a dit qu'il m'y_ _emmenait._ _Insista le sokovien._

 _\- Très bien... Je passerai la soirée avec_ _Vision_ _. Lança t'elle comme une pique. Pietro fronça les yeux. "Profite de ta soirée, je profite de la mienne." Ajouta t'elle._

.

 **Oooo-o-O-o-oooO**

.

 _Dans la voiture, Clint avait posé sa main sur le genoux de Pietro. Il était rassuré que personne n'était blessé lors de l'attaque et souriait. Pietro, lui était un peu anxieux. Clint s'en aperçut directement. "Ça va pas mon lapin?"_

 _\- Si... Je... J'ai faim. Mentit le sokovien._

 _\- Ça... Ça ne m'étonne qu'à moitié... L_ _e_ _chambra t'il avant de se garer. Les deux hommes sortirent de la voiture puis se dirigerent vers le restaurant. C'était un petit restaurant, loin de la ville, ils avaient déjà fait fa_ _ce_ _au médias une fois, et n'avaient surtout pas envie d_ _'y refaire_ _face._

 _Durant le repas, les hommes parlèrent de tout et de rien Pietro n'a_ _vait pas_ _pu trouver le courage de lui poser la question. Ce fut sur la route du retour, qu'il se jeta enfin. "Di_ _s_ _, si tu avais le moyen de remonter le temps, tu changerais quelques chose?"_

 _\- Je pense pas_ _,_ _que voudrais_ _-_ _tu que je change?_

 _\- Je ne sais pas.. si... Il arriverait quelque chose qui te rendrait triste, et si tu avais moyen de changer le passé_ _, tu_ _le ferais?_

 _\- Je sais pas, ça dependrait. Lâcha Clint en haussant les épaules._

 _\- De quoi? Ça dépendrait de quoi? Demanda à son tour Pietro._

 _\- Je sais encaisser beaucoup de chose, la seule chose que je n'arrive pas à faire, c'est de voir ceux que j'aime être triste alors... Si ça t'affecterait toi, mes enfants ou même Laura et Nath... Et bien... Peut_ _-_ _être que je changerais oui, pourquoi?"_

 _\- Comme ça. Marmonna Pietro qui se demand_ _ait_ _s'il ne devait pas tenter de changer quelques chose._

 _\- Bon, on dort chez moi, ou au QG? Demanda Clint enthousiaste._

 _\- Au QG, j'ai besoin de voir ma sœur. Lança naturellement Pietro_

 _Clint le regarda de biais. "Qu'est ce que je peux faire contre le lien fraternel, allez allons au QG."_


	7. 13 juin 2016, terre 2001

MDT 07

Hello, tous le monde, voilà le chapitre 7. J'espère que ça vous plaît. Je sais que c'est une fic assez compliquée mais vous comprendrez mieux en avançant dans l'histoire. Je vous fais de gros bisous

Nagron: et oui, chaque fois qu'il a un changement ça a des répercutions pour la suite. Mais puisque c'est pour sauver la terre que les jumeaux sont partis. Normalement ça doit pas avoir tant de répercussion, normalement si les Maximoff ne changent pas quelque chose de capital. Voilà. Bisous a toi et merci pour ton commentaire.

 **Les méandres du temps, chapitre 7**

Oooo-o-O-o-oooO

 **Earth 2001 (1ère terre visitée), QG,**

 **Lundi 13 juin 2016, j-95**

Oooo-o-O-o-oooO

.

 _À son réveil, Pietro n'eut qu'une seule chose en tête, voir sa sœur, il fallait absolument qu'il l'a fasse changer d'avis. Il ne voulais pas s'en aller tout de suite. Il prit une douche, laissant son amoureux dormir, puis parti frapper à la porte de la chambre de Wanda._

 _\- Pietro, il est trop tôt..._

 _\- Je sais, mais il faut que je te vois. Chuchota le jeune._

 _\- Qu'est ce qu'il y a? Ça peut pas attendre que j'ai pris ma douche?_

 _\- Wanda, j'ai quelque chose à te demander._

 _\- Quoi? Soupira la sokovienne enveloppée dans sa robe de chambre._

 _\- J'ai réfléchis à un truc, si on reste encore un jour, on peut éviter que l'appart de Clint soit attaqué. Lança t'il, la jumelle soupira fortement avant de murmurer._

 _\- Quoi? Mais Pietro, dis pas n'importe quoi..._

 _\- Wanda... Tu imagines si l'attaque est déviée ! Laura ne lui retirerait pas ses gosses. Se défendit-il._

 _\- Pietro, on a pas le droit de changer le passé._

 _\- Je sais, mais on change pas vraiment le passé de la terre, c'est juste celui de Clint, on peut pas le laisser se faire retirer ses enfants, tu l'as dis toi-même, Clint a l'air heureux, bien plus que chez nous, et ça c'est parce qu'il a encore ses enfants._

 _\- Pietro... Je sais qu'il était malheureux à notre époque même s'il soutenait le contraire, mais on a pas le droit. Ajouta t'elle encore._

 _\- Wanda, personne ne le saura, et quelles conséquence ça peut avoir? Sérieusement. Clint serait heureux c'est tout!_

 _\- J'en sais rien Pietro, je vais y réfléchir._

 _\- Merci sœurette. Dit-il le sourire aux lèvres._

 _\- J'ai pas dis oui. Laisse moi prendre une douche, on se rejoint dans la cuisine._

 _Pietro laissa sa sœur se préparer et rejoignit son homme qui sortit de la douche en caleçon et torse nu. Pietro passa sa langue entre ses lèvres, cet homme lui faisait toujours de l'effet, il le prit directement dans ses bras. "Bonjour mon lapin, bien dormi?"_

 _\- Comme toujours. Répondit Pietro à présent heureux._

 _\- On a entraînement ce matin, si je me trompe pas._

 _\- On devrait s'enfuir, profiter d'être à deux. Tenta le jeune, mais Clint s'y opposa, ce n'est pas son style d'éviter un entraînement._

 _\- Allez prête-moi quelques fringues, j'ai faim._

 _Pietro rit et montra le tiroir à Clint qui alla se servir. Clint habillé, le couple rejoignit leur coéquipiers main dans la main. Les Avengers furent rejoint par Wanda. La jeune femme n'osait pas regarder son frère, et ses yeux larmoyant, la soutenant pour qu'ils restent quelques jours de plus pour sauver leur avenir, mais ce fut Natasha qui invita Wanda à prendre une décision. "Vous êtes trop mignon tout les deux." Lança t'elle alors Clint étalait de la confiture sur la tartine de Pietro._

 _\- Son petit lapin c'est sacré. Ajouta Cap en souriant._

 _Clint rougit de la remarque alors que Pietro lui, roula des yeux. "Arrêtez, vous les gêner." Dit Tony pour prendre leur défense._

 _\- Tony Stark qui prend la défense de nos deux tourtereaux! Lança Steve étonné du brun._

 _\- Faut l'inscrire dans le calendrier. Ajouta Sam en riant._

 _\- En parlant de calendrier, on a un entraînement non? Lança Wanda_

 _\- Pressée de vous battre Wanda? Demanda Natasha_

 _La jeune femme baissa les yeux, confuse. Elle voulait seulement changer de sujet, mais la sokovienne comprit à ce moment, que Clint et son frère méritaient d'être heureux et s'il fallait repousser l'attaque, elle le ferait._

 _Le petit déjeuner fini, tous allèrent en entraînement. Wanda avait été mise en binôme avec Natasha. Tony s'entraînait avec Sam et Clint; Pietro eut le droit à un entraînement avec Captain America._

 _Ce fut un entraînement plus que facile pour Pietro, qui avait déjà apprit tout ces enchaînements dans leur monde, le jeune avait seulement hâte d'en finir, pour rejoindre son homme._

 _Outre le fait qu'ils étaient là pour récupérer cette Pierre, Pietro prenait encore plus de plaisir a passer du temps avec Clint. Le voir heureux était réconfortant. Ça faisait longtemps qu'il ne l'avait pas vu heureux, Clint avait beau lui soutenir qu'il était heureux, il savait au fond, que sans ses enfants, Clint n'était plus le même homme._

 _La pause déjeuner arriva bien vite, Pietro souriait tout le temps face à son homme, et ça, Wanda l'avait bien vu. Vision était en mission avec War machine, Natasha avait disparu, ce fut donc avec Tony et Steve, que les jumeaux, accompagné de Clint mangèrent leur repas._

 _Après un déjeuner copieux, Clint suivi Steve pour un entraînement particulier, Pietro en profita directement pour discuter avec sa sœur dans la chambre de celle ci._

 _\- Alors Wanda, on fait quoi,?_

 _La jeune femme soupira puis céda encore une fois. "D'accord, on reste jusqu'à demain soir, dernier délai."_

 _\- On fait quoi pour Clint?_

 _\- Il nous faut un plan. Tu y as réfléchis au moins, au mieux de batifoler. Se moqua la femme gentiment._

 _Pietro fronça des yeux puis lâcha tout de même."Il faut tuer le gars en rouge, on sait que c'est lui qui mène le jeu."_

 _\- Je suis d'accord. On se pointe chez lui en fin d'après midi, on neutralise le mec en rouge et on repart chez nous._

 _\- Ok._

 _\- Allez, va rejoindre ton homme, je vois que tu en meurs d'envie._

 _Pietro sourit gêné. "Tu peux pas imaginer comment ça me fait du bien de le voir heureux comme ça." Ajouta Pietro en se levant._

 _\- Je sais, bon aprèm mon frère. Lança t'elle en ouvrant un livre._

 _Pietro sourit et se pressa au salon, où il retrouva les bras de son petit ami dans lesquels il s'y engouffra. Au creux des bras de l'archer, Pietro était aux anges. Clint était le dos contre dossier, une jambe repliée sur l'assise, Pietro était entre ses bras contre le torse du plus vieux._

 _Les garçons passerent plus de la moitié de l'après-midi à se lover l'un contre l'autre devant la télé. Ils furent rejoint par Captain America, qui souriait à voir ce binôme, puis rejoint par Tony marmonnant dans sa barbe qu'ils avaient une chambre à coucher, enfin que Pietro avait une chambre et Clint un appart._

 _Les garçons finirent par rejoindre la chambre de Pietro et se prirent un long bain avant de rejoindre les autres pour le dîner. La vision était revenue, accompagné de Rhodey. Steve et Tony étaient toujours présent, Natasha et Sam étaient toujours absent. Ce fut à cet instant que les jumeaux s'étonnerent lorsque Tony s'était plaint. "Il y a trop de couple dans cette maison." Déclara t'il alors que Clint ricana._

 _\- De quoi vous plaignez-vous Tony? Soupira Steve en terminant de mettre la table._

 _\- Vous n'avez pas remarqué que nous sommes les seuls célibataires du groupe? Lâcha le brun toujours debout._

 _\- Comment ça vous êtes les seuls? Demanda Pietro._

 _\- Rhooo, ne me faites pas croire que vous avez pas vu que la vision et votre sœur se tournaient autour. Lâcha t'il alors que Wanda baissa aussitôt les yeux, confuse_

 _\- Euh... Beugea le jeune, cherchant le regard de sa sœur._

 _\- Vous êtes trop naïf Pietro. Ajouta le milliardaire._

 _\- Vous oubliez le colonel Rhodes. Lança Clint._

 _\- Il ne vit pas ici. Le défendit Tony._

 _\- Je suis pas sensé y vivre non plus. Reprit Clint._

 _\- Où sont encore Wilson et Romanoff? Demanda Tony._

 _\- Partis en amoureux,... En quoi ça vous dérange que le Faucon et Black Windows soient ensemble? Demanda Steve, Pietro avait failli s'étouffer, alors que la jumelle qui avait la tête baissée de confusion regarda elle aussi les autres avec étonnement._

 _\- Taisez-vous Tony, et asseyez-vous. Soupira le chef des Vengeurs._

 _Les jumeaux se regardèrent surpris, depuis quand étaient-ils ensemble? Ils n'eurent pas pu en discuter à deux, que Clint emmenait son homme dans leur chambre._

 _Pietro plongea immédiatement dans les bras de son homme, c'était leur dernière nuit dans cette époque, il voulait en profiter, demain, lui et sa jumelle allaient tenter d'éviter une attaque chez Clint puis repartir dans leur monde, où normalement Clint devrait toujours avoir la garde de ses enfants._

 _\- T'es bien câlineux toi! Souligna Clint._

 _\- Comment ne pas te faire de calin, t'es un amour Clint Barton._

 _\- Oh mon lapin, t'es trop mignon. Répondit seulement l'archer._

 _\- J'adore..._

 _\- Quoi?_

 _\- Mon lapin. Ajouta Pietro._

 _\- C'est pas comme si c'était nouveau je t'ai toujours appelé comme ça... Demain je dois passer au shield, récupérer un dossier, tu viens avec moi? Comme ça, on après on peut aller manger à deux et voir plus si affinité._

 _\- Ça veut dire quoi plus si affinités... Murmura Pietro entre les bras de son homme._

 _\- Tu sais bien... Faut que je passe chez moi pour récupérer des papiers aussi._

 _\- Demain?_

 _\- Ouais..._

 _\- Non demain, on va au Shield, on mange chez l'Asiatique. Trancha le jeune, ne voulant certainement pas que Clint aille chez lui._

 _\- Pourquoi?_

 _\- Parce que j'en ai envie. Et après on va boire un café au salon de thé et on revient ici. Ajouta t'il._

 _\- T'as déjà établi l'emploi du temps à ce que je vois. Se moqua le plus vieux._

 _\- Oui._

 _\- D'accord monsieur Maximoff. Céda finalement Clint._

Oooo-o-O-o-oooO


	8. 14 juin 2016, terre 2001

un grand merci pour vos followers, mille bisous a vous. J'espère que vous aimez toujours autant.

 **Les méandres du temps, chapitre 8**

Oooo-o-O-o-oooO

 **Earth 2001 (1ère terre visitée), QG,**

 **Mardi 14 juin 2016, j-94**

Oooo-o-O-o-ooo

.

 _Pietro fit un bond ce matin, c'était bien rare que son réveil sonnait, même Clint qui était habitué au réveil qui l'avait probablement programmé, fit un bond monumental et le fit tomber de la table de chevet._

 _Les hommes ronchonnerent puis se lovèrent l'un contre l'autre, ne voulant pas sortir des couvertures de suite. Ils restèrent ainsi une bonne dizaine de minutes puis le plus vieux des deux prit son courage à deux mains et s'eclipsa des couvertures._

 _\- Mon amour non... Ronchonna encore le sokovien._

 _\- Et si, il faut se lever, je dois voir Fury en plus._

 _Pietro soupira et se remit sous les couvertures tandis que Clint passait sous la douche. Elle fut malheureusement trop rapide pour Pietro qui se traîna à son tour sous le jet d'eau._

 _Ce fut tout de même avec le sourire que le couple entra dans la cuisine. Tout le monde était présent et leur souriaient, Pietro constata, ainsi que Wanda, qu'effectivement Sam et Natasha étaient ensemble. Comment avait-ils fait pour ne jamais l'avoir remarqué avant._

 _Le couple prit un petit déjeuner rapide puis fila au shield. Clint grimpa immédiatement voir le directeur Fury, tandis que Pietro se prenait un chocolat au self. Il profita de surfer sur Internet, et de jouer sur son jeu favori, puis il y croisa Stacy, laquelle y invita à la rejoindre._

 _\- Pour quelqu'un qui n'est pas vraiment un agent, Vous êtes souvent ici. Lança la jeune femme._

 _\- J'accompagne un ami._

 _\- L'agent Barton! Affirma t'elle._

 _\- Oui c'est ça._

 _\- Je vous ai aperçu tout à l'heure, vous avez l'air bien proche. Sous entendu t'elle._

 _\- On vit ensemble. Se défendit le sokovien._

 _\- Je pensais qu'il était parti du QG des Avengers. Lança la femme._

 _\- C'est vrai, mais il toujours là bas. Pour les entraînements tout ça. Se justifiait t'il ensuite._

 _\- D'accord... Un silence s'abbatu entre les deux jeunes puis la femme reprit. "D'après la presse vous avez une liaison." Annonça t'elle alors que Pietro grimaça puis soupira. "C'est faux?" Demanda t'elle, avec la presse, elle se méfiait tout de même._

 _\- Je... Je préfère pas parler de ça... Dit seulement le sokovien._

 _\- Tu reprends un chocolat? Demanda t'elle voyant la gène occasionnée._

 _\- Oui, je veux bien... Répondit-il mal à l'aise._

 _La femme se leva et alla leur chercher deux chocolats chaud, puis à peine était elle revenue que Pietro avoua._

 _\- On est ensemble, Clint et moi, mais on préférerait que ça ne se sache pas, il est père de famille, et... C'est un peu dur pour sa femme. Avoua t'il._

 _\- La mère de ses enfants. Reprit-elle._

 _\- Oui la mère de ses enfants._

 _\- D'accord, merci d'avoir été honnête. Dit elle tout de même un peu déçu de savoir que Pietro était gay._

 _Pietro grimaça, puis sourit à nouveau lorsqu'il vit arriver son archer._

 _\- Agent Cunningham ? Que faites-vous là? Vous n'êtes pas partie avec le troisième régiment? Demanda t'il en serrant la main de la jeune fille._

 _\- Ah non, je dois rester pour une autre mission. Dit-elle._

 _\- D'accord... Pietro? On y va._

 _\- Ouais..., Stacy à plus. Dit Pietro en se levant._

 _\- À plus oui, Aurevoir agent Barton._

 _\- Aurevoir. Dit seulement Clint sourire gêné._

 _Les garçons allèrent en direction du resto asiatique préféré de Pietro. C'était dans un coin reculé de New York, et peu de presse étaient aux alentour. Les hommes en profiterent pour parler des autres, Pietro tenta de savoir depuis quand Natasha et Sam étaient ensemble car il ne se souvenait pas qu'ils avaient été ensemble à un moment donné. Clint en profita lui, pour parler de Wanda et de la Vision. Il fallait sur Pietro arrête d'être sur son dos et qu'il la laissait vivre sa vie._

 **Oooo-o-O-o-oooO**

 _Les hommes choisirent ensuite d'aller se boire un café au salon de thé, c'était un endroit où ils aimaient se retrouver, c'était un de leur premier endroit en tête à tête avec un restaurant de la onzième rue, hors mis au QG. Pietro prit comme à son habitude, un chocolat, un muffin et un cupcake. Clint lui prit un café noir avec deux sucres. "Alors, elle te voulait quoi l'agent Cunningham ?"_

 _\- Oh rien de spécial._

 _\- Tu l'as connais depuis longtemps,? Demanda Clint en fronçant les yeux._

 _\- Non, je viens de la rencontrer, je rêve où on dirait que t'es jaloux. Demanda Pietro en souriant en coin._

 _\- Moi? Non... Pourquoi je dois l'être?_

 _\- Non. T'es jaloux un peu, avoue. Titilla Pietro en se mordant la lèvre._

 _\- Joker. Lâcha Clint gêné qui vida sa tasse de café._

 _\- Comment ça se passe avec Laura?_

 _\- Les papiers sont en cours, j'ai encore deux trois trucs à faire. Ajouta Clint qui appela la serveuse pour un second café._

 _\- Et pour les enfants?_

 _\- Normalement, il devrait pas avoir de souci. Lança Clint confiant._

 _\- C'est pas ce que tu disais._

 _\- Quoi? Dit Clint._

 _\- Tu disais que c'était chaud pour les mômes. Ajouta Pietro._

 _\- Au QG, mais maintenant que j'ai mon appart, ça devrait aller. Souligna le père de famille._

 _\- Même s'il est encore vide. Dit Pietro en pouffant de rire._

 _\- C'est vrai.. enfin bon, d'ici septembre on sera officiellement divorcé. Et... Tu pourras peut être._

 _\- Je pourrais peut être quoi? Demanda Pietro alors que Clint commanda son café._

 _\- Tu comptes rester au QG tout le temps?_

 _\- Euh... Non, enfin... J'en sais rien... Je préfère pas interférer entre toi et tes enfants tu vois. Bafouilla le jeune._

 _\- Je vois... Mais je les aurais pas tout le temps, tu pourras peut être laisser trainer quelques affaires. Supposa le plus vieux alors que la serveuse amena le café de Clint._

 _Pietro pouffa de rire. "T'as plus de fringue à toi dans ma chambre que moi chez toi je crois."_

 _\- Et bienn c'est justement pour cette raison que j'aimerai que t'en apporte à l'appart. C'est ta sœur qui te manque quand t'es chez moi? Demanda Clint qui savait combien Wanda comptait pour son petit ami._

 _\- Je sais pas, peut être..._

 _\- Bon, de toute façon, on en est pas encore là. Dit Clint._

 _\- Hummm... Tu m'en veux? Demanda tout femme Pietro._

 _\- Bien sure que non mon lapin... Ronronna Clint. Bon, on fait quoi? On rentre au QG et on se prend un bon bain?_

 _\- Avec des bougies? Demanda Pietro._

 _\- Je pensais que tu en avais plus?_

 _\- Et bien, allons en chercher. Décida le jeune._

 _\- Adjugé monsieur Maximoff. Dit Pietro avant de boire son café d'un trait._

 _Pietro lui fit un clin d'œil avant lui aussi de boire rapidement son chocolat et de se lever. Les hommes allèrent faire les boutiques. Ils achèterent des bougies chauffe plat, des huiles parfumées, puis retournèrent vers le QG._

 _Il était 17h lorsque le binome revint, Clint fit couler l'eau tandis que Pietro peaufina son plan avec sa sœur. La femme assistait la Vision sur une nouvelle recette de cuisine. La jeune femme s'excusa auprès de l'androïde et suivi son frère dans le couloir. "Bon, comment on fait? On sait que le gars en rouge arrive entre 0h00 et 1h00 d'après les infos."_

 _\- Tu penses qu'on devrait prendre la pierre avec nous, et s'éclipser ensuite? Demanda Wanda_

 _\- Ça serait une bonne idée. Acquessa Pietro._

 _\- Ok, on devrait partir d'ici vers 23h?_

 _\- Ok, on se rejoint en bas. Confirma Pietro._

 _\- Ça va aller pour esquiver ton prince charmant? Le titilla t'elle._

 _\- J'espère qu'il ne se réveillera pas._

 _\- Ok, bon j'y retourne. Lança la sokovienne._

 _\- Moi aussi à tout à l'heure._

 _Clint fila rejoindre Clint, qui était déjà plongé dans l'eau bouillante. "Je suis désolé mais Fury vient de me rappeler, j'ai une mission cette nuit."_

 _\- Encore? Soupira Pietro._

 _\- Oui, je dois y être pour 0h maxi, je partirai en fin de soirée. Affirma Clint._

 _\- Ok cool._

 _\- Ok cool? Dit Clint surpris._

 _\- Oui, comme ça, on a le temps de se prélasser dans l'eau du bain... On est trop bien là. Murmura Pietro en se relaxant._

 _\- C'est vrai... Qu'est ce que j'aime être avec toi... Chuchota à son tour Clint._

 _Pietro se retourna en souriant et déposa ses lèvres sur celle de son amant. "Et moi donc..."_

 _\- C'est pas à toi de cuisiner ce soir au moins..._

 _\- J'en sais rien, mais ma sœur et la Vision avaient l'air de s'en occuper. Répondit le jeune._

 _\- Et tu les as laisser ensemble? Ça m'étonne de toi. Se moqua l'archer du groupe._

 _\- Je sais que ça aboutira à rien._

 _\- Ah ouais... T'es devin? Demanda tout de même Clint, par acquis de conscience._

 _\- Non... Mais je connais ma sœur... Pouffa Pietro._

 _\- Sacré Pietro va. Les hommes poufferent de rire puis se calmerent aussitôt profitant du calme qui regnait dans la salle d'eau. Ils y restèrent presque deux heures, puis ils décidèrent de sortir tout de même. Il était pratiquement l'heure du dîner, ou du moins de l'apéro. Les garçons mirent seulement un survêtement puis descendirent au salon._


	9. 14 et 15 juin 2016, terre 2001

Bonjour tout le monde, j'espère que vous allez bien.

Voici la dernière partie de la première phrase, il y en aura quatre au total.

Je vous fais de gros bisous.

 **Les méandres du temps, chapitre 9**

Oooo-o-O-o-oooO

 **Earth 2001 (1ère terre visitée), QG,**

 **Mardi 14 juin 2016, j-94**

 **Suite**

Oooo-o-O-o-ooo

.

 _Il était pratiquement l'heure du dîner, ou du moins de l'apéro. Les garçons mirent seulement un survêtement puis descendirent au salon._

 _Seul, Sam, Rhodey et Natasha étaient présent. La femme se leva aussitôt et proposa un apéro, laissant les hommes entre eux. "Où est Cap?" Demanda Clint._

 _\- Toilette. Répondit Sam._

 _\- Ah, et Tony? Demanda Clint ensuite._

 _\- Pepper. Répondit Rhodes._

 _\- Oh... Les hommes poufferent de rire puis furent rejoint par Steve, puis Natasha, Wanda et la vision qui revenaient avec 8 verres, une bouteille de vodka, et du Soft. Ils se servirent rapidement puis trinquerent tous ensemble. Pietro proposa à Wanda d'aller l'aider en cuisine. La femme se doutait que son frère avait quelque chose à lui dire._

 _\- De quoi veux-tu me parler ? Demanda la sokovienne._

 _\- Clint à une mission cette nuit. Faut qu'on attende qu'il parte pour y aller. Lança le jeune en grimacant._

 _\- D'accord, on se rejoint où et quand?_

 _\- Pour Clint, fin de soirée c'est 23h, il doit y être pour 0h. Ajouta Pietro._

 _\- Ok, on fait quoi? On s'éclipse direct après où on rentre ici? Demanda tout de même encore Wanda._

 _\- Je sais pas._

 _\- C'est pour la pierre que je dis ça, pour savoir si je dois l'emmener avec nous. Ajouta t'elle_

 _\- Emmène la, on verra bien. Lança Pietro. "Et euh... Tu kiffes vraiment la Vision?"_

 _\- Il me plaît oui. Avoua la sokovienne._

 _\- Ok... Bon... Alors... Il faut faire quoi? Maintenant que j'y suis! Lança le jeune en remontant ses manches._

 _\- Laisse tomber frérot, tout est fini. Allons rejoindre les autres._

 _Les jumeaux regagnèrent le salon. L'apéro était agréable, Pietro avait remarqué quelques geste de Sam envers Natasha, il en était bluffé, il avait également repérer quelques regards entre sa sœur et la Vision et prenait sur lui. Si sa sœur l'aimait, il devait la laisser, mais c'était tout de même dur pour le sokovien surprotecteur qu'il était._

 _Le dîner se déroula dans la même bonne humeur, il ne manquait plus que Tony pour que tous soient réunis. Les jumeaux étaient quelques peu ailleurs et pensaient déjà à leur escapades. Aussitôt le repas fini, Pietro emmena son homme dans la chambre. Il avait tant envie de profiter de Clint avant de s'éclipser. Après tout, la science avait ses limites et peut être que le fait de changer le passé aurait un impact négatif, et peut être même bien que lui ou Wanda mourraient mais ça, le jeune préféra ne pas y penser._

 _Aussitôt entré dans la chambre, Pietro se déshabilla devant les yeux médusés de l'archer qui pouffa de rire de nervosité. Le jeune se stoppa dans sa course et regarda son ami de biais. "Quoi?" Lança le jeune assis sur le lit._

 _\- Rien... Tu veux te foutre au pieu tout de suite? Demanda Clint._

 _\- Si tu crois que je vais te laisser partir au Shield maintenant... Dit seulement Pietro en enlevant son survêtement_

 _Clint rit puis enleva ses basquet qu'il Jetta dans un coin de la chambre. Il regarda son amant, puis enleva son t shirt avant de le rejoindre. Le jeune se redressa et attira les hanches de son amant. Clint étant toujours debout, regardait son petit ami avec amusement. Il ne l'avait jamais vu ainsi. Sa main passa automatiquement dans ses cheveux alors que le jeune embrassait tendrement la peau des abdos de Clint. Le jeune releva la tête et croisa le regard du plus vieux qui lui sourit, puis le plus jeune des deux se mordit la lèvre avant d'allonger son dos sur le lit._

 _Clint souriait encore à voir son homme ainsi se donner, il n'hésita pas un seul Instant à le rejoindre. Sa langue alla directement s'enfouir dans le cou du jeune qui gémissait lentement. "Clint fait moi l'amour." Supplia soudainement le jeune._

 _L'archer fut surpris de cette phrase, mais répondit à cette demande par un simple baiser sur ses lèvres, puis commença à parsemer de baiser le buste du jeune qui se trémoussait._

 _Le jeune était dans tous ses états, la douceur était au rendez vous, et son cœur battait à mesure que Clint descendait ses lèvres sur son corps. Dans la tête du jeune s'était comme ci c'était la dernière fois qu'il faisait l'amour avec lui, comme si en retournant à leur époque, il délaisser ait son homme pour en avoir un autre. Le jeune tresailllit lorsque l'archer laissa apparaître sa verge raidit et qu'il en lécha le pourtour avant de la prendre entièrement entre ses lèvres. C'était presque jubilatoire la façon dont ça s'était déroulé, le fait qu'il était à moitié sur le lit, que Clint soit encore en survêtement, et que dans moins d'une demie heure il allait partir en mission, le mettait dans un état surexcité._

 _Le jeune se laissa surprendre par un Clint plutôt entreprenant, léchant également de temps en temps ses bourses gonflées. Ses mains s'étaient immédiatement posées sur les cheveux court de l'archer alors que celui ci redoublait la cadence sur lui. Les gémissements redoublèrent alors que Pietro se sentit défaillir peu à peu. "Clint..." Murmura le jeune._

 _Le plus vieux releva la tête, sourire amusé sur les lèvres et vit Pietro dans tous ses états. "Fais moi l'amour chéri..." Supplia encore le jeune. L'archer sourit tendrement et décida qu'il était temps de donner à Pietro ce qu'il désirait. Le plus vieux écarta légèrement les cuisses de son homme, puis les attrappa pour les relever légèrement, puis Pietro serra les dents sentant son homme s'immiscer peu à peu en lui. Une vague de plaisir l'innonda lorsqu'il s'était habitué à sa présence. Les mouvements étaient doux et ordonnés, un parfum de douceur innonda la pièce alors que Clint se pencha juste un peu pour pouvoir prendre les lèvres de celui qu'il aimait._

 _Pietro se son côté avait attrappé les hanches de son homme et prenait du plaisir comme jamais, il ferma les yeux et une impression de dernière fois lui ait apparût, comme si jamais Clint lui ferait l'amour, comme si c'était la dernière fois. Ce fut dans un dernier coup de rein que l'archer fit rougir de plaisir son petit ami qui se déversa en lui. Larcher à bout de souffle, le cœur battant la chamade, se laissa tomber sur le buste de son amant, lui volant au passage un doux baisers mais passionné._

 _Ce fut après quelques minutes de répit, que Clint prit la décision d'aller sous la douche et de se préparer pour sa mission nocturne inopinée. Pietro quant à lui, resta dans la même position jusqu'à ce que Clint sorte de la douche. L'archer enfila sa tenue de combat, restée dans la chambre du jeune devant un Pietro qui se mordit la lèvre à le voir ainsi._

 _\- Bon, je sais pas à quelle heure je vais rentrer. Je t'appelle. Abrégea Clint._

 _\- Hey! T'oublie pas quelque chose ? Demanda Pietro en se levant._

 _\- Un baiser peut être? Dit Clint en s'approchant, il allait lui donner un simple baiser mais le jeune lui agrippa le cou et lui donner un long baiser. Il lui lança un dernier regard avant que Clint s'en aille définitivement._

 _Le jeune ferma sa porte et se laissa à nouveau tomber sur le lit. Il avait vraiment l'impression que c'était la dernière fois qu'il le voyait, il lui manquait déjà. Le jeune resta allongé un moment puis fini par se lever et s'habiller. Il était encore en chaussette lorsqu'on frappa à la porte._

 _\- T'es pas prêt? Demanda Wanda._

 _\- Si je mets mes pompes et c'est bon. Dit il en partant les enfiler._

 _\- Pietro... La jeune femme croisa les bras et soupira._

 _\- Quoi? Pesta t'il._

 _\- Il fallait que t'en profite hein! Lança la femme en grimaçant._

 _\- Hein? Quoi? Demanda Pietro en rejoignant sa sœur sur le seuil de la porte._

 _\- Tu pues le sexe! Pesta Wanda._

 _\- Rhooo c'est bon... Et puis c'est Clint... Il a insisté... Dit le jeune en levant le menton._

 _\- Mais bien sûre... Bon allez... On a pas beaucoup de temps. Il fait encore qu'on trouve un taxi._

 _\- Quel taxi. Je suis speed runner. Lança le sokovien fièrement._

 _\- Tu sais que j'aime pas trop ça... Se plaignait Wanda._

 _\- Allez soeurette... Courage fit le gosse avant d'attraper sa sœur et de l'emmener à une vitesse phénoménale jusqu'aux abords de l'appartement de Clint Barton_

 ** _Oooo-o-O-o-oooO_**

 _La nuit était calme, les jumeaux s'étaient postés dans une entrée d'immeuble, face à celle de Clint. Ils virent arriver un homme habillé d'une veste rouge, les jumeaux se firent signe. Pietro bondit jusqu'à l'homme, puis l'attrapa, tandis que Wanda neutralisait la caméra de l'entrée, puis la jumelle serra son cœur jusqu'à ce qu'il s'arrête se battre. Pietro prit le corps et l'emmena plus loin, le laissant sur un chantier en construction. Il rejoignit ensuite sa sœur._

 _\- Ça c'est bon. On fait quoi? Demanda Wanda._

 _\- On a plus qu'à repartir dans le futur, enfin dans le présent. Dit Pietro, mais remarqua un regard hésitant de la part de sa sœur jumelle. "Qu'est ce qu'il y a?"_

 _\- Il vaudrait mieux s'assurer que notre plan ait marché et voir si ça n'a pas affecté le futur non? Dit Wanda en grimaçant._

 _\- Ok, t'as raison. Dit finalement Pietro._

 _\- On partira après le petit déjeuner. Pietro acquesça puis ils repartirent vers le QG._

 _En rentrant Pietro se prit tout de même une douche et se coucha dans les couvertures, souriant. Demain matin, son homme serait la, à ses côtés, et il sera toujours heureux et ça le ravissait._

.

Oooo-o-O-o-oooO

 **Earth 2001 (1ère terre visitée), QG,**

 **Mercredi 15 juin 2016, j-93**

Oooo-o-O-o-oooO

 _La chambre était calme ce matin, et Pietro sentit tout de suite que Clint n'était pas encore rentré. Ils vivaient chacun de leur côté, mais s'arrangeaient toujours pour dormir ensemble, c'était bien rare les moments où ils étaient séparés. Les seuls fois où Pietro dormait seul, c'était lors de ses missions ou celles de Clint._

 _Le jeune se leva et alla prendre une douche. Il rejoignit ses coéquipiers à la cuisine. À son arrivé, Captain America était présent, ainsi que Tony, et Rhodey. Steve se leva aussitôt. "Hello, tout le monde." Fit le jeune souriant._

 _\- Bonjour Pietro. Répondit Steve une voix douce._

 _\- Où sont les autres? Demanda Pietro._

 _\- Votre sœur est avec la vision, Natasha est avec Sam._

 _\- J'aurais dû m'en douter, Clint n'est pas encore revenu? Demanda t'il encore._

 _\- À ce propos, asseyez-vous Pietro, nous avons une annonce à vous faire. Murmura Steve, calmement._

 _\- Ces gueules de déterrer. Se moqua Maximoff._

 _\- Pietro, asseyez-vous, je vous prie. Réitéra Steve._

 _\- Qu'est ce qu'il y a? Demanda t'il en obéissant au chef des vengeurs. Steve attendit quelques seconde, le temps de trouver les mots._

 _\- Il y a eu un incident, à l'appartement de Clint. Le jeune grimaça, peut être qu'ils avaient laissé des indices qui pourraient les amené à Wanda et lui. "Clint s'est fait attaqué par un homme."_

 _\- Ah bon? Mais c'est pas possible. Dit seulement Pietro._

 _\- Oui, je sais, il était au Shield, mais il devait récupérer des papiers pour son divorce, il a prévenu Natasha qu'il passait chez lui avant de revenir, et... Le Shield nous a appelé ensuite. Un homme l'a attaqué. Confirma t'il._

 _\- Mais non, c'est faux! Le coupa Pietro. "Comment était cet homme?"_

 _\- Un homme blanc, avec une veste verte mais là, n'est pas la question Pietro, les vidéos nous montrent que... Steve soupira longuement puis lâcha. "Clint a péri.. Je suis désolé Pietro." Chuchota finalement le chef alors que le visage de Pietro se durcit._

 _\- Quoi?_

 _\- Clint Francis Barton est décédé à huit heures zéro huit. Précisa Tony._

 _\- Quoi? C'est impossible. Marmonna Pietro._

 _\- Les caméras l'ont vu... Natasha est partie l'identifier. Ajouta encore le chef._

 _\- C'est pas possible... Dit encore le jeune choqué, voulant sans doute ne pas y croire._

 _\- Il a tenté de se débattre mais l'homme a été sans pitié. Cracha Rhodey._

 _\- Non... C'est pas possible... Son cœur éclata en mille morceaux. Était-ce à cause de lui ? Avait-il amené à faire tuer son petit ami, celui qu'il aimait par dessus tout. Les larmes coulaient, son cœur saignait, il perdait l'être le plus cher à ses yeux, un sentiment d'angoisse grimpa en lui, de rage et de tristesse. Était-ce a cause de lui qu'il était mort, était ce à cause d'eux. Le jeune ne pu rester immobile plus longtemps et déboula dans la chambre de sa sœur, elle aussi en pleurs._

 _\- Pietro..._

 _\- Wanda c'est pas possible, pas Clint, pas lui... Pourquoi lui!? Dit le sokovien en pleurs, glissant au sol, ne tenant plus sur ses jambes._

 _\- Mon frère... Sanglotta la jumelle. La vision se retira, laissant les jumeaux en tête à tête. "Ils disent que c'est un homme en vert. Que le gars en rouge était après lui, qu'il voulait le tuer."_

 _\- C'est à cause de nous? Demanda Pietro en pleurant encore._

 _\- Non, ne dit pas ça. Ajouta la sorcière, en pleurant elle aussi, se sentant fautive._

 _\- Si... Si le gars en rouge était en vie, il aurait tué le gars en vert, et Clint serait vivant._

 _\- Repartons maintenant Pietro! Ordonna Wanda en se levant brusquement, ne voulant plus rester ici._

 _\- Mais s'il est mort, là, maintenant, il le sera dans notre monde..._

 _La femme se laissa à nouveau tomber sur son lit._

 _\- Revenons en arrière, je te supplie Wanda, revenons en arrière, empêchons le d'y aller, je lui ferais refuser sa mission, j'y arriverai et je le garderais auprès de moi. Je t'en supplie Wanda. Demanda Pietro en s'agenouillant au sol._

 _\- D'accord mon frère... D'accord... Dit elle en sortant la pierre._

 _les jumeaux emprisonnement la pierre entre leur main, puis ils fermerent les yeux comme Thor leur avait apprit. Wanda se contentait sur l'espace, tandis que Pietro sur le temps. Un sentiment de plénitude vint s'immiscer en eux puis le néant._

Oooo-o-O-o-oooO

* * *

 **Et voilà, nos sokoviens préférés voyagent pour un autre univers.**

 **Prochain chapitre: 20 septembre 2017 sur la terre 1218 sur la terre où sont exilés Pietro et Wanda.**


	10. 20 janvier 2017, terre 1218 suite

Voilà un nouveau chapitre : un petit retour sur le présent, pour voir comment Clint et Pietro évoluent.

 **Les méandres du temps, chapitre 10**

Oooo-o-O-o-oooO

 **Earth 1218 (terre d'exile), salon de thé.**

 **Lundi 20 janvier 2017, j+125**

Oooo-o-O-o-ooo

De nos jours.

Oooo-o-O-o-oooO

Clint et Pietro sont toujours au salon de thé, Pietro se remémore son saut dans le passé, dans cet autre univers, où Clint n'était pas vraiment le même, où Clint était mort. À se plonger ainsi dans ses souvenirs, les émotions ressenties refont surfaces, il se souvient de ce qu'il a ressenti lorsqu'on lui avait annoncé la mort de Clint, lorsque son cœur avait éclaté en mille morceaux. Tristesse, colère, dépression. Il a le regard plongé dans son chocolat, Clint sourit en le voyant ainsi, mais tente tout de même de le sortir de ses songes. "T'es encore avec moi?"

\- Pardon? Beug le jeune en relevant son regard sur celui qu'il aime en secret.

\- Tu semblais ailleurs.

\- Désolé, je... Je suis fatigué. Ment-il.

\- Tu veux qu'on rentre? Propose tout de même Clint.

\- Non! Non, ça va aller... Je... Je dois t'avouer que je sais plus de quoi on parlait. Lâche Pietro en grimaçant.

\- C'est rien... Dit seulement Clint avant qu'un moment de silence s'immisce entre les hommes, puis c'est Clint qui le rompt une nouvelle fois. "J'ai cru que t'avais quelqu'un."

\- Pardon?

\- Quand t'es pas venu, je me suis dis que t'avais quelqu'un et que t'avais honte, alors, tu nous l'avais caché. Dit Clint en regardant par la fenêtre, n'osant pas croiser le regard du jeune Maximoff, c'est qu'il pouvait parfois être réservé l'archer de la bande. Pietro baisse les yeux, comment dire à Clint que oui, ce quelqu'un n'était autre que lui. Il fallait qu'il modifie sa vie, il fallait qu'il dise adieu à l'amour de sa vie. "David?"

\- David? Répète Pietro en relevant la tête, un sourcil relevé.

\- David Grethford, 3 ème régiments du shield... J'avais bien vu qu'il te tournait autour. Lâche Clint en se mordant la lèvre nerveusement, c'est la première fois qu'il ose sous entendre qu'il est un peu jaloux, et de ce fait, qu'il n'est pas indifférent aux charmes du sokovien.

\- Mais... Je... Je le connais que depuis 6 mois à peine. Se défend Pietro. D'accord il y'a avait eu quelques chose entre eux, mais c'était bien après ce fameux rencard.

\- C'était pas lui alors. Dit seulement Clint en haussant les épaules.

\- Non.

\- C'était qui? Ose t'il demander.

\- Personne, j'avais personne Clint. Se défend encore Pietro.

Le père de famille plonge son regard dans sa tasse, se concentrant sur le mouvement de la cuillère touillant son café. "Donc je te plaisais pas... Tu peux me le dire maintenant." Dit Clint sans lever les yeux.

\- Je... Bafouilla Pietro, cherchant quoi lui dire. Oui? non?

\- Désolé... C'est déplacé. Tu fais ce que tu veux de ta vie... Se reprend Clint mal à l'aise de la gène qu'il vient de déclencher.

\- Non, mais, euh.. e... C'est rien... Bafouille encore Pietro.

\- C'est juste que... Je pensais que... J'ai cru... Clint allait passer le cap, et lui dire qu'il pensait que Pietro avait bel et bien des sentiments envers lui lorsque son téléphone sonne. "Merde, c'est Natasha... Attend deux secondes."

Clint se lève et sort du salon de thé, Pietro l'épie discrètement. L'archer fait les cent pas, parlant avec sa meilleure amie, il a l'air déboussolé et confus sur le trottoir. Il capte un instant le regard de Pietro, qui lui, baisse automatiquement les yeux.

Le jeune est mal à l'aise, il ne sait plus comment il doit réagir. Oui, Biensure que Clint lui plaît, il lui a toujours plu, depuis le premier regard, ils s'étaient tellement aimés mais à jouer avec le feu, Pietro s'était fait avoir alors il avait fait le choix de changer l'histoire. Il sursaute une nouvelle fois lorsque Clint s'installe face à lui.

\- Bon, pour résumé, ta sœur et la Vision se font une petite soirée en tête à tête, Tony et Cap sont je ne sais où, Rhodey dîne avec Mademoiselle Potts, et Sam est reparti en mission.

\- Pour résumé, tu vas devoir tenir compagnie à ta meilleure amie. Lance Pietro, presque soulagé de l'appel de Nath.

\- Pour résumé "on" va devoir lui tenir compagnie, ça serait pas gentleman, de te delaisser, toi, pour Natasha. Précise Clint.

\- Mais euh... T'es pas obligé de...

\- Quoi? Tu vas rester seul? Allez... Elle nous invite au resto. Lance Clint, mais Pietro semble toujours aussi mal à l'aise. Clint sourit puis ajoute. "Entre amis... Je te l'ai dis, je t'en veux pas... Je suis passé à autre chose." Dit-il avant de lui faire un Clint d'oeil et de se lever.

Pietro sourit faussement. Comment ça? Clint est passé à autre chose? À t'il quelqu'un dans sa vie? Ne l'aime t'il plus à présent? Le jeune suit tout de même l'archer jusqu'à la vieille Ford du père parfait.

Dans la voiture, Pietro reste silencieux, la dernière phrase de Clint, lui vrille le cerveau. Bien, qu'il avait fait le choix de terminer leur histoire avant même d'avoir commencé, il garde tout de même un tout petit espoir qu'un jour Clint et lui pourraient être heureux.

Il sait qu'il ne doit rien tenter envers Clint où la vie de Clint pourrait être anéanti. Tant que Clint est toujours marié. Il ne fera rien. Tant que le monde et surtout la presse n'est pas prêt à respecter les préférences sexuelles des autres, il ne devra rien tenter.

C'est à un croisement que Pietro pose tout de même sa question. "Quand tu dis que t'es passé à autre chose, ça veut dire quoi?"

\- Bah je suis passé à autre chose c'est tout ? Dit seulement l'archer en souriant en coin.

\- T'as rencontré quelqu'un ? La phase n'était pas préméditée, et était sortit tout naturellement.

\- Euh... Non... C'est juste que... Je passe à autre chose, je vais pas te faire la gueule toute ma vie parce que tu m'as posé un lapin? Non?

\- Vu comme ça, c'est pas glorieux, je suis vraiment désolé. Murmure le jeune.

\- Mais arrête, c'est bon, c'est oublié, on reste amis hein?

\- Oui, oui Biensure... Lance le sokovien.

\- Et bien voilà n'en parlons plus. Dit clint. Facile à dire, pas facile à faire pour Pietro. À chaque fois qu'il est face à Clint, il en perd ses moyens, à chaque sourire, à chaque regard, à chaque mimique que seul, Natasha et lui le remarquaient. À chaque fois qu'il aperçoit sa nuque, la naissance de ses cheveux, lorsque son regard se porte sur ses mains, ces mains qui l'avaient longuement caresser dans un autre monde. C'est horriblement insupportable pour le sokovien. Voilà pourquoi il esquive Clint depuis tout ce temps, voilà pourquoi il ne peut lui dire les raisons de son éloignement.

Clint gare la voiture sauvagement sur le côté. "Putain! C'est rare d'avoir une place du premier coup. Comment j'ai du cul!" Crache Clint alors que Pietro pouffe de rire. "Quoi?" Demanda l'archer en regardant Pietro de biais.

\- Rien, tu me fais rire c'est tout.

\- C'est déjà ça, allez, allons rejoindre la délaissée... Se moque Clint en descendant de la voiture.

Les deux amis rejoignent Natasha, elle a choisit un resto brasserie, avec des plats familiaux, pile poil pour l'estomac de Pietro. "Hello! Alors, tu te sens esseulée Natashou?" Demande Clint en s'asseyant face à la Russe.

\- Pourquoi tant de haine dans ce monde de brute ? Lâche t'elle en roulant des yeux.

\- Apparament ce n'est pas la haine qui les ont fait fuir mais l'amour... Lâche Clint en imitant sa collègue.

\- Trop d'amour, tue l'amour ! Par Pitié, ne vous casez pas les gars, j'ai plus que vous. Fait-elle.

\- Je te rappel que tu parles à un homme marié. Dit Clint en levant le menton.

\- Un homme marié qui n'est jamais chez lui... Laura te manque pas? Demande t'elle bien qu'elle en connaisse la réponse.

\- Nope.

\- Bon, allez, un apéro s'impose. Vodka? Propose t'elle.

\- Double! Lance Pietro illico, se sentant plus que mal à l'aise par la conversation.

\- Et bien Pietro, vous êtes bien surexcité tout à coup. Se moque Nath.

\- Moi aussi je me sens seul! Se défend le jeune.

\- Pauvre petite chose... Se moque Nath.

Oooo-o-O-o-oooO

* * *

Prichain chapitre: nos jumeaux vont atterirent sur une nouvelle terre dans un autre espace temps. Sur la terre 58163.

Pour info : Terre-58163 (aussi appelée la Maison M) : Terre où Magnéto initia un mouvement mutant qui permit aux mutants de la Terre de devenir majoritaires et fit des humains non dotés de pouvoir une minorité.

Terre-1218 (aussi appelée le Vrai Monde) : Réalité où nous existons et pensons que les autres réalités ne sont qu'une invention de scénaristes.


	11. 09 et 10 juin 2016, terre 58163

Voilà un chapitre, avec un nouveau monde a découvrir. Le monde choisit est juste un clin d'oeil a ux jumeaux.

Un peu de culture Marvel :

Dans les comics: Terre-58163 (aussi appelée la Maison M) : Terre où Magnéto initia un mouvement mutant qui permit aux mutants de la Terre de devenir majoritaires et fit des humains non dotés de pouvoir une minorité.

 **Les méandres du temps, chapitre 11**

Oooo-o-O-o-oooO

 **Earth 58163 (2 ème terre visitée), QG;**

 **Jeudi 9 juin 2016, J -99.**

Oooo-o-O-o-oooO

Retour sur le voyage des jumeaux a travers l'espace et le temps.

.

 _Pietro se réveilla directement, il sursauta, puis regarda autour de lui. C'était sa chambre, au QG, Clint etait là, auprès de lui. Un sentiment de soulagement lui vint de suite, Clint n'était pas mort, il était là auprès de lui. Il se rapprocha de son homme et le serra contre lui. Il se rendormit aussitôt. Lors de son deuxième réveil, Clint lui caressait la joue. Le jeune ouvrit de suite les yeux et lui sourit. "Mon chéri..."_

 _\- Mon amour. Bien dormi? Demanda Clint._

 _\- Hum... Hummm._

 _\- On devrait se lever, on a un entraînement ce matin._

 _Pietro souriait, remerciant le ciel de cette seconde chance. Il tenta de dissuader Clint d'aller en entraînement et de rester qu'à deux mais c'était toujours impossible de le détourner d'un entraînement. Pietro se leva finalement et passa sous la douche avant d'aller chercher sa sœur._

 _Lorsque Pietro ouvrit la porte, Wanda était prête, elle le fit entrer. "Alors?" Fit Wanda, le cœur battant la chamade._

 _\- Il est en vie, ça a marché. Dit-il soulagé._

 _\- Cool. Fit-elle._

 _\- T'as la pierre? Demanda t'il tout de même._

 _\- Non, il va falloir aller la rechercher. Lâcha t'elle en grimaçant._

 _\- D'accord, On a un entraînement ce matin, et si je me souviens bien, il va me proposer un bon bain chaud ensuite. Lâcha le jeune en se mordant la lèvre._

 _\- Allez... Vas-y cours. On établira un plan demain. Dit la femme avant de lui faire un clin d'œil. Pietro ne demanda pas son reste et retrouva son homme, Steve avait établi les même groupes._

 _Le groupe de Pietro apprit quelques gestes d'autodéfense. Le jeune sourit, tout ces attaques, ils les avait déjà apprises. Il savait parfaitement parer tout les mouvements de Cap, et il en était très fiers. C'était quand même la troisième fois qu'il assistait à ce cours._

 _Bien que l'entraînement fut facile pour les jumeaux, ils étaient heureux d'en finir et d'aller déjeuner. Cette fois-ci la conversation fit un peu plus facile à suivre que la fois d'avant bien que certain détails avaient semble t'il changé. La pause fut tout aussi courte que la fois précédente, mais les Maximoff retournèrent en entraînement avec le sourire. L'après midi fut tout aussi longue que la première fois, même pour Pietro qui s'amusait encore à maîtriser la vision._

 _L'entraînement se termina vers 17h. Les Avengers avaient quartier libre. Pietro parti directement à la recherche de son petit ami. Il le trouva dans les vestiaires de la salle d'entraînement._

 _\- Hello, mon chéri. Lança aussitôt Pietro._

 _\- Hello, mon amour. Susurre Clint._

 _\- T'as prévu quelques chose là, maintenant ? Demanda Pietro en s'approchant de son jules qui savait déjà ce que prévoyait son petit ami._

 _\- Euh... Rien... Un bain? Proposa Clint... Pietro fronça les yeux, il avait l'air plus hésitant que la fois précédente, qu'est ce qui avait changé pour qu'il soit ainsi?_

 _\- Avec du bain moussant et des bougies._

 _\- Euh... Oui pourquoi pas... Bonne idée mon amour._

 _\- Et bien c'est parti! Dit Pietro en attrappant sa main pour l'emmener dans sa chambre._

 _Clint sourit alors que Pietro les l'emmena dans sa chambre. Aussitôt entré, Pietro courut à la salle de bain, il fit couler l'eau, mit du bain moussant puis ressortit aussi vite, voyant son homme fouillant les tiroirs._

 _\- Laisse tomber, y'a pas de bougie. on fera sans. Allez viens. Dit Pietro en se déshabillant rapidement. Clint sourit timidement, puis le suivi dans la salle de bain, se dessapa également puis se plaça devant son homme. Son homme entre ses jambes, Pietro sourit, ils avaient le droit à une seconde chance et allait en profiter. Le couple resta dans le bain plus d'une heure, ils ne faisaient rien de particulier, ils ne se parlaient même pas, ils aimaient le silence et profitaient d'être seulement l'un contre l'autre._

 _Ce fut au bout d'une petite heure et demie, que les hommes finirent par sortir et rejoindre les autres. C'était au tour de Wanda à cuisiner ce soir. Clint et Pietro s'installèrent au comptoir, puis aida la jeune femme à préparer le repas. Le trio fut rejoint par Captaine America, Rhodey, Sam et la Vision. Les sept Avengers présent dinerent ensemble, puis tous se recroquevillerent sur les canapés. Sam avait choisit le programme, un film de Luc Besson, puis tous allèrent dormir, y comprit Clint et Pietro, qui s'endormirent bras dans les bras._

Oooo-o-O-o-oooO

 **Earth 58163 (2 ème terre visitée), QG;**

 **Vendredi 10 juin 2016, J -98.**

Oooo-o-O-o-oooO

 _Pietro sourit dès son réveil, il tenta de ne pas réveiller Clint, prit une douche rapidement, puis resortit de la salle de bain._

 _\- Et bien, tu t'es levé tôt ce matin. Lança Clint tout souriant._

 _\- Je dois aller au Shield avec Wanda. L'informa seulement le jeune._

 _\- Pourquoi faire ?_

 _\- Je dois voir Chô, ne t'inquiète pas. Le rassura t'il aussitot._

 _\- D'accord... T'en as pour longtemps?_

 _\- J'en sais rien._

 _\- Je pars en mission, ce matin. Lâcha Clint en grimacant._

 _\- Oui je sais. Dit Pietro. "Mais on se croisa là bas de ce fait puisque tu embarques à 11h."_

 _\- Comment sais tu ça?_

 _\- Mon petit doigt me l'a dit. Donc on se rejoint là bas, et on mange ensemble._

 _\- Adjugé mon amour. Lança Clint. Pietro sourit à ce surnom. Mon amour était tout aussi mignon que mon ange ou mon lapin. Pietro s'approcha de son homme, lui déposa un baiser sur la joue, puis rejoignit sa sœur. La jeune femme était déjà prête._

 _"Bon t'es prêt?" Murmura Wanda. "Allons récupérer la pierre." Pietro acquessa, puis les Maximoff se rendirent directement au Shield. En arrivant devant le bâtiment, les jumeaux savaient déjà comment procéder. Wanda manipula chaque garde, tandis que Pietro se faufila dans l'enceinte. Il savait déjà où était la pierre il ne lui fallut qu'une seconde pour la récupérer. Le jeune revint vers sa sœur qui envoûtait un garde, puis les jumeaux regagnèrent le self de l'enceinte._

 _\- Bon, ça c'est fait, on a plus qu'à sauver ton homme._

 _\- On aurait dû revenir plus tard._

 _\- C'est vrai, mais bon, comme ça tu peux encore profiter._

 _\- Pas faux. Mais on va devoir sauver encore une fois le Shield._

 _\- Si ça se trouve c'est à cause de ça que le futur à changé._

 _\- Peut être mais de toute façon, maintenant, il est trop tard, vaut mieux faire comme la dernière fois et j'empecherai Clint d'aller chez lui c'est le mieux._

 _\- D'accord. Bon, ton homme te rejoint pour déjeuner, je te laisse. À toute._

 _\- À toute._

 _Aussitôt sa sœur partie, Pietro se leva et alla se servir un second chocolat et ne fut pas surpris de voir débarquer la fameuse Stacy. "Salut."_

 _\- Salut._

 _\- Stacy, 3 ème régiment du Shield. Se présenta t'elle en lui tendant sa main._

 _\- Pietro, je... Je suis pas vraiment un agent. Avoua t'il en ricanant légèrement, sentant un sentiment de déjà vu._

 _\- D'accord... Tu carbures au chocolat on dirait. Se moquait la jolie brune aux noirs._

 _Pietro la regarda un Instant puis sourit. "Oui, j'adore le chocolat."_

 _\- Moi aussi. Un son provint du biper de la femme qui ne devait pas être beaucoup plus âgée que lui. "Bon, c'est l'heure que je m'en aille... Réunion d'équipe. À plus tard Pietro."_

 _\- À plus tard oui._

 _Il s'installa à nouveau à table, puis sourit directement en voyant son archer préféré arriver vers lui._

 _\- Alors ça s'est bien passé avec le docteur Chô? Demanda Clint en s'installant face à lui._

 _\- Euh, oui, oui, très bien._

 _\- Pourquoi tu devais la voir ? Enfin tu n'es pas obligé de me le dire, mais..._

 _\- Je... C'est la seule qui sait que je suis ... Mort... Elle joue en quelques sorte à la psy. Bafouilla Pietro qui n'avait nullement besoin de parler à quiconque en réalité, mais autant dire la même chose que la dernière fois, puisque ça avait marché._

 _Clint attrappa les mains de Pietro. "Si tu as besoin de parler tu sais que je suis là... Hein... Je serais toujours là pour toi... D'accord."_

 _\- D'accord... Alors cette mission. T'en as pour combien de temps? Demanda Pietro, alors qu'il le savait déjà._

 _\- Je devrais revenir dimanche au plus tard._

 _\- Ok. Dit-il seulement attendant que son homme l'invite au resto mais le plus vieux ne le fit pas, alors ce fut Pietro qui s'y colla. "D'ailleurs, dimanche soir, je t'invite au resto, qu'est ce que t'en penses?"_

 _\- Tu m'invites? T'as pas peur de la presse?_

 _\- Non, enfin si, mais toi non alors..._

 _\- C'est vrai, Allez... Allons nous chercher quelques chose, j'ai la dalle._

 _Pietro sourit, il aimait lorsque Clint relevait le menton, lorsqu'il n'avait peur de personne et était fiers de lui, d'eux, mais il aimait aussi son côté timide et réservé. Le couple alla se servir un déjeuner copieux. Puis comme convenu, Clint reparti vers sa mission._


	12. 10 et 11 juin 2016, terre 58163

MDT 12

 **Les méandres du temps, chapitre 12**

Oooo-o-O-o-oooO

 **Earth 58163 (2 ème terre visitée), QG;**

 **Vendredi 10 juin 2016, J -98.**

 **Suite**

Oooo-o-O-o-oooO

 _Pietro resta encore un peu là, il savait que Stacy allait faire son apparition. Bien qu'il soit homosexuel, et qu'il semblerait que Stacy soit sous son charme, Pietro la trouvait sympathique. Il regarda sa montre, elle devrait pas tarder à arriver. Le jeûne profita de cet instant pour réfléchir à ses erreurs lors de son premier retour en arrière. Il voulait profiter de Clint, mais il savait qu'il ne fallait pas qu'il modifie le futur, hors mis d'empêcher Clint d'aller chez lui ce jour. Il lui faudrait faire comme la dernière fois. Pietro sourit directement lorsque Stacy s'installa sans demander face à lui._

 _\- Pietro Maximoff, je me trompe? Dit-elle._

 _\- Je te l'ai pas dis tout à l'heure déjà? S'amusa de dire Pietro._

 _\- si.. enfin juste Pietro. T'avais juste oublié de me dire que tu étais un Avengers._

 _\- Ah... Fit seulement Pietro en grimaçant._

 _\- Alors... Que fais-tu ici ? Demanda la jeune fille._

 _\- Je devais voir le docteur Chô._

 _\- Mais elle n'est pas là. Lâcha t'elle._

 _\- Peut être bien, non, en fait je suis venu accompagner ma sœur. Et je dois la rejoindre là, maintenant. Dit Pietro en se levant._

 _\- Tu restes pas un moment ? Demanda la femme qui semblait encore plus éprise que la dernière fois._

 _\- Désolé Stacy. Dit Pietro fièrement, cette fois ci , il avait retenu son prénom. "Je dois rejoindre ma sœur, ravi d'avoir fait ta connaissance."_

 _\- Moi de même. Pietro Maximoff. Pietro fila du réfectoire et rejoignit le QG, à son arrivé, sa sœur regardait la télévision en compagnie de Sam Wilson et de la vision. Pietro s'installa à côté d'elle et regarda le reportage sur les bêtes africaine en voie d'extinction pour la seconde fois._

 _Ce soir c'était au tour de la vision de préparer le déjeuner, Wanda proposa son aide. Pietro et Sam, regardaient à présent un match de foot, sans faire attention à la vision et Wanda. Il fallait qu'il commence à les laisser vivre._

 _La dernière fois, il avait fait irruption dans la cuisine, et avait sous entendu qu'il n'était pas d'accord que sa jumelle se rapproche de la vision. cette fois ci, il ne s'y opposa pas, et profita de parler avec Sam Wilson. "Alors avec Nath, ça roule?"_

 _\- Nat? Demanda le faucon en levant un sourcil._

 _\- Natasha ! Lâcha Pietro._

 _\- Qu'est ce que vous racontez Pietro, Natacha est avec Steve. Répondit il en riant à gorge déployée._

 _Pietro fronça les yeux, il avait raté quelques chose? Que se passait-il? Ils n'avaient rien changé pourtant. "Mais vous avez une petite amie non,?" Ajouta encore Pietro._

 _\- Bien entendu, mais ce n'est surtout pas un Avengers. Ajouta le faucon._

 _\- D'accord... Fit Pietro perplexe._

 _\- Et vous avec Clint, ça se passe bien à ce que je vois. Rétorqua à nouveau Sam._

 _\- Ça roule, Clint est parfait. Dit seulement Pietro._

 _\- J'en doute pas._

 _\- Bon je vais aller voir si ma sœur s'en sort. Lâcha Pietro légèrement mal à l'aise. Il passa la tête par le chambranle de la porte coulissante. "Wanda, je peux te voir?"_

 _La femme s'essuya les mains puis rejoignit son frère sans le couloir. "Pietro... Je croyais que t'avais compris que je l'aimais bien depuis longtemps." Soupira la châtain._

 _\- Oui, je sais... Mais c'est pas de ça que je voulais te parler... Sam et Nath ne son repas ensemble, il me dit qu'elle sort avec Steve. Ajouta Pietro en fronçant les yeux, ne comprenant plus rien._

 _\- Ça c'est bizarre. Ajouta Wanda, confirmant qu'il n'y avait rien qui vaille._

 _\- Grave... Dit seulement le jumeau. Ils restèrent silencieux un moment puis Wanda lâcha._

 _\- La vision sait cuisiner, et bien en plus. Ajouta t'elle surprise._

 _\- Clint est... Différent, plus réservé... C'est comme si, c'était des doubles de ceux qu'on connais. Chuchota Pietro en regardant autour si Personne ne les écoutait._

 _\- C'est vraiment louche. Je sais pas comment on va faire pour retourner à notre époque avec les vrais personnes._

 _\- Va falloir qu'on voit Thor tôt ou tard. Concéda t'il._

 _\- Oui, bon... J'y retourne, on passe à table dans dix minutes._

 _Pietro acquesça et retourna dans le salon. Il ne fallut que 15 minutes pour que Wanda et la vision apportent le dîner. Au soir, seul dans son lit, Pietro ne cessait de penser à Clint, au sien, à celui de son temps. Le retrouverait-il un jour? S'ils retournaient au 17 septembre, est ce que Clint serait mort, le jeune parut coincé, il fallait qu'ils continuent à modifier leur vie, à sauver sa vie._

Oooo-o-O-o-oooO

 **Earth 58163 (2 ème terre visitée), QG;**

 **Samedi 11 juin 2016, J -97.**

Oooo-o-O-o-oooO

.

C'était un drôle de jour aujourd'hui, Pietro s'était une nouvelle fois réveillé seul, mais là, il savait Clint en sécurité, s'il se souvenait bien de ce jour, il n'avait pas fait grand chose, mis à part un entraînement cet après midi. Au lieu de squatter la chambre de sa sœur à pipeletter, cette fois ci Pietro préféra profiter de cette matinée pour se renseigner sur Natasha et Steve. D'après Sam, ils étaient ensemble, alors qu'avant elle était avec lui, et la toute première fois, elle était célibataire, enfin avec Bruce Banner mais le Hulk n'avait pas montré de signe depuis longtemps.

Il décida de prendre sa douche et de rejoindre ses collègues pour le petit déjeuner. Sam était justement présent ainsi que la vision, sa sœur et Natasha justement. Pietro tenta de voir si quelques chose se passait entre les deux vengeurs, mais il trouvait qu'ils n'avaient pas l'air plus proche que ça.

Le petit déjeuner se passa en silence, puis Pietro laissa tomber son enquête, et préféra squatter la télé, jusqu'à ce qu'il soit l'heure de déjeuner.

Après avoir partagé le repas du midi avec ses coéquipiers, tous allèrent en entraînement et reprenaient encore et encore les mêmes gestes. Pietro était content la première fois, il pouvait frimer de savoir maîtriser tout ça, mais là ça devenait lassant. Durant l'entraînement, Pietro tenta de savoir depuis combien de temps Natasha et Steve étaient ensemble, et au lieu de demander à Sam, il préféra se rapprocher de la vision. "Alors dites moi, ça fait longtemps Nath et Steve?"

\- Comment ça? Dit seulement la vision.

\- Quoi? ils sont pas ensemble! Cacha t'il, Sam l'aurait mener en bateau?

\- Ah, euh.. aussi longtemps que je suis né je crois. Ajouta l'androïde.

\- Pardon? S'etouffa Pietro.

\- Il est vrai que je suis né il y'a 13 mois seulement.

\- Ça fait 13 mois qu'ils sont ensemble? C'est pas possible. Lâcha Pietro en hochant négativement de la tête.

La vision sourit seulement alors que Pietro se dirigea vers les douches. En sortant des vestiaires il profita pour parler un peu avec Wanda, pour voir ce qu'elle avait trouvé, ou ce qu'elle savait, ou vu, les filles ont un sixième sens pour ce genre de chose. "Tu sais que Steve et Nath ça fait 13 mois?"

\- Non!? Tu plaisante ? Lâche la sorcière rouge.

\- Non, je te jure. C'est ce qu'ils m'ont dit.

\- C'est qui "ils"?

\- Vision. Lâcha Pietro en levant le menton.

\- Il ne sait pas mentir, enfin si, il a apprit, mais il a dû mal à cacher ses émotions... 13 mois...

\- Au moins... Ajouta t'il en grimacant.

\- Pourquoi nous l'avoir caché ?

\- Mais enfin Wanda c'est pas la question! Tu as bien vu qu'elle était avec Sam, avant qu'on atterrisse ici? S'étrangla le jeune.

\- Je comprends plus rien... Dit Wanda.

\- T'as rien remarqué toi entre eux?

\- Entre qui Pietro?

\- Nath et Steve.

\- Ben non, on dirait pas qu'ils sont ensemble. Allez allons les rejoindre et continuons à mener notre enquête.

Piero acquesça, il était prêt à avoir la vérité. Natasha avait commandé un plat asiatique, Pietro s'installa à ses côtés tentant de rendre jaloux Steve, en vain, puisque de toute évidence, Steve s'en fichait et puis lui, il était gay, de quoi Steve aurait peur?

Le repas se passa tranquillement jusqu'à que quelqu'un fit son apparition. Une jolie brune, les yeux noisettes, habillé chic. Elle avait l'air d'être une femme très intelligent avec un soupçon d'arrogance et un air de déjà vu. Steve sourit automatiquement et se leva. "Enfin! Je pensais que tu allais passer ta soirée chez Stark Industrie."

\- Désolé amour, j'avais beaucoups de travail. Se défendit la femme.

\- Je te pardonne... Céda le chef.

\- T'es un amour Stevy. Lança la brune.

Stevy? Qui appelait Steve, Stevy? Les jumeaux se regardèrent alors que la femme leur souriait comme si elle, les connaissait. Dans la tête des jumeaux tout se melangeait, qui était-elle, était-ce normal qu'elle soit là? Avec eux? Était-elle une Avengers? Pourquoi tout le monde faisait comme si elle avait toujours était là? Ce fut la vision qui éclaira les sokovien.

\- Comment avancent vos projets Natacha?

\- Natacha? Vous vous appelez Natacha ? Demanda sans ménagement Pietro.

\- Bien sûre que oui, Pietro, que vous arrive t'il, pourquoi me regardez-vous comme cela ? Ai-je un bouton en plein milieu du front? Demanda t'elle, la phrase choqua le speed runner, comme si elle l'avait prise à quelqu'un d'autre, cette phrase semblait être écrite par quelqu'un qu'il avait connu auparavant.

\- Euh... Non... Je... Je suis désolé, je suis... Déboussolé quand Clint n'est pas là. Se justifiait t'il comme il le pouvait.

\- L'amour, l'amour, l'amour... Lâcha la rousse

\- C'est si joliment Dit.. Ajouta la Vision.

\- Surtout venu de Natalía. Ajouta Natacha.

\- Natalía?!

\- Natalía alianov romanov, oui, c'est moi, tu es vraiment bizarre, Pietro. Lança la Russe.

\- Clint me manque. Dit il comme échappatoire.

\- Tu le retrouveras demain, t'inquiètes pas. Lâcha t'elle ensuite.

Pietro sourit à la remarque de Natasha, Natalia, mais ne fut pas plus serein. Qui était cette femme ?

Au soir, les jumeaux ne demanderent pas leur reste, et allèrent s'engouffrer dans leur couverture avant de sombrer définitivement.

 _Prochain chapitre.: 12 juin et 13 juin 2016, terre 58163._

 _Petit rappel :_

Terre-58163 (aussi appelée la Maison M) : Terre où Magnéto initia un mouvement mutant qui permit aux mutants de la Terre de devenir majoritaires et fit des humains non dotés de pouvoir une minorité.


	13. 12 &13 juin 2016, terre 58163

MDT 13

 **Les méandres du temps, chapitre 13**

Oooo-o-O-o-oooO

 **Earth 58163 (2 ème terre visitée), QG;**

 **Dimanche 12 juin 2016, J -96**

Oooo-o-O-o-oooO

.

Pietro se réveilla tout de suite ce matin, et seul, encore, mais il savait qu'il allait bientôt retrouver Clint et ça l'enchantait. Bon, tout d'abord, sa sœur et lui devraient s'occuper de l'attaque du Shield, mais ensuite, il retrouverait son Clintounet d'amour.

Après avoir prit sa douche et déjeuné, il alla, accompagné de Wanda, au Shield, comme par le passé, ils se positionnerent attendant le soulèvement, puis prêterent main forte aux Avengers durant la bataille. Tout comme les autres fois, il n'y avait aucunes victime à déplorer, ils en étaient ravis, leur plan, bien qu'un peu bancal, se passait à merveille.

Cette fois ci, Pietro décida de rester au Shield, au lieu de revenir au QG. La dernière fois qu'il était revenu au QG, il avait mangé une pizza avec les autres et avait squatté sa chambre, s'était légèrement prit la tête avec Wanda avant qu'il rejoigne Clint. Alors pourquoi rester ici, autant aller au Shield.

En arrivant au bâtiment d'état, Pietro chercha l'agent Cunningham, il ne l'a trouva pas, mais croisa un de ses collègue. Un certain David qui lui proposa d'aller boire un café en attendant que sa collègue revienne.

\- Excusez moi l'agent Cunningham est là? Demanda Pietro en regardant dans son bureau.

\- Euh.. non... Qui la demande? Rétorqua le seul occupant de la pièce.

\- Euh... Maximoff.

\- Maximoff... Elle devrait pas tarder... On peut l'attendre ensemble si vous voulez. Proposa aussitôt l'homme.

\- Euh.. oui, ok...

\- Allons boire un café, Pietro. Lança l'homme. Pietro fut surpris qu'il connaisse son prénom, le lui avait-il dit?

\- Au fait je me suis pas présenté, David. Lança l'homme en lui serrant la main.

\- Pietro... Enfin, apparament tu le sais déjà.

\- On se tutoie déjà? Dit le garçon à peine plus âgé que lui.

\- Euh désolé. Dit Pietro confus.

\- Je te chariais, on a le même âge autant se tutoyer... Alors comme ça, tu es un Avengers... Dit le brun en entrant dans la cafétéria.

\- Euh... Oui... C'est Stacy qui te l'a dis je suppose? Demanda Pietro.

\- Oui, elle m'a beaucoups parlé de toi. L'informa t'il en se dirigeant devant les machines à café.

\- Ah, oui? Et qu'est ce qu'elle t'a dit exactement ? Demanda Pietro alors que l'homme leur sert deux café. L'homme tendit un café à Pietro puis lança.

\- Pietro Maximoff, 25 ans, grand, musclé, blond aux yeux magnifiquement bleu, un sourire à tomber, un charme fou... Je dois continuer? Demanda t'il tout de même.

\- Euh... Non, ça ira... Dit Pietro gêné en s'asseyant sur une table haute.

\- Je crois que tu lui plais...

\- Ah bon? Fit Pietro qui se doutait déjà de son impact sur cette fille.

\- Hum, hum. Acquesça t'il. "Elle te plaît?"

\- Pas vraiment...

\- Elle est jolie pourtant. Lança David.

\- La beauté, les goûts, les couleurs, tout est relatif! Lança Pietro alors que l'homme sourit en soufflant sur le liquide chaud.

\- Tu la trouve pas jolie?

\- Si... Mais c'est pas parce que je la trouve jolie, que je la jugerai comme une belle personne. Se défendit seulement Pietro, se demandant si sa phrase avait du sens.

\- Une belle personne... Répéta David, ne quittant Pietro du regard.

Pietro rougit, face à ce regard insistant. "Bon, il faut que j'y aille, j'ai... Un dîner... D'affaire, entre collègue." Ajouta t'il.

\- Ok, et bien à plus tard, Pietro.

\- À plus tard David. Dit Pietro en s'eclipsant. Il alla se promener dans les couloirs, en attendant que son homme revienne, puis il arriva enfin. Treilli bleu marine, veste de la même couleur, sac et carquois sur le dos. "Monsieur Barton, vous êtes plutôt sexy dans cette tenue." Lança Pietro en posant sa main entre ses omoplates.

Clint rougit directement à cet annonce. "Arrête de me faire rougir Pietro. Bon, je vais me changer, j'arrive." Dit Clint mais Pietro le retient par le bras.

\- Pourquoi te changer? Je t'ai dis, t'es trop sexy dans cette tenue.

\- C'est pas approprié pour le resto non? Se défendit Clint.

\- Tout est approprié quand on le porte bien. Allez viens.

 **Oooo-o-O-o-oooO**

Dans la voiture, cette fois c'était Pietro qui avait posé sa main sur son genou, le sokovien avait attendu que le plus vieux le fasse mais Clint n'avait pas l'air de franchir le pas, ce fut donc Pietro qui le fit.

Au restaurant, Clint restait discret, Pietro se demanda si c'était bien son Clint qui était face à lui, ils avaient peut être changé un truc en revenant dans le passé. Peut être que Clint ne l'aimait plus, ou pire, ne l'avait jamais aimé. "Ça va pas mon chéri?"

\- Euh... Si, pourquoi tu me demande ça?

\- Je sais pas, tu as l'air silencieux, distant. Ajouta Pietro.

\- Tu sais bien que je suis pas démonstratif. Je suis un gars plutôt réservé. Avoua l'archer.

Pietro sourit, ça, il l'avait remarqué, Clint était réservé de nature mais dans le genre à ne rien montrer, à ne pas montrer ses faiblesses, ne pas parler de son couple, ou de sa famille, mais là, le mot réservé, était plutôt "renfermé".

\- Clint ?

\- Oui.

\- Tu m'aimes?

Clint rougit instantanément, regarda à gauche et à droite discrètement, lui sourit puis avoua. "Oui... Tu le sais." Chuchota t'il ensuite. "Tu en doutes?"

Pietro baissa les yeux. "Non, c'est juste... Je voudrais pas te forcer la main, tu mets plein de chose en parenthèse pour moi, ta vie de famille... Alors je voudrais pas gâcher tout ça."

\- Tu connais mes sentiments, c'est juste, j'ai du mal à... À ... À l'assumer... Et je suis timide aussi. Pouffa Clint.

\- Je sais, et ça fait partie de ton charme. Bon, on va jouer à un jeu, si tu avais une machine à remonter le temps, qu'est ce que tu changerais?

\- J'essayerais de faire en sorte que... Qu'il n'y aurait pas de guerre.

\- Pas à l'échelle mondiale, dans ta vie à toi!

\- Dans ma vie? Euh... Je crois pas que je changerais quelques chose.

\- Tout est parfait?

\- Oui... Et comme t'es là...

\- C'est mignon ça...

\- T'aurais cru que... Je regretterais les années passées avec Laura?

\- Non! Non pas du tout... T'es dingue, tu serais pas le même homme sans elle... Je sais qu'elle fait partie de ta vie, et elle en fera toujours partie.

\- Et toi? Tu changerais quoi?

\- Moi? Pietro baissa les yeux, il resta muet un instant puis releva les yeux et prononça. "J'aurais attendu ton divorce..."

Clint fronça les yeux, puis les baissa. "Je suis désolé Pietro, je sais que je passe beaucoup de temps avec eux mais..."

\- Mais non c'est pas ça. Dit Pietro en attrappant la main de Clint qui la retira aussi vite. "C'est juste que... Je pense que le divorce se passerait mieux c'est tout."

\- Mais tout se passe bien. Précisa Clint.

\- Oui, pour le moment, mais on sait jamais.

\- Hummm.

\- Bon, on va chez toi? Proposa Pietro

\- Chez moi?

\- Oui, à moins que... Tu veuille pas...

\- Eih... Bah si, oui. Allons chez moi. Dit Clint souriant.

Oooo-o-O-o-oooO

 **Lundi 13 juin 2016, J -95**

Oooo-o-O-o-oooO

Pietro se réveilla en souriant ce matin, il était dans la chambre vide de Clint. Il serait bien resté emmitouflé contre son amant mais il avait trop envie d'aller pisser. Il prit le courage de se lever, en revenant des toilettes, Clint fouillait dans un sac de sport, en guise de placard.

\- Tu devrais investir dans une vrai armoire.

L'archer le regarda, puis rit. "Je suis pas commode". Lança Clint en souriant.

\- Quoi?

\- Je veux pas de placard, je suis pas commode. Répéta Clint.

\- C'était une blague ça?!

\- Bah oui. Lança Clint comme si c'était une évidence.

\- Oh... Trop drôle monsieur Barton. Lâcha Pietro en feignant de rire.

\- Méchant... Tu es bien matinale toi au fait.

\- On a un entraînement. Dit Pietro fièrement.

\- Dans deux heures, tu n'es pas du style à te lever aussi tôt.

\- J'ai faim, et comme je sais que tes placard sont vides... Lâcha Pietro en entourant son homme de ses bras. "On va devoir aller déjeuner au QG. Ou alors non! On s'enfuit, toi et moi, on va se ballader, on part en bagole et on roule pendant des hzuuuuuures." Ronronna Pietro.

\- Euh... Non, tu veux un calbute? Pietro acquesca, puis le plus vieux lui passa un caleçon, des chaussettes, et un t shirt propre. "À la douche monsieur Maximoff."

\- Ensemble? Tenta le plus jeune mais l'archer ne se laissa pas faire.

\- Séparément, sinon, on va rater le petit dej.

\- Oh non pas ça, Je suis prem's. Lança Pietro aussitôt.

Clint sourit, et prépara leur affaires, il passa dans la cuisine, dénué de tout et chercha une dosettes de café. Il saisit une tasse, puis se servi son bon café matinal.

Ce fut assis dans le canapé, les pieds sur la caisse d'orange vide que Pietro retrouva son petit ami qui lui subtilisa la place sous le jet d'eau.

Avant de prendre la voiture et de rejoindre leur coepuipiers, Pietro profita de cet instant où le couple était seul. Il invita son homme à s'asseoir dans le canapé. Ils avaient encore un petit quart d'heure de battement avant de prendre la route.

Dans les bras du sokovien, Clint semblait comme un enfant, épuisé par ses journées de missions et entraînement, puis il était finalement l'heure d'y aller.

 **Oooo-o-O-o-oooO**

Le couple rejoignit leur coepuipiers main dans la main. Les Avengers furent ensuite rejoint par Wanda. Elle n'aimait pas que son frère profitait de leur retour dans le temps pour abuser de Clint, elle aurait préféré qu'ils dormaient au QG par exemple, ou du moins de la prévenir qu'ils ne rentraient pas. La jeune femme lui fit un signe bref, Pietro se sentit mal à l'aise de la réaction de sa sœur mais heureusement Natalia Romanoff coupa cet instant de mal être. "Vous êtes trop mignon tout les deux." Lança t'elle alors que Clint étalait de la confiture sur la tartine de Pietro.

\- Son petit lapin c'est sacré. Ajouta Sam en souriant.

Clint rougit de la remarque alors que Pietro lui, roula des yeux. "Arrêtez, vous les gênez." Dit Natacha Stark pour prendre leur défense.

\- Natacha Stark qui prend la défense de nos deux tourtereaux! Lança Sam étonné du brun.

\- Faut l'inscrire dans le calendrier. Ajouta Steve en riant.

\- En parlant de calendrier, on a un entraînement non? Lança Wanda

\- Pressée de vous battre Wanda? Demanda Natalia avec un accent russe prononcé.

La jeune femme baissa les yeux, confuse. Elle voulait seulement changer de sujet, mais la sokovienne comprit à ce moment, que Clint et son frère méritaient d'être heureux et s'il fallait les laisser profiter, il fallait qu'ils le fassent.

Le petit déjeuner fini, tous allèrent en entraînement. Wanda avait été mise en trinôme avec Natalia et Iron woman. Clint s'entraînait avec Sam. Pietro eut le droit à un entraînement avec Captain America.

Ce fut un entraînement plus que facile pour Pietro, qui avait déjà apprit tout ces enchaînement dans leur monde et celui d'avant celui ci aussi, le jeune avait seulement hâte d'en finir, pour rejoindre son homme.

La pause déjeuner arriva bien vite, Pietro souriait tout le temps face à son homme, et ça, Wanda l'avait bien vu. Vision était en mission avec War machine. Natacha et Steve avaient disparus, ce fut donc avec black Windows et le faucon que les jumeaux, accompagné de Clint, mangèrent leur repas.

 _Prochain chapitre: suite 13 juin2016 et 14 juin 2016, terre 58163._

 _Petit rappel :_

Terre-58163 (aussi appelée la Maison M) : Terre où Magnéto initia un mouvement mutant qui permit aux mutants de la Terre de devenir majoritaires et fit des humains non dotés de pouvoir une minorité.


	14. 13 & 14 juin 2016, terre 58163

**Les méandres du temps, chapitre 14**

Oooo-o-O-o-oooO

 **Earth 58163 (2 ème terre visitée), QG;**

 **Lundi 13 juin 2016, J -95**

Oooo-o-O-o-oooO

Suite.

Après un déjeuner copieux, Clint suivi Natalia pour un entraînement particulier, Pietro en profita directement pour discuter avec sa sœur dans la chambre de celle ci.

\- Tu m'en veux pour quelque chose? Demanda Pietro.

\- Un peu, oui,... Pietro préviens moi quand tu rentres pas. Gronda Wanda.

\- Ah c'est bon, je suis majeur et vacciné non? Et puis j'étais avec Clint. Se défendit il.

\- Je sais, mais c'est pas la question, en temps normal je m'en fout, là, on est en mission, enfin on l'était, on doit sauver Clint. On doit pas batifoler avec lui. Ajouta t'elle.

\- J'espère bien que tu batifoles pas avec. Plaisanta Pietro mais Wanda rétorqua aussitôt.

\- Pietro !

\- Ah c'est bon. Soupira le jeune.

\- Est ce que je profite de vision?

Pietro fronça les yeux, il avait beau se dire qu'il fallait qu'il les laisse, il avait tout de même du mal à se faire à l'idée que l'androïde et sa sœur adorée se tournent autour.

\- Bon, on a rien de prévu aujourd'hui mais il faut que t'empêche Clint d'aller chez lui. D'accord?

\- Oui, oui, je sais ce que j'ai faire.

\- Allez, va rejoindre ton homme, je vois que tu en meurs d'envie.

Pietro sourit gêné. "Tu peux pas imaginer comment ça me fait du bien de le voir heureux comme ça. Ajouta Pietro en se levant.

\- Je sais, bon aprèm mon frère. Lança t'elle en ouvrant un livre.

Peitro sourit et se pressa au salon, où il retrouva son petit ami. Il s'installa, puis l'archer s'engouffra directement dans ses bras. Entourant l'archer de ses bras, Pietro était aux anges. Il était le dos contre le dossier, une jambe repliée sur l'assise, Clint était entre ses bras contre le torse du plus jeune.

Les garçons passerent plus de la moitié de l'après-midi à se lover l'un contre l'autre devant la télé. Ils furent rejoint par Natalia Romanoff, qui souriait à voir ce binôme, puis rejoint par Sam marmonnant dans sa barbe qu'ils avaient une chambre à coucher, enfin que Pietro avait une chambre et Clint un appart.

Les garçons finirent par rejoindre la chambre de Pietro et se prirent un long bain avant de rejoindre les autres pour le dîner. La vision était revenue, accompagné de Rhodey. Natalía et Sam étaient toujours présent, Natacha et Steve étaient toujours absent. Ce fut à cet instant que les jumeaux s'étonnerent lorsque Sam s'était plaint. "Il y a trop de couple dans cette maison." Déclara t'il alors que Clint ricana.

\- De quoi vous plaignez-vous Sam? Soupira la russe en terminant de mettre la table.

\- Vous n'avez pas remarqué que nous sommes les seuls célibataires du groupe? Lâcha le faucon toujours debout.

\- Comment ça vous êtes les seuls? Demanda Pietro.

\- Vous allez pas me dire que vous voyez pas que Wanda et la vision sortent ensemble. . Lâcha t'il alors que Wanda baissa aussitôt les yeux, confuse

\- Euh... Beugea le jeune, cherchant le regard de sa sœur.

\- Vous êtes trop naïf Pietro. Ajouta Sam.

\- Vous oubliez le colonel Rhodes. Lança Clint.

\- Il ne vit pas ici. Le défendit Sam.

\- Je suis pas sensé y vivre non plus. Reprit Clint.

\- Où sont encore Stark et Rogers? Demanda Sam.

\- Partis en amoureux,... En quoi ça vous dérange que Iron woman et Captain soient ensemble? Demanda Natalia, Pietro avait failli s'étouffer, alors que la jumelle qui avait la tête baissée de confusion regarda elle aussi les autres avec étonnement. "Taisez-vous, et asseyez-vous." Soupira la Russe alors que Clint emmenait son homme dans leur chambre.

Pietro prit immédiatement son homme dans les bras, il voulait en profiter, demain, lui et sa jumelle allaient tenter d'éviter, premièrement que Clint se fasse tuer, et accessoirement tuer l'homme en vert, mais seulement après qu'il ait tuer l'homme en rouge. Bien compliqué cet histoire. En attendant Pietro pouvait profiter de son homme chéri.

\- T'es bien câlineux toi! Souligna Clint.

\- Comment ne pas te faire de calin, t'es un amour Clint Barton.

\- Oh mon amour, t'es trop mignon. Répondit seulement l'archer.

\- Mon amour, c'est... C'est... J'allais dire sexy, mais en fait non, c'est romantique et sensuel.

\- C'est pas comme si c'était nouveau je t'ai toujours appelé comme ça... Demain je dois passer au shield, récupérer un dossier, tu viens avec moi? Comme ça, on après on peut aller manger à deux et voir plus si affinité.

\- Ça veut dire quoi, plus si affinités... Murmura Pietro entre les bras de son homme.

\- Tu sais bien... Faut que je passe chez moi pour récupérer des papiers aussi.

\- Demain?

\- Ouais...

\- Non demain, on va au Shield, on mange chez l'Asiatique. Trancha le jeune, ne voulant certainement pas que Clint aille chez lui.

\- Pourquoi?

\- Parce que j'en ai envie. Et après on va boire un café au salon de thé et on revient ici. Ajouta t'il.

\- T'as déjà établi l'emploi du temps à ce que je vois. Se moqua le plus vieux.

\- Oui.

\- D'accord monsieur Maximoff. Céda finalement Clint.

.

Oooo-o-O-o-oooO

 **Earth 58163 (2 ème terre visitée), QG;**

 **Mardi 14 juin 2016, J -94**

Oooo-o-O-o-oooO

.

Pietro fit un bond immense ce matin, c'était toujours aussi rare que son réveil sonnait. Même Clint, lève tôt par principe, fit un bond, ce fut à ce moment que Pietro se souvint du réveil qui était tombé la première fois, il tenta de l'attraper mais n'arriva pas à l'intercepter et tomba au sol.

Les hommes ronchonnerent encore, le fait de revenir en arrière ne lui enlevait pas sa flegme matinale habituelle. Ils aimaient être l'un contre l'autre, et profitaient de cette douceur. Tout comme la dernière fois, ce fut Clint qui se leva en premier. Et ce fut toujours Pietro qui râla.

\- Mon chéri non...

\- Et si, il faut se lever, je dois voir Fury en plus.

Pietro soupira une énième fois tandis que Clint passait sous la douche, puis céda la place à son amoureux. Ce fut tout de même avec le sourire que le couple entra dans la cuisine.

Tout le monde était présent et leur souriait, Pietro constata, ainsi que Wanda, qu'effectivement Steve et cette Natacha Stark étaient ensemble. Avait-elle un lien de parenté avec Tony Stark? Où était-il d'ailleurs? Personne ne semblait l'avoir vu, ou même mentionné, en tout cas pas devant les jumeaux.

Le couple prit un petit déjeuner rapide puis fila au shield. Clint grimpa immédiatement voir le directeur Fury, tandis que Pietro se prenait un chocolat au self. Il profita d'aller sur internet et de réfléchir à un plan pour l'attaque chez Clint puis il y croisa David, lequel y invita à le rejoindre.

\- Pietro Maximoff, Tu es souvent ici à ce que je vois.. Lanca le jeune homme.

\- J'accompagne un ami.

\- L'agent Barton! Affirma t'il.

\- Oui c'est ça.

\- Je vous ai aperçu tout à l'heure, vous avez l'air bien proche. Sous entendu l'homme en se mordant la lèvre inférieure. .

\- On vit ensemble. Se défendit le sokovien.

\- Je pensais qu'il était parti du QG des Avengers. Lança David.

\- C'est vrai, mais il est toujours là bas. Pour les entraînements tout ça. Se justifiait t'il ensuite.

\- D'accord... Un silence s'abbatu entre les deux jeunes puis l'agent reprit. "D'après la presse vous avez une liaison." Annonça t'il alors que Pietro grimaça puis soupira. "C'est faux?" Demanda t'il, espérant que ça l'était, avec la presse, il se méfiait tout de même.

\- Je... Je préfère pas parler de ça... Dit seulement le sokovien, mal à l'aise, car il sentait bien qu'il plaisait à ce garcon.

\- Tu reprends un chocolat? Demanda t'il voyant la gène occasionnée.

\- Oui, je veux bien... Répondit-il tout de même Pietro, mal à l'aise. L'homme se leva et alla chercher un chocolat chaud et un café sucré, puis à peine était-il revenu que Pietro avoua. "On est ensemble, Clint et moi, mais on préférerai que ça ne se sache pas, il est père de famille, et... C'est un peu dur pour sa femme." Avoua t'il.

\- La mère de ses enfants. Reprit-il, légèrement déçu.

\- Oui la mère de ses enfants. Affirma Pietro honteux de la situation.

\- D'accord, merci d'avoir été honnête. Dit-il tout de même un peu déçu de savoir que Pietro n'était pas libre.

Pietro grimaça, puis sourit à nouveau lorsqu'il vit arriver son archer.

\- Agent Foley ? Que faites-vous là? Vous n'êtes pas parti avec le troisième régiment? Demanda t'il en lui serrant la main, un air jaloux flottant sur son visage..

\- Ah non, je dois rester pour une autre mission. Dit-il.

\- D'accord... Pietro? On y va. Lança Clint impatient.

\- Ouais..., David à plus. Dit Pietro en se levant.

\- A plus oui, Aurevoir agent Barton.

\- Aurevoir. Dit seulement Clint sourire gêné.

Les garçons allèrent en direction du resto asiatique préféré de Pietro. Tout comme la première fois, les hommes profitèrent pour parler de leur collègues. Pietro tenta d'en savoir plus sur Natalia, d'après ce qu'il avait comprit, cette Natalia faisait partie du groupe, elle était directrice de Stark industrie, et au fur et à mesure, Pietro ce rendit compte que Tony n'existait pas. Cependant il ne savait pas si c'était leur retour dans le passé qui avait occasionné le fait que Tony était une femme, et en couple avec Captain America.

Les hommes choisirent ensuite, d'aller se boire un café au salon de thé, c'était un endroit où ils aimaient se retrouver, c'était un de leur premier endroit en tête à tête, avec un restaurant de la onzième rue, hors mis au QG. Pietro prit comme à son habitude, un chocolat, un muffin et un cupcake. Clint lui prit un café noir avec deux sucres. "Alors il te voulait quoi l'agent Foley ?"

\- Oh rien de spécial.

\- Tu le connais depuis longtemps? Demanda Clint en fronçant les yeux.

\- Non, je viens de le rencontrer, je cherchais Stacy.

\- Ah ouais... Et tu voulais la voir pourquoi? Demanda l'agent Barton en levant un sourcil.

\- Pour rien, pour discuter en t'attendant, je rêve où on dirait que t'es jaloux. Demanda Pietro en souriant en coin.

\- Moi? Non... Pourquoi je dois l'être?

\- Non. T'es jaloux un peu, avoue. Titilla Pietro en se mordant la lèvre.

\- Joker. Lâcha Clint gêné qui vida sa tasse de café.

\- Non pas de joker, dis moi.

\- Pietro s'te plaît. Marmonna Clint.

\- Allez Clint, dis moi, t'es jaloux? Insista tout de même le jeune.

Clint avala difficilement sa salive, Pietro le connaîssait, il savait qu'il avait un côté timide et réservé, et le jeune avait bien vu que dans ce monde ci, Clint, enfin à l'heure actuelle, ce côté ci de sa personnalité ressortait plus.

Bien que sachant Clint mal à l'aise en public, Pietro attrappa sa main discrètement et se sachant soutenu, Clint se lança. "J'ai toujours peur que... Que tu partes."

\- Pourquoi je partirais ? Demanda seulement Pietro touché par cette révélation.

\- Je sais pas, t'es jeune, moi je suis un vieillard... Marié et père famille de surcroît.

Pietro sourit. "Mon chéri, je t'échangerais contre personne d'autre... Et puis tu es bientôt divorcé non? Alors ne t'en fais pas..."

-T'es un amour Pietro. Dit soudainement Clint.

\- Je sais... Dit le jeune en pouffant de rire. "Bon, alors en parlant de divorce, Comment ça se passe avec Laura?"

\- Les papiers sont en cours, j'ai encore deux trois trucs à faire. Ajouta Clint qui appela la serveuse pour un second café.

\- Et pour les enfants?

\- Normalement, il devrait pas avoir de souci. Lança Clint confiant.

\- C'est pas ce que tu disais.

\- Quoi? Dit Clint.

\- Tu disais que c'était chaud pour les mômes. Ajouta Pietro.

\- Au QG, mais maintenant que j'ai mon appart, ça devrait aller. Souligna le père de famille.

\- Même s'il est encore vide. Dit Pietro en pouffant de rire.

\- C'est vrai.. enfin bon, d'ici septembre on sera officiellement divorcé.

\- J'ai hâte.

\- Moi aussi. Dit Clint. Pietro s'attendait à ce que Clint lui proposait d'habiter chez lui, mais l'archer ne le fit pas. La première fois que la question avait été posé, Pietro était réticent, et paradoxalement, là, il attendait que ça. Un moment de silence plana autour d'eux. Pietro n'était pas forcément pret à emménager avec Clint, surtout avec ses enfants, mais ça le peinait qui ne le fit pas. Clint n'était pas genre à avoir froid aux yeux, Pietro le connaissait et se rappela qu'à présent son côté timide ressortait plus dans son caractère. Il sourit, c'était donc ça, Clint Barton était trop timide et réservé pour lui faire sa demande, alors il se lança lui même.

\- Quand tu seras divorcé, Je pourrais peut être venir plus souvent chez toi? Proposa Pietro en baissant tout de même les yeux.

\- j'aurais cru que tu voulais rester au QG avec ta sœur. Dit seulement Clint pour se défendre de ne pas lui avoir proposé lui même d'habiter chez lui.

\- Non, pas tout le temps, je dis pas qu'on habiterai ensemble, mais pourquoi pas venir un peu plus souvent. Après on verra, avec les enfants. Ajouta Pietro.

\- Je vois... Tu voudrais pas t'interferer c'est ça. Mais je les aurais pas tout le temps. Souligna Clint.

\- Et je pourrais peut être laisser trainer quelques affaires. Supposa le plus jeune alors que la serveuse amena le café de Clint.

Clint pouffa de rire. "Y'a plus de fringue à moi dans ta chambre que toi chez moi je crois."

\- Et bien c'est justement pour cette raison que j'aimerai en apporter à l'appart. Bon, de toute façon, on en est pas encore là. Dit Pietro. "Bon, allez On rentre au QG et on se prend un bon bain, avec bougies."

\- Je pensais que tu en avais plus?

\- Et bien, allons en chercher. Décida le jeune.

\- Adjugé monsieur Maximoff. Dit Pietro avant de boire son café d'un trait.

Pietro lui fit un clin d'œil avant lui aussi de boire rapidement son chocolat et de se lever. Les hommes allèrent faire les boutiques. Ils achèterent des bougies chauffe plat, des huiles parfumées, puis retournèrent vers le QG.

 _Prochain chapitre: suite 14 juin 2016, terre 58163._

 _Petit rappel :_

Terre-58163 (aussi appelée la Maison M) : Terre où Magnéto initia un mouvement mutant qui permit aux mutants de la Terre de devenir majoritaires et fit des humains non dotés de pouvoir une minorité.


	15. 14 juin 2016 , terre 58163 (Suite)

**Désolé pour le retard, j'avais oublié de pu lier, merci a Val (Nagron) de me l'avoir rappelé.**

* * *

 **Les méandres du temps, chapitre 15**

Oooo-o-O-o-oooO

 **Earth 58163 (2 ème terre visitée), QG;**

 **Mardi 14 juin 2016, J -94**

Oooo-o-O-o-oooO

Suite

.

Il était presque 17h, lorsque le couple revient du salon de thé, Clint fit couler l'eau tandis que Pietro rejoignit sa sœur. La vision et Wanda cuisinait, Pietro l'emmena aussitôt dans le couloir.

\- Bon, on fait quoi? Soit on laisse les évènements arriver et j'empecherai Clint d'aller chez lui. Soit on bute les deux mecs. Proposa Pietro.

\- J'en sais rien. Tu le laisses partir en mission ou pas?

\- Je sais pas, soit j'essaye de le persuader, de ne pas y aller, chose difficile pour Monsieur Barton, soit... Soit je vais le chercher au Shield.

\- Mais si tu l'empêches d'y aller, c'est bon. Lança Wanda en haussant les épaules.

\- Ouais, enfin les médias parleront quand même de l'attaque chez lui, et Laura pêtera un câble. Lâcha t'il en soupirant.

\- Rien ne nous empêche de buter le gars en rouge. On sait que c'est lui qui mène l'attaque, après on s'en fout qu'il n'a pas le temps de tuer l'assassin de Clint, ton chéri sera avec toi. Ajouta t'elle.

\- Pas con. Et bien écoute on maintient le plan. On se rejoint à 23h?

\- Ouais... Et on prend un taxi! Lança la femme qui n'aimait pas être transporté à 200km/h.

\- Ok, à toute, Clint m'attend dans un bon bain chaud.

La jeune femme rit puis retourna elle aussi après de son béguin, qui s'en sortait bien en cuisine comparé à sa première version.

Clint fila rejoindre Clint, qui était déjà plongé dans l'eau bouillante. "Je suis désolé mais Fury vient de me rappeler, j'ai une mission cette nuit., je dois y être pour minuit maxi, je partirai en fin de soirée." Affirma Clint.

\- Ok cool.

\- Ok cool? Dit Clint surpris.

\- Oui, comme ça, on a le temps de se prélasser dans l'eau du bain... On est trop bien là. Murmura Pietro en se relaxant.

\- C'est vrai... Qu'est ce que j'aime être avec toi... Chuchota à son tour Clint.

Pietro se retourna en souriant et déposa ses lèvres sur celle de son amant. "Et moi donc..."

\- C'est pas à toi de cuisiner ce soir au moins...

\- C'est à la vision de cuisiner, Wanda l'aide. . Répondit le jeune.

\- Et tu les as laissé ensemble? Ça m'étonne de toi. Se moqua l'archer du groupe.

\- Sans commentaire. Marmonna le jeune.

\- Sacré Pietro va. Les hommes poufferent de rire puis se calmerent aussitôt profitant du calme qui regnait dans la salle d'eau. Ils y restèrent presque deux heures, puis ils décidèrent tout de même par sortir de cette prison d'eau. Il était pratiquement l'heure du dîner, ou du moins de l'apéro. Les garçons mirent seulement un survêtement puis descendirent au salon.

Seul, le faucon et black Widows étaient présent. La femme se leva aussitôt et proposa un apéro, laissant les hommes entre eux. "Où est Rhodey?" Demanda Clint.

\- Toilette. Répondit Rhodey.

\- Ah, et Steve? Demanda Clint ensuite.

\- Natacha. Répondit t'il encore.

\- Oh... Les hommes poufferent de rire puis furent rejoint par Sam, puis Natalia, Wanda et la vision qui revenaient avec 7 verres, une bouteille de vodka, et du Soft. Ils se servirent rapidement puis trinquerent tous ensemble. Pietro proposa à Wanda d'aller l'aider en cuisine. La femme savait que son frère avait quelque chose à lui dire.

\- De quoi veux tu me parler ? Demanda la sokovienne.

\- Clint va aller en mission, je le connais comme ma poche donc c'est pour te prévenir que je pars directement de son appart au Shield.

\- T'aurais pu me le dire ce soir... Dit elle seulement.

\- oui, mais je sais que t'aime pas que je te prévienne pas...

\- Oh... Mon frère chéri. Se moqua t'elle.

\- Bon... Et toi et la vision vous êtes ensemble, ou pas alors?

\- On est pas ensemble, je préfère pas entamer quelques chose avec un autre que... Le nôtre de vision, tu comprends ?

\- Je comprends... Dit Pietro qui lui ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de retrouer son Clintounet. Tous les Clint lui plaisait. "Bon, je te proposerais bien mon aide mais je sais que c'est fini." S'amusa de dire Pietro.

\- C'est pour ça que t'es pas venu avant, tu savais à quel moment on aurait fini de tout préparer, filou, allez...

Les jumeaux regagnèrent le salon. Steve et Natalia étaient revenus à présent, ils étaient tous réunis à présent. L'apéro était agréable, Pietro avait remarqué quelques traits de ressemblance entre cette Natalia et Tony. Et il fallait se mettre à l'évidence, qu'ils avaient dû changer le futur en changeant le passé. Il savait qu'il n'aurait pas dû, il savait qu'il devrait arrêter de le faire, mais c'était plus fort que lui, il ne pouvait pas laisser Clint mourir.

Le dîner se déroula dans la même bonne humeur. Les jumeaux profitaient cette fois ci amplement du dîner, cette fois ci, ils savaient comment allait se dérouler cette soirée. Aussitôt le repas fini, Pietro emmena son homme dans la chambre. Il avait tant envie de profiter de Clint avant de s'éclipser. .

Aussitôt entré dans la chambre, Pietro se déshabilla devant les yeux médusés de l'archer qui pouffa de rire par nervosité. Le jeune se stoppa dans sa course et regarda son ami de biais. "Quoi? Je sais ce que tu vas me dire et moi je te répondrais. "Je te laisserai pas partir en mission maintenant." Lanca seulement Pietro en enlevant son survêtement.

Clint rit puis enleva ses basquet avec minutie, et les déposa à côté du lit. Le jeune assit sur le lit, vit son homme timide comme jamais, il savait que cette fois ci, il devrait prendre les devants, il se leva et tout en se mordant la lèvre, enleva le t shirt de son homme. Il lui prit la main, puis alla a nouveau s'asseoir sur le lit.

Le sokovien attira les hanches de son amant. Clint était toujours debout et regardait son petit ami avec une timidité touchante. L'archer passa automatiquement la main dans ses cheveux alors que le jeune embrassait tendrement la peau des abdos de Clint. Le jeune releva la tête et croisa le regard du plus vieux qui lui sourit. Pietro se redressa à nouveau et fit allongée son homme sur le dos, le parsemant de doux baisers au passage.

Clint le regardait avec une telle intensité que Pietro ne pouvait rien lui refuser, son regard en disait long sur son amour, même timide et réservé, Pietro savait à quel point Clint l'aimait. Un sourire timide atterit sur les lèvres de l'archer, Pietro répondit à ce magnifique sourire par un simple baiser sur ses lèvres, puis commença à parsemer de baiser le buste du plus vieux qui se trémoussait.

L'archer était dans tous ses états, la douceur était au rendez vous, et son cœur battait à mesure que Pietro descendait ses lèvres sur son corps. Pietro ne voulait sûrement pas abuser de Clint, il comprenait que sa sœur ne profite pas de vision mais lui n'arrivait pas à lui résister, et son Clintounet chéri semblait tout autant apprécier.

Le père de famille tresaillit lorsque le sokovien laissa apparaître sa verge raidit et qu'il en lécha le pourtour avant de la prendre entièrement entre ses lèvres. C'était presque jubilatoire la façon dont ça s'était déroulé, le fait qu'il était à moitié sur le lit, que Clint soit encore en survêtement, et que Clint était réservé le mettait dans tout ses émois.

Le plus vieux se laissa surprendre par un Pietro plutôt entreprenant, bien obligé à prendre les devants, qui léchait également de temps en temps ses bourses gonflées. Les mains de Clint s'étaient immédiatement posées entre les mèches de Pietro alors que celui ci redoublait la cadence sur lui. Les gémissements redoublèrent alors que Clint se sentit défaillir peu à peu. "Mon amour..." Murmura le père de famille.

Le plus jeune releva la tête, sourire amusé sur les lèvres et vit Clint dans tous ses états. Bien que Pietro avait envie de lui faire l'amour, là maintenant, presque sauvagement tellement son homme l'excitait, mais Clint n'était définitivement pas son Clint habituel, il comprit qu'il fallait qu'il prenne son temps, qu'il soit sensuel, et doux.

\- Fais moi l'amour Pietro... Supplia l'archer soudainement. Le sokovien fut surpris de cette demande, il ne s'attendait surtout pas à entendre ça de la bouche de ce Clint là. Pietro sourit tendrement et décida qu'il était temps de donner à Clint ce qu'il désirait, mais avec plus de passion, avec plus de douceur et de tact.

\- Remonte un peu sur le lit. Chuchota Pietro alors que Clint obéissait. Le sokovien, s'allongea à ses côtés, sur son flanc droit et incita Clint à faire de même. Le jeune glissa sa jambe entre celles de Clint. Son bras droit enveloppait la nuque du plus vieux, sa main attrappa la nuque de Clint pour appuyer son baiser qui lui donna avec douceur et sensualité.

De sa main gauche, Pietro caressa le corps de Clint, qui lui avait également sa main dans les mèches blondes du jeune. Leur étreinte étaient douces mêlées de tendresse et de sensualité. "Je t'aime Clint Barton, si tu savais à quel point je tiens à toi." Murmura Pietro entre deux baisers. Clint cessa immédiatement de prendre ses lèvres et plongea son regard dans le sienne.

\- Je t'aime aussi Pietro, je t'aime vraiment. Répondit il. Pietro l'embrassa à pleine bouche, il n'avait pas besoin de le savoir, il le savait, il le connaîssait tellement bien. "Fait moi l'amour maintenant mon amour." Demanda à nouveau Clint.

Le plus jeune écarta légèrement les cuisses de son homme, sa main gauche glissa entre leur corps, dirigeant son sexe vers son antre. Pietro se concentra sur la respiration de Clint. Grâce à ça, il savait quand il avait mal, quand ça allait, quand il pouvait s'immiscer un peu plus en lui.

À l'entente d'une respiration lente, mais désordonnée, Pietro comprit que son homme commençait peu à peu à prendre du plaisir, il pouvait même déceler des gémissements de la part de son archer préféré.

Les mouvements étaient doux et ordonnés, un parfum de douceur innonda la pièce alors que les hommes ne cessaient de jouer avec leurs lèvres et leurs langues. Leurs étreintes étaient douces et intenses, leurs mouvements étaient coordonnés, et on pouvait ressentir à travers leurs gémissements tous le plaisir que ça leur procurer.

C'était une des rares fois que Pietro avait vu son homme ainsi. Hésitant, réservé, légèrement pudique mais il aimait également ce côté là de Clint.

S'il aurait pu choisir de quelle manière il lui ferait l'amour, c'était celle ci qui choisirait, car à ce moment là, il avait jamais vu Clint aussi beau que cet Instant. Ce fut dans un dernier coup de rein que le sokovien fit rougir de plaisir son petit ami qui se déversa en lui. L'archer à bout de souffle, le cœur battant la chamade, se laissa tomber sur le dos, épuisé par ceci. Pietro de son côté, était resté collé à son homme.

Ce fut après quelques minutes de répit, que Clint prit la décision d'aller sous la douche et de se préparer pour sa mission nocturne inopinée. Pietro quant à lui, resta dans la même position jusqu'à ce que Clint sorte de la douche. L'archer enfila sa tenue de combat, restée dans la chambre du jeune devant un Pietro qui se mordit la lèvre à le voir ainsi.

\- Bon, je sais pas à quelle heure je vais rentrer. Je t'appelle. Abrégea Clint.

\- Hey! T'oublie pas quelque chose ? Demanda Pietro en se levant.

\- Si... Un baiser... Dit Clint. "Pietro?"

\- Oui.

\- Je sais que je ne te le montre pas assez, mais ne doute jamais de mes sentiments. Chuchota Clint alors que Pietro le rejoignit sur le pas de la porte.

\- J'en ai jamais douté Clint, t'inquiète pas.

\- À toute à l'heure mon amour. Dit Clint en s'approchant, il allait lui donner un simple baiser mais le jeune lui agrippa le cou et lui donner un long baiser. Il lui lança un dernier regard avant que Clint s'en aille définitivement.

Le jeune ferma la porte et se laissa tomber contre celle ci. Clint était vraiment parfait, doux, intentionné, timide, il était trop chou. Il soupira longuement se souvenant de la boutade de sa sœur la dernière fois et alla se préparer avant qu'elle ne frappa à la porte.

\- Je ne veux pas savoir ce que vous avez fait. Lança Wanda aussitôt alors que Pietro ne pu rien dire.

Le jeune pouffa de rire et alla mettre ses chaussures. "Allez.. je t'emmène chez lui soeurette."

\- J'aime pas ça... Ronchonna Wanda qui voulait prendre un Taxi.

\- Je sais. Courage. fit le gosse avant d'attraper sa sœur et de l'emmener à une vitesse phénoménale jusqu'aux abords de l'appartement de Clint Barton.

Oooo-o-O-o-oooO

Toute comme la première fois, les jumeaux étaient postés dans l'entrée d'immeuble face à celle de Clint. Ils avaient décidé d'établir exactement le même plan qu'auparavant. C'est à dire d'empêcher l'homme habillé d'une veste rouge de passer à l'action. Wanda et Pietro, neutraliserent la caméra de surveillance puis procéda à exécuter le plan avant de délaisser le corps de l'intrus dans le chantier en construction non loin de là. Puis, Wanda rentra au QG, tandis que Pietro alla directement rejoindre son homme au Shield, pour être sûre qu'il n'allait pas passer par son appartement avant de rentrer et de ce fait de se faire tuer par la même occasion.

* * *

 _Prochain chapitre: suite 15 juin 2016, terre 58163._

 _Petit rappel :_

Terre-58163 (aussi appelée la Maison M) : Terre où Magnéto initia un mouvement mutant qui permit aux mutants de la Terre de devenir majoritaires et fit des humains non dotés de pouvoir une


	16. 15 juin 2016, terre 58163

**Les méandres du temps, chapitre 16**.

Oooo-o-O-o-oooO

 **Earth 58163 (2 ème terre visitée), QG;**

 **Mercredi 15 juin 2016, J -93**

Oooo-o-O-o-oooO

 _._

 _Pietro sourit à son réveil, il sentait que son homme s'est endormi avec lui. Il fit un sursaut quand il senti également que son archer n'était plus sous les couvertures, il enfila un bas de survêtement et un t shirt puis se précipita dans le salon où il aperçut quelques Avengers discuter l'air grave._

 _\- Où est Clint?_

 _\- Pietro, il faut qu'on vous dise quelque chose. Dit seulement le chef._

 _\- Où est il? Insista Pietro._

 _\- Pietro asseyez-vous. Ajouta Steve._

 _\- Non non, non je m'assois pas. Où. Est. Clint? Cracha t'il les poings serrés._

 _\- Avec Natasha. Fini par répondre Captain America._

 _Un flot de larmes jaillit aussitot, son homme était en vie. "Pietro... Ça va?"_

 _\- J'ai... J'ai cru... J'ai cru pendant une seconde que Clint était mort. Dit il en suffoquant._

 _\- Non, il est en vie. Ajouta Iron woman_

 _\- Bien qu'il aurait préféré prendre sa place. Ajouta Steve ensuite._

 _\- Prendre sa place. La place de qui.? Demanda Pietro._

 _\- Sa femme a été tué, ce matin. Clint devait passer chez lui, récupérer des papiers il a eut un empêchement, madame Barton s'est proposé d'y aller à sa place. Lui apprit Captain._

 _\- C'est pas possible... Comment... Comment va t'il? Dit il la voix tremblante._

 _\- On va pas vous cachez que... C'est vraiment dur pour lui. Murmura Steve._

 _\- Il va probablement quitter le groupe et s'occuper de ses enfants à plein temps. Ajouta Natacha_

 _\- Oh mon dieu. Mon pauvre chéri. Réussit seulement à dire Pietro avant de leur faire volte face._

 _\- Pietro où allez-vous? Tenta de dire Steve mais le jeune fuit de la pièce._

 _\- Voir Clint._

 _\- Vous devriez le laisser un peu, Natasha sait comment y faire avec lui. Dit Iron woman en le retenant de force._

 _\- Et moi non? C'est mon petit ami. Articula t'il seulement._

 _\- Pietro, laissez lui du temps. Murmura Steve en s'approchant deux._

 _\- Du temps? Mais enfin Cap! C'est mon mec, je me dois d'être là pour lui._

 _\- Vous faites parti de son empêchement apparament, alors vaut mieux que vous faites profil bas, au moins ces quelques heures. Ajoute Natacha Stark._

 _\- Je vis un cauchemar, cette mission est un cauchemar... Murmure t'il._

 _\- Quelle mission? De quoi parlez:vous? Demande Steve._

 _\- De rien.. je dois voir ma sœur. Ajouta Pietro en s'en allant finalement._

 _ **Oooo-o-O-o-oooO**_

 _\- Clint ne veut plus me voir._

 _\- J'ai appris la nouvelle. Il est très remonté. Il veut s'occuper de ses enfants. Je crois qu'il nous en veut de l'avoir empêcher d'aller chez lui. Dit seulement Wanda en posant une main réconfortante sur l'épaule de son frère._

 _\- Je peux pas croire que Laura soit morte... Dit il avant que les larmes ne coulent a nouveau._

 _\- Pauvre chéri... ajouta Wanda avant de rejoindre son frère dans les pleurs._

 _\- Wanda... Chuchote t-il._

 _\- Je... Maman me manque parfois. Avoua la femme._

 _\- Wanda..._

 _\- Comment ils vont surmonter ça? Demanda t'elle._

 _\- Tout est de ma faute..._

 _\- Pietro.. non! Chuchota t'elle alors que le sokovien s'écroula dans les bras de sa sœur. Pietro se laissa aller contre sa jumelle, ces deux sauts dans le temps étaient vraiment épuisant pour lui. La perte de Clint, puis c'était au tour de Laura. Il commençait a douter de son choix, leur choix de remonter le temps, a regretter d'avoir accepter cette mission tout simplement. Ils n'étaient pas si malheureux Clint et lui loin de lta. Mais maintenant c'était pour sauver la vie de ceux qu'il aimait qu'il remontait le temps._

 _\- J'ai une solution. Chuchota soudainement sa sœur après qu'il se soit calmer._

 _\- Laquelle._

 _\- Au point où nous en sommes, remontons le temps encore une fois. Ajouta la sokovienne._

 _\- Tu ferais ça pour moi?_

 _\- Oui mon frère, et pour les enfants de Clint. Ils ne méritent pas de perdre leur mère._

 _\- Tu pourrais nous envoyer plus tôt? Demande t'il ensuite._

 _\- Plus tôt?_

 _\- Oui, à chaque fois qu'il arrive quelque chose, c'est à cause de leur divorce, si ils divorce et pas, pas de mort a déplorer. Dit finalement Pietro._

 _\- S'ils divorcent pas? Pietro a quoi tu penses? S'inquiète t'elle tout de même._

 _\- Si Clint ne quitte pas Laura... Dit premièrement Pietro._

 _\- Tu veux abndonner Clint? S'offusqua t'elle._

 _\- Pas l'abandonner... Juste éviter qu'ils se séparent._

 _\- Tu supporterais ça? Toi avec un homme marié... Tu sais que tu serais seulement son amant. Ajouta t'elle._

 _\- Je sais._

 _\- Et tu penses que Clint accepterai?_

 _\- J'essayerai oui. Dit il presque sûre de lui._

 _\- D'accord... Quelle date tu veux?_

 _\- 4 janvier._

 _\- Tu veux remonter loin. Lâcha t'elle en grimaçant._

 _\- C'est le jour où il a décidé de divorcer, je m'en souviens comme si c'était hier..._

 _\- D'accord... Retournons au 4 février 2016 alors._

* * *

Prochain chapitre: 20 janvier 2017, terre 1218. Retour dans le présent, avant de repartir sur une nouvelle terre.

Petit rappel :

Terre-58163 (aussi appelée la Maison M) : Terre où Magnéto initia un mouvement mutant qui permit aux mutants de la Terre de devenir majoritaires et fit des humains non dotés de pouvoir une minorité.


	17. 20 janvier 2017, terre 1218 suite 2

Nous voici à nouveau sur la terre où se sont exilés Pietro et Wanda. Nous sommes donc dans le présent.

Petit rappel: Terre-1218 (aussi appelée le Vrai Monde) : Réalité où nous existons et pensons que les autres réalités ne sont qu'une invention de scénaristes

.

 **Les méandres du temps, chapitre 17**

Oooo-o-O-o-oooO

 **Earth 1218 ( terre d'exile), QG,**

 **lundi 20 janvier 2017, j+125 jours.**

 **De nos jours.**

Oooo-o-O-o-oooO

Précédemment.

Les deux amis rejoignent Natasha, elle a choisit un resto brasserie, avec des plats familiaux, pile poil pour l'estomac de Pietro. "Hello! Alors, tu te sent esseulée Natashou?" Demande Clint en s'asseyant face à la Russe.

\- Pourquoi tant de haine dans ce monde de brute ? Lâche t'elle en roulant des yeux.

\- Apparament ce n'est pas la haine qui les ont fait fuir mais l'amour... Lâche Clint en imitant sa collègue.

\- Trop d'amour, tue l'amour ! Par Pitié, ne vous casez pas les gars, j'ai plus que vous. Fait-elle.

\- Je te rappel que tu parles à un homme marié. Dit Clint en levant le menton.

\- Un homme marié qui n'est jamais chez lui... Laura te manque pas? Demande t'elle bien qu'elle en connaisse la réponse.

\- Nope.

\- Bon allez, un apéro s'impose. Vodka? Propose t'elle.

\- Double! Lance Pietro illico, se sentant plus que mal à l'aise par la conversation.

\- Et bien Pietro, vous êtes bien surexcité tout à coup. Se moque Nath.

\- Moi aussi je me sens seul! Se défend le jeune.

\- Pauvre petite chose... Se moque Nath.

\- Bon allez, je vous suit. Rétorqua Clint en commandant également une vodka.

\- Alors au fait, comment s'est passé ta mission? Demande Clint.

\- Niquel.

Clint leva un sourcil, il s'attend à ce que son amie en dise plus. "Tu peux développer?" Demande Clint.

\- Elle est classée secret défense mon cher. Je peux pas t'en dire plus.

Clint ricane. "Tu m'as jamais rien caché de tes missions!" Lance t'il.

\- Mais à moi si. Déclare le jeune.

\- C'est pour Pietro? Tu peux parler, c'est un Avengers ! Lance Clint en roulant des yeux.

\- Je suis pas sûre que le shield approuverait. Déclare t'elle.

\- Le Shield n'approuverait pas grand chose de toute façon... Marmonne Clint.

Natasha soupir puis lance. "Ça s'est bien passé, c'était cool, on a terminé la mission avec succès."

\- Cool. Dit seulement Clint.

\- Pietro, ça va? Demande Natasha.

\- Euh oui. Bafouille t'il.

\- Vous semblez bien calme. Dit Natasha.

Pietro hausse les épaules, que répondre à ça. C'est à cet instant que le serveur leur dépose l'apéro. Il profite pour prendre leur commande.

\- Mise a part que la mission était cool et close. On en saura pas plus je présume. Dit Clint.

\- Lâche l'affaire Clint. bon, allez, trinquons. À nous. Lance t'elle.

\- À nous. Répéte seulement Clint.

\- Santé. Fait le jeune

\- Bon, parle moi plutôt de mon fileul, ça fait un bail que je l'ai pas vu. Dit Natasha avant de boire une longue gorgée de sa vodka.

\- Personne t'empêche d'aller le voir. Déclare seulement Clint.

\- Je vais pas aller chez toi sans toi. Lance la rousse.

\- Tu peux. Affirme Clint.

\- Ce serait trop bizarre. Ajoute t'elle.

Clint soupira puis rit. "C'est un amour. Tu sais ce qu'il a apprit comme mot?"

\- Je t'écoute.

\- Rassemblement. Lance le père en en ricanant.

\- Rassemblement ? Demande Romanoff.

\- Ouais, Avengers, rassemblement. Il regarde l'espèce de dessin animé sur nous. Et il répète en boucle. "Rassemblement." Donc voilà mon fils connait une dizaine de mots, dont rassemblement. Ajoute t'il en souriant.

\- Il doit être trop mignon. Murmure discrètement Pietro.

\- Je l'imagine bien. "Avengers rassemblement!" Lance la Russe.

\- Non juste, "rassemblement." Laura devient folle. Ajout Clint en riant.

\- Tu l'as inscrit à la piscine finalement? Demande t'elle avant de finir d'engloutir son verre.

\- Ouais, Laura, elle s'est inscrite aussi, c'est une séance parent/enfant.

\- C'est cool ça. Et ma petite Lila?

\- Elle veut toujours être danseuse, merci tante Natasha. Ironise Clint.

\- Mais de rien. Elle a du potentiel tu sais. Affirme l'ancienne ballerine.

\- Je sais tu me l'as déjà dis.

\- Je sais que tu as peur de la lâcher mais, je suis sûre que dans une école de danse elle ferait un tabac. Ajoute t'elle sûre d'elle.

\- Ouais je sais. Mais bon, déjà Laura court partout pour Cooper alors. Dit Clint avant de grimacer.

\- Y'a toujours moyen de s'arranger Clint. Et puis y'a même des école ou les élèves sont internes, ils arrivent des quatre coins du monde, elle s'ouvrirait a d'autre culture. Ajoute encore la rousse alors que le père n'est pas prêt a laisser sa fille s'envoler.

\- Ma fille? Dormir ailleurs? Hors de question! Dit justement celui ci.

\- Papa poule.

Clint soupir longuement et croise les bras en boudant. "Laisse ma fille tranquille."

\- Tu l'a couve de trop Clint. Ajoute t'elle. "on découvre la vie a cet âge là."

\- Mais... Ajoute Clint.

\- C'est juste mon avis. Natasha rit puis regarde Pietro. "Vous êtes bien calme, c'est rare de ne pas vous entendre.

\- Euh... J'écoute. Bafouille Pietro.

\- Vous en pensez quoi vous? Demande t'elle alors que le serveur leur amène leur entrées.

\- Euh... Lila est encore petite. C'est sure que de rester à la maison ne va pas la faire évoluer mais ... Elle est encore jeune, elle a tout le temps, qu'elle profite de son enfance... C'est pas donné a tout le monde d'avoir des parents aussi attentifs.

\- C'est gentil ça. Murmure Clint.

\- C'est pas gentil, c'est juste que j'aurais aimé pouvoir profiter de mes parents plus longtemps. Mais j'ai grandis top vite. Ajoute le jeune alors que Clint est sans voix face à ce gamin qui n'en a pas l'air, d'après son discours. "Et puis je suis sûre que Clint est un excellent père."

\- Oh... Que des compliments. Qu se passe t'il ici? Se moque la Russe.

\- Comment ça que se passe t'il? Demande Clint.

\- Avant, vous vous chamalliez tout le temps. Lance la Russe.

\- Dis pas n'importe quoi Nath. On s'est toujours bien entendu Pietro et moi. Hein gamin c'est vrai? Dit justement Clint.

\- Mais oui, papy. Ajoute Pietro, ce qui les fait tous rire.

\- Au fait, vous avez vu les regards entre Steve et Stark? Demande subitement Natasha.

\- Non.

\- Stark n'est pas le même avec Steve. Confirme Pietro.

\- Vous avez remarqué aussi, donc je me fais pas de film. Annonce la femme.

\- Moi j'ai rien vu.

\- Tu es trop naïf Clint, tu vois jamais rien. Lance t'elle.

\- Merci du compliment Nath, t'es une vraie amie.

\- Rhooo pauvre bichon. Se moque la rousse.

\- Te moque paaaaas. Geint Clint alors que le serveur revient debarasser la table.

\- Alors Pietro, vous gérez le fait que votre et sœur et la Vision sont ensemble? Demande Natasha.

\- J'ai pas vraiment mon mot à dire. Répondit seulement le Sokovien.

\- Je vous aurais cru plus protecteur. Annonce t'elle surprise de sa réaction.

\- Je le suis, mais j'aime ma sœur et elle l'aime lui. Se défend t'il.

\- Wanda avait peur que vous vous opposiez a leur union. Annonça Natasha, alors que Pietro s'étrangle presque.

\- Quelle union?Ils ne sont pas mariés a ce que je sache?! Lance t'il.

\- Ahhh, je me disais bien, je retrouve bien là le Pietro que je connais. Se moque à son tour Clint

\- Te moque pas non plus Clint. Ordonne le jeune alors que le serveur dépose leurs assiettes.

\- Mais je me moque pas. On sait tous que tu es très protecteur, c'est pas une insulte Pietro, c'est mignon que tu prennes soin d'elle. Dit Clint en souriant, attendri.

\- C'est mon rôle de la protéger. Dit seulement Pietro.

\- Elle a de la chance d'avoir un frère aussi intentionné que toi. Ajoute l'archer.

Le jeune est touché par la remarque, il baisse les yeux et sent ses joues rougir, il hausse les épaules. "C'est ma jumelle, c'est normal."

\- C'est vrai. Acquesce tout de même Clint.

\- Je vous dérange pas les tourtereaux ? Demande soudainement Natasha.

Clint ricane silencieusement, puis boit une longue gorgée de son verre. Pietro lui, plonge son regard dans son assiette, mal à l'aise par l'annonce de la veuve noire qui remarque que le jeune est gêné, elle tente de changer de sujet.

\- T'as prévu quelques chose pour ton anniversaire ? Demande t'elle ensuite.

\- Non. Répond seulement le père de famille.

\- Et Laura?

\- J'en sais rien. T'en sais sûrement plus que moi. Lâche t'il en grimaçant.

\- Elle m'a rien dit, ça n'empêche qu'on pourrait le fêter.

\- Oui. Acquesce t'il.

\- On pourrait se faire une soirée comme l'année dernière. Propose le jeune.

\- Ou on se fait une grosse virée. Répond Nath.

\- À la mer... Dit Pietro en souriant pleinement.

\- Sur un yatch... Ajoute Nath.

\- Au soleil... Ajoute encore Natasha.

\- Je vous dérange pas les deux, c'est mon anniversaire! S'incruste Clint.

\- Sérieux Clint, faut qu'on se fasse un truc.

\- on verra, on en est pas encore là. Soupire Clint en s'affalant a moitié sur la table.

\- Tu plaisantes, c'est dans un mois! Lance t'elle.

\- Bon, c'est bon, on peut changer de sujet? Soupir encore Clint, parler de son anniversaire equivaux a parler de son âge.

Natasha rit puis lance. "Tu te sens veillir, papy?" Plaisante t'elle, connaissant bien son meilleur ami.

\- Eh oh, c'est mon surnom! S'oppose Pietro.

\- Ouais. Confirme Clint. "Et puis je te signale que tu es plus vieille que moi." Ajoute t'il en pointant son amie du doigt, alors que son amie le dévisage. "Et pas la peine de me lancer ce regard là." Ajoute t'il encore.

\- Vous battez pas... Souffle Pietro.

\- Mais on se bats pas! Lache Clint.

\- J'espère bien, je voudrais pas faire l'arbitre. Murmure le jeune alors que le duo se regardent puis sourient.

\- Mais non... Bon, un dessert? Propose Clint.

\- Pêche melba ! Lance aussitôt Pietro, ce qui fait rire les deux autres.

\- Je suis au régime moi. Annonce Natasha.

\- T'as l'air d'être au régime ! Je prendrais bien une fraise melba moi. Annonce Clint.

\- Ça existe pas. Dit Pietro.

\- Bien sûr que si! Contre le plus vieux.

\- Fraise melba? Répéte Pietro septique.

\- Oui fraise melba, je sais ce que je dis. Réitère Clint.

\- Après les amoureux transit, vous me l'a jouez à la scène de ménage. Oui Pietro, la fraise melba ça existe et oui, Clint je suis au régime, mais un colonel ne fait pas trop grossir. Donc si ça vous intéresse c'est ce que je vais prendre. Dit la femme en se levant brusquement.

\- Elle va où? Demande Pietro surpris.

\- Aux toilettes je pense.

\- Je suis désolé. Chuchote ensuite Pietro.

\- De quoi?

\- Ben Natasha.

\- Oh mais elle rigole! T'inquiète pas, elle a l'habitude, on se bouffe toujours la tête avec Laura. Dit Clint spontanément alors que le jeune tilte sur la phase. Clint se mord la lèvre, pas sûre que se soit approprié. Compare t'il Pietro à sa femme? "Enfin... Je..." Bafouille t'il ensuite

Pietro baisse les yeux et Clint ne sait plus quoi dire. Le silence surgit, puis Pietro relève les yeux. " C'est quoi une fraise melba?

\- C'est des fraises et du coulis fruits rouge à la place des pêches et du coulis de fruits jaunes.

\- Je connaissais pas. Marmonne Pietro.

\- J'adore les fraises. Avoue soudainement Clint.

\- Je savais pas! Depuis quand? S'interroge Pietro.

\- Depuis toujours. Lance Clint ne comprenant pas la réaction du jeune.

\- J'aime les fruits jaunes moi. Annonce Pietro.

\- Moi c'est les fruits rouges.

\- On pourrait s'échanger les yaourts ! Lâche ensuite Pietro comme une révélation

\- Quoi?

\- Les packs de 18 sont toujours moins cher, mais y'a la moitié que j'aime pas. Fraise, cerises et mûres

\- Chez moi ce sont les gosses qui aiment fruits jaunes. Ils se battent pour ananas ! Alors que Laura et moi on se bat pour ceux à la fraise. Lance ensuite Clint.

\- Et bien moi je te laisse, cerise, mûre et fraise, si tu me files ananas, pêche et abricot. Deal? Demanda Pietro en tendant la main à Clint.

Le père de famille sourit puis lui sert la main. "Deal."

\- Que se passe t'il? Demande Natasha alors que le serveur vient prendre leur commande et les debarasser des plats.

\- C'est classé secret défense ma chère. Lance Clint juste après que le serveur soit parti.

\- Allez dis-moi. Insiste la rousse. Clint hoche négativement de la tête. "Pietro?" Tente tout de même Natasha.

\- Solidarité masculine. Lance le gamin, alors que Clint approuve en lui faisant un clin d'oeil accompagné d'un large sourire.

\- Bande de sales gosses. Dit la veuve noire en riant. Alors que les garçons s'échangent un long regard. Pietro ne le lâche pas des yeux, pendant quelques secondes, il oubli les jours vécu sur la terre 127, celle où Clint était le plus malheureux, le pire destin que Clint ait vécu, mais cet oubli ne reste que quelques secondes. Et Pietro repense à cette fichue, cette terre 127.

* * *

Dans le prochain chapitre, nous allons découvrir une nouvelle terre, la terre 127.

Terre 127: Terre où un Magnéto féminin, Mesméro, le Sorcier rouge, un Vif argent féminin et Wolverine ont été accidentellement fusionné pour former Frère Mutant.


	18. 04 février 2016, terre 127

Terre-127 : Terre où Magnéto (contrepartie féminine de Magnéto), Mesméro, le Sorcier rouge (contrepartie masculine de la Sorcière rouge), Vif argent (contrepartie féminine de Vif argent) et Wolverine ont été accidentellement fusionné pour former Frère Mutant.

 **Les méandres du temps, chapitre 18**

Oooo-o-O-o-oooO

 **Earth 127 (3ème terre visitée), QG,**

 **Lundi 04 fevrier 2016, j-235**

 **Oooo-o-O-o-oooO**

 **.**

Pietro souriait à son réveil, il était au QG, seul, mais il savait que c'était normal. Sa soeur et lui avaient atterit au 04 février 2016. Alors c'était normal que Clint n'était pas à ses côtés. Il était sans doute (même sûre) qu'il était chez lui, à la ferme avec femme et enfants. Clint était toujours marié et Pietro et lui n'avaient jamais émis l'hypothèse d'un quelconque divorce.

Pietro se leva souriant et fila à la douche. Il passa ensuite dans la chambre de Wanda. Il l'a découvrit allongée sur son lit en gémissant. "Bravo frérot, j'avais oublié que c'est ma période rage de dents."

\- T'as mal aux dents?

\- Tu vois pas ma tête, j'ai des joues d'hamster... Je viens de me faire arracher les dents de sagesse. Pietro sourit, se moquant légèrement de sa sœur.

\- Arrête de rire Pietro, bon, alors c'est quoi ton plan?

\- Dissuader Clint de divorcer, voilà mon plan. Mince, et lui acheter son cadeau d'anniversaire aussi. Dit-il en grimacant.

\- C'est son anniversaire ?

\- Oui... Et tout comme la première fois, j'ai zappé son cadeau, allez en scelle ma belle, il faut qu'on aille chercher sa ceinture. Dit il fièrement

\- Sa ceinture?!

\- C'est le cadeau que j'avais trouvé. Dit-il en haussant les épaules, l'air fataliste.

\- Oui, et bien moi je profiterai de ce retour en arrière pour changer de cadeau, une ceinture... sérieux... Ajouta Wanda en roulant des yeux, pas tellement étonné de son frère.

\- Tu veux que je lui offres quoi? Une bague peut être? Ironisa Pietro.

\- Ah oui, non. Pas de bague, un bracelet? Proposa t'elle.

\- Et sa femme? Tu penses qu'elle va pas se poser de question si je lui offre un bracelet ?

\- Un pendentif ! Je trouve ça plutôt commun. Un pendentif verseau ! Lâcha t'elle ensuite sûre d'elle.

\- C'est nul. Geignit le sokovien.

\- Mais non. Et puis comme ça quand il le verra autour de son cou, il pensera à toi. Argumenta t'elle.

\- Une montre! Dit subitement Pietro, comme une lueure de génie.

\- Une montre? Pietro Maximoff le gamin sans le sou offre une belle montre à Clint... Suspect. Dit-elle.

Pietro pouffa de rire... "Non, Pietro, le sale gamin qui offre une montre au vieillard pour voir que le temps passe vite et qu'il se fait vieux." Ajouta t'il en riant.

Wanda ricana également. "Adjugé, va pour une montre mais une bleu électrique, une montre qui te ressemble."

Les jumeaux à présent souriant, descendirent à la cuisine où ils retrouvèrent Captain America, Sam Wilson et, Tony Stark? Les sokoviens se regardèrent suspicieux. Tony était redevenu lui-même, plus de Natacha Stark?

\- Bonjour tout le monde. Lança Wanda en se tenant la joue.

\- Et bien Wanda, ça va? Vous avez pris vos médicaments au moins? S'inquièta le chef des vengeurs.

\- Oui, Cap, merci de prendre soin de moi.

\- Aspirine! Cracha subitement Tony, la tête dans son café noir.

\- Quoi? Demanda Sam en levant un sourcil.

\- Mal à la tête. Ajouta t'il en gémissant avant de terminer sa tasse de café.

\- Tu decollerais tes yeux des écrans ça irait mieux non?! Lança Steve en se levant.

\- Café ! Noir! Ajouta Tony presque comme un ordre.

Sam Wilson soupira. "Je me demande comment vous faites pour le supporter." Dit-il ensuite, Wanda grimaça, à cette phrase, alors que Pietro baissa les épaules, il y avait pire.

\- Je me le demande aussi parfois. Dit finalement Captain America.

\- Arrête de te plaindre Cap! Râla Tony.

\- Mais je me plains pas. Dit seulement Steve alors qu'il revint avec un verre.

\- Je préfère ça... Répondit Tony en soupirant.

\- Tiens... Sale gosse. Dit Steve en riant.

\- Merci mon capichou. Répondit finalement Tony la bouche en cœur.

\- Capichou... Comme c'est meugnooooon... À lala l'amouuuuuur. Ajouta Sam.

\- Sam. Gronda Steve.

\- Bon, allez, c'est pas tout les amoureux mais on a un entraînement ce matin non? Se rappella Wilson en se levant.

\- Oui, allez c'est parti. Lâcha Steve avant de suivre le faucon.

Wanda et Pietro se regardèrent ahuri, puis plongèrent aussitôt dans leur nez dans leur bols avant que Tony se lève et parte lui aussi finalement.

\- Capichou? Lâcha Pietro en grimacant.

\- Tu penses que... Bafouilla Wanda.

\- Natacha sortait avec Cap déjà... Argumenta son frère.

\- C'est quand même bizarre qu'on passe de Tony à Natacha, de Natacha à Tony...

\- Ouais... Enfin bon, moi tant que Clint est sain et sauf... Répondit seulement Pietro.

\- Ouais... Bon, allez, dépêche toi de déjeuner faut qu'on trouve la montre de Clint. Dit-elle ensuite, pressée d'aller chercher le cadeau de son beau frère préféré.

 **Oooo-o-O-o-oooO**

La montre était vite trouvée, et Wanda avait même trouvé un petit gilet gris clair a lui offrir. Les jumeaux profitèrent de cet instant de répit en mangeant au restaurant à deux. Ils en profitèrent pour parler de leur béguin respectifs.

\- Comment ça se passe avec Vision?

\- À l'heure qu'il est, il ne se passe pas grand chose. Dit seulement la jumelle.

\- T'étais déjà amoureuse de lui à cette époque? Lui demanda t'il.

\- Sans doute...

\- Mais tu n'as encore rien tenté.

\- Pas encore non, Pietro qu'est ce que tu veux savoir? S'impatienta t'elle.

\- C'est pas une lubie? Vision tu l'aimes vraiment? Demanda t'il finalement.

La jeune femme sourit. "Il n'est pas une lubie, je... Il est exceptionnel Pietro comment ne pas voir que Vision est parfait." Lança t'elle alors que son jumeau commençait à comprendre que sa sœur l'aimait vraiment.

\- J'aime pas les mecs parfait. Se défendit-il.

Wanda ricana. "Tu aimes les bad boys toi." Lui rétorqua t'elle.

Le jeune acquesça silencieusement. "J'aime pas beaucoup le fait que tu veuilles que Clint ne divorce pas." Reprit Wanda.

\- C'est la seule solution pourtant. Lâcha t'il l'air fataliste.

\- C'est bien pour ça que j'accepte. Ça va être dur tu sais.

\- Il divorcera tôt ou tard, mais après cette putain d'attaque. Ajouta t'il.

\- Quand vas-tu lui demander?

Pietro regarda sa montre puis dit. "Dans une demie heure." Wanda leva un sourcil interrogateur. "Il devrait pas tarder à me demander de le rejoindre avant qu'il ne rentre au QG." L'informa t'il.

\- Petit cachotier. Tu m'avais pas dis que vous vous voyiiez en catimini. Dit-elle en taquinant son frère.

\- Je pensais que tu le savais. À cette époque je pensais que tu rentrais dans mon esprit. Avoua le jeune en grimaçant.

\- Je t'ai promis que non. Se justifiait-elle.

\- Je sais...

\- Tu dois le rejoindre où? Demanda t'elle finalement.

\- Au salon de thé. Annonça t'il la bouche en cœur.

\- Votre fameux salon de thé.

\- Oui... C'est dingue mais mise à part le premier resto où on est allé, ce salon de thé, c'est vraiment un endroit où Clint et moi sommes à l'aise. C'est notre endroit. Ah! C'est l'heure je crois. Dit Pietro en sortant son portable tout en souriant. La jeune femme ne le retint pas et le laissa voir son amoureux.

 **Oooo-o-O-o-oooO**

Ce fut avec le sourire aux lèvres que Pietro s'installa face à son homme.

\- Hello. Dit Pietro alors qu'il découvrit que son Clint avait l'air bien plus viril que par le passé. Il était vêtu d'un t shirt noir et d'une veste de cuir de la même couleur.

\- Hello, comment tu vas? Lui demanda Clint aussitôt.

\- Je vais bien et toi?

\- Ça va... Tu m'as manqué. Avoua Clint.

\- Comme c'est mignon, comment vont tes enfants? Demanda finalement Pietro.

\- Plutôt bien, Cooper à la crève et Laura est en train de la chopper je crois. Avoua Clint en grimaçant.

\- Mince, Nathy va l'attraper aussi alors. S'inquièta le jeune.

\- J'espère que non. Et toi ta semaine?

\- Ça va.

\- T'as fais quoi? Demanda l'archer.

\- Je t'ai attendu. Dit seulement Pietro.

\- T'es trop mignon mon cœur.

Pietro sourit au surnom. Mon cœur était si mignon. "Tu restes combien de temps?"

\- Au moins quelques jours. Et là, j'ai l'excuse de la crève de Cooper. Dit Clint ensuite.

\- Pas biennnnn. Se moqua Pietro, mais quelques part ça l'arrangeait.

\- Je sais... Mais j'ai besoin d'être avec toi. Lui avoua Clint. Pietro sourit puis baissa les yeux sur la table. "On va faire un tour, j'ai besoin de... De te prendre dans mes bras." Murmura Clint. Pietro sourit aussitôt à cette pharse.

\- Oui, on va faire un tour.

 **Oooo-o-O-o-oooO.**

Caché par des arbustes et quelques rochers, les amants s'assirent face à l'océan. Clint était adossé contre un rocher qui semblait coupant, Pietro lui était dans ses bras. "J'ai réfléchis à un truc pour mon anniv."

\- Ah oui mince. Bon anniversaire mon chéri. Lança Pietro en se retournant légèrement pour le voir.

\- Merci mon cœur. Dit seulement Clint.

\- Ne crois pas que je t'ai oublié, c'est juste que quand t'es là, j'oublie tout le reste. Se justifia le sokovien.

\- T'es mignon. Bon... J'ai réfléchi et... Je me suis dis qu'il serait temps qu'on avoue aux Avengers notre liaison. J'en ai parlé avec Nath, elle pense que personne ne s'opposera à nous. Et puis même si c'était le cas, on s'en fout, hein. Qu'est ce que tu en penses? Lui demanda Clint.

\- C'est... Je pense aussi que personne ne s'y opposera. Dit il seulement.

\- Y'a juste peut être Wilson qui nous charira. Dit Clint en grimaçant.

\- C'est même sure. Acquesca Pietro.

\- Heureusement que Tony et Cap se sont mis ensemble avant nous. Lança Clint en ricanant légèrement.

\- Hum... Acquesça Pietro qui venait d'avoir confirmation que Captain America et Tony étaient bien ensemble. C'était curieux tout de même.

\- Alors t'es d'accord? Lui demanda Clint le sortant de ses pensées.

\- Bien évidemment. On leur dit ce soir? Lui demanda Pietro.

\- Si tu veux.

\- D'accord...

Peitro sourit, Clint n'avait pas mentionné de mot comme "divorce" ou "rupture", peut être qu'il ne sera pas obligé d'en parler et que Clint n'envisageait pas de divorcer. "Tu sais que je t'aime toi."

\- Je sais. Murmura Pietro.

Le silence s'installa entre le couple, ils profitèrent de ce calme et de cette vue puis Clint avoua.

\- Nat a dû mal...

\- Ah bon? Dit Pietro surpris, jusqu'à maintenant, elle avait toujours été de leur côtés.

\- Ouais... Elle dit que... Je deviens guimauve quand je suis avec toi. Se moqua Clint de lui-même.

\- N'importe quoi.

\- C'est vrai que tu me calmes, j'ai jamais été aussi calme ailleurs que dans tes bras. Elle ne pensait pas que je pouvais être si romantique et fleur bleu.

\- Elle te connait pas en fait. Dit simplement Pietro.

\- Et pourtant, elle a gratté, mais elle n'est jamais parvenue à faire sauter ma carapace. Tu es le seul qu'il y arrive. Chuchota Clint alors que Pietro se retourna et lui déposa un simple baiser sur les lèvres.

\- Laura serait sur le cul si elle me voyait là, Maintenant, devant l'océan en t'enlacant dans mes bras. Bon après je peux pas toujours être nian nian, j'ai toujours mes pêtes aux casques. Black-spider ne serait pas Black-spider sinon.

\- Hummm. Dit seulement Pietro qui ne comprenait pas pourquoi il lui parlait de ce Black-spider. D'ailleurs qui est ce Black-spider.

\- Bon, on ferais mieux d'y aller. Dit Clint qui sortait une nouvelle fois Pietro de ses pensées.

\- Ouais... Tu me rejoins, enfin tu nous rejoins.

\- Oui... Hep hep hep, viens là. Dit Clint en déposant un dernier baiser a son sokovien préféré

* * *

Prochain chapitre suite du 04 février 2016, 12 février 2016, terre 127.

Terre-127 : Terre où Magnéto (contrepartie féminine de Magnéto), Mesméro, le Sorcier rouge (contrepartie masculine de la Sorcière rouge), Vif argent (contrepartie féminine de Vif argent) et Wolverine ont été accidentellement fusionné pour former Frère Mutant.


	19. 4 et 12 février 2016, terre 127

**Les méandres du temps, chapitre 19**

Oooo-o-O-o-oooO

 **Earth 127 (3ème terre visitée), QG,**

 **Lundi 04 fevrier 2016, J-235**

Oooo-o-O-o-oooO

Suite

Pietro était assis dans le salon, il angoissait en attendant Clint. Natasha le regarda d'un air suspicieux. Il était plus que surpris lorsqu'elle se leva et lui demanda de lui parler seul à seul.

\- Qu'est ce qu'il y'a ?

\- Je sais que vous voulez qu'il divorce, mais arrêtez avec ça.

\- Quoi?

\- Divorcer c'est pas un problème en soit, mais le truc c'est que s'il divorce, il voudra approffondir votre relation. Et ça mettra en péril toute sa crédibilité.

\- Sa crédibilité ? De quoi vous voulez parler?

\- Sérieusement, Clint Barton ne peut pas être gay. Ça fait trop référence à la légèreté, il est trop viril pour être gay aux yeux de tous.

\- Aux yeux de tous? Je...

\- Je sais qu'il vous aime, et... C'est vrai que... Vous réussissez à faire de lui... Natasha chercha ses mots puis abrégea. "Je le reconnais plus et c'est très bien comme ça, il est doux affectueux, mais... Il n'obtiendra pas gain de cause. Son passé le rettrappera. Ce n'est pas un enfant de cœur."

\- Je compte pas lui demander de divorcer, bien au contraire. Je veux qu'il reste avec sa famille... Mais je peux pas m'empêcher de l'aimer et j'ai envie de l'avoir au moins un peu.

\- Qu'est ce que ça veut dire?

\- Je ne serais jamais son petit ami. Je resterais son amant, et il restera marié et père de famille.

\- D'accord, je préfère ça, c'est mieux pour lui.

\- Je suis d'accord.

 **Oooo-o-O-o-oooO**

Lorsque Clint arriva, tous était a présent réunis au salon. "Surpriiiiiise!" Crièrent tous en cœur.

Bien que Clint se doutait de quelque chose il n'en fit pas moins étonné. Comme convenue, les Avengers trinquerent tous ensemble. Puis chacun des Avengers offrirent leur cadeau. Natasha lui avait acheté un colt 1911 de collection. Steve lui avait justement acheté un nouvel holster de ceinture. Sam avait opté pour un panneau de basket poubelle. Clint avait pouffé de rire, apparement Clint et lui s'amusaient souvent a jeter des boules de papier dans les corbeilles du Shield. Tony lui avait offert un coffret de whisky gaélique. Vision avait insisté sur le fait qu'il ne voyait pas beaucoup sa famille et lui avait commandé un mug avec la photo de ses enfants ainsi que sa chère et tendre épouse. À ce moment Clint et Pietro s'étaient échangés un regard. Le plus vieux avait l'air de s'excuser de ce cadeau reçu. Ce fut justement à Pietro d'offrir sa montre. Le groupe en était bouche bée. Il tenta de se dépatouiller de ce cadeau avec une pique sur le temps et la vieillesse mais les Avengers étaient tout de même septiques. Tony avait souligné que Pietro l'aimait bien son petit tireur. Wanda avait tenté de changer de sujet en lui offrant son gilet gris chiné.

 **Oooo-o-O-o-oooO**

Avant de passer à table, Pietro s'était retiré, pendant que d'autres s'attelaient en cuisine, lui s'était réfugié en salle d'entraînement.

À travers ses pouvoirs, Wanda s'immisca dans la tête du tireur et lui demanda de rejoindre son frère.

Lorsque Clint était entré dans la pièce, il trouva Pietro assis sur un banc de musculation dos à lui. Le plus vieux alla entourer le buste du plus jeune. Le jeune baissa les yeux sur ses poignets et aperçu sa montre offerte plus tôt. "Ça ne va pas?"

\- Si... C'est juste... Je ne veux pas que tu divorces.

\- Je compte pas le faire, enfin pas pour le moment. Déclara Clint qui fit le tour du banc pour se placer face à Pietro. Il s'accroupit face à lui et lui attrappa les mains dans les siennes. "J'ai mon image a préserver. Même si... J'ai envie d'être avec toi. Ça fait à peine 5 mois qu'on se voit. C'est beaucoup et en même temps, peu. Je me sens pas prêt à divorcer. Le divorce engage beaucoups de chose. La garde des enfants que je n'aurais probablement pas, la vente de la ferme. Pas maintenant en tous cas, pas tant que je suis ici. Pas tant que je sois un Avengers. Et que mon alter égo est trop... Noir... Et secret pour ... Le monde n'est pas prêt a me voir déjà marié et père de famille alors divorcé et maqué encore moins. Je vais divorcer mais... Pas maintenant." Fini par dire Clint.

\- D'accord, c'est ce que je voulais entendre. Murmura seulement le jeune.

Clint s'approcha des lèvres de Pietro puis lui déposa un baiser chaste avant de clore la conversation. "Allons officialiser notre union au sein des Avengers au moins."

\- Oui.

Les garçons choisirent de ne pas se donner la main face aux autres. Ils demandèrent a tous de se réunir, puis debout face aux autres, Clint se lança.

\- Pietro et moi, avons une liaision. Avait-il lancé de but en blanc.

\- Quoi? Dit Tony.

\- Pardon? Beugea cap

\- Sérieux? Lança Sam. Alors que vision et Wanda souriaient discrètement et qu'au contraire Natasha les regarda froidement.

\- Je... Je compte pas divorcer... Pas pour le moment en tous cas, et j'aimerai que votre discrétion soit de pair. Demanda ensuite Clint.

\- Euh... Oui... Bien-entendu. Répondit Steve.

Pietro fut soulagé que c'était l'heure du dîner car il n'osait plus regarder ses coéquipiers en face, surtout Natasha, bien qu'elle soit déjà au courant depuis longtemps, elle lui faisait froid dans le dos.

 **Oooo-o-O-o-oooO**

Le repas se passa plutôt bien, les Avengers avaient l'air d'accepter la chose, de toute façon, ils n'avaient pas vraiment le choix. Clint était maître de son destin. Pietro se souvint de la fois où ils leur avaient avoué. La première fois dans leur monde. Clint avait décidé de divorcer, il leur avait annoncé qu'il allait entamer la procédure de divorce, il leur avait dit qu'il l'aimait depuis plus de cinq mois et qu'il ne pouvait plus continuer a faire semblant d'aimer Laura. Là, ce n'était pas le cas. Il leur avait juste dit clairement qu'ils avaient une liaison, qu'ils étaient juste amant, sans plus, enfin pour l'instant.

Pietro profita de la cohue après le repas pour parler avec sa sœur un instant.

\- Il ne va pas divorcer? Demanda tout de même Wanda pour en être sûre

\- Il a dit pas maintenant. Dit seulement Pietro.

\- Pas maintenant ? Hummm... S'il divorce avant l'attaque ça changera rien à la suite, quand a t'il engagé la procédure? Demanda tout de même sa jumelle.

\- Quand, je sais pas, mais je me souviens qu'il m'avait avoué l'avoir fait à la saint Valentin. Ajouta le sokovien.

\- On devrait aller à cette date, pour voir s'il n'a pas changé d'avis. Proposa Wanda.

Le jeune acquesça puis le binôme frère et sœur se dirigea vers la chambre de Wanda. La pierre entre leur main, ils voyagerent au 12 février 2016 exactement.

.

Oooo-o-O-o-oooO

 **Earth 127 (3ème terre visitée), QG,**

 **Vendredi 12 fevrier 2016, J-227**

 **.**

Pietro s'était réveillé de suite, on était le 12 février 2016, et Clint et lui allaient fêter la saint Valentin ce midi. Le jeune sourit en pensant à leur première soirée de la fête des amoureux mais cette fois ci, elle n'allait pas se passer comme la première fois. Cette fois, il fallait qu'il sache si oui ou non, Clint comptait toujours pas divorcer.

Après une douche revigorante, il descendit rejoindre les autres. Clint était encore en mission, il devait revenir avant 12h. Steve et lui en profiterent pour courir. Pietro savait que Steve voulait surtout lui parler. La première fois, dans leur monde initial, il lui avait demandé comment se passait le divorce et si il tenait le coup. Cette fois ci, Pietro appréhendait, il ne savait pas encore si Clint avait changé d'avis.

Ce fut en bas de la tour que les deux membres des Avengers commencèrent leur footing et une heure plus tard, ils s'arrêtèrent et ce fut à ce moment que Cap commença. "Ça vous embête pas d'être seulement l'amant de Clint ?"

Pietro baissa les épaules. Il ne savait pas quoi répondre. Si, ça l'embêtait, mais il ne pouvait en aucun cas l'avouer ça mettrait la vie de Clint en péril. "Il ne veut pas Divorcer, et moi non plus, je préfère qu'il reste auprès de sa famille." Dit seulement le jeune résigné.

\- Mais s'il l'aime plus? Dit Pietro ne comprenant pas leur situation.

\- Il l'aime toujours. Enfin, c'est ce que je crois. Il n'est pas prêt. Lui avoua Pietro.

\- Je comprends. Peut être qu'il a peur de s'engager avec un homme. Déclara le chef des vengeurs.

\- Qui vous parle d'engagement? Demanda Pietro en levant un sourcil.

\- S'il divorce, vous serez son petit ami... Et de ce fait... Il serait homosexuel.

\- Mais c'est pas le cas. Le contredit le sokovien.

\- Je sais oui, mais peut être que c'est de ça qu'il a peur. Ou alors il est bisexuel. Supposa Steve.

\- Surement, c'est sûrement ça, il a envie de manger a tous les râteliers. Se moqua Pietro.

\- C'est d'un glamour! Lança Steve en roulant les yeux.

\- C'est une métaphore ! Se justifiait Pietro.

\- J'avais compris, dans tous les cas, Pietro, si vous voulez en parler, je suis là. Et si ça vous gêne de m'en parler, vous pouvez en parler a Tony. Il a l'air d'être ... D'être ce qu'il est mais il est très ouvert en réalité. Le rassura le blond.

\- D'accord... Merci Cap. Dit Pietro en reprenant la route. Tout en trottinant Steve n'en resta pas là et continua son petit interrogatoire.

\- Et ça fait combien que vous êtes ensemble?

\- Cinq mois, six. Rectifia le jeune.

\- Ça fait un petit moment déjà... Et il ne compte vraiment pas divorcer? Dit Steve surpris.

\- Si... Mais je lui ai demandé d'attendre encore.

\- D'attendre quoi?

\- Attendre qu'il soit sûre, ça serait dommage de faire capoter toute une famille pour une histoire de cul. Cracha Pietro alors que Steve s'etouffa.

\- Une histoire de sexe! Je ne pense vraiment pas que Clint vous considére comme ça... Corrigea Captain America.

\- Et bien c'est à lui d'en être sûre... Abrégea Pietro en retournant a grand foulée vers l'entrée du QG.

 **Oooo-o-O-o-oooO**

Pietro sourit lorsqu'il reçut un texto de Clint lui confirmant qu'il arrivait. Il descendit de suite et le rejoignit dans sa vieille bagnole. Rien n'avait changé de ce côté là.

Clint sourit doucement puis attrappa sa main gauche avant de la relâcher et de passer sa vitesse. Pietro savait déjà où Clint l'emmenait. C'était dans le premier restaurant où ils avaient dîné a leur premier rencard, dans la onzième rue.

Durant le dîner, Pietro ne savait pas comment aborder la chose, il prit l'excuse de Steve pour parler du divorce.

\- Steve m'a demandé si ça me gênait d'être seulement ton amant.

\- Ah oui? Et donc? Ça te gêne ? La question était posée de sorte a ce qu'on ne comprenne pas si Clint espérait que non.

\- Un peu... J'aurais préféré t'avoir pour moi seul, mais... Tu as ta famille. Insista Pietro.

\- Avoir une famille ne signifie pas être cadenassé. C'est pas une prison non plus. Plein de gens divorce. Lâcha seulement Clint pour sa défense.

\- Mais c'est pas ton cas. Le contredit Pietro.

\- C'est un repproche?

\- Non. Je sais que tu n'es pas prêt. Dit seulement le jeune.

\- Qu'est ce qui te fait dire ça? Demanda le plus vieux des deux.

\- Pourquoi tu l'es?

\- Peut être que je l'étais pas, mais... Tu sais qu'on est le 12 février. Et que .. de ce fait, on fête non seulement la St Valentin mais en plus, ça fait six mois aujourd'hui qu'on est ensemble.

Je sais oui, j'y ai pensé ce matin. Avoua le jeune en souriant.

\- Peut être qu'on devrait penser à ça.

\- A quoi?

\- Au divorce.

\- Ne divorce pas Clint! Lâcha soudainement Pietro. Cette phrase sonna comme un poignard pour Clint.

\- Pourquoi! ? T'as pas confiance en moi? Tu penses qu'on va se séparer?

\- Il est trop tôt pour que tu divorce. Se défendit seulement Pietro.

\- Trop tôt? Je pense pas qu'il soit trop tôt, dis plutôt que t'es sûre de rien. Lui repprocha Clint maintenant légèrement sur la défensive.

\- Non Clint c'est pas ça. Il est juste trop tôt. Attendons un peu. Chuchota a présent le jeune, voyant que son homme commençait a s'énerver lentement.

\- Je te comprends pas... Tu dis me vouloir pour toi seul, mais tu veux pas que je divorce.

\- Je préfère rester ton amant pour l'instant. Dit seulement le jeune ne sachant pas quoi répondre d'autre.

\- D'accord... Si c'est ton choix. Allez partons d'ici, j'ai rendez vous à la banque à 17h... J'ai juste le temps de passer à la ferme et de repartir. Abrégea Clint.

\- Tu me dépose au QG? Clint acquesça seulement, Pietro pouvait ressentir toute la déception sur son visage, mais il le fallait pour son bien. Un jour peut être qu'il comprendrai.

 **Oooo-o-O-o-oooO.**

À son retour au QG, Pietro alla de suite se réfugier dans la chambre de sa sœur. La jeune femme quitta son livre aussitôt. "Pietro, ça n'a pas l'air d'aller."

\- Il voulait divorcer,... Je lui ai dis d'attendre un peu... Murmura Pietro une boule se formant dans la gorge. "Il a l'air d'avoir mal pris la chose."

\- Oh! Mais... S'il comptait quitter femme et enfants c'est qu'il tient à toi... Tu as peur qu'il te quitte? Demanda Wanda en caressant doucement les cheveux blancs de son frère. Pietro haussa les épaules une seconde fois, il ne savait plus trop quoi penser de tout ça. "Bien... Que faisons nous a présent?"

\- Je pense que Clint a comprit le message, il ne divorcera pas... Pas pour l'instant en tout cas, espérons seulement qu'il ne divorce pas avant le 15 juin. Murmura a nouveau le sokovien.

\- On devrait aller directement au 9 juin... Comme ça on prend la pierre, on évite l'attaque, et on repart dans notre monde. Chuchota Wanda.

\- D'accord... Faisons ça. Acquesca Pietro.

.

* * *

Prochain chapitre : 09 et 10 juin 2016, terre 127

Terre-127 : Terre où Magnéto (contrepartie féminine de Magnéto), Mesméro, le Sorcier rouge (contrepartie masculine de la Sorcière rouge), Vif argent (contrepartie féminine de Vif argent) et Wolverine ont été accidentellement fusionné pour former Frère Mutant.


	20. 9 et 10 juin 2016, terre 127

joyeux anniversaire Nagron.

.

Les **méandres du temps, chapitre 20**

Oooo-o-O-o-oooO

 **Earth 127 (3ème terre visitée), QG,**

 **Jeudi 09 juin 2016, J-99**

Oooo-o-O-o-oooO

.

Pietro se réveilla grâce a de douces caresses ce matin. Il sourit doucement, son Clint adoré était auprès de lui.

\- Mon cœur... Bien dormi? Demanda Clint.

\- Hum.. Hummm.

\- On devrait se lever, on a un entraînement ce matin.

Pietro souriait, remerciant le ciel de cette seconde chance. Il tenta de dissuader Clint d'aller en entraînement et de rester qu'à deux mais c'était toujours impossible de le détourner d'un entraînement. Pietro se leva finalement et passa sous la douche avant de passer voir sa sœur.

\- Bon, Maintenant on a plus qu'à attendre le 15. Déclara seulement Wanda.

\- J'espère que ça va marcher, je te jure j'ai trop perdre de le perdre ou Laura. Avoua Pietro.

\- Je sais... Allez... C'est l'heure de l'entraînement.

Les jumeaux rirent puis Pietro retrouva son homme en salle d'entraînement. Steve Rogers avait fait deux groupes, un composé de Wanda, Pietro et la vision. Puis un deuxième avec Natasha, Sam et Clint. Le groupe de Pietro apprit quelques gestes d'autodéfense. Le jeune sourit, toute ces attaques, ils les avait déjà apprises. Il savait parfaitement parer tout les mouvements de Cap, et il en était très fiers. C'était quand même la quatrième fois qu'il assistait à ce cours.

Bien que l'entraînement fut facile pour les jumeaux, ils étaient heureux d'en finir et d'aller déjeuner. Cette fois ci la conversation fut un peu plus facile à suivre que la fois d'avant bien que certain détails avaient semble t'il changé. La pause fut tout aussi courte que la fois précédente, mais les Maximoff retournèrent en entraînement avec le sourire. L'après midi fut tout aussi longue que la première fois, même Pietro si s'amusait encore à maîtriser la vision.

L'entraînement se termina vers 17h. Les Avengers avaient quartier libre. Pietro parti directement à la recherche de son petit ami. Il le trouva dans les vestiaires de la salle d'entraînement.

\- Hello, mon chéri. Lança aussitôt Pietro.

\- Hello, mon cœur. Susurra Clint.

\- T'as prévu quelques chose là, maintenant ? Demande Pietro en s'approchant de son jule.

\- J'ai rendez vous. Lança Clint en toisant le jeune.

\- T'as rendez vous?

\- Hum hum, il m'attend dans la salle de bain, il a fait couler l'eau, il a mit du bain moussant et a allumer des bougies, je te demanderais bien de nous rejoindre mais... Il est trop jaloux.

\- Ah bon? S'amusa de dire Pietro.

\- Oui... Il est très, très possessif. Ajouta Clint.

\- Ah oui? Demanda Pietro en attrappant la main de Clint.

\- Oui... Bien que je sois très jaloux moi aussi, C'est pas de sa faute, c'est un gamin!

\- Un gamin? Demanda Pietro en passant à présent ses bras autour du cou du plus vieux.

\- Hummm.. Bon, on reste là à discuter, ou on va se prendre un bon bain chaud?

Clint sourit alors que Clint les l'emmèna dans la chambre de Pietro. Aussitôt entré, Clint courut à la salle de bain, il fit couler l'eau, mit du bain moussant puis ressortit aussi vite. "T'as des bougies?"

\- Non, il semblerait que j'en ai plus. Dit Pietro avant même de vérifier.

\- Tanpis on fera sans. Allez viens. Dit Clint en se déshabillant rapidement. Pietro sourit, il aimait tant voir son homme aussi souriant. Il le suivi dans la salle de bain, se dessapa également puis se plaça devant son homme. Assis contre Clint, Pietro sourit, ça faisait longtemps qu'il ne l'avait pas vu aussi heureux. Clint avait beau lui dire qu'il était heureux, Pietro n 'en croyait rien. Il savait qu'au fond depuis qu'il n'avait plus ses enfants à ses côtés, il était malheureux, alors oui, là, Pietro était aux anges. Le couple resta dans le bain plus d'une heure, ils ne faisaient rien de particulier, ils ne se parlaient même pas, ils aimaient le silence et profitaient d'être seulement l'un contre l'autre.

Ce fut au bout d'une petite heure et demie, que les hommes finirent par sortir et rejoindre les autres. C'était au tour de Wanda à cuisiner ce soir. Clint et Pietro s'installèrent au comptoir, puis aida la jeune femme à préparer le repas. Le trio fut rejoint par captaine America, Tony, Sam et la vision. Les sept Avengers présent dinerent ensemble, puis tous se recroquevillerent sur les canapés. Tony avait choisit le programme, un film de Luc Besson, puis tous allèrent dormir, y comprit Clint et Pietro, qui s'endormirent bras dans les bras.

.

Oooo-o-O-o-oooO

 **Earth 127 (3ème terre visitée), QG,**

 **Vendredi 10 juin 2016, J-98**

Oooo-o-O-o-oooO

.

Pietro sourit dès son réveil, il tenta de ne pas réveiller Clint, prit une douche rapidement, puis resortit de la salle de bain.

\- Et bien, tu t'es levé tôt ce matin. Lança Clint tout souriant.

\- Je dois aller au Shield avec Wanda. L'informa seulement le jeune.

\- Pourquoi faire ? Demanda Clint très soucieux.

\- Je dois voir Cho, ne t'inquiète pas. Le rassura t'il aussitot.

\- D'accord... T'en as pour longtemps? Demanda t'il alors que Pietro voit bien qu'il se méfie tout de même.

\- J'en sais rien.

\- Je pars en mission, ce matin. Lâcha Clint en grimacant.

\- Oui je sais. Dit Pietro. "Mais on se croisa là bas de ce fait puisque tu embarques à 11h.

\- Comment sais-tu ça?

\- Mon petit doigt me l'a dit. Donc on se rejoint la bas, et on mange ensemble.

\- Adjugé mon coeur. Lança Clint. Pietro sourit à ce surnom. Mon cœur était tout aussi mignon que mon ange, mon amour ou mon lapin. Pietro s'approcha de son homme, lui déposa un baiser sur la joue, puis rejoignit sa sœur. La jeune femme était déjà prête.

"Bon t'es prêt?" Murmura Wanda. "Allons récupérer la pierre." Pietro acquessa, puis les Maximoff se rendirent directement au Shield. En arrivant devant le bâtiment, les jumeaux savaient déjà comment procéder. Wanda manipula chaque garde, tandis que Pietro se faufila dans l'enceinte. Il savait déjà ou était la pierre ça ne fallut que une demie seconde pour la récupérer. Le jeune revint vers sa sœur qui envoûtait un garde, puis les jumeaux regagnèrent le self de l'enceinte.

\- Bon, ça c'est fait... Dit Wanda en se servant un thé. " J'ai faim." Ajouta t'elle en saissisant également un muffin nature.

Pietro qui remplissait son plateau déjeuner. Wanda fronça les yeux. "T'as pas oublié que Clint voulait qu'on déjeune ensemble avant qu'il parte en mission." Avoua le jeune en emportant son plateau sur la table.

\- Ah oui c'est vrai. Se moquait la belle avant de boire plus de la moitié de son thé.

\- Hummmm... Fit le jeune avant d'engloutir un muffin tout chocolat.

Les jumeaux déjeunerent tranquillement, souriant tous les deux puis la jeune femme se leva.

\- Je devrais m'éclipser pour vous laisser à deux. Lança le femme.

\- Mais non,. Lança t'il en levant les yeux au ciel.

\- On se revoit au QG frérot. Profite se ton homme. Dit elle avant de partir.

Aussitôt sa sœur partie, Pietro se leva et alla se servir un second chocolat et ne fit pas surpris de voir débarquer la fameuse Stacy. "Salut."

\- Salut.

\- Stacy, 3 ème régiment du Shield. Se présenta t'elle en lui tendant sa main.

\- Pietro, Je suis pas vraiment un agent. Avoua t'il en ricanant légèrement.

\- D'accord... Tu carbures au chocolat on dirait. Se moquait la jolie brune aux noirs.

Pietro la regarda un Instant puis sourit. "Oui, j'adore le chocolat."

\- Moi aussi. Un son provint du biper de la femme qui ne devait pas être beaucoup plus âgée que lui. "Bon, c'est l'heure que je m'en aille... Réunion d'équipe. À plus tard Pietro."

\- À plus tard oui.

Il s'installa à nouveau à table, puis sourit directement en voyant son archer préféré arriver vers lui.

\- Alors ça s'est bien passé avec le docteur Cho? Demanda Clint en s'installant face à lui.

\- Euh, oui, oui, très bien.

\- Pourquoi tu devais la voir ? C'est surprenant qu'elle veuille te voir comme ça.

\- Je... C'est juste la seule qui sait que je suis ... Mort... Elle joue en quelques sorte à la psy. Bafouilla Pietro qui n'avait nullement besoin de parler à quiconque en réalité, mais autant dire la même chose que la dernière fois, puisque ça avait marché.

Clint fronça les yeux, l'air suspicieux puis attrappa tout se même les mains de Pietro. "Si tu as besoin de parler tu sais que je suis là... Hein... Je serais toujours là pour toi... D'accord."

\- D'accord... Alors cette mission. T'en as pour combien de temps? Demanda Pietro, alors qu'il le savait déjà.

\- Je devrais revenir dimanche au plus tard.

\- ok. Dit il seulement.

\- D'ailleurs, dimanche soir, je t'invite au resto, qu'est ce que t'en penses?

\- cool.

\- Allez... Allons nous chercher quelques chose, j'ai la dalle.

Pietro sourit, il aimait lorsque Clint relevait le menton, lorsqu'il n'avait peur de personne et était fiers de lui. Le couple alla se servir un déjeuner copieux. Puis comme convenu, Clint reparti vers sa mission. Pietro resta encore un peu là, il savait que Stacy allait faire son apparition.

Bien qu'il savait qu'elle avait le béguin pour lui, il aimait bien parler avec elle. Il l'a trouvait sympathique, ainsi que son coéquipier. Aussitôt qu'il regarda sa montre, la demoiselle arriva.

\- Pietro Maximoff, je me trompe? Dit elle.

\- Je te l'ai pas dis tout à l'heure déjà? S'amusa de dire Pietro.

\- si.. enfin juste Pietro. T'avais juste oublié de me dire que tu étais un Avengers.

\- Ah c'est vrai... fit seulement Pietro en grimaçant.

\- Alors... Que fais-tu ici ? Demanda la jeune fille.

\- Je devais voir le docteur Cho.

\- Mais elle n'est pas là. Lâcha t'elle.

\- En fait je suis venu accompagné ma sœur. Et je dois la rejoindre là, maintenant. Dit Pietro en se levant.

\- Tu restes pas un moment ? Demanda la femme qui semblait encore plus éprise que la dernière fois.

\- Tout bien réfléchi, je suis pas si pressé, alors Stacy, raconte moi, depuis combien de temps tu bosses pour le Shield?

\- Oh ça va faire trois ans.

\- Ça fait un petit moment. Et c'est quoi ton unité déjà? S'intéressa Pietro.

\- Le troisième régiment. On fait quelques mission par ci par là. Surtout de la surveillance en fait.

\- Vous êtes nombreux dans l'équipe?

\- On est cinq, trois femmes et deux hommes. Dit elle fièrement. Pietro sourit.

\- Ah, c'est bien, c'est mixte, bien que vous êtes en supériorité numérique. Lança t'il ensuite.

\- C'est vrai et puis on est trois femmes de caractère, les mecs n'ont qu'à bien se tenir. Se moqua t'elle.

\- J'ai croisé un de tes collègues je crois une fois. Foley?

\- Foley, il est trop ce mec. Il est aussi barré que moi. C'est une pile électrique. Annonça la femme.

\- Bon, je crois que je vais quand même y aller... Je dois aider ma sœur a faire la cuisine. Bon Stacy, ravi d'avoir fait ta connaissance. Dit Pietro en souriant.

\- Moi de même.

Pietro fila du réfectoire et rejoignit le QG, à son arrivé, sa sœur regardait la télévision en compagnie de Sam Wilson et de la vision, cette fois ci, c'était un documentaire sur les nouvelles technologies.

.

* * *

Prochain chapitre: 10,11,12 juin 2016, terre 127

Terre-127 : Terre où Magnéto (contrepartie féminine de Magnéto), Mesméro, le Sorcier rouge (contrepartie masculine de la Sorcière rouge), Vif argent (contrepartie féminine de Vif argent) et Wolverine ont été accidentellement fusionné pour former Frère Mutant.


	21. 10,11,12 juin 2016, terre 127

**Les méandres du temps, chapitre 21**

Oooo-o-O-o-oooO

 **Earth 127 (3ème terre visitée), QG,**

 **Vendredi 10 juin 2016, J-98.**

Oooo-o-O-o-oooO

Suite.

Pietro fila du réfectoire et rejoignit le QG, à son arrivé, sa sœur regardait la télévision en compagnie de Sam Wilson et de la vision, cette fois ci, c'était un documentaire sur les nouvelles technologies.

Ce soir c'était au tour de la vision de préparer le déjeuner, Wanda proposa son aide. Pietro et Sam, regardaient à présent un match de foot, il préféra laisser sa sœur et la vision en tête à tête.

La dernière fois, il avait fait irruption dans la cuisine, et avait sous entendu qu'il n'était pas d'accord que sa jumelle se rapproche de la vision. La seconde fois, il ne s'y opposait mais avait encore un peu de réticence, cette fois ci, il approuvait pleinement leur relation. Il profita donc de parler avec Sam Wilson. "Alors avec Nath, ça roule?"

\- Nat? Demanda le faucon en levant un sourcil.

\- Natasha ! Lâcha Pietro.

\- Qu'est ce que vous racontez Pietro, Natasha est avec Banner. Répondit il en riant à gorge déployée.

Pietro fronça les yeux, il avait raté quelques chose? Que se passait-il? Ils n'avaient rien changé pourtant. "Mais vous avez une petite amie non?" Ajouta encore Pietro.

\- Bien entendu, mais ce n'est surtout pas un Avengers. Ajouta le faucon.

\- D'accord... Fit Pietro perplexe.

\- Et vous avec Clint, ça se passe bien à ce que je vois. Rétorqua à nouveau sam.

\- Ça roule, Clint est parfait. Dit seulement Pietro.

\- J'en doute pas.

\- Bon je vais aller voir si ma sœur s'en sort. Lâcha Pietro légèrement mal à l'aise. Il passa la tête par le chambranle de la porte coulissante. " Wanda, je peux te voir?"

La femme s'essuya les mains puis rejoignit son frère sans le couloir. "Pietro... Je croyais que t'avais compris que je l'aimais bien depuis longtemps." Soupira la châtain.

\- Oui, je sais... Mais c'est pas de ça que je voulais te parler... Sam et Nath ne sont repas ensemble, il me dit qu'elle sort avec Banner. Ajouta Pietro en fronçant les yeux, ne comprenant plus rien.

\- Ah oui, cool. Ajouta Wanda.

\- Hum. Dit seulement le jumeau. Ils restèrent silencieux un moment puis Wanda lâcha.

\- La vision est un cordon bleu, a chaque saut, il s'améliore. Ajouta t'elle enjouée.

\- Clint est plus... Bestiale je trouve, plus viril. Je persiste à dire que c'est comme si, c'était des doubles de ceux qu'on connait. Chuchota Pietro en regardant autour si Personne ne les écoutait.

\- C'est vraiment bizarre. Je sais pas comment on va faire pour retourner à notre époque avec les vrais personnes. Bon... J'y retourne, on passe à table dans dix minutes.

Pietro acquesça et retourna dans le salon. Il ne fallut que 15 minutes pour que Wanda et la vision apportent le dîner. Au soir, seul dans son lit, Pietro ne cessait de penser à Clint, au sien, à celui de son temps. Le retrouverait il un jour? S'ils retournaient au 17 septembre, est ce que Clint ou laura seraient mort, le jeune parut coincé, il fallait qu'ils continuent à modifier leur vie, à sauver leur vie.

.

Oooo-o-O-o-oooO

 **Earth 127 (3ème terre visitée), QG,**

 **Samedi 11 juin 2016. J-97**

Oooo-o-O-o-oooO

.

Pietro s'était une nouvelle fois réveillé seul, s'il se souvenait bien de ce jour, il n'avait pas fait grand chose, mis à part un entraînement cet après midi. Après avoir petit déjeuner et prit leurs douches, les jumeaux avaient passé la matinée dans leur chambre, à discuter de Clint, de la vision mais aussi des autres Avengers. Pietro ne cessait de parler de son Clintounet d'amour, de son non divorce et des traits de caractère particulier. Il discuta également de vision, Wanda souriait comprenant que son frère acceptait enfin qu'ils soient ensemble. Les jumeaux souriaient, ils étaient heureux.

Après avoir partagé le repas du midi avec ses coéquipiers, tous allèrent en entraînement et reprenaient encore et encore les mêmes gestes. Pietro était content la première fois, il pouvait frimer de savoir maîtriser tout ça, mais là ça devenait lassant.

L'entraînement fini, les jumeaux remontèrent accompagné de leurs coéquipiers. Ils profitèrent de rester un peu avec eux. Tous ensemble ils prirent l'apéro, puis Steve avait commandé un plat asiatique.

Le repas était Convivial, Natasha n'avait plus l'air hargneuse comme elle l'avait été lors de l'anniversaire de Clint. Et ça le ravissait. Elle avait sûrement compris que Pietro ne voulait que le bien de Clint. Ils commençaient à dîner lorsque Tony revint la bouche en cœur. "Enfin! Je pensais que tu allais passer ta soirée chez Stark Industrie."

\- Désolé capichou, j'avais beaucoups de travail. Se défendit le milliardaire.

\- Je te pardonne... Céda le chef.

\- T'es un amour Stevy. Lança le brun.

Ce fut la seconde fois où ils entendaient ce surnom. Et ça faisait toujours aussi bizarre d'entendre Tony appeler Steve ainsi. Mais c'était si mignon de les voir à deux. Ce n'était pas vraiment surprenant, pas autant que la première fois. C'était comme ci ils étaient fait l'un pour l'autre. Comme ci leurs destins étaient toujours étroitement liés.

\- Comment avancent vos projets Anthony? Demanda subitement la vision.

\- Anthony? Vous vous appelez Anthony? Demanda aussitôt Pietro.

\- Bien sûre que oui, Pietro, Tony n'est qu'un diminutif, que vous arrive t'il, pourquoi me regardez vous comme cela ? Ai-je un bouton en plein milieu du front? Demanda Stark.

\- Euh... Non... Je... Je suis désolé, je suis... Déboussolé quand Clint n'est pas là. Se justifiait t'il encore pour la deuxième fois.

\- L'amour, l'amour, l'amour... Lâcha la rousse.

\- C'est si joliment dit.. Ajouta la Vision.

\- Surtout venu de Romanoff! Ajouta Tony.

\- Pourquoi vous dites ça? Et pourquoi Romanoff? Demanda Pietro qui était suspicieux de tout.

\- Romanoff n'est pas la femme la plus romantique que je connaisse. Se moqua Tony.

\- Fermez-la , Tony. Ragea Nath. "Et pourquoi ça vous surprend qu'il m'appelle Romanoff, Tony appelle presque tout le monde par son nom de famille, excepté Cap Biensure... Ça va Pietro? Vous semblez bizarre "

\- Clint me manque. Dit-il comme échappatoire.

\- Vous le retrouverez demain, Ne vous inquiètez pas. Lâcha t'elle ensuite.

Pietro sourit à la remarque de Natasha. Elle semblait a présent d'accord que Clint et lui forment un couple.

Au soir, les jumeaux, se rejoignirent dans la chambre de Wanda. Pietro souligna que c'était le jour où, elle devait avoir son premier baiser. Elle lui avoua qu'elle y avait pensé mais préférait attendre d'être revenu sur leur monde natal avant d'entamer quelques chose avec la vision. Après avoir discuter une bonne heure, les sokoviens ne demanderent pas leur reste, et allèrent s'engouffrer dans leur couverture avant de sombrer définitivement.

.

Oooo-o-O-o-oooO

 **Earth 127 (3ème terre visitée), QG,**

 **Dimanche 12 juin 2016. J-96**

Oooo-o-O-o-oooO

.

Pietro se réveilla tout de suite ce matin, et seul, encore, mais il savait qu'il allait bientôt retrouver Clint et ça l'enchantait. Bon, tout d'abord, sa sœur et lui devraient s'occuper de l'attaque du Shield, mais ensuite, il retrouverait son Clintounet d'amour.

Après avoir prit sa douche et déjeuner, il alla, accompagné de Wanda, au Shield, comme par le passé, ils se positionnerent attendant le soulèvement, puis prêterent main forte aux Avengers durant la bataille. Tout comme les autres fois, il n'y avait aucunes victime à déplorer, ils en étaient ravis, leur plan, bien qu'un peu bancal, se passait à merveille.

Cette fois ci, Pietro décida de rester au Shield, au lieu de revenir au QG. La dernière fois qu'il était revenu au QG, il avait mangé une pizza avec les autres et avait squatté sa chambre, s'était légèrement prit la tête avec Wanda avant qu'il rejoigne Clint. Alors pourquoi rester au QG, autant rester au Shield.

En arrivant au bâtiment d'état, Pietro se dirigea vers le bureau de Stacy. Il savait qu'elle n'y était pas, mais il savait que l'agent Foley, lui, le serait. Comme il le pressentait, David Foley lui proposa d'aller boire un café en attendant que sa collègue revienne.

\- Excusez-moi, l'agent Cunningham est là? Demanda Pietro en regardant dans son bureau.

\- Euh.. non... Qui la demande? Rétorqua le seul occupant de la pièce.

\- Euh... Maximoff.

\- Maximoff... Elle devrait pas tarder... On peut l'attendre ensemble si vous voulez. Proposa aussitôt l'homme.

\- Euh.. oui, ok...

\- Allons boire un café, Pietro. Lança l'homme.

\- Au fait, je me suis pas présenté, David. Lança l'homme en lui serrant la main.

\- Pietro... Enfin, apparament tu le sais déjà.

\- On se tutoie déjà? Dit le garçon à peine plus âgé que lui.

\- Arrête de te moquer de moi, je sais que tu le fais là.

L'homme rit a gorge déployée. "Biensure que je te chari, on a le même âge autant se tutoyer... alors comme ça, tu es un Avengers..." Dit le brun en entrant dans la cafétéria.

\- C'est Stacy qui te l'a dit, je suppose? Demanda Pietro.

\- Oui, elle m'a beaucoups parlé de toi. L'informa t'il en se dirigeant devant les machines à café.

\- Ah, oui? Et qu'est ce qu'elle t'a dit exactement ? Demanda Pietro alors que l'homme leur sert deux café. L'homme tendit un café à Pietro puis lança.

\- Pietro Maximoff, 25 ans, grand, musclé, blond aux magnifiquement bleu, un sourire à tomber, un charme fou... Je dois continuer? Demanda t'il tout de même.

\- Non, ça ira... Dit Pietro souriant en s'asseyant sur une table haute.

\- Je crois que tu lui plais...

\- Ah bon? Fit Pietro qui se doutait déjà de son impact sur cette fille.

\- hum, hum. Acquesça t'il. "Elle te plaît?"

\- Non. Dit-il franchement cette fois ci.

\- Elle est jolie pourtant. Lança David.

\- La beauté, les goûts, les couleurs, tout est relatif! Lança Pietro alors que l'homme sourit en soufflant sur le liquide chaud.

\- Tu la trouve pas jolie?

\- Si... Mais c'est pas parce que je la trouve jolie, qu'elle me plaise. Le physique n'a aucune importance. Je ne tombe pas amoureux d'un visage ou d'un corps, mais juste d'une persone. Se défendit seulement Pietro, se demandant si sa phrase avait plus de sens que la dernière fois.

\- Juste d'une personne... Répéta David en ne quittant Pietro du regard. "C'est vraiment beau ce que tu viens de dire... "

Pietro rougit, face à ce regard insistant.

\- Et toi? Elle te plaît pas Stacy?

\- Pas vraiment non plus. Elle est drôle, elle est... Mais non...

Les garçons commençaient à comprendre que tous deux étaient attirés par la gente masculines mais aucuns des deux n'osaient le dire à l'autre.

\- Elle m'a parlé de toi hier. Elle m'a dit que tu étais une pile électrique... Et que tu étais une personne géniale.

\- C'est justement ce que je pensais de toi.

Pietro baissa la tête aussitôt, ses joues rougissantes. "On se connait à peine... " Murmura Pietro ne relevant pas les yeux pour autant.

\- Je suis sûre de ce que j'avance. Avec tes pouvoirs tu ne peux être qu'une pile électrique. Ajouta David. Pietro releva la tête, c'est de ça qu'il lui parlait. Il se sentit soulagé, lui qui pensait qu'il parlait du fait qu'il était une personne géniale. "Et je me doute que tu es quelqu'un d'exceptionnel aussi. " Ajouta David, faisant à nouveau rougir le sokovien.

\- Bon, il faut que je'y aille, j'ai... Un dîner... D'affaire, entre collègue." Ajouta t'il.

\- Ok, et bien à plus tard, Pietro.

\- À plus tard David. Dit Pietro en s'eclipsant. Il rejoignit Clint aussitôt, treilli noir, veste de la même couleur, sac sur le dos. "Monsieur Barton, vous êtes plutôt sexy dans cette tenue." Lança Pietro en posant sa main entre ses omoplates.

Clint rougit directement à cette annonce. "Arrête de me faire rougir Pietro. Bon, je vais me changer, j'arrive." Dit Clint mais Pietro le retient par le bras.

\- Pourquoi te changer? Je t'ai dis t'es trop sexy dans cette tenue.

\- C'est pas approprié pour le resto non? Se défendit Clint.

\- Tout est approprié quand on le porte bien. Allez viens.

.

* * *

Prochain chapitre: 12 et 13 juin 2016, terre 127

Terre-127 : Terre où Magnéto (contrepartie féminine de Magnéto), Mesméro, le Sorcier rouge (contrepartie masculine de la Sorcière rouge), Vif argent (contrepartie féminine de Vif argent) et Wolverine ont été accidentellement fusionné pour former Frère Mutant.


	22. 12 et 13 juin 2016, terre 127

Chapitre 22

Oooo-o-O-o-oooO

 **Earth 127 (3ème terre visitée), QG,**

 **Dimanche 12 juin 2016.**

Oooo-o-O-o-oooO

Suite

Dans la voiture, cette fois ci, Clint était plus entreprenant, c'était lui qui avait posé sa main sur son genou.

Au restaurant, Clint restait discret, mais était tout de même viril. On aurait dit un dîner entre potes. Clint ne ressemblait pas à son Clint d'origine, mais ce Clint lui plaisait aussi. "Ça va pas mon chéri?"

\- Si, pourquoi tu me demande ça?

\- Je sais pas, tu as l'air silencieux, distant. Ajouta Pietro.

\- Tu sais bien que je suis pas démonstratif. Je suis un gars plutôt... macho. Avoua l'archer.

Pietro sourit, ça il l'avait remarqué, Clint était macho de nature mais dans le genre, galant, à ouvrit la porte aux dames, a les aider dès qu'ils pouvaient.

\- Clint ?

\- Oui.

\- Tu m'aimes?

Clint rougit instantanément, regarda à gauche et à droite discrètement, lui sourit puis avoua. "Oui... Tu le sais." Chuchota t'il ensuite. "Tu en doutes?"

Pietro baissa les yeux. "Non, c'est juste... Je voudrais pas te forcer la main, tu risques de mettre en péril ta vie de famille pour moi. Alors je voudrais pas gâcher tout ça."

\- Tu connais mes sentiments, c'est juste, j'ai du mal à avouer d'être ouvertement gay. Pouffa Clint.

\- Je sais, et ça fait partie de ton charme. Dit Pietro alors que le silence s'immisca entre eux. Pietro réfléchit à la dernière fois. Il ne souvenait plus de quoi ils avaient discuter. Ah oui, il lui avait demander s'il avait la possibilité de revenir dans le passé, est ce qu'il changerait quelques chose dans sa vie.

\- Bon, on va jouer à un jeu, si tu avais une machine à remonter le temps, qu'est ce que tu changerais?

\- J'essayerais de faire en sorte que... Qu'il n'y aurait pas de guerre.

\- Pas à l'échelle mondiale, dans ta vie à toi!

\- Dans ma vie? Euh... Je crois pas que je changerais quelques chose.

\- Tout est parfait?

\- Oui... J'ai trois beaux enfants, leur mère s'occupe bien de nous... Et comme t'es là...

\- C'est mignon ça... Dit Pietro la gorge nouée. Biensure qu'il était relégué en troisième position maintenant. Il avait toujours été en deuxième, derrière ses enfants, et maintenant qu'il était toujours marié, il descendait d'un rang, derrière Laura.

\- Tu crois que... Je regrette mes décisions?

\- Non! Non pas du tout... Dit seulement Pietro.

\- Et toi? Tu changerais quoi?

\- Moi? Pietro baissa les yeux, il resta muet un instant puis releva les yeux et prononça. "Je sais pas... Peut-être ne pas tomber amoureux... D'un homme marié... J'en sais rien en fait. "

Clint fronça les yeux, puis les baissa. "Je suis désolé Pietro, je sais que je te consacre peu de temps mais..."

\- Mais non c'est pas ça. Dit Pietro en attrappant la main de Clint qui la retira aussi vite. "C'est juste que... Je pense que ta vie se passerait mieux..."

\- Mais tout se passe bien. Précisa Clint.

\- Oui, pour le moment, mais on sait jamais.

\- Hummm.

\- Bon, on rentre, j'ai besoin de voir ma sœur. Lança naturellement Pietro

\- Qu'est ce que je peux faire contre le lien fraternel, allez, rentrons.

.

Oooo-o-O-o-oooO

 **Earth 127 (3ème terre visitée), QG,**

 **Lundi 13 juin 2016. J-95**

Oooo-o-O-o-ooo

.

Pietro se réveilla le premier, c'était bien rare qu'il se réveille avant Clint. Il profita de ce moment pour aller se doucher et voir sa sœur pour s'assurer que leur plan n'avait pas changé.

\- Toujours top tôt, Pietro. Ronchonna Wanda.

\- Je sais, mais il fallait que je m'assure de notre plan... Chuchota le jeune.

\- Ça peut pas attendre que j'ai pris ma douche?

\- On fait comme la dernière fois?

\- Mais oui.

\- ok d'acc, c'était juste pour être sûre.

\- Ça va pas?

\- Si... Si... C'est vrai que ...

\- Oui.

\- C'est dur... De passer au second plan. ..

\- Pietro...

\- Mais... Il le faut... Pour Clint... Bon allez je te laisse prendre ta douche... A toute.

Pietro laissa sa sœur se préparer et rejoignit son homme qui sortit de la douche en caleçon et torse nu. Pietro passa sa langue entre ses lèvres, cet homme lui faisait toujours de l'effet, il le prit directement dans ses bras. "Bonjour mon coeur, bien dormi?"

\- Comme toujours. Répondit Pietro à présent heureux.

\- On a entraînement ce matin, si je me trompe pas.

\- On devrait s'enfuir, profiter d'être à deux. Tenta le jeune, mais Clint s'y opposa, ce n'est pas son style d'éviter un entraînement.

\- Allez je vais dans la piaule me changer. On se rejoint en cuisine?

\- Ok. Pietro rejoignit leur coéquipiers. Les Avengers furent rejoint par Wanda et Clint. Wanda remarqua de suite le visage de son frère s'éclaircir dès que l'archer entra dans la pièce, elle sourit directement puis son cœur se serra lorsqu'elle se rappela la douleur qu'elle avait ressentir ce matin. Son frère allait sûrement être malheureux pour le bonheur de Clint. Et ça c'était poignant pour la jeune femme qui ressentait toutes les émotions de Pietro. Natasha la forca revenir à la réalité.

"Vous êtes trop mignon tout les deux." Lança t'elle alors que Clint étalait de la confiture sur la tartine de Pietro.

\- Son petit coeur c'est sacré. Ajouta Sam en souriant.

Clint rougit de la remarque alors que Pietro lui, roula des yeux. "Arrêtez, vous les gênez." Dit Tony Stark pour prendre leur défense.

\- Tony Stark qui prend la défense de Clint et Pietro! Lança Sam étonné du brun.

\- Faut l'inscrire dans le calendrier. Ajouta Steve en riant.

\- En parlant de calendrier, on a un entraînement non? Lança Wanda

\- Pressée de vous battre Wanda? Demanda Natasha avec un accent russe prononcé.

La jeune femme baissa les yeux, confuse. Elle voulait seulement changer de sujet. Le petit déjeuner fini, tous allèrent en entraînement. Wanda avait été mise en trinôme avec Natasha et Iron man. Clint s'entraînait avec Sam. Pietro eut le droit à un entraînement avec Captain America.

Ce fut un entraînement plus que facile pour Pietro, qui avait déjà apprit tout ces enchaînement dans leur monde et celui d'avant et encore avant, le jeune avait seulement hâte d'en finir, pour rejoindre son homme.

La pause déjeuner arriva bien vite, Pietro souriait tout le temps face à son homme, et ça, Wanda l'avait bien vu. Vision était en mission avec War machine. Tony et Steve avaient disparus, ce fut donc avec Black Windows et le faucon que les jumeaux, accompagné de Clint, mangèrent leur repas.

Après un déjeuner copieux, Clint suivi Natasha pour un entraînement particulier, Pietro en profita directement pour discuter avec sa sœur dans la chambre de celle ci.

Les jumeaux parlerent de la situation de Pietro. La jeune femme tenta de le réconforter.

\- Après qu'on soit sûre que ni Laura, ni lui ne risquent plus rien, il pourra envisager le divorce.

\- Faudrait déjà qu'il le veuille.

\- Pourquoi tu dis ça.

\- J'en sais rien, j'ai pas l'impression qu'il veuille divorcer, que je sois là où pas.

\- Ne dis pas ça. Je suis sûre qu'il t'aime plus que Laura.

\- J'en suis pas si sûre. Il m'a dit en janvier qu'il n'était pas prêt.

\- On est en juin et en février il voulait non?

\- Oui, mais la, il me place toujours en troisième. Comme s'il avait changé d'avis.

\- Ne t'inquiète pas Pietro tout s'arrangera. Bon, on a rien de prévu aujourd'hui mais il faut qu'on empêche Clint de bouger D'accord?

\- Oui, oui, je sais ce que j'ai faire.

\- Allez, va rejoindre ton homme, je vois que tu en meurs d' ça t'elle en ouvrant un livre.

Pietro sourit et se pressa au salon, où il retrouva son petit ami. Clint était assis le dos contre dossier, une jambes repliées sur l'assise, Pietro était à ses côtés, légèrement appuyé sur son épaule. Ce n'était plus comme Avant, Clint était de plus en plus distant, il n'était plus le même.

Les garçons passerent plus de la moitié de l'après-midi à parler devant la télé. Ils furent rejoint par Natasha Romanoff, qui souriait à voir ce binôme, puis rejoint par Sam marmonnant dans sa barbe qu'ils avaient chacun une chambre à coucher.

Les garçons finirent par rejoindre la chambre de Pietro et se prirent un long bain avant de rejoindre les autres pour le dîner. La vision était revenu, accompagné de Rhodey. Natasha et Sam étaient toujours présent, Tony et Steve étaient toujours absent. Ce fut à cet instant que les jumeaux s'étonnerent lorsque Sam s'était plaint. "Il y a trop de couple dans cette maison." Déclara t'il alors que Clint ricana.

\- De quoi vous plaignez vous Sam? Soupira la russe en terminant de mettre la table.

\- Vous n'avez pas remarqué que nous sommes les seuls célibataires du groupe? Lâcha le faucon toujours debout.

\- Comment ça vous êtes les seuls? Demanda Pietro.

\- Vous allez pas me dire que vous voyez pas que Wanda et la vision sortent ensemble. Lâcha t'il alors que Wanda baissa aussitôt les yeux, confuse

\- Euh... beugea le jeune, cherchant le regard de sa sœur.

\- Vous êtes trop naïf Pietro. Ajouta le Sam.

\- Vous oubliez le colonel Rhodes. Lança Clint.

\- Il ne vit pas ici. Le défendit Sam

\- Je suis pas sensé y vivre non plus. Reprit Clint.

\- Où sont encore Stark et Rogers? Demanda Sam.

\- Partis en amoureux,... En quoi ça vous dérange que Iron Man et Captain soient ensemble? Demanda Natasha, Pietro avait failli s'étouffer. Ils n'étaient pas surpris, ils le savaient, mais c'est juste entendre Iron Man et Captain America. Ça faisait encore plus bizarre que Tony et Steve. "Taisez vous, et asseyez vous." Soupira la Russe alors que Clint emmenait son homme dans leur chambre.

Pietro prit immédiatement son homme dans les bras, il voulait en profiter, demain, lui et sa jumelle allaient tenter d'éviter, premièrement que Clint se fasse tuer, que Laura se fasse tuer, et accessoirement tuer l'homme en vert, mais seulement après qu'il ait tuer l'homme en rouge. Bien compliqué cet histoire. En attendant Pietro pouvait profiter de son homme chéri.

\- T'es bien câlineux toi! Souligna Clint.

\- Comment ne pas te faire de calin, t'es un amour Clint Barton.

\- Oh mon cœur, t'es trop mignon. Répondit seulement l'archer.

\- Mon cœur..., c'est... C'est... J'allais dire mignon, mais en fait non, c'est romantique et sensuel.

\- C'est pas comme si c'était nouveau je t'ai toujours appelé comme ça... Demain je dois passer au shield, récupérer un dossier, tu viens avec moi? Comme ça, on après on peut aller manger à deux et voir plus si affinité.

\- Ça veut dire quoi plus si affinités... Murmura Pietro entre les bras de son homme.

\- Tu sais bien ... J'ai envie de toi. La phrase prononcée surpris le jeune qui sourit tout de même.

\- Bon demain, on va au Shield, on mange chez l'Asiatique. Trancha le jeune.

\- Pourquoi?

\- Parce que j'en ai envie. Et après on va boire un café au salon de thé et on revient ici. Ajouta t'il.

\- T'as déjà établi l'emploi du temps à ce que je vois. Se moqua le plus vieux.

\- Oui.

\- D'accord monsieur Maximoff. Céda finalement Clint.

Oooo-o-O-o-oooO

* * *

Prochain chapitre 14 juin 2016, terre 127

Terre-127 : Terre où Magnéto (contrepartie féminine de Magnéto), Mesméro, le Sorcier rouge (contrepartie masculine de la Sorcière rouge), Vif argent (contrepartie féminine de Vif argent) et Wolverine ont été accidentellement fusionné pour former Frère Mutant.


	23. 14 juin 2016, terre 127

Chapitre 23

Oooo-o-O-o-oooO

 **Earth 127 (3ème terre visitée), QG,**

 **Mardi 14 juin 2016.**

Oooo-o-O-o-ooo

.

Pietro fit un bond immense ce matin, c'était toujours aussi rare que son réveil sonnait. Même Clint, lève tôt par principe, fit un bond, ce fut à ce moment que Pietro se souvint du réveil qui était tombé la première fois, et qu'il avait tenté de le retenir la seconde. Cette fois ci, Pietro allongea le bras et le retint. Il sourit fièrement, puis posa le réveil doucement.

Les hommes ronchonnerent encore, le fait de revenir en arrière ne lui enlevait pas sa flegme matinale habituelle. Ils aimaient être l'un contre l'autre, et profitaient de cette douceur. Tout comme la dernière fois, ce fut Clint qui se leva en premier. Et ce fut toujours Pietro qui râla.

\- Mon chéri non...

\- Et si, il faut se lever, je dois voir Fury en plus.

Pietro soupira une énième fois tandis que Clint passait sous la douche, puis ceda la place à son amoureux. Ce fut tout de même avec le sourire que le couple entra dans la cuisine.

Tout le monde était présent et leur souriait, Pietro constata, ainsi que Wanda, que Tony et Cap faisaient toujours un couple parfait. Ils étaient si touchant et Tony était si sage, c'était comme si Cap le canalisait.

Le couple prit un petit déjeuner rapide puis fila au shield. Clint grimpa immédiatement voir le directeur Fury, tandis que Pietro se prenait un chocolat au self. Il profita d'aller sur internet et de réfléchir à un plan pour l'attaque chez Clint puis il y croisa David, lequel y invita à le rejoindre.

\- Pietro Maximoff, Tu es souvent ici à ce que je vois.. Lanca le jeune homme.

\- J'accompagne un ami.

\- L'agent Barton! Affirma t'il.

\- Oui c'est ça.

\- Je vous ai aperçu tout à l'heure, vous avez l'air bien proche. Sous entendu l'homme en se mordant la lèvre inférieure. .

\- On vit ensemble. Se défendit le sokovien.

\- Je pensais qu'il vivait a l'extérieur, avec femme et enfants. Lança David.

\- C'est vrai, mais il est toujours là bas. Pour les entraînements tout ça. Se justifiait t'il ensuite.

\- D'accord... Un silence s'abbatu entre les deux jeunes puis l'agent reprit. "D'après la presse vous avez une liaison." Annonça t'il alors que Pietro grimaça. Même en empêchant son divorce, la presse avait réussi a les reprendre en flagrant. Quel plaies. "C'est faux?" Demanda t'il, espérant que ça l'était, avec la presse, il se méfiait tout de même.

\- Je... Je préfère pas parler de ça... Dit seulement le sokovien, mal à l'aise, car il sentait bien qu'il plaisait a ce garcon.

\- Tu reprends un chocolat? Demanda t'il voyant la gène occasionnée.

\- Oui, je veux bien... Répondit il tout de meme Pietro, mal à l'aise. L'homme se leva et alla chercher un chocolat chaud et un café sucré, puis à peine était il revenu que Pietro avoua. "On est ensemble, Clint et moi, mais on préférerai que ça ne se sache pas, on est pas .. officiellement" ensemble. il est père de famille, et il a une femme." Avoua t'il.

\- Oh, La mère de ses enfants. Reprit il, légèrement déçu.

\- Oui la mère de ses enfants. Affirma Pietro honteux de la situation.

\- D'accord, merci d'avoir été honnête. Dit il tout de même un peu déçu de savoir que Pietro n'était pas libre. " C'est pas trop dure... D'être... Seulement l'amant ?"

Pietro hocha seulement positivement de la tête alors qu'il sourit lorsqu'il vit arriver son archer.

\- Agent Foley ? Que faites vous là? Vous n'êtes pas parti avec le troisième régiment? Demanda t'il en lui serrant la main, un air jaloux flottant sur son visage..

\- Ah non, je dois rester pour une autre mission. Dit il.

\- D'accord... Pietro? On y va. Lança Clint impatient.

\- Ouais..., David à plus. Dit Pietro en se levant.

\- A plus oui, Aurevoir agent Barton.

\- Aurevoir. Dit seulement Clint sourire gêné.

Les garçons allèrent en direction du resto asiatique préféré de Pietro. Tout comme la première fois, les hommes profitèrent pour parler de leur collègues. Pietro tenta s'en savoir plus sur Natasha et banner, d'après ce qu'il avait comprit. Ils étaient toujours ensemble, mais ça faisait un bail qu'il n'avait pas vu Hulk.

Oooo-o-O-o-oooO

Les hommes choisirent ensuite, d'aller se boire un café au salon de thé, c'était un endroit où ils aimaient se retrouver, c'était un de leur premier endroit en tête à tête avec un restaurant de la onzième rue, hors mis au QG. Pietro prit comme à son habitude, un chocolat, un muffin et un cupcake. Clint lui prit un café noir avec deux sucres. "Alors il te voulait quoi l'agent Foley ?"

\- Oh rien de spécial.

\- Tu le connais depuis longtemps? Demanda Clint en fronçant les yeux.

\- Non, je viens de le rencontrer, je cherchais Stacy.

\- Ah ouais... Et tu voulais la voir pourquoi? Demanda l'agent Barton en levant un sourcil.

\- Pour rien, pour discuter en t'attendant, je rêve où on dirait que t'es jaloux. Demanda Pietro en souriant en coin.

\- Moi? Non... Pourquoi je dois l'être?

\- Non. T'es jaloux un peu, avoue. Titilla Pietro en se mordant la lèvre.

\- oui, oui je suis jaloux mais ça m'énerve parce que au vue de la situation actuelle j'ai pas le droit de l'être.

\- Biensure que si tu as le droit.

\- Non, j'ai pas le droit mais je le suis quand même un peu.

Bien que sachant Clint mal à l'aise en public, Pietro attrappa sa main discrètement et se sachant soutenu, Clint se lança. " J'ai toujours peur que... Que tu partes."

\- Pourquoi je partirais ? Demanda seulement Pietro touché par cette révélation.

\- Je sais pas, t'es jeune, moi je suis un vieillard... Marié et père famille de surcroît, tu mérites d'avoir un vrai petit ami, pas être seulement l'amant d'un père de famille.

Pietro sourit. "Mon chéri, je t'échangerais contre personne d'autre...

\- T'es un amour Pietro. Dit soudainement Clint qui appela la serveuse pour un second café.

\- Je sais... Dit le jeune en pouffant de rire.

\- Pour l'instant t'es jeune mais un jour tu voudras peut être fonder une famille. Souligna le père de famille.

\- Fonder une famille? Répéta Pietro en ricanant légèrement. "Non, fonder une famille n'est pas au programme."

\- Tu te vois rester dans cette situation longtemps? Demanda Clint.

\- Jusqu'à que tu ne veuille plus de moi.

Clint sourit a cette révélation. "Et bien t'es courageux."

Pietro avait bien comprit le sens de ses mots. Clint lui faisait comprendre qu'ils resteraient sûrement de simples amants. La serveuse amena leur café, Pietro pu souffler quelques instants.

\- Bon, allez On rentre au QG et on se prend un bon bain, avec bougies.? Proposa Pietro a présent très souriant.

\- Je pensais que tu en avais plus?

\- Et bien, allons en chercher. Décida le jeune.

\- Adjugé monsieur Maximoff. Dit Pietro avant de boire son café d'un trait.

Pietro lui fit un clin d'œil avant lui aussi de boire rapidement son chocolat et de se lever. Les hommes allèrent faire les boutiques. Ils achèterent des bougies chauffe plat, des huiles parfumées, puis retournèrent vers le QG.

Oooo-o-O-o-oooO

Il est 17h lorsque le binome revint, Clint fit couler l'eau tandis que Pietro peaufina son plan avec sa sœur. La femme assistait la vision sur une nouvelle recette de cuisine. La jeune femme s'excusa auprès de l'androïde et suivi son frère dans le couloir. "Bon, Maintenant que Clint n'a plus d'appartements, tu penses qu'on doit aller voir où il habitait? Demanda Pietro

\- Beh, non, je crois pas. Après je sais pas si c'était une attaque ciblée, si ça se trouve l'attaque aura lieu et un innocent perdra la vie.

\- Tu penses qu'on devrait tout de même y aller alors.

\- Je sais pas, qu'est ce que t'en penses.

\- Je pense qu'on est des Avengers et qu'on doit protéger tous les humains.

\- Bonne décision mon frère. Clint a toujours une mission?

\- Normalement oui, il m'en a pas encore parlé.

\- Ok, on part d'ici a 23h.

\- Ok, on se rejoint en bas. Confirme Pietro. .

Clint fila rejoindre Clint, qui était déjà plongé dans l'eau bouillante. "Je suis désolé mais Fury vient de me rappeler, j'ai une mission cette nuit."

\- Encore? Soupira Pietro.

\- Oui, je dois y être pour 0h maxi, je partirai en fin de soirée. Affirma Clint.

\- Ok cool, comme ça, on a le temps de se prélasser dans l'eau du bain... On est trop bien là. Murmura Pietro en se relaxant.

\- C'est vrai... Qu'est ce que j'aime être avec toi... Chuchota à son tour Clint.

Pietro se retourna en souriant et déposa ses lèvres sur celle de son amant. "Et moi donc..."

\- Je sais pas à quel heure je vais rentrer, si je rentre.

Pietro se retourna encore, Clint continua. "Demain on est mercredi, les gosses n'ont pas école."

\- Ah oui c'est vrai.

\- Fury dit que ce ne sera pas la long, mais je m'attend a tout avec lui.

\- Hummm.

\- Je t'enverrai un message.

\- D'accord.

\- C'est pas à toi de cuisiner ce soir au moins...

\- J'en sais rien, mais ma sœur et la vision avaient de s'en occuper. Répondit le jeune.

\- Et tu les as laissé ensemble? Ça m'étonne de toi. Se moqua l'archer du groupe.

\- Ma sœur sait ce qu'elle fait, et puis je sais que ses sentiments sont vraies.

\- Oh... Tu grandis mon cœur. Et t'as pas peur que vision saute sur ta sœur entre le plat et le dessert?

\- Sans commentaire.

\- Sacré Pietro va. Les hommes poufferent de rire puis se calmerent aussitôt profitant du calme qui régnait dans la salle d'eau. Ils y restèrent presque deux heures, puis Clint décida de sortir tout de même. Il était pratiquement l'heure du dîner, ou du moins de l'apéro. Le père de famille alla se changer dans sa propre chambre tandis que Pietro resta encore un petit moment avant de finir par sortir également et de passer un simple survêtement.

En descendant, Pietro fit surpris de voir que seul le faucon et Natasha en Hawkeye etaient présent. Hawkeye? Depuis quand Natasha était archère ? En tenue d'archerie. Violette et noire. Pietro detailla la femme. Elle portait quasiment le même pantalon noir, ses bottines avaient de petits talon en plus. Et sa veste etait plus ceintré. Le jeune ne dit rien, choqué par la tenue puis alla s'asseoir avant que son homme ne fasse lui aussi irruption dans la pièce. Pietro fut étonné une seconde fois et quelques peu émoustillé aussi. Son Clint était vêtu un pantalon de cuir noir, d'une veste de la même couleur très près du corps. Une ceinture sceindait sa tenue et un petit logo en sablier rouge qu'il connaissait était fixée sur elle. Il remarqua les accessoires sur ses poignets et son holster de cuisses gauche offert par ... A son dernier anniversaire. Qu'il était sexy.

-Ah... Black spider. Annonça Sam. C'était donc ça... Clint était black spider et Natasha, Hawkeye.

La femme se leva aussitôt et proposa un apéro, laissant les hommes entre eux. "Où est Rhodey?" Demanda Clint.

\- Toilette. Répondit Rhodey.

\- Ah, et Steve? Demanda Clint ensuite.

\- Tony. Répondit t'il encore.

\- Oh... Les hommes poufferent de rire puis furent rejoint par Sam, puis Natasha, Wanda et la vision revenaient également avec 7 verres, une bouteille de vodka, et du Soft. Ils se servirent rapidement puis trinquerent tous ensemble. Pietro proposa à Wanda d'aller l'aider en cuisine. La femme savait que son frère avait quelque chose à lui dire.

\- De quoi veux tu me parler ? Demanda la sokovienne.

\- Clint est black spider.

\- Merci j'ai vu oui. Comment c'est possible.

\- J'en sais rien... Mais il est très sexy comme ça.

Il se prit une tape derrière le crâne et gémit aussitôt. "Pietro..."

\- Désolé...

\- Bon... Et la vision vous êtes ensemble, ou pas alors?

\- On est pas ensemble je t'ai déjà dis, je préfère pas entamer quelques chose avec un autre que... Le nôtre de vision tu comprends ?

\- Je comprends... Dit Pietro qui lui ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de retrouver son Clintounet. Tous les Clint lui plaisait. "Bon, je te proposerais bien mon aide mais je sais que c'est fini." S'amusa de dire Pietro.

\- C'est pour ça que t'es pas venu avant, tu savais à quel moment on aurait fini de tout préparer, filou, allez file...

Les jumeaux rejoignirent le salon. L'apéro se passait bien. Tony et Steve étaient comme deux adolescents amoureux comme jamais. Natasha parlait de Bruce a Rhodey et Sam. Vision et Wanda se souriaient discrètement. Pietro et Clint souriaient également face a ça.

* * *

Prochain chapitre: suite 14 juin et 15 juin 2016, terre 127.

Terre-127 : Terre où Magnéto (contrepartie féminine de Magnéto), Mesméro, le Sorcier rouge (contrepartie masculine de la Sorcière rouge), Vif argent (contrepartie féminine de Vif argent) et Wolverine ont été accidentellement fusionné pour former Frère Mutant.


	24. 14 et 15 juin 2016, terre 127

**Les méandres du temps, chapitre 24**

Oooo-o-O-o-oooO

 **Earth 127 (3ème terre visitée), QG,**

 **Mardi 14 juin 2016.**

Oooo-o-O-o-oooO

Suite

.

Le dîner se déroula sur le même ton. Un dîner agréable et une bonne entente parfaite. Pietro aurait souhaité que tous s'apprécient de cette manière mais qu'il serait l'unique de Clint et non pas seulement son amant.

Aussitôt le repas fini, les garçons s'eclipeserent et allèrent dans la chambre du plus jeune. Pietro s'assit sur le lit, tandis que Clint enleva ses bottines.

\- Qu'est ce que tu fais.

\- Tu crois pas que je vais partir dans t'avoir fait l'amour.

Pietro se mordit la lèvre alors que Clint dezippa sa veste mais le jeune le stoppa dans sa course. "N'enlève pas ta tenue. .. Très sexy comme ça."

Clint rit et rejoignit aussitôt son amant, puis glissa automatiquement la main dans les cheveux blanc du jeune qui saisit les hanches de son amant. Pietro étant assit, il regardait son petit ami avec amusement. Il ne l'avait jamais vu ainsi. La main de Clint descendit sur sa nuque tandis que le jeune embrassait tendrement la peau des abdos de Clint. Le jeune releva la tête et croisa le regard du plus vieux qui lui sourit, puis le plus jeune des deux se mordit la lèvre avant d'allonger son dos sur le lit.

Le père de famille grimpa doucement sur le jeune, puis sa langue alla directement s'enfouir dans le cou du jeune qui gémissait lentement. "Clint fait moi l'amour." Supplia soudainement le jeune.

L'archer fut émoustillé a l'entente cette phrase, mais répondit à cette demande par un simple baiser sur ses lèvres, puis commença à parsemer de baiser le buste du jeune qui se trémoussait.

Le jeune était dans tous ses états, la douceur était au rendez vous, et son cœur battait à mesure que Clint descendait ses lèvres sur son corps. Le jeune tresailllit lorsque l'archer laissa apparaître sa verge raidit et qu'il en lécha le pourtour avant de la prendre entièrement entre ses lèvres. C'était presque jubilatoire la façon dont ça s'était déroulé, le fait qu'il était à moitié sur le lit, que Clint soit en tenue de combat, de Black Spider qui puis est et ça le mettait dans un état surexcité.

Le jeune se laissa surprendre par un Clint plutôt entreprenant, léchant également de temps en temps ses bourses gonflées. Ses mains s'étaient immédiatement posées sur les cheveux court de l'archer alors que celui ci redoublait la cadence sur lui. Les gémissements redoublèrent alors que Pietro se sentit défaillir peu à peu. "Clint..." Murmura le jeune.

Le plus vieux releva la tête, sourire coquin sur les lèvres et vit Pietro dans tous ses états. "Fais moi l'amour chéri..." Supplia encore le jeune. L'archer sourit sournoisement et décida qu'il était temps de donner à Pietro ce qu'il désirait.

Le plus vieux se redressa, attrappa le poignet de Pietro pour le forcer a se relever. Pietro ne sut comment réagir et se redressa sur ses pieds. Il le regarda les yeux plein de question. Que voulait Clint? Il comprit ce que son amant désirait lorsque Clint le força a se retourner. Le plus vieux écarta ensuite légèrement les fesses de son homme, puis Pietro serra les dents sentant son homme s'immiscer peu à peu en lui. Une vague de plaisir l'innonda lorsqu'il s'était habitué à sa présence. Les mouvements étaient quelques peu rudes mais ordonnés, un parfum d'hormones planait dans la piece. Pietro avait fermé les yeux et profitait de cet instant où l'homme qu'il aimait était d'humeur bestiale.

Les mouvements de Clint étaient devenues abruptes et rythmes. Jamais Clint ne lui avait fait l'amour de cette manière. Il n'était pas doux et affectueux mais plutôt abruptes et sauvage. Le jeune sentait les mains rugueuse de son homme serrer ses épaules. La main gauche de l'archer alla se placer sur sa mâchoire et continuerait ses va et vient torride. Ça manquait un peu d'amour, mais le sexe avait toujours adouci les mœurs. Pietro se sentait venir alors que son homme le pilonnait encore.

Ce fut dans un dernier coup de rein que l'archer fit rugir de plaisir son petit ami qui se déversa en lui. Larcher à bout de souffle, le cœur battant la chamade, se laissa tomber sur le côté, emportant son amant au passage. Un simple baiser sur la nuque vint clore leurs ébats.

Ce fut après quelques minutes de répit, que Clint prit la décision d'aller sous la douche et de se préparer pour sa mission nocturne inopinée. Pietro quant à lui, resta dans la même position jusqu'à ce que Clint sorte de la douche. L'archer renfila sa tenue devant un Pietro qui se mordit la lèvre à le voir ainsi.

\- Bon, je sais pas si je vais rentrer. Je t'appelle. Abrégea Clint.

\- Hey! T'oublie pas quelque chose ? Demanda Pietro en se levant.

\- Un baiser peut être? Dit Clint en s'approchant, il allait lui donner un simple baiser mais le jeune lui agrippa le cou et lui donner un long baiser. Il lui lança un dernier regard avant que Clint s'en aille définitivement.

Le jeune ferma sa porte et se laissa à nouveau tomber sur le lit. Il avait vraiment l'impression que c'était la dernière fois qu'il le voyait, il lui manquait déjà. Le jeune resta allongé un moment puis fini par se lever et s'habiller. Il était encore en chaussette lorsqu'on frappa à la porte.

\- Pietro, Pietro, Pietro... Soupira seulement Wanda sachant pertinemment ce qu'ils avaient fait tout les deux.

Le jeune roula seulement les yeux et enfila ses chaussettes.

\- Tes un sacré toi.

\- C'est pas moi.

\- Mais bien sûre.

\- C'est Clint je te jure...

\- Je te crois oui.

\- Je te jure... Black spider est plutôt... Sauvage... Et sexy aussi.

\- Allez monsieur. "Mon homme est trop sexy" on y va.

Le jeune poufa de rire et alla mettre ses chaussures. "Allez.. je t'emmène a l'appart."

\- J'aime toujours pas ça... Ronchonna Wanda qui voulait prendre un Taxi.

\- Je sais. Courage. Fit le gosse avant d'attraper sa sœur et de l'emmener à une vitesse phénoménale jusqu'aux abords de l'appartement de Clint Barton

Oooo-o-O-o-oooO

La nuit était calme, les jumeaux étaient postées dans une entrée d'immeuble, face à celle de Clint jadis. L'appartement était vide, comme ci il était destiné uniquement à Clint. Les choses ne tournaient plus rond durant leur voyage. Les jumeaux fit interloqué que personne n'occupait les lieux. À new York, les appartements ne restaient pas sans occupant longtemps et pourtant celui ci était vide. Ce fut à ce moment que Pietro reçu un message de son amant.

De mon petit chéri; 11.53 PM: Hello mon cœur, Laura a prévu d'aller au parc d'attraction demain, je lui ai dis de me rejoindre directement au QG. En espérant que la mission se termine vite. Bisous à toute, si tu ne dors pas.

Pietro sourit son homme allait rentrer au QG auprès de lui, juste pour passer quelques heures avec lui avant que sa famille le rejoigne et qu'il s'en aille pour de bon. Wanda le tirage de ses pensées en lui montrant l'homme en rouge approcher les abords de l'immeuble.

Wanda et Pietro, neutraliserent la caméra de surveillance puis procéda à exécuter le plan avant de délaisser le corps de l'intrus dans le chantier en construction non loin de là. Puis les jumeaux regagnèrent ensemble le QG.

.

Oooo-o-O-o-oooO

 **Earth 127 (3ème terre visitée), QG,**

 **Mercredi 15 juin 2016.**

Oooo-o-O-o-oooO

.

C'était la première fois que Clint se réveillaot contre son amant, il ne pouvait être plus qu'heureux a ce moment-là. Il sourit dans son Sommeil alors que quelqu'un frappa a la porte. Il n'avait pas envie de se lever et resta dans les couvertures. Il préférait profiter de son homme. Adieu Hawkeye et bonjour black Spider, car a ce moment là, Pietro se demandait s'il ne fallait pas rester sur ce monde. Qu'est ce qui changerait pour Wanda, rien. Les autres étaient les même. Mise a part que Tony et Cap étaient ensemble tout était semblable sauf que Natasha était Hawkeye et son Clintounet d'amour était Black Spider. Il commençait à se demander s'ils revenaient a leurs époques si tous reviendrai comme avant. Clint serait toujours marié mais en vie au moins. Serait il toujours Black Spider?

Lorsqu'il se réveilla a nouveau, Clint était absent, peut être était il déjà reparti avec femme et enfant. Il se leva d'un pas lent et passa sous la douche avant de rejoindre les autres dans la cuisine. Pietro embrassa sa sœur et fronça les yeux lorsqu'il vit que tous avait une gueule de déterrer. "Qu'est ce qu'il se passe? Clint est déjà parti?" Demanda Pietro alors que Steve entra dans la pièce. Le chef hocha négativement de la tête, Sam eut le souffle coupé, Tony ouvrit la bouche en grand, Natasha s'écroula de chagrin alors que Wanda attrappa la main de Pietro dans la sienne. "Wanda qu'est ce qu'il se passe?"

La femme traîna son frère dans sa chambre alors que le jeune demandait encore des explications auxquelles Wanda ne répondait pas. Ce fut lorsque la femme ferma sa porte de chambre qu'elle avoua. "Laura et les enfants ont un accident sur la route."

\- Quoi?!

\- Ils... Ils n'ont pas survécus... Dit elle en éclatant en sanglots.

\- Quoi?! Mais non! Mais c'est pas possible! Cria Pietro. Il était mitigé entre colère et tristesse. Pourquoi le destin s'acharnait contre Clint?

\- Clint est parti les rejoindre mais... Ils n'ont pu rien faire.

\- Pas les enfants... Wandaaaa...

Les jumeaux se prirent dans les bras, ils avaient envie de pleurer, de relâcher route la tension qu'ils emmagisinaient. Ils étaient épuisés par leurs voyages et leur péripéties. Pietro se sentit au bord du gouffre, il ne savait plus quoi faire pour que l'homme qu'il aimait et sa famille soient sauf. Les jumeaux restèrent bras dans les bras, pleurant a chaudes larmes puis finirent par se calmer.

Assis a même le sol contre le mur de la chambre de la sokovienne, ils restèrent silencieusement un moment puis Pietro déclara. "C'est de ma faute sil arrive malheur a Clint."

\- Ne dit pas ça Pietro, je t'interdis de dire ça!

\- Mais ouvre les yeux. Laura lui retirer la garde car il est pédé et ne me dit pas que c'est faux. Ensuite, il se fait tuer dans son appartement, appartement qu'il a dû prendre car il a quitter sa femme pour moi ! Après c'est Laura qui se fait tuer à la place de Clint. Toujours dans ce même putain d'appartement. Et là... Et là, sa famille se tue en allant au QG. Pourquoi? Car au lieu de rentrer à la ferme, il a préféré revenir au QG... Pour moi...

La sokovienne resta silencieuse, elle avait bien saisit que oui, peut être c'était de la faute de Pietro. "Le seul moyen c'est de... De faire un trait sur lui."

\- Pardon?

\- J'ai joué, j'ai perdu. J'ai voulu modifier le passé pour qu'il soit heureux, et résultat des comptes, il est de plus en plus malheureux. Il n'a pas mérité ça Wanda.

\- Je sais bien.

\- Si quelqu'un devrait être malheureux, ce n'est pas lui. C'est moi qui ait modifier le passé, c'est moi qui devrait être malheureux.

\- Que cherches tu a me dire?

\- J'aurais jamais dû accepter son rencard.

\- Tu regrettes?

\- Quand je vois tout q'ce qu'à engendrer ce rendez vous. Oui, je regrette ce rencard. Tout ce que je veux c'est qu'il soit heureux. C'est mon souhait le plus cher. Et là... Il est trop malheureux.

\- Tu veux rester ici toi? Sur cet espace temps?

\- Je... J'ai peur que... Modifier le passé a chaque fois, nous transporte dans les méandres du temps... J'ai peur de regretter tout ça Pietro.

\- Attendons de voir. Je peux rendre Clint heureux, j'en suis sûre... Je sais que je peux y arriver. Il va le falloir du temps, beaucoups de temps, de la patience, et beaucoups de compréhension. Il sera sûrement jamais heureux a fond mais... Il le sera un peu non?

\- Sûrement.. descendons voir les autres.

Dans le salon, tout le monde était assis sur les canapés silencieusement. Pietro et Wanda s'assirent l'un a côté de l'autre. Un téléphone vibre, Natasha le sort non chalamment. Elle lit ce qui semblerait un texto puis explose en se redressant subitement.

\- Non! Pas ca?!

La sokovienne ressenti toute la tristesse de son amie, elle ressenti son désarrois et sa colère. Elle comprit et annonça à Pietro. "Tu as raison Pietro. Partons." Dit elle seulement alors que tout le monde les regarderent d'un air stupéfait a cette simple phrase. Scarlet witch attrapa la main de son frère et l'emmena sans sa chambre.

La pierre dans ses mains, la femme se concentre.

\- Pourquoi tu veux partir Wanda? Qu'est ce qu'il se passe encore!

\- Tu as raison c'est tout. Allons nous en.

\- Où? Et quand?

\- Quand tu veux.

\- Et bien. Le 12 août alors.

\- Le 12 août?

\- Le 12 août 2015.

\- La jeune femme comprit les intentions de son frère puis tout deux se concentrerent pour atterrir dans une autre dimension.

* * *

Prochain chapitre: retour sur le présent le 20 janvier 2017, terre 1218.

Petit rappel: Terre-1218 (aussi appelée le Vrai Monde) : Réalité où nous existons et pensons que les autres réalités ne sont qu'une invention de scénaristes.


	25. 20 janvier 2017, terre 1218 suite 3

Terre-1218 (aussi appelée le Vrai Monde) : Réalité où nous existons et pensons que les autres réalités ne sont qu'une invention de scénaristes.

 **Les méandres du temps, chapitre 25**

Oooo-o-O-o-oooO

 **Earth 1218 ( terre d'exile), QG,**

 **lundi 20 janvier 2017, j+125 jours.**

 **De nos jours.**

Oooo-o-O-o-oooO

 **Précédemment.**

 **.**

\- C'est des fraises et du coulis fruits rouge à la place des pêches et du coulis de fruits jaunes.

\- Je connaissais pas. Marmonna Pietro.

\- J'adore les fraises. Avoue soudainement Clint.

\- Je savais pas! Depuis quand? S'interroge Pietro.

\- Depuis toujours. Lance Clint ne comprenant pas la réaction du jeune.

\- J'aime les fruits jaunes moi. Annonce Pietro.

\- Moi c'est les fruits rouges.

\- On pourrait sechanger les yaourts ! Lâche ensuite Pietro comme une revelation

\- Quoi?

\- Les pack de 18 sont toujours moins cher, mais y'a la moitié que j'aime pas. Fraise, cerises et mûres

\- Chez moi ce sont les gosses qui aiment fruits jaunes. Ils se battent pour ananas ! Alors que Laura et moi on se bat pour ceux a la fraise. Lance ensuite Clint.

\- Et bien moi je te laisse, cerise, mûre et fraise, si tu me files ananas, pêche et abricot. Deal? Demanda Pietro en tenant la main a Clint.

Le père de famille sourit puis lui sert la main. "Deal."

\- Que se passe t'il? Demande natahsa alors que le serveur prendre leur commande et les debarasser des plats.

\- C'est classé secret défense ma chère. Lance Clint juste après que le serveur soit parti.

\- Allez dis moi. Insiste la rousse. Clint hoche négativement de la tête. "Pietro?" Tente tout de même Natasha.

\- Solidarité masculine. Lance le gamin, alors que Clint approuvé en lui faisant un clin d'oeil accompagné d'un large sourire.

\- Bande de sales gosses. Dit la veuve noire en riant. Alors que les garçons s'échangent un long regard. Pietro ne le lâche pas des yeux, pendant quelques secondes, il oubli les jours vécu sur la terre 127, celle où Clint était le plus malheureux, le pire destin que Clint ait vécu, mais cet oubli ne reste que quelques secondes. Et Pietro repense à cette fichue, cette terre 127.

 **Oooo-o-O-o-oooO**

Le serveur arrive a cet instant. Clint commande une fraise melba, Pietro une pêche melba, la veuve noire prit un double expresso finalement.

Natsaha reçoit un message et le lit en ouvrant les yeux en grand puis les fronce. L'air dubitative.

\- Qu'est ce qu'il se passe? Demande Clint.

\- Sam: Rhodey vient de m'envoyer un message pour me demander si Steve sortait ce soir, car Pepper a croisé Tony avant de partir, et il sentait la cocotte. Vous croyez que Tony et Steve ont conclut? Fin du message.

\- Moi ça m'étonnerait pas. Dit Clint.

\- Moi non plus. Comment il sait que vous êtes avec nous?

\- Comment il sait quoi? Demande Nath en levant un sourcil.

\- Il a dit "vous", donc ils sait qu'on est là. Dit Pietro en haussant les épaules.

\- Sam me vouvoie. Dit elle seulement.

\- Sam vous vouvoit? Demande t'il étonné.

\- Oui pourquoi?

\- Pour rien. Dit le jeûne.

\- Hum.. je vois, ça fait bien longtemps, et on s'est toujours vouvoyé. Dit elle seulement comprenant ou Pietro veut en venir.

\- De quoi vous parlez? Demande Clint.

\- De Sam et moi. Dit seulement Natasha qui textote une réponse a Falcon.

\- Ah! Fait Clint en pouffant presque de rire.

\- Je ne sais pas tenir un homme. Dit elle ensuite en déposant son téléphone sur la table.

\- Et bien on est deux. Lâche Pietro alors que la veuve noire est étonné de la phase.

\- Vous... Vous êtes gay?

\- Euh... Et bien... Je pensais que vous le saviez. Bafouille le sokovien.

\- Et bien non. Dit Nath amusée.

\- Pêche melba, fraise melba et un double expresso pour madame. Annonç'ce le serveur en amenant les desserts.

\- On avait des doutes, je dois vous avouer. Glisse ensuite Natasha.

\- C'est ce que Clint m'a dit. Dit il en regardant l'archer qui lui sourit en retour.

\- Mais on a rien contre. Personne n'a dit quoique se soit. Mis a part Tony qui pense que vous ne pouvez jouer qu'à la dînette. Ajoute t'elle en grimacant. Pietro sait a ce moment que Nath a beaucoup de défaut, mais que sa plus grande qualité est d'être honnête.

\- Je sais pas pourquoi il en a après moi comme ça. Soupire le jeune, alors que Clint le regarde encore.

\- C'est parce qu'il vous aime. Qui aime bien, châtie bien. Le rassure Nath.

\- Hummm...

A- Donc, nous sommes les deux célibataires du groupes... Souffle black Windows.

\- Je préfère me dire qu'on est la crème de la crème. Répond Pietro alors que Natasha sourit a cette définition.

\- J'adhère !

\- Et oh... Je vous signale que je suis là, avec vous deux, mes pauvres célibataire préféré. Et je suis souvent seul également. Dit Clint en faisant la moue.

\- oui mais t'es pas célibataire mon Clintounet. Dit la femme.

\- Ouais, enfin, a demi. Ajoute l'archer en grimaçant.

\- A demi, elle est bonne celle là. Acquesçe Nath.

\- Je passe trente pour cent de mon temps avec Laura. Devine avec qui je passe mes soixante dix pour cent restant ? Demande l'archer du groupe.

\- Au Shield. Lance Pietro directement.

\- Bien vu Pietro. Lâche la veuve noire en serrant la main de celui ci.

\- Mais non! Je dois y passer ... Peut être trente maxi, je passe au moins quarante pour cent avec vous. Soutient Clint.

\- Tony, Steve, Sam, Vision, Wanda, Pietro et moi, énumére Nath sur ses doigts."Quarante pour cent divisé par sept il ne reste plus grand chose." Ajoute t'elle.

\- Oh, tu chipote là, et en plus de ça, je passe carrément plus de temps avec toi qu'avec aucun autre. Ajoute Clint en relevant le menton.

\- C'est vrai. Bon, d'accord si Pietro est d'accord, tu fais parti de la crème de la crème.

\- Ahhhh... Fait Clint heureux. "Alors ta pêche melba? Elle est bonne?" Demande Clint ensuite.

\- Carrément et toi ta fraise? Lui retourne Pietro.

\- Excellente !

\- Ça donne envie... Gémit Pietro en approchant dangeureusement sa cuillère de la coupe de glace de Clint qui l'en empêche.

\- Hop hop hop, pas touche. Grogne Clint.

\- Mais euh... Fait le jeune en boudant.

\- Une fraise! Contre ...un peu de chantilly. Dit Clint alors que les yeux de Pietro s'agrandit.

\- Top là... Fait le jeune qui lui donne toute sa chantilly.

Natasha soupire. "Attention les garçons, vous glissez hors de notre secte secrète..." S'amuse t'elle de dire.

\- Hein? Fait le jeune qui regarde Clint qui lui, levent seulement les épaules, ne comprenant pas non plus où veut en venir sa meilleure amie.

\- Hum, hum, on dirait un vieux couple déjà. Dit la femme.

\- De... Euh.. mais non! S'oppose le jeune alors que Clint, lui, rit. "Et arrête de rire Clint."

\- Ahh, j'ai envie d'un verre... Dépêchez vous de finir, j'ai besoin d'un verre, dans un endroit un peu lugubre, dans la pénombre, avec des gars qui connaissaient pas le deo, et qui puent la testostérone.

\- Toi, tu veux aller au Beverly. Lance Clint qui connaît son amie par cœur.

\- Bingo. Lâche t'elle.

Les hommes finissent leur coupes, puis Pietro va aux toilettes. Il faut qu'il se passe de l'eau sur le visage, cette soirée est surréaliste et merveilleuse à la fois. C'est en sortant des toilettes qu'il croise Clint au bar qui paie la note.

\- Attend mon porte feuille est dans mon blouson. Dit Pietro en tentant de partir mais Clint le retient par le bras.

\- Laisse tomber, j'ai tout payé. T'auras qu'à me payer un verre au bar. Lance t'il ensuite.

\- Au Beverly, c'est ça?

\- Oui.

\- C'est quoi comme truc? S'intéresse Pietro.

\- C'est un bar, avec des gars qui n'ont plus trop de neurones, Nath aime ce genre d'endroit. Peu de femme, et les seuls hommes n'osent pas l'approcher. Ajouta t'il.

\- Et elle qui cherche a un garder un mec. Se moque doucement Pietro.

\- Ouais c'est sure. Acquesce Clint.

\- On va y rester longtemps? Demande Pietro.

\- J'en sais rien, mais si tu veux y aller, on rentre, enfin je veux dire, je te raccompagne et je la rejoint, j'aime pas trop la laisser seule là bas bien qu'elle les maitriserait tous. Ajoute Clint en pouffant de rire.

\- Non je.. on fait parti de la secte secrète de la crème de la crème non? Lance Pietro souriant.

\- C'est vrai. Affirme Clint en lui faisant un clin d'oeil.

\- Allez les amoureux on y go! Lâche Nath en tendant la veste de Pietro vers le jeune confus de cet annonce.

Les hommes suivent la rousse. "On se rejoint devant le Beverly?" Demande Natasha qui grimpe sur sa moto.

\- Yes. Dit Clint. "Ça va? Pas trop claqué ?" Demande Clint en entrant dans la bagnole.

\- Pourquoi je le serais?

\- T'as pas eut un entrainement a l'aube ce matin? Demande Clint.

\- T'as pas une mission commando hier soir? Lui retourne le jeune.

\- Répondre par une autre question? Quel bel échappatoire. Se moque Clint.

\- Non je ne suis pas fatigué, papy.

\- Papy? Et c'est reparti... Soupire l'archer.

\- Et oui c'est reparti, tu penses pas que je vais te laisser vieillir en paix, vieillard.

\- Sale gosse. Pouffe Clint alors que le jeune sourit a ce surnom.

Dans la voiture, les hommes sourient discrètement, ils ne disent rien, et profitent juste de l'instant.

En arrivant au café, Pietro est surpris de l'endroit choisi pour passer la soirée. La pièce est mal éclairée, non pas vraiment par choix mais a cause de lumières vieillotte. Le comptoir est tout en bois, et tout comme la pièce, il a semble t'il connu la guerre. Quelques tables rondes entourent un billard qui a mal veillit lui aussi.

Clint n'est pas étonné quant à lui, de trouver Natasha au bar et a semble t'il commencé a boire. "Et bien, t'as pas traîné, tu me prends un whisky s'te plaît, je vais aux toilettes." Lance Clint avant de s'en aller. Le jeune regarda un instant puis le barman le fait sursauter. "Qu'est ce que je te sers?"

\- euh... un whisky ... Et une vodka. L'homme les sert puis Natasha embarque son verre. "Venez, on va aller se poser la bas."

La veuve noire s'installe sur une table, collée a un immense pilier qui coupe la pièce. Elle trinque avec lui puis lance. "On a jamais eut l'occasion de parler vous et moi."

\- C'est vrai.

\- Pourtant je m'aperçois quand a plein de point en commun.

\- Comme être les deux célibataires du groupe.. dit Pietro en grimaçant.

\- Par exemple oui ... Comment avez vous su pour Sam et moi? Demande tout de même Natasha.

\- Je sais plus, on m'en a sûrement parlé. Vision peut être. Dit il se souvenant plus d'où il tient cette info.

\- Peut être oui. Dit la veuve noire. Le silence règne, Pietro meurt d'envie de savoir quelques chose. Il prend son courage a deux mains et se lance. "Comment ça se fait que vous ne soyez plus ensemble?"

Natsaha sourit un Instant puis dit seulement. " C'est Sam. On est pas du tout fait pour être ensemble et je crois que je suis faites pour être célibataire. Je travail mieux seule."

\- On parle pas de travail mais d'amour. Contre Pietro qui commence a présenté un peu d'assurance.

\- L'amour c'est pour les enfants. Murmurz t'elle tristement.

\- Je suis qu'un gosse, tout le monde me le rabâche, alors que je pense que je resterai célibataire toute ma vie. Dit le jeune.

\- Vous pensez? Demande t'elle.

\- Oui. Dit Pietro qui regarde les hommes jouer au billard.

\- Que se passe t'il entre Clint et vous ? Demande subitement la femme.

\- Entre Clint et moi? Dit il en se retournant brusquement. " Rien du tout."

\- J'ai pas l'impression qu'il ne se passe rien du tout. Vous êtes célibataire et aimez les hommes, lui est quasiment séparé de sa femme et semble sur une autre planète dès que vous posez les yeux sur lui. Pietro a du mal a rester de marbre face a ça.

\- Dites pas n'importe quoi Natasha.

\- Je connais Clint et... Il n'est Plus le même. Avoue la femme.

\- Ça n'a rien a voir avec moi. Se défend le gosse.

\- Oh que si. Il a changé et ce, depuis Ultron, Depuis que vous êtes parmis nous. Dit la femme alors que Pietro esquive son regard.

\- Je... Je ne le connaissais pas avant alors je peux pas vous dire si oui ou non il a changé.

\- Moi je le sais... Chuchote t'elle alors que Clint s'installe au milieu des deux.

\- De quoi vous parliez?

\- Secret défense Clint. Tu ne fais qu'à demi parti de la secte secrète je te rappel. Dit en souriant.

\- Et bien je pourrais au moins avoir la moitié de votre conversation?

\- Tu fais chambre a part avec Laura. Lâche la rousse alors qui Clint grimace légèrement.

\- Et?

\- Voilà, c'est une moitié de conversation. Je vous laisse seul un moment, évitez de vous sautez dessus devant les clients, ils n'apprecieront pas. Dit elle en laissant les hommes un instant.

\- Qu'est ce qu'elle a bu?

\- Je... Rien... Enfin, juste une vodka

\- Alors, de quoi vous parliez? Questionne encore Clint.

\- Je... Je t'en parlerais plus tard, c'est personnel

\- D'accord.

Pietro est perdu dans ses pensées, il ne sait plus quoi penser de tout ça. Est ce que le couple de Clint bat de l'aile tant que ça? Est ce que Clint, malgres ce qu'il a dit précédemment, n'est pas passé a autre chose, est ce qu'il l'aime? Le silence est pesant est Clint change de place pour être face à lui.

Le regard et les mains posées sur son verre, la langue de Pietro se délie. "C'est vrai que tu fais chambre a part avec laura?"

\- J'avoue... c'est un peu tendu chez moi...enfin, c'est pas qu'on se dispute non... On ne s'aime plus, et ... On a décidé de ...faire chambre a part mais de rester unis, pour les enfants. Avoue Clint qui regarde lui aussi son verre a présent.b

\- Et ça se passe comment ?

\- Plutôt bien, Laura est une femme intelligente. Dit seulement Clint en relevant enfin les yeux vers Pietro qui lui regarde toujours son verre.

\- J'en doute pas.

Les hommes sursautent lorsque Natasha claqua une bouteille de vodka et trois verres sur la table. "Hey! On va jouer a un jeu."

\- Et la bouteille c'est pourquoi? Dit Clint qui sent le truc venir.

\- Pour jouer! Voilà, une personne pose une question a celui de droite, s'il veut pas répondre, il boit un shooter cul sec.

\- Nathhh. Ronchonne Clint.

\- Allez Clint , t'aimais bien jouer à ça avant.

\- Ouais mais la... C'est... On est... On Joue pas a deux. Alors un de nous trois va forcément plus trinquer que les deux autres.

\- Mais non. Moi je pose une question a Pietro, lui a moi, et toi a moi. Non mauvaise idée, on va la faire en sens inverse. Decide la femme.

\- Mais Biensure comme ça tu me charcutes!

\- Ok, attend. On fait deux tour dans le sens des aiguilles d'une montre puis on fait l'inverse.

\- Top là. Dit finalment Clint. "Tu marches avec nous?" Demande t'il a Pietro.

\- J'en sais rien.

\- Soit tu dis la vérité ou soit t'es bourré. Résumé Clint en grimacant.

\- Allez, je commence. Pietro, est ce que vous avez déjà eut des rapports sexuels avec un homme? Demande Natasha alors que Clint faillit s'étouffer avec le reste de son whisky.

\- Nath, tu commences fort là. Marmonne Clint, voyant que son amie commence a être légèrement pompette.

\- Il est pas obligé je te rappelle, il peut boire. Ajoute la rousse alors que Pietro prend la décision de boire son shooter cul sec.

\- À toi. Lance Clint.

\- Je... Je sais pas quoi demander. Avoue le jeune.

\- Lâche toi, t'inquiète, au pire des cas, on buvera. Le rassure Clint encore.

\- Est ce que tu as déjà trompé ta femme?

\- Ouch. Fait Natasha.

\- Non. Dit il sans hésitation. "Nath, est ce que Bruce te manque?"

\- Tous les jours, mais je me dis que c'est mieux ainsi qu'il s'est barré. Alors.. Pietro, est ce que Clint pourrait être ton style d'homme? Demande encore Nath, étant cette fois ci non pas sur le dos de Clint mais sur celui du jeune.

\- Oui. Avoue Pietro, ne voulant pas trop boire non plus.

\- Ohhhhh... fait t'elle en souriant.

\- Nath, t'es chiante, vas-y, a toi. Râle Clint.

\- Est ce que... Est ce que... Tu es vraiment passé a autre chose? Clint se mord la lèvre. Vérité ou boire, c'est la règle.

\- Passer de quoi? De quoi parlez vous? Demande black Windows en les regardant un a un.

\- C'est entre lui et moi. Dit il avant de boire son verre. "Nath, pourquoi tu t'interdis d'aimer?"

\- Pour ne pas souffrir. On change de sens? Clint acquesce puis écoute la question de sa meilleure amie. " Clint? Aimes tu encore Laura?"

\- Non. Pietro? Pourquoi t'es pas venu? Demande Clint aussitôt.

Le jeune avale tout de même son deuxième shooter.

\- À vous Pietro.

\- Je... Pourquoi vous semblez êtes toujours triste? La question est mignonne mais la femme enfile son premier verre.

\- Clint? As tu déjà pensé a quelques un d'autre qu'à ton épouse? Demande t'elle en retour.

\- Oui. Pietro?

Le jeune sent la question de non retour et boit son troisième verre avant même que la question soit posée.

\- Vous etes sensé attendre la question. Dit seulement Nath.

\- Qu'est ce que je t'ai fais pour que tu ne viennes pas? Pietro a eut d'avoir leur, il ne peut rien lui dire.

\- Tu n'y es pour rien. Dit il toit de même avant de boire son quatrième verre.

\- On répond mais on boit quand même? Se demande Natasha.

\- On ferait mieux d'arrêter. Chuchote Clint.

\- T'as raison, ca le fait pas a trois. Avoue Natasha.

\- Je suis désolé. Dit Pietro qui s'en veut de la tournure en se levant brusquement.

\- Attend ! Crie Clint qui tente de retenir Pietro qui a filé aux toilettes.

\- Laisse le deux minutes. Lui conseille la veuve noire.

\- Il va pas bien. Chuchote Clint.

\- Et toi aussi tu ne vas pas bien. Il va falloir qu'on ait une bonne discussion toi et moi. Dit la femme d'une voix douce.

\- Pas maintenant. Dit seulement Clint.

\- Je sais, pas maintenant.

\- On ferait mieux de renter non? Dit ensuite Clint.

\- Pas sur cette note. Glisse Natasha en souriant.

\- T'as raison. Mais allons ailleurs. Décide Clint en se levant.

\- Je ferais mieux de m'éclipser Clint. Murmure Natasha.

\- Non, pars pas. Dit subitement Clint.

\- Si... Vous avez besoin d'être a deux. Il y a plein de non dit entre vous. Il ne sait rien sur ta situation avec Laura, et toi tu semble de pas voir qu'il y a quelques chose qui l'empêche de t'aimer.

\- Nath, co-

\- Comment je le sais? J'en sais rien Clint. Mais... Demande le lui. Il te le dira. Enfin je l'espère. Bonne soirée a tous les deux et embrasse le pour moi. Dit la femme avant de partir.

Clint soupire longuement, puis se sert un dernier shooter. Il le boit cul sec alors que Pietro lui repense à ce fameux rencard et ce voyage sur la terre 1218

* * *

Prochain chapitre : 12 août 2015, sur la terre 1218. Le jour du fameux rencard donné par Clint a Pietro.

Terre-1218 (aussi appelée le Vrai Monde) : Réalité où nous existons et pensons que les autres réalités ne sont qu'une invention de scénaristes.


	26. 12 août 15, 04 février 16, terre 1218

**Les méandres du temps, chapitre 26**

Oooo-o-O-o-oooO

 **Earth 1218 ( terre d'exile), QG,**

 **12 aout 2016, j-**

Oooo-o-O-o-oooO

Pietro ouvrait les yeux et regardait le plafond. Son cœur s'était arrêté. C'était le jour où il devait dire adieu a l'homme de sa vie. Le jeune restait allongé sans vie. Quelqu'un frappait à la porte. Il ne répondait pas. Les coups redoublaient puis la porte s'ouvrit finalement. Pietro.

\- C'est le grand jour. Murmura-t-il seulement.

\- Le grand jour? Répéta Wanda.

\- Le jour où je dois tirer un trait sur Clint. La femme ne dit rien et s'assit sur le lit de son frère. "J'aurais peut-être dû remonter plus loin. Et l'ignorer... Parce que là, le pauvre il ne va plus rien comprendre."

\- Que comptes-tu faire? Tu veux rompre?

\- Rompre? On est même pas encore ensemble. C'est... C'est notre premier rencard aujourd'hui, enfin ça devait l'être.

\- Comment ça, ça devait l'être.

\- Et bien... Je vais devoir annuler le rencard.

\- Annuler le rencard?

\- Et oui.

\- Pietro... Ne fais pas ça, tu vas le regretter.

\- C'est s'il lui arrive encore quelque chose que je vais le regretter. C'est le bon choix Wanda. Il le faut.

\- C'est ta décision Pietro. Même si je ne suis pas d'accord avec toi, je respecte ton choix. Que doit-on faire?

\- Toi rien. Moi, ce que je dois faire, c'est de ne pas aller au rendez-vous. C'est aussi simple que ca.

Aussi simple que ça, répéta Wanda, sachant que ce serait la chose la plus dur que Pietro ait pu faire face. En attendant t frérot, on est toujours en mission. Et Natasha m'a informé qu'on a un entraînement. Tu te prépares ?

Le jeune hocha seulement de la tête mais resta emmitouflé dans ses couvertures alors que sa sœur quitta la pièce.

Ce fut finalement au bout d'une heure que le jeune dédaigna descendre en entraînement. Il fut court pour le jeune qui n'était pas du tout concentré.

Au déjeuner, Pietro était dans ses pensées,. Wanda ne lui en Tony pas rigueur, elle savait ce qu'allait faire son frère, et elle savait ce que ça lui courait comme courage de le faire. Le déjeuner terminé Pietro remonta dans sa chambre et se ferma aussitôt. Seule, Wanda pouvait accéder à sa chambre. Tu peux encore revenir sur ta décision Pietro. On trouvera bien un autre moyen.

\- Non, il fait que je le fasse. Pietro soupira longuement. Parle-moi d'autre chose il faut que j'imprime dans tête que je m'en fous de cliquer g, qu'il n'est pas min type de m'écrouler. Que je l'apprécie mais pas au point de sortir avec. Il faut que je le voilà la face, sinon ça sera trop dur à encaisser... Alors s'il te plaît petite sœur, parle-moi d'autre chose.

Wanda fut touchée par les mots de son frère, elle en avait la gorge coupée. Par ces mots elle savait que Clint était son âme sœur et elle trouvait son frère, le plus courageux des hommes. Tony et Pepper ont rompus, pas sûr que le fait que je te parle de séparation t'aide, mais je suis quasiment sûr que Tony a rompu, car il aime Steve en secret.

\- Sérieux. C'est la troisième fois qu'ils vont se retrouver ensemble. Enfin deuxième fois si tu enlèves Natacha Stark.

\- C'est comme ci ils étaient faits l'un pour l'autre.

\- C'est vrai. Dit seulement le gamin. Les jumeaux restèrent silencieux un moment, puis se leva et plia le linge de son frère. Pietro la regardait faire. Tu veux un tour quelque part.

\- Je préfère autant ne pas sortir.

\- D'accord.

\- Mais tu peux t'en aller toi.

\- Je vais pas te laisser seul.

\- Peut-être que je préférais être seul.

\- Pietro...

\- C'est décision Wanda, je préfère être seul et malheureux mais lui doit heureux avec femme et enfant. Tu comprends.

\- Je comprends mais...

\- Laisse-moi s'il te plaît.

La femme grimaça puis s'approcha de lui. Lui déposa un baiser sur la tempe puis sortit de la pièce.

Pietro entra dans ses couvertures, puis s'endormit après avoir versé toutes les larmes de son corps.

Il était presque 20h, lorsque le jeune rouvrit les yeux et Clint allait bientôt arriver au rendez-vous. Le jeune sentait l'angoisse monter au fur et a mesure que les minutes passées. Puis son cœur chavira instantanément lorsqu'il reçut un appel.

A chaque sonnerie de téléphone, son cœur se fissurait. A chaque texto envoyait, les larmes voulaient. Il se faisait du mal a lui-même. Clint n'en souffrirait pas trop, rien n'avait été commencé, non, c'était Pietro qui se torturait ainsi pour le bien de son bien aimé.

Oooo-o-O-o-oooO

 **Earth 1218 ( terre d'exile), QG,**

 **Lundi 04 fevrier 2016, j-235**

 **Oooo-o-O-o-oooO**

 **.**

Pietro ouvrit les yeux et repensa a son réveil du 13 août, il était fatigué, avait mal au crâne et de grandes cernes bleus sous les yeux. Il avait pleuré toute la nuit et avait demandé a sa sœur de les emmener au 4 février pour être sûr que ni lui , ni Clint, avaient cédé à la tentation.

Pietro ne savait s'il était tout de même en couple. Il se leva et alla voir sa sœur aussitôt. Il la découvrit, assise, la main plaquée sur la joue.

\- Mince, ta rage de dents, j'avais oublié, je suis désolé.

\- Pas grave Frérot, alors comment te sens tu?

\- Mal... Mais ça va passer... Enfin je l'espère... Dit il souriant mais les larmes aux yeux.

\- Bon du coup, la mission d'aujourd'hui est de voir si tout a fonctionné ?

\- C'est ça... Sauf que Clint n'est pas là, il est chez lui.

\- D'accord. Tu vas lui acheter quoi alors pour son anniversaire ?

\- J'en sais rien... Une ceinture fera l'affaire cette fois ci tu ne crois pas?

\- Si... Alors déjeuner Pietro.

Les jumeaux descendirent a la cuisine. Ils retrouvèrent Captain America, Tony Stark et Sam Wilson.

\- Bonjour tout le monde. Lança Wanda en se tenant la joue.

\- Et bien Wanda, ça va? Vous avez pris vos médicaments au moins? S'inquiéta le chef des vengeurs.

\- Oui, Cap, merci de prendre soin de moi.

\- Steve, vous auriez pas de l'aspirine ? Demanda subitement Tony, la tête dans son café noir. "Mal à la tête." Ajouta t'il en gémissant avant de terminer sa tasse de café.

\- Vous décolleriez vos yeux des écrans ça irait mieux non?! Lança Steve en se levant.

\- Et un café ! Noir! Ajouta Tony presque comme un ordre.

Sam Wilson soupira. "Je me demande comment vous faites pour le supporter." Dit il ensuite, Wanda grimaça, à cette phrase, alors que Pietro baissa les épaules, il y avait pire.

\- Je me le demande aussi parfois. Dit finalement Captain America.

\- Arrêtez de vous plaindre cap! Râla Tony.

\- Mais je me plains pas. Dit seulement Steve alors qu'il revint avec un verre.

\- Je préfère ça... Répondit Tony en soupirant.

\- Tenez... et reposez-vous un peu, vous avez l'air fatigué. Dit Steve en souriant.

\- Merci capichou. Répondit finalement Tony la bouche en cœur.

\- Capichou... Comme c'est meugnooooon... À la la l'amouuuuuur. Ajouta Sam.

\- Sam. Gronda Steve, gêné.

\- Bon, allez, c'est pas tout ça les amoureux mais on a un entraînement ce matin non? Se rappella Wilson en se levant.

\- Oui, allez c'est parti. Lâcha Steve qui n'avait pas nié, avant de suivre le faucon.

Wanda et Pietro se regardèrent ahuri, puis plongèrent aussitôt dans leur nez dans leur nom avant que Tony se lève et parte lui aussi finalement.

\- Capichou? Lâcha Pietro en grimaçant.

\- Tu penses que... Bafouilla Wanda.

\- ça m'étonnerait pas... Argumenta son frère.

\- j'ai l'impression qu'ils ne sont pas vraiment encore ensemble.

\- Moi aussi... Mais c'est mignon comme ils se tournent au tour.

\- c'est vrai.. Bon, allez, dépêche-toi de déjeuner faut qu'on achète la ceinture de Clint. Dit-elle ensuite, pressée d'aller chercher le cadeau de son beau frère préféré.

 **Oooo-o-O-o-oooO**

La ceinture était vite trouvée, c'était la seconde fois que Pietro achetait ce cadeau, Wanda avait acheté le gilet gris clair, puis comme sur la terre 127, les jumeaux profitèrent de cet instant de répit en mangeant au restaurant à deux.

\- Comment ça se passe avec Vision? Demanda Pietro.

\- Je l'ai pas encore vu, je l'esquive un peu.

\- Pourquoi tu n'as encore rien tenté?

\- Je ne sais pas., J'ai pas envie d'avoir une autre histoire avec lui, j'ai envie de ... Garder la vraie.

\- Je comprends, quand devait-il t'embrasser pour la première fois? Demanda-t-il tout de même.

\- Le 10 juin.

\- Tu penses qu'il n'est pas encore prêt?

\- J'en sais rien, moi je suis prête, puisque je viens du futur, mais ... La Wanda originelle ne devait pas l'air a l'époque. Je ne l'étais pas à cette époque, alors il vaut mieux que j'attende un peu. Décida Wanda.

\- J'aimerai que soit aussi clair dans ma tête. Lâcha le jeune en grimaçant.

\- Je sais que tu penses bien, et ce que tu ressens Pietro. Pietro grimaça, c'était bien plus dur quelle croyait. "Dans notre monde, tu devais pas le rejoindre quelque part?"

\- Si... C'est l'instant de vérité... Est-ce que ça a marché ou est ce qu'on est quand même ensemble. Pietro regarda son téléphone, aucun message lui avait été envoyé. "Tu voudrais pas allé avec moi aussi salon de thé ?"

\- Pourquoi faire?

\- Je ne sais pas, j'ai pas envie de rentrer. Je ne sais pas ce que Clint est censé faire dans ce monde. Je ne sais même pas si on a prévu une fête d'anniversaire finalement.

\- Alors nous promener. Décida Wanda.

\- Je sais où on peut aller. C'est un endroit préféré a Clint.

\- T'es sûr ? Ça peut faire remonter des souvenirs.

\- Sûre.

Pietro emmena sa sœur devant l'océan, bien caché par des arbustes et des rochers, les jumeaux se serrent l'un contre l'autre. Clint a vraiment de bons tout en ce qui concerne les endroits et les lieux paradisiaques.

\- Clint a vraiment bon goût en ce qui concerne les t'elle.

\- C'est ici que Clint m'a annoncé qu'il avait pris la décision de tout avouer aux Avengers. Et qu'il voulait leur dire ce soir. Tiens je me souviens qu'on avait même parlé de Tony et Steve.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il en disait?

\- Qu'on était pas le premier couple gay, alors les autres accepteraient sûrement.

Je me souviens qu'on ait parlé de Natasha aussi. Elle trouvait que Clint devenait mou, et que c'était a cause de moi, qu'il était devenu fleurs bleues.

\- Clint a toujours été comme ça. Contra-t-elle.

\- Pas celui-là, pas celui de la dernière fois. Il était black spider

\- C'est vrai.

\- Je ne sais même pas, si ce Clint ci ressemble au mien. Dit il ensuite en soupirant.

\- Tu le sauras bien assez tôt.

\- Il serait peut-être temps de rentrer Pietro. Clint va bientôt arriver.

\- S'il vient

\- S'il vient.

Oooo-o-O-o-oooO

Pietro était assis dans le salon, il angoissait en attendant Clint. Natasha ne le regarda pas d'un air suspicieux, et ça le rassurait quelque part un peu moins lorsqu'elle demanda à Rhodey de la suivre dans la cuisine. Son cœur se lit a battre la chamade. Pourquoi voulait-elle parler a Rhodey?

Est-ce que Clint s'était rabattu sur lui? Et pourquoi Rhodey et Potts étaient là. La dernière fois ils n'étaient pas là. Pietro resta assis, et il fut surpris de voir la vision s'installer a ses côtés.

\- Comment allez vous Pietro?

\- Bien... Et vous?

\- On ne peut mieux. Vous semblez triste, quelque chose ne va pas?

\- Si tout va bien. ... Vision?

\- Oui.

\- Que pensez vous de Wanda? Interrogea le jeune.

\- Votre sœur est quelqu'un de très juste, elle est souvent de bon conseils, elle choie tout le monde, moi y compris, elle est très agréable. Et .

\- C'est bon, tu peux t'arrêter sur les compliments. Et ses défauts? Quels seraient ses défauts. S'intéressa-t-il.

\- Elle est manipulable, par vous notamment. Dit la vision alors que Pietro grimaça.

\- Sympa.

\- Ce n'est pas une insulte, elle croit encore aux contes de fée, elle est un peu comme une autruche, elle préfère regarder ailleurs lorsque tout va mal.

\- Ça s'appelle de l'optimisme, elle ne regarde pas ailleurs pour fuir les problèmes, c'est juste qu'elle ne sait pas comment y faire face alors ... Elle prend un autre chemin pour accéder à ses fins.

\- Je préfère votre définition. Dit l'androïde en souriant timidement.

Wanda s'assit à côté de son frère. "Clint arrive Pietro."

Le jeune n'arrive pas cacher son sourire lorsqu'il vit Clint entrer et que tous, créaient "surprise ".

Bien que Clint se doutait de quelque chose il n'en fit pas moins étonné. Comme convenu, les Avengers trinquèrent tous ensemble. Puis chacun des Avengers offrirent leur cadeau. Comme sur l'autre monde, Natasha lui avait acheté un colt 1911 de collection. Steve lui avait pris un nouvel holster de ceinture. Sam avait opté pour un jeu de fléchettes électronique. Clint avait pouffé de rire, apparemment Clint et lui s'amusaient souvent à jouer aux fléchettes mais avec de vrai flèches. Tony lui avait offert un coffret de whisky gaélique. Vision avait insisté sur le fait qu'il ne voyait pas beaucoup sa famille et lui avait commandé un mug avec la photo de ses enfants ainsi que sa chère et tendre épouse.

À ce moment, le cœur du jeune explosa, c'était dur de voir que Clint et Laura c'était du solide. Ce fut au tour de Pietro de lui offrir sa ceinture, Rhodey lui avait acheté des places de cinéma. Pepper Potts, avait fait faire un cadre de Laura en pyrogravure puis Wanda avait clôturé le tout en lui offrant son gilet.

 **Oooo-o-O-o-oooO**

Pendant que les uns et les autres riaient, Pietro s'était un peu mis à l'écart, il tentait d'aider la vision en cuisine. Il ne voulait pas être confronté au regard de Clint. C'était encore trop récent. Il passa une bonne partie de l'apéro dans la cuisine, pendant que les uns et les autres se relayaient pour tout préparer.

Un peu avant de passer à table, Rhodey demanda a tout le monde de se réunir, Pietro y comprit. Rhodey était debout au milieu du salon.

\- Pepper et moi, avons une liaison. Avait-il lancé de but en blanc.

\- Quoi? Dit Clint.

\- Pardon? Beugea Sam

\- Sérieux? Lança Pietro. Alors que tous regardaient vers la susnommé et en direction de Tony.

\- Nous ne voulons pas que le Shield, Stark industrie ou tout simplement les médias soient au courant. Pas pour le moment en tous cas, et j'aimerai que votre discrétion soit de pair. Demanda ensuite Rhodey.

\- Euh... Oui... Bien-entendu. Répondit Steve.

\- Tony, vous dites rien? Demanda Sam.

Tony sourit. "Si. Je suis heureux pour vous."

\- D'accord...

\- Bon allez passons a table.

 **Oooo-o-O-o-oooO**

Après le dîner, les jumeaux se retrouvèrent dans la chambre de Wanda. "Je suis étonné que Rhodey et Pepper soient ensemble."

\- Moi aussi. Et en même temps, comme on sait que Cap et Tony c'est un coup de destin.

\- C'est vrai, ils sont tout le temps ensemble, même quand Tony est une femme, c'est hallucinant.

\- Moi ça me surprend pas tant que ça. Cap et Stark, ajouta t'il "pas Rhodey et Pepper."

\- Bon, On fait quoi Maintenant ? T'as parlé a Clint? Demanda-t-elle.

\- Non, et je préfère pas, j'ai... J'ai pas ressenti le feeling qui nous liait. ... On devrait avancer dans le temps, de toute façon, on a toujours la mission en cours. Il faut toujours aller récupérer cette pierre.

\- Oui, on va directement au 9 juin? Où tu veux confirmer que Clint et toi vous êtes plus ensemble?

\- Pas ensemble! Pas plus ensemble, mais pas ensemble.

\- D'accord , plus ensemble. Rectifia-t-elle.

\- Si ça te dérange pas, j'aimerai confirmer ça a la saint Valentin.

\- Le 14?

\- Non le 12. On l'avait fêté le 12 et c'est ce jour-là, où il m'avait avoué la toute première fois qu'il avait engagé la procédure de divorce.

\- D'accord allons au 12 février 2016.

Prochain chapitre: 12 février, 09 juin et 10 juin 2016, terre 127.

Terre-1218 (aussi appelée le Vrai Monde) : Réalité où nous existons et pensons que les autres réalités ne sont qu'une invention de scénaristes.


	27. 12 février, 9 & 10 juin 2016, terre 1218

Oooo-o-O-o-oooO

 **Les méandres du temps, chapitre 27**

Oooo-o-O-o-oooO

 **Earth 1218 ( terre d'exile), QG,**

 **Vendredi 12 fevrier 2016, J-227**

Oooo-o-O-o-oooO

.

Pietro s'était réveillé de suite, on était le 12 février 2016, et Clint et lui devaient fêter la saint Valentin ce midi. Après une douche revigorante, il descendit rejoindre les autres. Clint était encore en mission, il devait revenir avant 12h. Steve et lui en profitèrent pour courir. Pietro savait que Steve voulait surtout lui parler. La première fois, dans leur monde initial, il lui avait demandé comment se passait le divorce et si il tenait le coup. La seconde fois, c'était pour lui demander si ça ne me dérangeait pas d'être seulement son amant, Cette fois ci, Pietro apprendrait, qu'allait-il apprendre cette fois ci.

Ce fut en bas de la tour que les deux membres des Avengers commencèrent. Pietro fut étonné que Cap ne disent rien. Ils finirent par s'arrêter deux heures plus tard cette fois ci.

"Ça vous embête pas qu'il ait des couples dans le QG, au sein des Avengers.

Pietro fut surpris de la question et sourit. " Non, pourquoi, qui est en couple?"

\- Et Bien tout d'abord,mademoiselle Potts et Rhodey.

\- Ça je le savais déjà, il y en a d'autre de couple.

\- Non... Peut-être qu'il y a quelque couple en formation.

\- Quelque ? Ça veut dire plus qu'un.

\- J'ai complètement l'impression que... Ça ne me regarde pas mais...

\- Vous parlez de ma sœur.

\- Oui.

\- J'ai remarqué aussi.

\- Ça ne vous embête pas?

\- Non, elle a choisit le bon.

\- Je suis heureux de vous l'entendre dire. Et vous? Vous n'avez personne en vue?

\- Non. Personne, enfin personne ici. Peut-être ailleurs.

\- Dites m'en plus.

\- D'accord a une condition.

\- Laquelle.

\- Dites-moi depuis combien que vous êtes ensemble?

\- Qui ça?

\- Tony et vous.

\- Tony et moi... Steve rit... "On en est pas encore là... "

\- Vous avouez qu'il ne vous est indifférent alors

\- Je ne dis pas le contraire. Et vous?

\- Un agent du Shield, mais pareil que vous, j'en suis pas envie là il ne sait même pas encore que j'existe.

\- D'accord... Allez... Allons déjeuner Cap.

 **Oooo-o-O-o-oooO**

Lorsque Pietro rejoint les autres, il se retrouva qu'avec Steve et Wanda. Il ne se souvenait pas qu'il ait déjeuner qu'avec eux. Puis la réalité le frappa. Clint et lui devraient célébrer la saint Valentin a deux.

\- Où sont les autres?

\- Tony, vision et Clint sont en mission. Natasha est a un rendez-vous.

\- Et les autres?

\- C'est la St Valentin, Sam est avec céleste. Rhodey et Pepper également, et Clint est chez lui. Ça va Pietro,'?

\- Oui. Oui ça va. Ils rentrent quand?

\- Ils devraient arriver bientôt.

\- Et Natasha, elle a quelqu'un dans sa vie?

\- Je ne pense pas. Le docteur Banner restera son unique amour.

\- Ah oui, Banner, Donc en fait tout le monde a plus ou moins quelqu'un. .

 **Oooo-o-O-o-oooO**

Après ce déjeuner, le trio décida de se faire une boisson chaude en regardant t la télé en attendant que les autres rentrent. La première revenue fut Natasha. Elle s'installa entre les deux hommes.

\- Vous avez quelque chose de prévu Natasha ce soir ? Demanda Steve.

\- Oui, je ne mange pas là ce soir.

\- Oh... Vous fêtez la Saint-Valentin.

\- Ah non... Je joue la baby-sitter ce soir

\- Les enfants de Clint

\- Bingo. Et vous?

\- Oh... Je... Je n'ai personne

\- Moi non plus. Bon je vais dans ma chambre. Déclara le jeune en se levant alors que les trois hommes revenir et de mission.

\- Clint.

\- Pietro, ça va? Vous avez l'air ailleurs.

\- Je... Je me sens pas très bien.

\- Ah...

\- Bon, Clint, tu devrais aller te changer.

\- Oui.

\- Je vais me coucher.

\- Tu dînes pas avec nous?

\- Non, je suis vraiment pas bien. Bonne soirée a tous

Wanda allait se lever, mais Clint l'en empêcha. "Laissez un peu tranquille." Il est juste un peu malade. Dit Clint qui se trompait sur toute la ligne, car le jeune n'alla pas se coucher mais fit un détour par le laboratoire de Tony Stark. Il lui subtilisa une bouteille de scotch puis remonta dans sa chambre et vida plus d'un quart de la bouteille. Ce fut au bout de trois heures que Wanda frappa a la porte. "Pietro... Pietro... Ouvre-moi s'il te plaît. "

\- Pas le courage Wanda ... Demande a vision .

\- Pietro tu le fait peur. . .

\- Téléporte-nous Wanda...

\- J'arrive Pietro. Dit Wanda alors que le jeune tenta tout de même de se relever, mais rien a y faire, la terre voulait qu'il restait assis contre sa commode. C'est alors que vision traversa la porte et ouvrit a Wanda.

\- Pietro mon Dieu.

\- Partons... Allons au 9 juin...

\- Chut... Pietro tais-toi. Donne-moi tes mains dit elle avant de les projeter le 9 juin 2016.

Oooo-o-O-o-oooO

 **Earth 1218 ( terre d'exile), QG,**

 **Jeudi 09 juin 2016, J-99**

Oooo-o-O-o-oooO

.

Pietro se réveilla seul ce matin , pas de Clint dans son lit. Pas de. " Bonjour mon lapin, ni de mon amour, ou alors mon cœur. Rien du tout. Il soupira bruyamment lorsqu'il se souvint qu'il avait entraînement aujourd'hui et toute la journée en plus de ça. Il doit une douche, puis rejoignant les autres en salle d'entraînement. .

Il était toujours en trinôme avec vision et Wanda, pour ça, rien n'avait changé. Clint devait sans doute s'entraîner avec Natasha et Sam. Les mouvements de cap devenaient trop répétitif. Wanda faisant semblant de ne jamais les avoir apprises, Pietro lui, était lasse et les contre ait route sans exception. Après avoir reçu des compliments de la part de leur chef, ils allèrent déjeuner.

Le déjeuner était rapide, toute le monde parlaient dans tous les sens puis l'entraînement repris. Et les mouvements répétitifs aussi. C'était l'entraînement le plus long qu'il a avait eut.

Après cet entraînement, Pietro monta directement sans sa chambre, pas la peine d'aller dans les vestiaires de l'autre salle d'entraînement. Même si Clint y était, cette fois ci, c'était sûr, ils ne prendraient et pas de bain ensemble. Pietro ouvrit tout ses tiroirs et ne trouva aucunes bogies, comme ci c'était une idée de Clint au départ, pas de bain moussant. Rien. Le jeune s'allongea sur son lit et fini par s'endormir, sa cuite de la veille savait un peu amocher, et une sieste ne lui fit pas de mal.

Pietro se réveilla pour le dîner. Il rejoignit ses coéquipiers en traînant les pieds. IL s'installa Entre Wanda et Sam. Captain America, Tony, la vision et Clint étaient présents également.

Durant le repas, Pietro esquiver le regard de Clint sur lui. Bie qu'ils ne s'étaient presque parler lors de son anniversaire, le sokovien sentait tout de même des regards se poser sur lui. Du fait qu'il ne relevait jamais les yeux vers lui, il avait du mal à interpréter ses regards. Étaient-ils amicaux, sentimentales, ou étaient-ce des regards froids du fait de n'être pas venu au rencard?

Au soir, Tony remettait le même film de Luc Besson, tous étaient réunis dans le canapé, Pietro opta pour aller se coucher.

Oooo-o-O-o-oooO

 **Earth 1218 ( terre d'exile), QG,**

 **Vendredi 10 juin 2016, J-98**

Oooo-o-O-o-oooO

.

Lorsque Pietro se réveille, il regarde automatiquement la place que prenait Clint auparavant, il caressa les draps, repensant a tous ces réveils qu'ils partageaient avec lui autrefois. Le jeune soupira lentement puis se leva et prit une douche.

Il rejoignit de suite sa sœur.

\- Ça va,?

Pietro haussa les épaules, fataliste.

\- Bon, tes prêts ? Dit elle en regardant sa montre. Es a l'avance. Dit elle ensuite.

\- J'ai de petit ami à réveiller.

Wanda grimaça puis murmura. Murmura Wanda. "Allons récupérer la pierre." Pietro acquiesça, puis les Maximoff se rendirent directement au Shield. Il ne leur fallut encore moins de temps pour récupérer cette fichue pierre. Les jumeaux prirent ensuite un petit déjeuner au Shield.

\- Du coup, on aurait pu partir de suite. Chuchota-t-elle.

\- Oui, on aurait pu, mais je dois voir quelqu'un. Après tu peux t'en aller toi.

\- Je vais rester avec toi.

\- J'aime autant que tu partes, c'est... Personnel.

\- D'accord... Dit elle en grimaçant tout de même.

\- C'est intime si tu préfères... Je te raconterais ok?

\- Ok...

Après que les jumeaux avaient fini leur plateau, Wanda se leva . " Bon, ben a plus tard frérot, fais attention à toi. "

\- T'inquiète soeurette.

Aussitôt sa sœur partie, Pietro se leva et alla se servir un second chocolat et ne fit pas surpris de voir débarquer la fameuse Stacy. "Salut."

\- Salut.

\- Stacy, 3 ème régiment du Shield. Se présenta-t-elle en lui tendant sa main.

\- Pietro, Je suis pas vraiment un agent . Et c'est Pietro Maximoff. Dit il ensuite.

\- D'accord... Tu carbures au chocolat on dirait. Se moquait la jolie brune aux noirs.

"Oui, j'adore le chocolat."

\- Moi aussi. Un son provint du biper de la femme qui ne devait pas être beaucoup plus âgée que lui. "Bon, c'est l'heure que je m'en aille... Réunion d'équipe. À plus tard Pietro."

\- À plus tard oui. Dit il alors qu'elle s'en alla. Il était 11h, et dzns le passé, Clint devait déjeuner avec lui. Pas cette fois ci. Il déjeunera seul en attendant que Stacy revienne.

Toit en mangeant, Pietro surface sur internet, il enregistra un maximum d'information. Il regarda si le présent n'avait pas changé. Bizarrement, il y avait quelques modifications. Il joua un peu sur son jeu puis regarda sa montre alors que Stacy revenait.

\- Pietro Maximoff, Dit elle. T'avais juste oublié de me dire que tu étais un Avengers.

\- Ah c'est vrai... fit seulement Pietro en grimaçant.

\- Alors... Que fais-tu ici ? Demanda la jeune fille.

\- Je devais voir le docteur Cho.

\- Mais elle n'est pas là. Lâcha-t-elle.

\- alors j'ai le temps de discuter un peu. Raconte-moi, depuis combien de temps tu bosses pour le Shield?

\- Oh ça va faire trois ans.

\- Ça fait un petit moment. Le troisième régiment c'est ça. ? S'intéressa Pietro.

\- C'est ça,. On fait quelques missions par-ci par-là. Surtout de la surveillance en fait.

\- Vous êtes nombreux dans l'équipe?

\- On est cinq, trois femmes et deux hommes. Dit elle fièrement. Pietro sourit.

\- Ah, c'est bien, c'est mixte, bien que vous êtes en supériorité numérique. Lança-t-il ensuite.

\- C'est vrai et puis on est trois femmes de caractère, les mecs n'ont qu'à bien se tenir. Se moqua-t-elle.

\- J'ai croisé un de tes collègues je crois une fois. Grethford?

\- Grethford, il est trop ce mec. Il est aussi barré que moi. C'est une pile électrique. Annonça la femme.

\- Il a pas l'air comme ça pourtant, vous bossez toujours ensemble.

\- Tout le temps.

\- Il doit être parti voir sa petite amie alors.

\- David? Sûrement pas.

\- Il a pas de petite amie

\- Pas a ma connaissance, et je doute qu'il en ai une un jour

\- Ah... D'accord... Je comprends mieux. Bon, je crois que je vais quand même y aller... Bon Stacy, ravi d'avoir fait ta connaissance. Dit Pietro en souriant.

\- Moi de même.

Pietro fila du réfectoire et croisa Clint.

\- Clint.

\- Pietro.

Le jeune resta bouche bée face à lui, ne sachant pas quoi dire.

\- Vous avez un truc a me dire Pietro. Demanda Clint. Alors que le sokovien n'arrivait pas à détacher son regard des yeux de cliquer t.

\- Euh...

\- Désolé Pietro, mais je dois y aller, j'ai une mission.

\- Oui Bien sure.

\- A plus tard.

\- A plus. Dit Pietro qui rejoignit le QG. à son arrivé, sa sœur regardait la télévision en compagnie de Sam Wilson et de la vision, cette fois ci, c'était un documentaire sur les douaniers. Pietro s'installa à leur côté , puis Wanda et vision s'eclipserent pour préparer le dîner. Il en profita pour parler avec Sam.

\- Vous êtes toujours avec céleste?

\- Le noir leva un sourcil.

\- Comment vous savez son nom?

\- Vous me l'avez sûrement déjà dit.

\- Et, bien oui, on est toujours ensemble. Et vous ? Toujours célibataire.

\- Oui.

Le noir ricana, en révèle général, Pietro aurait laissé couler. Puisqu'il ne l'était pas mais la, c'était vraiment pas drôle. c'est marrant Sam.

\- Je plaisantais Pietro.

\- Ça m'a pas fait rire quand même.

\- Désolé alors... Vraiment.

Le faucon grimaça puis continua de regarder le match de foot qui passait. Pietro fit de même attendant que sa sœur et la Vision finirent de préparer le repas.

A peine que le dîner était prêt, Pietro sauta sur le plate et alla directement se coucher.

* * *

Prochain chapitre: 11, 12 et 13 juin 2016, terre 1218.

Terre-1218 (aussi appelée le Vrai Monde) : Réalité où nous existons et pensons que les autres réalités ne sont qu'une invention de scénaristes.


	28. 11,12,13 juin 2016, terre 1218

Oooo-o-O-o-oooO

 **Les méandres du temps, chapitre 28**

Oooo-o-O-o-oooO

 **Earth 1218 ( terre d'exile), QG,**

 **Samedi 11 juin 2016. J-97**

Oooo-o-O-o-oooO

.

A son réveil, Pietro, regarda a côté de lui, personne en vue. Il soupira longuement, mais se rappela que toute façon, Clint était en mission, alors il se voila un instant la face en se disant que c'était normal qu'il ne soit pas à ses côtés. C'était moins difficile à digérer que de penser qu'ils étaient séparés, non rectification, qu'ils n'avaient jamais été ensemble.

Le petit déjeuner prit et une douche revigorante, Pietro et Wanda allèrent se réfugier dans la chambre de cette dernière. Ils discutèrent de leurs missions, des autres Avengers, de la vision et de Clint tout de même.

À leur époque, dans leur monde, les jumeaux ne passaient plus autant de temps ensemble. Pietro consacrait la plupart de son temps à Clint. Et entre les entraînements et les missions, les Maximoff n'avaient pas beaucoup d'occasions d'être a deux. Alors Wanda profita un peu de son frère.

Durant l'après midi, ils bénéficièrent d'un entraînement donné par Captain America. Puis , après cet entraînement plus que facile, Wanda décida de passer un peu de temps avec la vision, pour apprendre a encore mieux le connaître, à son époque, la jeune femme était malade, et logiquement elle devait recevoir son premier baiser ce soir. Pietro lui, avait décidé d'embêter son monde, laissant sa sœur aux soins de la vision. Mais contrairement a ses dires, comme pour les précédentes fois, il alla courir autour du bâtiment. Ce fut seulement a l'heure du dîner qu'il rejoignit le reste de ses coéquipiers, Wanda et la Vision y comprit.

Ce fut a l'heure du dîner que les jumeaux sourirent le plus. Voir Steve et Tony se tourner autour les ravivaient. Rhodey et Pepper s'étaient joint a eux.

Ce fut même a cet instant qu'ils apprirent que Natasha et Sam, avaient eut une brève liaison et ça les amusaient, plus rien ne les surprenait. C'était une belle soirée, Steve et Tony se souriaient timidement. Rhodey et Pepper reflétaient l'amour. Natasha et Sam riaient comme si ils n'avaient jamais été amants. Et surtout Wanda était radieuse face a la vision.

Après ce repas, Pietro alla dans sa chambre laissant sa sœur aux soins de la vision. Mais il fut surpris de voir Wanda s'incruster dans sa chambre.

La jeune femme venait lui avouer qu'elle voulait donner son premier baiser à la vision ce soir. Pietro fut ravi de l'apprendre. Il avait été contre leur couple au tout début de cette mission, puis enclin à laisser sa sœur vivre sa vie, puis, ensuite, heureux pour la vision et sa sœur.

Ce fut tout de même avec le sourire aux lèvres, que Pietro Maximoff s'endormit.

Oooo-o-O-o-oooO

 **Earth 1218 ( terre d'exile), QG,**

 **Dimanche 12 juin 2016. J-96**

Oooo-o-O-o-oooO

.

Pietro se leva directement ce matin, c'était le jour où le Shield allait être attaqué. Après avoir prit sa douche et déjeuné, il alla, accompagné de Wanda, au Shield, comme par le passé, ils se positionnèrent attendant le soulèvement, puis prêtèrent main forte aux Avengers durant la bataille. Tout comme les autres fois, il n'y avait aucunes victime à déplorer, ils en étaient ravis, leur plan, bien qu'un peu bancal, se passait à merveille.

Cette fois Pietro resta au Shield. Il se dirigea vers le bureau de Stacy. Il savait qu'elle n'y était pas, mais il savait que l'agent Grethford , lui, serait là. Comme il le pressentait David Grethford lui proposa d'aller boire un café en attendant que sa collègue revienne.

\- Excusez-moi, l'agent Cunningham est là? Demanda Pietro en regardant dans son bureau.

\- Euh.. non... Qui la demande? Rétorqua le seul occupant de la pièce.

\- Euh... Maximoff.

\- Maximoff... Elle devrait pas tarder... On peut l'attendre ensemble si vous voulez. Proposa aussitôt l'homme.

\- Euh.. oui, ok...

\- Allons boire un café, Pietro. Lança l'homme.

\- Au fait je me suis pas présenté, David. Lança l'homme en lui serrant la main .

\- Pietro... Enfin, apparemment tu le sais déjà.

\- On se tutoie déjà? Dit le garçon a peine plus âgé que lui.

\- Arrête de te moquer de moi, je sais que tu le fais là.

L'homme rit a gorge déployée. "Bien sure que je te chari, on a le même âge autant se tutoyer... alors comme ça, tu es un Avengers..." Dit le brun en entrant dans la cafétéria.

\- C'est Stacy qui te l'a dit je suppose? Demanda Pietro.

\- Oui, elle m'a beaucoup parlé de toi. L'informa-t-il en se dirigeant devant les machines à café.

\- Ah, oui? Et qu'est-ce qu'elle t'a dit exactement ? Demanda Pietro alors que l'homme leur sert deux cafés. L'homme tendit un café à Pietro puis lança.

\- Pietro Maximoff, 25 ans, grand, musclé, blond aux magnifiquement bleus, un sourire à tombé, un charme fou... Je dois continuer? Demanda t'il tout de même.

\- Non, ça ira... Dit Pietro souriant en s'asseyant sur une table haute.

\- Je crois que tu lui plais...

\- Je sais. Fit Pietro qui se doutait déjà de son impact sur cette fille.

\- Tu sais? Réagis David. "Elle te plaît?"

\- Non. Dit il franchement cette fois ci.

\- Elle est jolie pourtant. Lança David.

\- La beauté, les goûts, les couleurs, tout est relatif! Lança Pietro alors que l'homme sourit en soufflant sur le liquide chaud.

\- Tu la trouves pas jolie?

\- Si... Mais c'est pas parce que je la trouve jolie, qu'elle me plaise. Le physique n'a aucune importance. Je... C'est compliqué. Se défendit seulement Pietro, se demandant. "Et toi? Elle te plaît pas Stacy?"

\- Pas vraiment non plus. Elle est drôle, elle est... Mais non...

Étant déjà persuadé que David était gay, Pietro n'osait rien dire. Comment faire pour lui faire comprendre que lui aussi l'était.

\- Elle m'a parlé de toi hier. Elle m'a dit que tu étais une pile électrique... Et que tu étais une personne géniale. Avoua Pietro.

\- C'est justement ce que je pensais de toi.

Pietro baissa la tête aussitôt, ses joues rougissantes. "On se connaît à peine... " Murmura Pietro ne relevant pas les yeux pour autant.

\- Je suis sûre de ce que j'avance. Avec tes pouvoirs tu ne peux être qu'une pile électrique. Ajouta David. Pietro releva la tête, bien qu'il savait ce que l'agent allait lui dire ensuite, il en était tout de même gêné. "Et je me doute que tu es quelqu'un d'exceptionnel aussi. " Ajouta David, faisant à nouveau rougir le sokovien.

\- Tu as quelque chose de prévu ce soir? Demanda Pietro subitement.

\- Pas a ma connaissance.

\- Ça te dit qu'on se fasse un resto... Tous les deux... C'était la première fois que Pietro invitait un homme à dîner. La première fois, enfin dans son monde, c'était Clint qui avait fait le premier pas.

\- C'est un rencard ? Demanda tout de même David.

\- Ça l'est. Confirma Pietro.

\- Alors d'accord.

\- On se rejoint ici a 19h30? Proposa Maximoff.

\- D'accord. Fit l'agent.

\- Bon, je vais rentrer au QG, a toute a heure alors.

\- Oui, à ce soir.

Lorsque Pietro rentra, il ne vit pas sa sœur, et ni la vision. Il se doutait qu'ils étaient ensemble, quelques part dans le QG, mais les laissa tranquille. Steve et Tony regardaient un film, en compagnie de Sam. Pietro les rejoignit, Steve était assis au fond du canapé et Tony était quasiment blotti contre lui. C'était une belle image. Pietro savait qu'ils n'avaient pas encore franchit le pas, mais ils n'en étaient pas loin.

Avec Tony, ça n'avait jamais été le grand amour, mais bizarrement avec Steve, le milliardaire semblait plus calme, plus sociable. Il commençait a l'appréciait dans les bras de Captain America.

Le jeune alla se faire un chocolat chaud et dû faire un cappuccino pour Sam et deux cafés pour le futur couple. Devant la télé, les garçons regardèrent leur film puis vers 18h30, le jeune monta se préparer.

Il avait passé une chemise blanche, un jean bleu ciel et des chaussures de ville marron clair. Il coiffa comme il le pouvait ses cheveux rebelles, puis parfait sa barbe avant de redescendre dans le séjour. "Pietro Maximoff, vous êtes bien beau comme ça." Glissa Natasha. Alors que Clint se retournait sur le jumeau également. La femme posa sa main sur l'épaule du jeune puis s'en alla vers la cuisine, laissant Clint et Pietro face à face.

\- Vous sortez Pietro? Demanda l'archer. Pietro restait sans voix face au Père de famille.

\- Euh... Oui...

\- Un rendez-vous galant ? Demanda en précisions Clint Barton.

\- En quelques sortes. Bafouilla Pietro gêné.

\- Et bien, habillé, comme ça, vous allez en rendre plus d'une jalouse. Lança Clint en enlevant sa veste.

Le jeune baissa les yeux... "Je crois pas non." Dit Pietro en regardant sa montre. Il espérait que s'était l'heure de partir, il en était mal à l'aise.

\- Allez-y, ne vous mettez pas en retard Pietro. Murmura Clint.

Le Maximoff releva les yeux et son regard percuta le regard de l'homme qu'il aimait. Puis il lui fit volte face. "Bonne soirée a tous." Abrégea le sokovien en partant.

Pietro avait emprunté la voiture de Steve, et s'était garé sur le côté du QG. Il n'était que 19h, et il n'avait pas donné de lieu précis où s'attendre avec David. Pietro hésita longuement à sortir de la voiture. Le fait de dîner avec un homme était particulier et il ne pourrait plus revenir en arrière.

Pietro finit par sortir de la voiture, puis entra dans le bâtiment d'état. Il alla s'installer à la cafétéria. Les minutes passèrent et Pietro hésitait encore. Ce fut a 19h35 qu'il se leva et décida de partir. Son cœur appartenait à Clint Barton. Peu importe dans quel monde il vivait, c'était lui qu'il aimait.

\- T'allais me poser un lapin. ?

\- David... Je... Non...

\- On prend ma voiture ?

\- Euh... C'est comme tu veux. J'ai pris la voiture de Steve moi. Lança Pietro.

\- Steve? Rogers? Dit l'homme surpris en souriant.

\- Oui.

\- Je savais même pas qu'il savait conduire. Se moqua l'homme.

Pietro pouffa de rire. "Il a appris énormément de chose en peu de temps."

\- Et bien allons voir la voiture de Captain America alors. Pietro sourit discrètement alors que les hommes s'en allèrent vers la voiture.

Sur la route, ils se mirent d'accord pour le restaurant. Pietro n'avait pas envie d'aller dans un endroit où il y était allé avec Clint, alors il laissa David prendre les devants.

Ce fut dans un resto aux spécialités de grillades qu'ils se retrouvèrent. Bizarrement Pietro y était mal a l'aise. Il était avec un homme, c'était un rendez-vous galant et il avait peur de la suite. Il avait même peur que les serveurs les dévisagent. Il avait peur du regard des autres alors qu'avec Clint il n'avait peur de rien. Il se sentait fort avec lui. Il était son pilier. Mais ça, c'était avant, il fallait qu'il fasse un trait sur lui. Qu'il l'oublie pour son bien. Il fallait qu'il se sacrifie pour l'homme de sa vie.

Pietro dû se forcer à boire un apéro pour le détendre. Et ce fut seulement a la fin du repas qu'il commençait vraiment a être à l'aise en compagnie de David. Ce n'était pas vraiment David qu'il le mettait mal a l'aise. L'homme avait de quoi plaire. Il était mignon, gentil, drôle, spontané tous ce qu'il aimait. Mais c'était son premier rendez vous depuis Clint. Et c'était tout autre chose. .

Le dîner se passa convenablement, les garçons avaient plein de points communs. Ils avaient le même boulot, mise a part que l'un faisait partie des Avengers. Ils aimaient les jeux vidéos, regardaient les même films et séries. Ils aimaient les BD tous les deux. Et aimait le sport. Alors ils en avaient trouvés des sujets de conversations.

Ce fut lorsque Pietro raccompagna David au Shield que l'homme lui avait donné ce qui devait être son premier baiser s'il ne venait pas d'un autre monde.

Pietro avait apprécié le baiser et c'était laissé envahir par les lèvres du brun. Il avait même occulté un instant Clint. Peut-être qu'il était sur le bon chemin pour oublier complètement Clint Barton.

En rentrant, Pietro n'avait pas prit la peine de prendre une douche et s'était directement mis sous les couvertures.

Oooo-o-O-o-oooO

 **Earth 1218 ( terre d'exile), QG,**

 **Lundi 13 juin 2016. J-95**

Oooo-o-O-o-ooo

.

Pietro se réveilla avec une drôle de sensation ce matin, il n'était plus célibataire et en même temps, il n'était pas avec Clint. Mitigé entre deux émotions. Après une douche apaisante, il descendit déjeuner. Natasha et Sam déjeunaient tranquillement ainsi que Steve, Wanda et la vision.

Pietro s'installa à côté de sa sœur,

"Vous êtes trop mignon tous les deux." Lança Natasha alors que la vision servait un thé à Wanda.

\- Sa petite sorcière c'est sacré. Ajouta Sam en souriant.

\- Arrêtez, vous les gênez. Dit Tony Stark en entrant dans la pièce, accompagné de Clint.

\- Tony Stark qui prend la défense d'un merveilleux petit couple! Lança Clint alors que Pietro n'osait pas croisé le regard de Clint Barton.

\- Faut l'inscrire dans le calendrier. Ajouta Sam en riant.

\- En parlant de calendrier, on a un entraînement non? Lança Pietro en regardant son bol. Sans croiser le regard de l'archer.

\- Pressé de vous battre Pietro? Demanda Natasha avec un accent russe prononcé.

Pietro fut piqué au vif, non, il n'avait pas forcément envie de se battre mais la situation était vraiment louche. Ce n'était pas du couple que formait la vision et sœur dont ils parlaient mais du sien avec Clint. D'ailleurs, depuis quand sa sœur et la vision avaient-ils conclut?

Le petit déjeuner fini, tous allèrent en entraînement. Wanda avaient été mises en trinôme avec Natasha et Tony. Clint et Sam s'entraînaient a deux. Pietro eut le droit a un entraînement avec Captain America et la Vision.

Ce fut un entraînement aisé pour les jumeaux, le jeune s'entraînait sans réfléchir. Ça devait rébarbatif.

La pause déjeuner fut longue à arriver, Pietro était toujours confus face à Clint. Il n'osait plus le regarder. Il s'en voulait, c'était comme si il le trompait, alors qu'il n'y avait jamais rien eut entre eux, dans ce monde ci. Après le déjeuner, Clint et la vision suivaient Natasha pour un entraînement particulier, Pietro en profita directement pour discuter avec sa sœur dans la chambre de celle-ci.

\- Alors, ça se passe bien avec la vision on dirait. Demanda Pietro.

\- J'aurais dû t'écouter plus tôt, je ne regrette pas d'avoir attendu ce baiser, loin de là. Et puis là, cette fois ci, je ne te le cache pas.

\- Quand je pense que tu me l'as caché pendant des mois.

\- On avait peur de ta réaction. Avoua la châtain.

\- Je suis pas un monstre. Se défend. Dit le gosse.

\- Et toi ça va?

\- Ça va.

\- T'étais où hier? Je me suis inquiétée. Dit la femme en faisant une moue.

\- Fallait pas.

\- T'étais avec qui? Demanda tout de même Wanda.

\- Un pote.

\- Un pote... Quel pote? Pouffa Wanda, elle connaissait son frère, et mis a part les Avengers, il n'avait aucun amis, et ne comptait pas s'en faire.

\- Un agent.

\- Un agent?

\- David Grethford, il fait partie du troisième régiment. Dit seulement Pietro. Il n'avait pas vraiment envie d'en parler, c'était tout nouveau, et ses sentiments envers le jeune homme n'étaient pas aussi fort que ceux qu'ils avaient encore pour Clint.

\- Ah oui? Et donc?

\- Et donc... Pietro baissa les yeux. "On s'est embrassé mais..."

\- Mais?

\- Tu sais pas comment ça me fait drôle d'embrasser quelqu'un d'autre que Clint. Avoua le jeune, la voix tremblante.

\- Je me doute bien. Chuchota la femme en tentant de réconforter son frère.

\- Il était mon premier. Murmura Pietro alors que Wanda l'attirait contre lui.

\- Je m'en doutais aussi. Dit-elle seulement.

\- Du coup, c'est David mon premier. Enfin , ça devait l'être dans ce monde. Ça me fait drôle. Avoua Pietro.

\- Je me doute. Alors il est comment ce David? Demanda-t-elle tout de même.

-Il est sympa.

\- Sympa! C'est tout ce qu'i dire?

\- Oui, pour l'instant oui. Bon, je vais te laisser aller voir ton homme. Dit il en s'extirpant de ses bras.

* * *

Prochain chapitre: suite 13 juin, 14 juin 2016, terre 1218

Terre-1218 (aussi appelée le Vrai Monde) : Réalité où nous existons et pensons que les autres réalités ne sont qu'une invention de scénaristes.


	29. 13 & 14 juin 2016, terre 1218

Oooo-o-O-o-oooO

 **Les méandres du temps, chapitre 29**

Oooo-o-O-o-oooO

 **Earth 1218 ( terre d'exile), QG,**

 **Lundi 13 juin 2016. J-95**

Oooo-o-O-o-ooo

Suite

Les jumeaux rejoignirent les autres, dès que Pietro entra dans la pièce, il regrettait d'avoir suivi sa sœur. Tony était recroquevillé contre Steve. Clint et Nath parlaient sur le second canapé. Et Wanda s'était engouffré dans les bras de la vision. Pietro se sentit de trop, il s'installa sur un fauteuil silencieusement.

Le jeune regardait la télé, alors qu'il écoutait discrètement une conversation entre Clint et Natasha. A propos de Laura. Pourquoi parlaient-ils d'elle? Clint et Natasha finirent par se lever et mirent la table. Pietro sursauta lorsque Sam entra dans la pièce et beugla. "Il y a trop de couple dans cette maison." Déclara-t-il alors que Natasha ricana.

\- De quoi vous plaignez-vous Sam? Soupira Clint en terminant de mettre la table.

\- Vous n'avez pas remarqué que nous sommes les seuls célibataires du groupe? Lâcha le faucon toujours debout.

\- Comment ça vous êtes les seuls? Demanda Pietro.

\- Vous allez pas me dire que vous voyez pas que Tony et Steve sortent ensemble... Lâcha t'il alors que Steve devint rouge cramoisie.

\- Euh... Dit Pietro, en cherchant qui sortait avec Natasha. Clint?

\- Vous êtes trop naïf Pietro. Ajouta Sam.

\- Vous oubliez Hill. Lança Clint.

\- Elle ne vit pas ici. Le défendit Sam.

\- Natasha.

\- Mouais. Acquiesça l'homme. "où sont encore Rhodes et Potts? Ils devaient venir ce soir?"

\- Ils fêtent leurs anniversaires... Dit Clint en soupirant...

\- En quoi ça vous dérange qu'ils soient ensemble? Demanda Tony.

\- Taisez-vous, et asseyez-vous." Soupira la Russe.

Le dîner se passa bien silencieusement enfin pour Pietro, qui ne disait rien et restait dans son coin. Il se sentait comme une pièce rapportée parmi l'équipe, avant il était important pour Wanda et pour Clint. A présent il se sentait juste le frère de Wanda. Il sursauta en fin de repas lorsque son téléphone sonna. Il alla directement dans la cuisine pour prendre l'appel .

\- David.

\- Pietro, ça va?

\- Oui et toi? Demanda le jeune mal a l'aise.

\- Ça va... Je... Tu as quelques choses de prévu demain? Demanda l'agent du Shield.

\- Euh... Non, enfin. Peut-être au soir pourquoi? Demanda Pietro alors qu'il grattait un aliment colle sur par nervosité.

\- Je me disais qu'on pourrait peut-être passer la journée ensemble si tu le veux bien. Proposa David.

Euh... Oui pourquoi pas... On se dit a 10h30 au Shield. Dit tout de même Pietro, prenant soin courage a deux mains.

\- Oui, 10h30 super. Bon...

\- A demain. Abrégea Pietro.

\- A demain. Je t'embrasse. Ajoute l'homme faisant rougir le sokovien.

\- Mois aussi a demain. Dit Pietro en se retournant, et faisant face a Clint qui déposait les assiettes dans le lave-vaisselle.

L'archer lui fit un sourire forcé. Un moment de silence s'installa. Puis Clint le rompit.

\- Vous avez rendez-vous au Shield?

\- Euh oui.

\- Cool. J'ai un entretien mission demain, je peux vous déposer si vous voulez. .

\- D'accord merci. Murmura Pietro vraiment mal a l'aise.

\- De rien.

\- Salut. Dit Pietro qui se précipita hors de la pièce et alla directement se réfugier dans sa chambre.

Oooo-o-O-o-oooO

 **Earth 1218 ( terre d'exile), QG,**

 **Mardi 14 juin 2016. J-94**

Oooo-o-O-o-ooo

.

Lors que Pietro se réveilla, il se dit que c'était le grand jour, il fallait qu'il sauve Clint, Laura et leur enfant. Normalement, Clint n'avait pas d'appartement, mais la dernière fois bien qu'il n'habitait pas là, c'était parce que Laura avait prit la route pour le rejoindre que tout avait basculé. Il savait qu'il devait pousser Clint a rejoindre sa famille après son rendez vous. Il se servirait du fait qu'il l'accompagne au Shield pour lui parler.

Pietro prit une douche et se pouponna un peu. David n'y était pour rien dans cette histoire, et il méritait aussi d'avoir un petit ami parfaitement coiffé. Il descendit ensuite dans la cuisine. Tout le monde était présent et semblait heureux y comprit Clint. "Vous m'accompagnez toujours au Shield Clint?"

\- Biens sûre, dans un petit quart d'heure ça vous va?

\- Ça me va.Répondit Pietro en terminant son chocolat chaud d'un trait. Le jeune en profita de ce quart d'heure pour aller se parfumer et vérifier qu'il n'avait pas une moustache de chocolat au lait. Ses coéquipiers étaient bien capables de ne rien lui dire, juste pour l'embêter.

Ce fut accompagné de Clint, qu'il entra dans la voiture toujours aussi épave. Le silence régnait dans l'habitacle, et Pietro eut enfin le courage de lui parler qu'à mi-chemin. "Vous avez une mission aujourd'hui ?"

\- Non, je dois rendre un dossier a Fury.

\- Vous revenez au Shield ensuite? Demanda Pietro.

\- Je ne sais pas.

\- Une mission de prévu? Demanda encore Pietro.

\- Non. Dit Clint en fronçant les yeux.

\- Alors pourquoi rester? Vous devriez profiter de votre famille.

\- Pourquoi vous me dites ça Pietro? Demanda Clint en regardant enfin le passager.

Le jeune haussa les épaules. Clint continua. "Vous avez sûrement raison je vais profiter de demander a Fury quelques jours." Dit Clint en souriant faussement.

Pietro sourit de soulagement, mais rien n'était encore fait. Il ne sera pas tranquille jusqu'à demain matin.

Au QG, Clint alla voir Fury tandis que Pietro s'installa face a David au réfectoire.

\- Salut.

\- Salut. Tu veux un café? Demanda David souriant.

\- Un chocolat je préfère. Dit seulement Pietro alors que l'homme se leva et alla chercher un chocolat et un café au lait. Il revint le sourire aux lèvres.

\- J'ai esquivé une mission ... Juste pour toi... Stacy m'a gentiment accepté de me remplacer.

\- Elle est sympa. Voilà Pietro.

\- C'est vrai. Alors... Tu veux qu'on fasse quoi?

\- J'en sais rien. Je suis venu en stop, enfin en covoiturages on va dire.

\- Avec un Avengers?

\- Euh... Oui, l'agent Barton. Dit Pietro alors que prononcer ce prénom lui fit un long frisson.

\- Ahhh... Sacré bonhomme.

\- Sacré bonhomme oui.

\- Et bien, on va aller manger l'extérieur qu'est-ce que t'en pense?

\- J'accepte.

\- Et ensuite, on verra. Dit David en plongeant son regard dans celui de Pietro.

\- Où on verra.

\- Je voulais te dire, j'ai passe une excellente soirée avant-hier. Chuchota l'homme.

\- Mois aussi.

\- J'aurais jamais pensé rencontré quelqu'un au Shield, un homme qui soit gay aussi je précise. Dit l'homme en grimaçant.

\- Qu'est-ce que t'en sait que je sois gay?!

\- Ben, t'es au moins bi. Dit seulement David.

\- Peut-être que je sais pas encore ce que je veux. Dit Pietro, mais cette phrase n'était pas anodine, elle reflétait exactement ce qu'il pensait a ce moment-là. " Peut-être que t'es mon premier." Murmura ensuite Pietro.

\- Peut-être que t'es mon premier aussi. Répondit l'homme en souriant discrètement.

\- Peut-être oui. Répondit Pietro qui lui sourit également.

\- Agent Grethford? Que faites-vous là? Vous n'êtes pas parti avec le troisième régiment? Demanda Clint en lui serrant la main. Pietro se retourna surpris, son cœur battait la chamade.

\- Ah non, j'ai posé ma journée. Dit il en faisant un clin d'œil a Pietro, que Clint avait détecté.

\- D'accord... vous... je vous dépose au QG Pietro? Demanda tout de même l'archer.

\- Euh... Non, ça ira, mais merci quand même Clint. Bafouilla Pietro.

\- De rien Pietro. Bon, a plus tard alors. Dit l'archer.

\- A plus oui.

\- Au revoir agent Barton. Salua David.

\- Au revoir. Dit seulement Clint.

\- C'est l'agent Barton qui t'a déposé ? Demanda David.

\- Oui. Je croyais te l'avoir dis. Chuchota Pietro dans ses pensées. La réaction de Clint était vraiment ... Intrigante. Dans un autre monde, il aurait cru qu'il était jaloux.

\- C'est vrai, Bon, on y va?

Les garçons s'en allèrent manger dans un petit resto tranquille, Pietro se sentait de plus en plus a l'aise avec David. Il avait tout pour plaire. Il était drôle, sympa, spontané , enthousiaste, intentionné et il avait le même âge que lui. "Ça fait combien de temps que tu travailles pour le Shield?"

\- Ça va faire deux ans déjà.

\- Ahhh. Dit Pietro, l'après qu'il calculait mentalement depuis quand Clint était au Shield. Alors que le serveur leur amenait leur plat

\- Et toi, ça date de pas longtemps non?

\- Je travaille pas vraiment pour le shield tu le sais bien.

\- Ah oui... C'est vrai tu es un Avengers.. ça me fait vraiment drôle de savoir que je sors avec un Avengers. Mais tu fais quand même des missions pour le compte du Shield? Questionna l'homme.

\- Oui, enfin, c'est le Shield qui fait appel à nous. En réalité il n'y a que l'agent Romanoff et l'agent Barton qui sont réellement agent.

\- Ce nom revient souvent, bizarrement. Dit l'homme en riant. "Le duo des enfers." Murmura-t-il ensuite.

\- Le duo des enfers? Répéta Pietro en fronçant les sourcils.

\- C'était leur surnom pendant un moment.

\- Pourquoi les enfers? Nath et Clint sont pas si ténébreux que ça.

\- Bah ils font peur. Lâcha-t-il en ouvrant les yeux en grand.

\- Peur? Ok pour Nath, elle a un côté très sombre. Mais Clint c'est un amour. Le défendit Pietro.

\- Un amour? Répéta l'homme alors que Pietro sentit son cœur battre a toute a l'heure, il fallait vite trouver un moyen de se défendre.

\- C'est un nounours sérieux, il a le cœur sur la main, sérieusement tu te trompes sur son compte. Dit il seulement.

\- Je le connais pas personnellement, mais les peu de fois que j'ai dû bossé avec lui. Mon Dieu, il est froid, déterminé et sans merci. Ajouta l'homme, quelque peu craintif de l'archer des Avengers.

\- Il fait son job. Le défendit seulement Pietro.

\- Hum, je crois que peu importe ce que je dis , tu lui trouveras toujours des excuses. Murmura Grethford.

\- C'est juste que je le connais bien c'est tout.

\- D'accord, je dirais plus de mal de Clint Barton. Ajouta David en riant.

\- Ne le prends pas mal s'te plaît. Dit Pietro qui sentait que son histoire avec David craignait.

\- Je le prends pas mal. Le rassura l'homme en attrapant sa main dans la sienne. "Bon... On se prend un dessert?" Dit l'homme pour changer de sujet.

\- A fond. Et Pietro le sourire aux lèvres, les yeux pétillants.

\- Je parie que tu vas prendre un truc au chocolat. Se moqua l'homme.

\- Le chocolat est ma faiblesse. Avoua Pietro en riant.

\- Ah oui?

\- Hum hum... Ça et les bonbons... Je sais ça fait gamin, mais je peux pas m'en empêcher. Dit il ensuite.

\- Et bien je t'en empêche pas. Ils font des gaufres sublimes avec une sauce chocolat et de la chantilly. Ajouta l'homme alors que les yeux de Pietro s'agrandissait a mesure qu'il parlait.

\- Tu parles ma langue je crois.

\- Il suffit de te parler de bouffe pour te charmer a ce que je vois. Chuchota David en lui faisant un clin d'œil.

\- Ma faiblesse ... Résuma Pietro.

\- Il fait bon cet après midi, tu voudrais pas aller faire un tour en ville.

\- Top la.

Les garçons commandèrent leurs gaufres chocolat chantilly pour Pietro. Sucre glace pour l'autre. Puis ils s'en allèrent dans une librairie. Pietro chercha les comics qui n'avait pas encore lu. Il en trouva quelques un qu'il n'avait pas lu dans le passé. Puis les garçons allèrent se balader sur les bords de l'océan, main dans la main.

\- T'es mon premier en réalité, j'ai connu un mec avant toi, mais... Ça n'était sérieux avec lui.

\- Parce qu'avec moi ça l'est? Demanda Pietro en se stoppant face a David.

\- Ça l'est bien plus qu'avec lui, crois-moi. Chuchota l'homme.

\- je te crois. Dit finalement Pietro en reprenant la route.

\- Et toi? Je suis ton premier ou pas? Demanda tout de même David.

Pietro se mordit la lèvre puis avoua. "Non... J'ai aimé un mec autrefois, mais ... Il était marié et père de famille. On a essayé de... Vivre une histoire mais... C'était impossible, comme si... Le monde ne voulait pas.

\- Le monde? Tu as l'air encore attaché a lui.

\- C'est mon premier, et puis... Il... Il l'aimait, je sais qu'il m'aimait... Mais... Tout ça s'est du passé, j'ai tiré un trait sur lui.

\- J'espère bien. Chuchota l'homme en approchant ses lèvres de celles du sokovien. Leurs lèvres jouèrent l'une contre l'autre, David enlaça Pietro, ses mains entouraient son buste puis une veille femme toussota lorsqu'elle passa a côté deux.

\- On ferait mieux d'aller ailleurs. Chuchota David.

\- Où veux tu qu'on aille.

\- Au Shield. Proposa David.

\- Au Shield? Grimaça Pietro. C'était pas vraiment le lieu qui résumait l'intimité.

\- Dans ma chambre. Ajouta l'agent.

\- Dans ta chambre?

\- T'as peur que je te viole? Se moqua Grethford.

Pietro pouffa de rire. " Non... quoique c'est peut être que je veux finalement.." Laissa entendre le jeune.

\- Je vais déjà te kidnapper. Allez en voiture monsieur chocolat. Dit David en emmenant son homme jusqu'à la voiture.

Les garçons se prirent la main et rejoignirent la voiture de David.

* * *

Prochain chapitre : suite 14 juin, 15 juin et 13 juillet 2016, terre 1218

Terre-1218 (aussi appelée le Vrai Monde) : Réalité où nous existons et pensons que les autres réalités ne sont qu'une invention de scénaristes.


	30. 14, 15 juin, 13 juillet 2106, terre 1218

Oooo-o-O-o-oooO

 **Les méandres du temps, chapitre 30**

Oooo-o-O-o-oooO

 **Earth 1218 ( terre d'exile), QG,**

 **Mardi 14 juin 2016. J-94**

Oooo-o-O-o-ooo

.

Au QG, les garçons grimpèrent dans la chambre de David, ils regardèrent tout d'abord, les BD de David, puis lui montra ses derniers achats en termes de jeux vidéos. Assis a même le sol, les hommes jouèrent un moment, puis Pietro usa du fait qu'il venait du futur et le battu a plate couture.

\- T'as triché ou quoi? Se demanda l'agent Grethford.

\- Bien sûre que non. Je suis un as. Se défendit Pietro.

\- T'es un tricheur.

Pietro fit seulement non de la tête, puis déposa un baiser sur les lèvres de David, qui lui, l'attira contre lui. Pietro perdit l'équilibre, assis en tailleur, et se retrouva sous l'agent qui l'embrassa tendrement. David, le parsema de baiser, et descendait le long de son cou, Pietro eut un long frisson, qu'il aimait qu'on lui embrasse le cou. C'était sa deuxième faiblesse. Le plus vieux des deux, défaisait les boutons de la chemise de Pietro et commençait a embrasser son buste lentement.

Les battements du cœur de Pietro s'accéléraient a mesure que David descendait. Il eut un moment d'hésitation lorsque David ouvrit les boutons du jean de celui-ci . Il prit sur lui, David était un homme parfait pour former un couple. Pietro aussi avait le droit d'être heureux. Il avait choisi que Clint serait heureux avec Laura, et lui aussi avait le droit de l'être. Il laissa David baisser son caleçon, et embrasser son sexe.

Pietro sursauta tout de même lorsque David commençait à lécher le pourtour de son sexe, puis le jeune se laissa prendre au jeu, lorsque David commençait à faire des doux va et vient sur son sexe érigé.

Ce fut un peu avant de se répandre que Pietro tenta de faire le vide dans son esprit. Il était a deux doigts d'arrêter leurs ébats, Clint venait sans cesse le hantait. Il eut tout juste le temps de balayer l'image de Clint avant de se répandre au fond de la gorge de son nouveau petit ami.

 **Oooo-o-O-o-oooO**

Les garçons étaient toujours allongés sur le sol et regardaient le plafond. "Je devrais y aller, j'ai une mission ce soir, il faut que je rentre voir ma sœur."

\- Ah, oui, ta jumelle c'est ça. Elle doit être aussi jolie que toi alors.

Pietro sourit a cette remarque, puis avoua. "Elle l'est encore plus."

\- Tu me l'as présentera un jour? En tant que petit ami, je veux dire? Demanda David alors que Pietro déboutonna sa chemise.

\- Je te la présenterais. Affirma Pietro, alors qu'il remontait a présent son jean.

\- Elle sait au fait pour toi?

\- Pour moi? Demanda Pietro.

\- Que tu es gay.

\- J'ai jamais rien caché a ma sœur. Dit seulement Pietro comme réponse. L'homme sourit satisfait de la réponse puis Pietro se leva. "Bon allez, je vais y aller."

\- On se voit demain? Demanda David en se levant également.

\- Pourquoi pas oui, je t'appelle. L'informa le sokovien.

\- J'espère bien. Susurra David en attirant Pietro a lui.

Pietro se laissa une nouvelle fois envahir par les baisers de David. Il se recoiffa sommairement puis sortit de la chambre de Grethford.

Clint étant parti, il rejoignit le QG en courant. A son arrivée c'était l'heure de l'apéro. Sa sœur le coinça dans la cuisine.

\- Tu pues le sexe. Lâcha-t-elle en fronçant les yeux.

\- Wanda s'il te plaît. Laisse-moi vivre ma vie. Je te laisse tranquille avec vision, laisse-moi tranquille.

La jeune femme fronça une nouvelle fois les yeux puis reprit. "Tu m'aides a mettre la table? "

\- On est combien?

\- 7. Affirma-t-elle.

\- Clint? Il est où?

\- Il est parti chez lui apparemment.

\- Tant mieux. Dit il, soulagé.

\- Il avait pas l'air bien par contre, il s'est passé quelque chose? Demanda tout de même la sokovienne.

\- Rien de spécial. Dit Pietro en emportant tout ce qu'il leur fallait en une seconde. La table mise, Wanda arriva avec les plats

 **Oooo-o-O-o-oooO**

Dans sa chambre, Pietro envoie un message a sa sœur, lui demandant a quelle heure ils se rejoignaient pour l'attaque. 23h, avait-elle simplement répondu. Il en profita pour appeler David.

\- David?

\- Pietro? Je te manque déjà? S'amusa de dire le brun.

\- Un peu. Avoua Pietro. "Ma sœur se doute de quelque chose. J'ai bien réfléchi et."

\- Tu vas me laisser... Murmura David.

\- Non, je vais te la présenter a notre anniversaire. En juillet. Précisa-t-il.

\- Ok... Prends ton temps.

\- D'accord.

\- Heu, Pietro.

\- Oui. Dit le sokovien.

\- Je t'aime. Chuchota le brun mais Pietro fut tellement surpris de cette annonce qu'il répondit seulement un.

\- Oh...

\- Je sais c'est soudain et peut être tôt mais... Il fallait que je te le dise. Avoua l'autre.

\- D'accord... Je... Pour moi c'est trop tôt. J'ai toujours eu du mal avec ça alors... bafouilla Pietro, un peu mal a l'aise de cet aveu.

\- Je comprends... A demain .

\- A demain. Je t'embrasse...

\- mois aussi. Dit David avant de raccrocher.

Pietro resta un moment sur son lit. Il repensa a cette journée. Il avait tant apprécié être avec David, d'être aimé et pouvoir aimé librement sans que personne ne soit entre lui et son petit ami. Il s'assoupit un moment et fut réveillé par Wanda a 23h.

 **Oooo-o-O-o-oooO**

Pour la quatrième fois les jumeaux allèrent a la rencontre du mal. Ils se posèrent sur l'immeuble face a l'appartement vide de Clint.

\- Wanda... chuchota Pietro.

\- Oui. Dit la sorcière concentrée sur les allées et venues des New-yorkais.

\- J'ai un petit ami.

\- T'es sérieux? Dit-elle en regardant son frère.

\- David. Il s'appelle David... Et...

\- t'as couché avec. Le coupa-t-elle aussitôt.

\- Non! Enfin on a fait des choses mais... C'est pas de ça que je veux te parler. Insista Pietro.

\- C'est de quoi alors.

\- Je me sens fautif... J'aime toujours Clint et je sais pas si je trompe Clint avec David ou David avec Clint, mais je devrais pas puisque ... Le jeune soupira bruyamment, tout était si confus dans sa tête.

\- Je comprends Pietro mais... Tu as le droit d'être heureux toi aussi. Lui chuchota-t-elle.

\- C'est ce que je me dis...

\- Et il est comment ce David? Questionna-t-elle tout de même.

\- Super... Je te le présenterais un jour soeurette mais en attendant...

\- Je le vois. Chuchota Wanda qui venait d'apercevoir l'homme en rouge débarquer.

Wanda et Pietro, neutralisèrent la caméra de surveillance puis exécutèrent l'homme en rouge, puis l'homme en vert. Ils délaissèrent ensuite le corps des intrus dans le chantier en construction non loin de là. Puis les jumeaux regagnèrent ensemble le QG décidant qu'ils partiraient le lendemain.

Oooo-o-O-o-oooO

 **Earth 1218 ( terre d'exile), QG,**

 **Mercredi 15 juin 2016. J-93**

Oooo-o-O-o-ooo

.

La première pensée a son réveil fut pour Clint. Est-ce qu'il allait bien, est-ce qu'il était en vie. Est-ce que Laura et les enfants étaient sains et sauf. Il réfléchit un instant a comment le contacter sans que ça paraisse suspect. Il se décida à lui envoyer un message.

[15.06 16, De Moi: Quand je vous ai dis d'aller chez vous pour profiter de votre famille, je pensais pas que vous alliez partir sans me dire aurevoir vieillard.]

[15.06.16, De Clint : Je vous ai dis aurevoir au Shield il me semble.]

[15.06.16, de Clint: Mais vous étiez trop occupé avec l'agent Grethford.]

Pietro se mordit la lèvre, puis tapa tout de même.

[15.06.15, De Moi: Je pensais que vous dîneriez au moins avec nous. Au QG.]

[15.06.16, de Clint: À quoi bon rester au QG, vous avez raison, il vaut mieux que je m'occupe de ma famille.]

[15.06 16, De Moi: Je pensais que les Avengers étaient votre famille.

[15.06.16, de Clint: Vous l'êtes toujours Pietro. Mais je peux pas toujours être parmi vous. Vous occupez déjà soixante-dix pour cent de mon temps.]

[15.06 16, De Moi: C'est vrai. Passez de bonnes trente pour cent restantes alors.]

[15.06.16, de Clint: Merci, essayez de survivre sans moi pendant ces trente pour cent Pietro.]

Pietro sourit, cet homme le faisait autant sourire même si plus rien ne liaient, il l'aimait toujours. Il prit une douche, puis descendit à la cuisine. "Bonjour tout le monde."

\- Vous êtes bien de bon humeur Pietro. Lança Steve.

-Cette journée est idyllique. Dit il alors que tous le monde de se regardait de surprise.

\- Idyllique ? Demanda tout de même salle en grimaçant.

\- Oui Idyllique. Wanda? Je pourrais te voir après. Demanda-t-il toujours aussi souriant.

\- Bien sure frérot.

Pietro avait envie de pleurer, de bonheur, sa sœur était en couple avec la vision. Tony et Steve semblaient être amoureux mais trop timide pour s'engager. Et Clint et sa famille étaient en vie et en bonne santé. Ah, et il avait un petit ami. Quelle journée merveilleuse.

Après un bon petit déjeuner. Pietro emmena sa sœur dans sa chambre et lui dit aussitôt. "Clint va bien, il m'a envoyé un message."

\- Il t'a envoyé un message? Demanda-t-elle septique.

\- J'ai envoyé un message et il m'a répondu, mais ça ne change pas le fait que... On a réussi Wanda. Dit il en mettant ses mains sur les épaules de sa sœur.

\- Ça veut dire...

\- Qu'on peut s'en aller, on peut retourner dans notre monde. Chuchota-t-il, ému.

\- Mais... Tu penses qu'il arrivera quoi sur notre monde Pietro? Demanda la sorcière rouge maintenant apeurée de ce qu'ils pourraient voir.

\- Je sais pas.

\- Tu penses pas que... On a changé tant de chose. Steve et Tony sont ensemble ou du moins, vont bientôt l'être. Natasha et Sam ont eut une liaison. Rhodey et Pepper Potts sont ensemble depuis un an et...

\- Wanda... Murmura Pietro surpris de la réaction de sa soeur.

\- Et si Clint était toujours avec Laura et les enfants?

\- C'était ce qui était prévu. Je retournerais voir David et... En fait j'en sais rien. Comment on va retourner dans notre monde? On va au 17 septembre 2016? Demanda t'il.

\- On est déjà en juin...

\- Tu préfères attendre le 17 septembre ici?

\- Tu penses pas que se soit la chose la plus simple ? On demandera à Thor, parce que là... Je commence a me perdre dans ses mondes, et les méandres du temps.

\- Je t'avouerais que j'y comprends plus rien non plus. Avoua le jeune en se laissant tomber sur son lit.

\- Et puis comme ça, tu peux en profiter... Avec David. Ajouta-t-elle.

\- Et toi avec la vision. Comprit le sokovien. Il avait pensé qu'à Clint et avait oublié que a sœur aussi était coincée dans ce monde avec lui.

\- D'accord... Restons ici jusqu'au 17 septembre. Dit elle en souriant.

\- Allons retrouver nos coéquipiers.

\- Oui allons-y.

Oooo-o-O-o-oooO

 **Earth 1218 ( terre d'exile), QG,**

 **Mercredi 13 juillet 2016. J-93**

Oooo-o-O-o-ooo

 **.**

Cela fait un mois que les jumeaux avaient décidés de rester dans ce monde. Pietro n'était plus beaucoup présent au QG, et Wanda était la plupart du temps avec vision. Pietro passait plus de temps avec David. Il avait cédé avant son anniversaire à lui présenter sa sœur. La rencontre avait été brève, mais Wanda appréciait l'homme et vice versa. Qui n'appréciait pas Wanda Maximoff, personne.

Ce fut trois jours avant l'anniversaire des jumeaux que David lui apprit qu'il partait en mission. Pietro fut étonné de sa propre réaction, car il s'en fichait presque que son petit ami ne soit pas là. Personne ne savait que Pietro était gay, et personne ne savait pour lui et David, il ne comptait pas le présenter aux autres membres. Seul la vision et Wanda le connaissait et savait qu'ils entretenaient une relation.

David avait prévu de passer sa journée avec Pietro et qu'ensuite, il le laisserait passer sa soirée d'anniversaire au QG des Avengers. L'agent du Shield n'étant pas là, Pietro ne savait pas ce qu'il allait faire de sa journée.

Il commença sa journée par une bonne douche puis alla déjeuner. Il croisa Tony Stark et James Rhodes.

\- Bonjour, où sont les autres? Demanda Pietro en se servant un chocolat chaud.

\- En mission. Avait sèchement répondu le génie

\- Votre sœur et la vision ne se sont pas encore levés. Glissa Rhodey en souriant.

\- Vous avez quelques choses de prévu aujourd'hui ? Demanda le Sokovien en ouvrant un paquet de gâteau.

\- Je dois aller bosser. Dit Tony.

\- Pareillement. Ajouta Rhodey.

\- Ah... Ils sont tous partis? Insista Clint mais fut foudroyé par Tony.

\- Oui, je viens de vous le dire.

\- Steve est en mission avec Sam et Nath. D'où l'agressivité de Tony. T'inquiète il va pas y toucher a ton Stevy. Se moqua Rhodey.

\- Rhodey... Soupira fortement Tony.

\- Quoi? Tu penses qu'on a pas vu que toi et Captain igloo vous...

\- Rhodey. Le coupa Tony.

\- On l'a tous remarqué Tony. Ajouta Pietro.

\- Vous, ne me dites pas ce que je dois faire. Cracha le brin a l'encontre du speed runner.

\- Moi? Dit Pietro surpris de sa réaction.

\- Quand vous assumerez vote couple. Dit l'ingénieur.

\- Mon couple? Quel couple? Demanda Pietro en regardant Rhodey, peut être qu'il en savait plus, avec de vrai phrases.

\- Vous êtes toujours fourré au Shield, et vu que vous n'avez jamais reluqué les formes de Natasha. On doute que vous soyez hétéro. Pouffa le génie, alors Rhodey grimaça aux mots choisis.

\- Mais n'importe quoi. Et puis a veut peut-être dire que Nath n'est pas mon style de femme. Se défendit Pietro.

\- Il a pas tort pour ça. Le défendit a son tour War Machine.

\- Bon allez Rhodey, ta femme nous attend. Lança. Stark.

\- Désolé... Glissa Rhodey au jeune.

Pietro grimaça alors que Tony et Rhodey s'en allèrent laissant Pietro seul dans la cuisine vide. Pietro déjeunant tranquillement puis il joua un peu aux jeux vidéos. Il sourit lorsque la vision et Wanda le rejoignit.

\- Pietro je vous invite au restaurant ce midi, et ensuite on a pensé à aller au festival de la bande dessiné. Lança la vision.

\- Sérieux? Dit Pietro surpris.

\- Oui, Bien sure. Acquiesça l'androïde.

\- Et pourquoi?

\- C'est votre journée. Attesta la vision.

\- C'est celle de Wanda aussi, et c'est votre petite amie, profitez s'en. Dit le jeune souriant.

\- On va pas te laisser seul mon frère. S'opposa Wanda.

\- Ne t'inquiètes pas Wanda. Allez-y. Acquiesça Pietro.

\- Pietro... Soupira-t-elle.

\- J'irais au festival après, allez déjeuner a deux. En amoureux. Ajouta-t-il alors que vision insista un peu.

\- Vous êtes sûre?

\- Sûre. Allez, déguerpissez

Wanda grimaça, ainsi que la vision. Ils finirent par laisser Pietro, qui était ravi pour eux. Il se leva et alla voir dans les placards ce qu'il pouvait bien manger. Il trouva un plat surgelé et se mit un film. Il commençait à s'endormir sur le film lorsqu'il entendit l'ascenseur s'ouvrit. Il sursauta et découvrit Clint.

\- Vous êtes seul? Demanda l'archer.

\- Euh... Oui... Sam, Nath et Steve sont en mission. Tony est a Stark industrie. Et ma sœur et la vision passent du temps ensemble, c'est son anniversaire. Ajouta Pietro.

\- À la vision? C'est en mai. Dit Clint en fronçant les yeux.

\- A Wanda ... et a moi.

\- Alors pourquoi dites vous "son" c'est le vôtre également. Vous devriez profiter de cette journée. Lui conseilla Clint.

\- Je profite, je regarde un film en attendant l'heure. Dit seulement le Sokovien.

\- l'heure ? Pour? Demanda aussitôt Clint.

\- Il y a un festival de la BD je comptais y aller faire un tour. L'informa le jeune.

\- Et bien, allez-y Pietro. C'est votre journée.

\- Votre journée? C'était la deuxième fois qu'on lui disait ça. Vous avez raison. Bonne journée Clint. Fit le jeune en souriant.

\- Bonne journée Pietro.

Pietro alla dans sa chambre, il envoie un message a David.

[13.06.17, De Moi : C'est bête que tu sois pas là, c'est le festival de la BD.]

[13.06.17, De David : Ah cool.]

[13.06.17, De Moi :: Ça aurait été plus cool que tu sois là.]

[13.06.17, De David : C'est pas grave on ira une autre fois.]

[13.06.17, De Moi :: Ça m'aurait fait plaisir qu'on y allait aujourd'hui, puisque c'est mon anniversaire.]

[13.06.17, De David : Puis je sais. On le fêtera plus tard.]

[13.06.17, De Moi : Plus tard?]

[13.06.17, De David Je pouvais pas dire a Fury que c'était l'anniversaire de mon mec, il m'aurait rit a la gueule.]

[13.06.17, De Moi :T'aurais pu essayer.]

[13.06.17, De David Sérieux?]

[13.06.17, De Moi :Oui.]

[13.06.17, De David : N'importe quoi.]

Reçut t'il alors que quelqu'un frappa a sa porte. Il se leva et alla ouvrir.

\- Clint? Dit il surprit.

\- Pietro, je me suis dis, que vous devriez pas aller au festival seul. Je vous accompagne. Dit l'archer décidé.

\- Mais pourquoi?

\- Parce que c'est vitre anniversaire et que vous devriez pas être seul aujourd'hui. Répondit seulement Clint.

\- Je...

\- Allez .. de toute façon tu comptais y aller, et je suis sûre que je pourrais trouver quelques bouquins pour mon fils.

Pietro hésita un moment puis accepta finalement l'offre. Il prit son téléphone puis suivit l'archer.

* * *

Prochain chapitre: du 13 juillet 2016 au 24 décembre 2016, terre 1218

Terre-1218 (aussi appelée le Vrai Monde) : Réalité où nous existons et pensons que les autres réalités ne sont qu'une invention de scénaristes.


	31. Du 13 07 16 au 24 12 16, terre1218

Oooo-o-O-o-oooO

 **Les méandres du temps, chapitre** **31**

Oooo-o-O-o-oooO

 **Earth 1218 ( terre d'exile), QG,**

 **Mercredi 13 juillet 2016. J-**

Oooo-o-O-o-oooO

 **.**

Dans la voiture le silence régnait, Pietro ne savait pas quoi dire. Et Clint était tout autant mal a l'aise que lui. Les hommes se dirigèrent vers le festival, et se séparèrent une fois sur place. Ils se donnèrent une heure ou se retrouver à la voiture. Pietro en profita pour appeler David, de vive voix cette fois

\- David?

\- Pietro, je suis en mission... Chuchota l'homme.

\- Et c'est mon anniversaire.

\- Je sais mais j'ai une mission. Répondit encore David.

\- Et personne ne pouvait te remplacer?

\- Non.

\- Non? Dit plutôt que tu t'en foutais. Lâcha Pietro.

\- C'est toi qui t'en foutais. Tu as dis que ça n'était pas grave et t'avais l'air de le croire. Se défendit David.

\- Oui, ça me faisait rien. Mais de là á ce que ça t'enchante que je sois seul chez moi, y'a des limites non?

\- Je t'empêche pas d'aller te balader Pietro. Soupira le brun.

\- Et bien je ne t'ai pas attendu, d'ailleurs, Clint m'accompagne. Dit Pietro fièrement. Il savait que ça allait faire réagir son petit ami en incluant Clint.

\- Clint... Soupira David.

\- Oui Clint, le gars qui n'a pas de coeur, eh bien, il en a pour moi. Ajouta Pietro qui regretta aussitôt de lui avoir dis ça.

\- Pietro.

\- Laisse-moi... Je... Soupira Pietro tentant de se calmer un peu.

\- Je t'appelle dès que je reviens. Chuchota David.

\- Ok.

\- Salut.

\- Salut. Répondit Pietro avant de raccrocher et d'expirer lentement. Il s'en voulait à présent de s'être énervé contre David. Ce n'était pas de sa faute. Il profita tout de même de sa journée et acheta plein de BD.

Lorsqu'il rejoignit Clint, celui-ci était au téléphone, il raccrocha aussitôt que Pietro l'ait rejoint. Les hommes repartirent vers le QG, toujours aussi silencieusement. Clint lui dit que sa soeur l'attendait dans sa chambre. Le jeune alla la rejoindre, mais Wanda fut tout aussi surprise que lui. À peine qu'il entra dans la chambre de Wanda qu'il reçut un message de Clint.

[13.06.17, De Clint: On va bientôt passer à table.]

Pietro regarda Wanda avec surprise. "Clint vient de m'envoyer un message pour me dire qu'on passe bientôt a table."

\- D'habitude c'est Jarvis qui nous prévient.

Les jumeaux se dirigèrent finalement vers le salon et Pietro se sentit soudainement important lorsqu'il entra dans le salon et tous crièrent surprise.

Les jumeaux furent étonnés. Et Pietro comprit que Clint l'avait emmené pour ne pas qu'il se doute de quoi que se soit. Les Avengers avaient concocté un buffet et les jumeaux étaient ravis.

Pietro sourit automatiquement a Clint, le remerciant de tout ça. Pour lui, c'était comme si c'était lui qui avait tout manigancé.

Durant toute la soirée, Clint et Pietro ne se parlaient pas, mais ils s'échangeaient quelques regards. Enfin peut-être que Pietro se faisait un film. C'était un peu normal qui lui souriait et qu'il le regardait, c'était son anniversaire et celui de sa s?ur après tout.

Oooo-o-O-o-oooO

 **Earth 1218 ( terre d'exile), QG,**

 **12 août 2016, j-**

Oooo-o-O-o-ooo

Pietro grimaça en se réveillant ce matin, ça faisait déjà un an qu'il avait posé un lapin a Clint. Ça devait être leur anniversaire aujourd'hui et ça lui faisait un pincement au cœur. Il décida d'aller au Shield pour ne pas croiser Clint et passer du temps avec David. Il avait été rude a son anniversaire et il devait se faire pardonner. Il décida de lui faire une surprise et alla le voir directement a ses bureaux.

Il frappa a la porte souriant, mais ce ne fut pas le cas de David

\- Pietro? Qu'est-ce que tu fais la, on devait pas se voir aujourd'hui.

\- Je me suis dis que ça te ferait plaisir. Dit Pietro en grimaçant.

\- Eh bien ça me ferait plaisir si j'avais pas une tonne de boulot, t'aurais dû m'appeler avant. Dit David en sortant tout de même de son bureau.

\- C'est vrai. Avoua Pietro penaud.

\- Bon, je t'appelle quand j'ai fini. Dit David en ouvrant la porte.

\- D'accord

\- Prochaine fois appel moi avant. Dit l'homme qui allait refermer la porte dans même lui dire aurevoir.

\- Je pensais vraiment te faire plaisir. Lança Clint légèrement sur la défensive.

\- Pietro

Pietro allait lui dire qu'il était désolé de l'avoir dérangé mais se souvint du sourire qu'avait Clint lorsqu'il venait lui faire une visite impromptue. "Tu sais quoi? N'attende pas mon appel, ça vaut mieux." Lança Pietro remonté contre son petit ami.

\- Quoi,? Qu'est-ce que tu racontes? Soupira l'homme en sortant à nouveau dans le couloir.

\- T'es jamais content David. Lâcha Pietro.

\- Bien sûre que si.

\- Et ce qui m'énerve le plus c'est... Tu descends toujours tout le monde. Lui est trop prétentieux, elle, elle est trop naïve, untel est trop froid. Cracha Pietro énervé.

\- Et ton Protégé trop présent dans ta vie. Le coupa-t-il dans son élan.

\- Mon protégé? Quel protégé ? Beugeait Pietro.

\- Ton archer de merde. T'as raison Pietro on devrait arrêter nous deux. Va voir Robin des bois. Ton homme marié, tu crois j'ai pas compris qui était cet homme marié qui t'aimait et que tu aimais, et que t'aime sans doute toujours. Ajouta-t-il ensuite alors que Pietro sentait son c?ur s'accélérait.

\- Mais... S'interposa seulement Pietro ne sachant pas comme t se dépatouiller de tout ça.

\- J'ai très bien compris que c'était ce Barton. Lâcha-t-il ensuite.

\- C'est faux. Dit seulement Pietro pris au piège.

\- Ne me dis pas que c'est pas ton ex, j'en crois pas un mot. Cracha David énervé contre Pietro.

\- Mais tu te trompes! Tenta de dire Pietro mais l'homme ne voulait plus rien entendre.

\- Lâche-moi Pietro, et soit heureux avec ton connard d'Archer. Cette phase fut la goutte d'eau de trop.

\- Va te faire foutre David. OK, va te faire foutre.

\- Pas par toi, plus par toi.

\- Plus par moi? Je te signale petit con, qu'on a jamais été jusque-là, et tu sais pourquoi? Tenta de dire Pietro avec le sourire mais l'homme lui vola la réplique.

\- Parce que tu es toujours amoureux de Barton.

Pietro se mordit la lèvre. Que répondre à ça? "Tu ne lui arriveras jamais a la cheville , petit con, toi et tes "ça fait déjà deux ans que je suis au Shield." Eh bien Clint l'était déjà, alors que t'étais même pas né espèce de connard. Et je te préviens ne t'avise surtout pas de l'emmerder parce que je t'envoie la veuve noire. Et tu sais que j'en suis capable." Conclus Pietro les yeux gorgés de sang, la rage au ventre. Il n'aurait pas dû s'en prendre à Clint.

\- T'inquiète pas je vous laisserais vivre votre vie bandes de cons.

David claqua la porte, et Pietro inspira un bon coup, il descendit dans une salle d'entraînement et frappa sur un sac de frappe, il fallait qu'il dépense son énergie. Sa vitalité ne s'épuisait pas et il décida de revenir au Shield en courant. Courir était le seul moyen de se dépenser.

\- Pietro? Ça va pas? Demanda Clint alors que Pietro entrait dans la pièce, essoufflé.

\- Si... Si ça va.. je viens juste de... De m'embrouiller avec quelqu'un. .. Dit seulement le jeune pour sa défense. Clint grimaça, et Pietro se laissa tomber sur le canapé. "Vous savez ce que les gens pensent de nous?"

\- Oh, bien des choses que je veuille savoir... On est des énigmes pour le reste du monde.

\- Pas seulement pour le reste du monde... Marmonna Pietro.

\- Qu'est qu'il y a Pietro? Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas? Chuchota Clint.

\- On a une drôle d'image de nous. Même les agents du Shield pensent nous connaître et en réalité ils se trompent tous. Lâcha Pietro en fermant les yeux.

\- On est jamais pareil au boulot et dans la vie privée. Je sais que... Pour certain agent, je donne une image d'un mec froid, calculateur, sans aucuns scrupules et ça me va. Les gens le craignent et bossent sérieusement quand ils sont en binôme avec moi. Ajouta Clint.

\- Ça ne vous embête pas l'image que vous donnez?

\- Nope. Dit Clint fermement.

\- Et bien moi ça m'embête. Avoua Pietro.

\- N'écoutez pas ce que les gens pensent de vous. Lui conseilla Clint.

\- Si encore ça serait de moi. Ce qui m'énerve, c'est qu'ils pensent de vous, de vous tous. Je vous connais et je sais que vous n'êtes pas comme ça. Calculateur et tout. Dit le jeune .

\- Ce qui importe c'est ce que vous pensez, et non ce que les autres pensent. Dit encore Clint.

\- Je sais bien, mais ça m'énerve tout de même.

\- Bon, je dois vous laisser, je dois rejoindre mon épouse et mes enfants, ne vous inquiétez pas ce que les gens pensent Pietro. Chuchota Clint avant de se lever.

\- Merci Clint.

\- A plus tard

\- A plus tard oui. Dit le jeune en regardant son Clint partir rejoindre les siens. Plus qu'un mois avant que Thor débarque sur terre et tout ce cauchemar sera terminé se dit il .

Oooo-o-O-o-oooO

 **Earth 1218 ( terre d'exile), QG,**

 **17 septembre 2016, jour J**

Oooo-o-O-o-ooo

.

Pietro se Réveilla de suite aujourd'hui, c'était le jour du départ. C'était comme si il avait vécu un an mais que tout avait été effacé, sauf que Clint et lui n'étaient pas ensemble. Ils étaient enfin au point zéro.

Il prit une douche et descendit à la cuisine. Il rencontra directement sa s?ur qui se rongeait les ongles. "Wanda? Déjà debout."

\- Pietro... Je...

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe?

\- Dis, moi. Si on revient sur notre planète, tu comptes faire quoi? Demanda-t-elle l'air anxieuse.

\- J'en sais rien, je ne sais même pas si tout ça a changé l'histoire. Avoua le jeune en se préparant un chocolat.

\- Thor avait que on reviendrait a la seconde où on était parti enfin pour les autres. Qu'ils ne se rendraient pas compte que nous sommes partis. Tu te souviens?

\- Oui. Et donc? Demanda t'il en se préparant des tartines au Nutella.

\- Pietro... Soupira-t-elle en se prenant la tête entre les mains.

\- Tu ne veux plus partir c'est ça ? Se doutait son jumeau.

\- C'est que.. oh je suis si perdue Piet. Murmura-t-elle.

\- Wanda... Ça va aller ... Tu as parlé a Thor? Demanda-t-il alors qu'il se leva pour aller près d'elle.

\- Non, mais nous avons la pierre alors peut être qu'il ne viendra pas. Il était venu pour nous envoyer chercher la pierre. Mais puisque nous l'avons...

\- Il ne viendra peut-être pas. En conclut Pietro.

\- C'est a toi de décider Pietro. Dans tous les cas, ...j'ai.. vision et moi. Bafouilla sa s?ur et Pietro comprit de suite ce que voulait dire Wanda.

\- Vous êtes ensemble alors que Clint et moi, non. Je ne suis pas sûre qu'en revenant chez nous au point zéro, tout sera comme avant. Si on arrive à retourner dans notre monde. Ajouta-t-il ensuite.

\- On est perdu Pietro. Dit-elle les larmes aux yeux.

\- Je crois bien. Wanda... Tu veux rester ici? Demanda finalement Pietro.

\- Ce n'est pas a moi a prendre cette décision Pietro. Répondit-elle.

\- Si bien sûre que si. J'ai rien a perdre moi. Toi, si.

\- Tu serais d'accord pour rester? Demanda la sorcière rouge.

\- Bien-sure ma Wanda.

La sokovienne attira son frère contre lui, et le serra dans ses bras, ils allaient enfin rester sur une planète, ils commençaient à être fatigue de cette mission.

Oooo-o-O-o-oooO

 **Earth 1218 ( terre d'exile), QG,**

 **11 octobre 2016, j+**

Oooo-o-O-o-oooO

.

Cela faisait presque un mois que les jumeaux avaient pris la décision de rester sur ce monde, et Pietro ne le regrettait pas. Il s'était remis de sa rupture et commençait à oublier qu'il avait aimé Clint. Il préféra cependant faire de longue mission. Il avait demandé a Fury d'entrer au Shield et de participer a de longue mission. Le directeur avait un peu hésité mais avait finalement envoyé Pietro en mission en Roumanie. Il partait en mission longue durée ce jour ci. C'était un nouveau départ pour Pietro Maximoff.

Oooo-o-O-o-oooO

 **Earth 1218 ( terre d'exile), QG,**

 **17 novembre 2016, j+**

Oooo-o-O-o-ooo

.

Pietro était en surveillance, lorsque son téléphone vibra dans la poche, Il le sortit puis fut surpris de lire.

[17 11.16, De Clint: Dobrá nežná revolúcia, Pietro.] Il sourit en pensant à Wanda. Mais fut surpris de voir que ce message venait de Clint. Son c?ur battait la chamade. Il répondit un simple

[17 11.16, De Moi: Merci.]

[17 11.16, De Clint: J'ai pensé que ça vous ferait plaisir, Wanda m'a parlé de cette fête. Vision le lui a souhaité ce matin. Alors voilà, vous aussi avez le droit que quelqu'un vous le souhaite.]

[17 11.16, De moi: Merci beaucoup Clint, cette fête est spéciale pour Wanda et moi.]

[17 11.16, De Clint: C'est ce qu'elle m'a dit ce matin, elle aurait bien voulu vous le souhaiter mais votre ligne est restreinte. (merci le Shield). Mais en tant qu'agent de niveau 7 j'y ai accès. Voilà. J'espère que vous allez bien. Revenez nous en vie. A bientôt, Clint.]

[17 11.16, De Moi] Merci tout simplement Clint, vraiment merci.]

Le jeune ferma les yeux et fut touché par chaque mot que Clint avait employé. Et au ton donné, il fut soulagé que Fury l'ait emmené loin de lui. Il aurait sûrement cédé à la tentation depuis longtemps s'il n'était pas coincé en Roumanie.

Cela faisait un mois qu'il était en mission, il avait encore plus d'un mois de mission et il serait de retour a New York. Il était pressé de revenir et en même temps, être loin de Clint le ravissait également.

Au cours des jours, Pietro reçu quelques SMS de la part de Clint. Ou de Wanda par le biais de Clint.

 **Oooo-o-O-o-oooO**

21.11.16, De Clint: Hello, Frérot, c'est Wanda, j'espère que tout va bien pour toi, moi ça va impeccable. Vision est un amour. J'ai hâte que tu nous reviennes. Je t'aime mon frère, ne l'oublie jamais].

[22.11.16, De Moi: désolé ma tite Wanda, j'avais pas de réseau. Tout va bien pour moi aussi. Je suis heureux que vision prenne soin de toi. Ça m'enlève un poids phénoménal. Prends soin de tout le monde. Je t'embrasse, je t'aime. ]

[ 28.11.16, De Clint: Bon dimanche mon frère.]

[28.11.16, De Moi: Merci ma Wanda, bon dimanche à toi. J'espère que vous allez bien toi et la vision.]

[28.11.16, De Clint: On va bien, prends soin de toi, j'ai hâte que tu nous reviennes.]

[28.11.16, De Moi: Bientôt ma petite s?urette, bientôt.]

 **Oooo-o-O-o-oooO**

[06 12.16, De Clint: Bon saint Nicolas.]

[06.12.16, De Moi: Wanda, je suis pas un gosse...]

[06.12.16, De Clint: Menteur, vous êtes un vrai gamin. Clint.]

[06.12.16, De Moi: C'est vous Clint?]

[06.12.16, De Clint: Non, c'est saint Nicolas, voyons.]

[06.12.16, De Moi: Bien vu, vieillard.]

 **Oooo-o-O-o-oooO**

[08 12.16, De Clint: Ce serait bien que tu viennes pour Noël.]

[08.12.16, De Moi: La mission doit se finir pour fin décembre.]

[08 12.16, De Clint: Essaye de revenir à Noël.]

 **Oooo-o-O-o-oooO**

[12.12.16, De Clint: Avez vous vu avec Fury la date de fin de mission? Clint.]

[12.12.16, De Moi: Oui, mais je crains que je pourrais pas être rentré pour la Noël. Dites à ma s?ur que je m'en excuse.]

 **Oooo-o-O-o-oooO**

[16.12.16, De Moi: Comment avez vous fait Clint? C'est bien vous qui avait été voir Fury je me trompe?]

[16.12.16, De Clint: Ne vous ai je pas déjà dit que j'avais de l'influence sur Fury?]

[16.12.16, De Moi: Merci Clint.]

[16.12.16, De Clint: De rien Pietro.]

 **Oooo-o-O-o-oooO**

[ 19.12.16, De Clint: Plus que 5 jours et tu seras parmi nous, je t'aime.]

[21.12.16, De Moi: Je t'aime aussi.]

 **Oooo-o-O-o-oooO**

[22 12.16, De Clint: Oh...]

[22.12.16, De Moi: Pas vous, Wanda.]

[22.12.16, De Clint: Ah... Plus que deux jours ;) ]

Oooo-o-O-o-oooO

 **Earth 1218 ( terre d'exile), QG,**

 **24 décembre, 2016, j+**

Oooo-o-O-o-ooo

Le jour du réveillon de Noël arriva et Pietro se dépêcha de rejoindre le QG. À son arrivé, ils avaient déjà commencé les festivités. Clint n'était pas là, sur le coup, Pietro semblait déçu mais quelques parts c'était mieux ainsi. Le jeune pu passer du temps avec les siens. Les autres membres le voyaient comme un agent à part entière. Sa mission de deux mois avait fait qu'ils le prenaient au sérieux.

Le jeune fit tout de même gêner lorsqu'il ouvrit un cadeau de la part de Clint. Bien qu'il n'était pas présent, il lui avait tout de même laissé un présent. Pietro avait reçu un tas de chose pour Noël. Une figurine de collection d'un de ses personnages de jeux préférés offerte par sa s?ur. Une BD tirée a seulement 209 exemplaires offerte par la vision. Un bon d'achat de 100 euros dans une confiserie de marque de la part de Sam. Une carte de 10 séances au cinéma offerte par Steve. 20 jeux à gratter par Natasha. Et même une nouvelle console de jeu high-tech de la part de Tony, mais le plus beau cadeau était celui de Clint. C'était juste un bracelet en cuir où il était inscrit. "I belive in me." Cela toucha le jeune qui fourra le bracelet dans sa poche aussitôt.

Au soir dans son lit, Pietro ne trouva pas le sommeil de suite, trop excité par la soirée, et n'étant plus habitué au confort du QG. Il souriait, sa vie était tout de même belle, malgré tout. Malgré qu'il n'était pas question de Clint et de lui.

 **Oooo-o-O-o-oooO**

La semaine suivante son retour, il se sentait bien au QG, puis les jours ont passés, puis les semaines, et la monotonie prit le dessus, jusqu'à ce fameux 20 janvier ou Clint l'invita au salon de thé.

* * *

Prochain chapitre: retour et fin sur le 20 janvier 2017, terre 1218

Terre-1218 (aussi appelée le Vrai Monde) : Réalité où nous existons et pensons que les autres réalités ne sont qu'une invention de scénaristes.


	32. 20 janvier 2017, terre 1218, fin

Voilà la toute dernière partie de cette fic plus que tordue. J'envoie plein de bisous a **ga65800, Marco 29830, kyuggsoshi, chat-malowe** et plus particulièrement **Nagron** , toujours au rendez vous **.**

* * *

 **Les méandres du temps, chapitre 32**

Oooo-o-O-o-oooO

 **Earth 1218 ( terre d'exile), QG,**

 **lundi 20 janvier 2017, j+125 jours.**

 **De nos jours.**

Oooo-o-O-o-ooo

* * *

 **Précédemment.**

Oooo-o-O-o-oooO

\- Je ferais mieux de m'éclipser Clint. Murmure Natasha.

\- Non, ne pars pas. Dit subitement Clint.

\- Si... Vous avez besoin d'être a deux. Il y a plein de non-dit entre vous. Il ne sait rien sur ta situation avec Laura, et toi tu sembles de pas voir qu'il y a quelques choses qui l'empêche de t'aimer.

\- Nath, co-

\- Comment je le sais ? J'en sais rien Clint. Mais... Demande-le-lui. Il te le dira. Enfin je l'espère. Bonne soirée a tous les deux et embrasse-le pour moi. Dit la femme avant de partir alors que Pietro de son côté repense à ce fameux rendez vous donne par Clint l e 12 août 2015, sur ce monde ci.

* * *

Oooo-o-O-o-oooO

 **Suite**

Oooo-o-O-o-oooO

Clint soupire longuement, puis se sert un dernier shooter. Il le boit cul sec alors que Pietro revient des toilettes, légèrement confus. "Où est Nath?"

\- Elle vient de partir. Et non, tu ne l'as pas fait fuir, elle est juste fatiguée. Et toi comment tu te sens ? Demande Clint. Pietro grimace puis lève les épaules avant de s'asseoir face à Clint. "Mon pouvoir m'aide à mieux encaisser. " avoue le jeune.

\- Et bien t'en as de la chance, moi, je suis pas clean. Tu veux qu'on s'en rentre ?

\- Je. J'en sais rien... Et toi? Retourne Pietro.

\- Pas vraiment... mais j'ai pas vraiment envie de rentrer non plus.

\- Moi non plus. Avoue le sokovien en baissant les yeux sur son shooter vide.

\- Ça te dis d'aller au Shield? Propose Pietro.

\- Au Shield? S'étonne Pietro.

\- J'ai pas envie de rentrer, apparemment toi non plus. À moins que moins que tu veuilles aller dans un bar le seul endroit que je connaisse ou on sera au chaud et au calme, c'est le Shield. Lance Clint.

\- A la cafétéria ?

\- A la cafétéria ou ailleurs. Alors?

\- J'ai pas vraiment le choix de te suivre. Lance le jeune en se levant. Clint sourit en coin puis se lève également. Ils se dirigent en silence vers la voiture.

 **Oooo-o-O-o-oooO**

Assis dans l'habitacle, Pietro avoue. "Ça faisait longtemps que j'étais pas sorti."

\- Je te l'ai dis, tu sors pas assez. Les Avengers, le QG, le Shield... La vie ne s'arrête à pas ça. C'est quand la dernière fois tu es sorti? Demanda Clint en regardant le jeune de biais. Pietro réfléchit un moment, il grimace ensuite puis déclare. "Je crois que ça date d'avant la Roumanie."

\- Sérieusement ? Attends, t'es parti en octobre, on est en janvier... Dit Clint choqué. "Et alors c'était où?"

\- C'était... Dans un bar, dans la cinquante et unième ouest. Clint se demande s'il devrait ou pas lui demander avec qui il est allé là-bas. Il finit par franchir le pas. "Avec qui?"

\- Un ami.

\- Un ami... Répète seulement Clint. "Pourquoi t'es plus sorti ensuite?" Demande-t-il ensuite.

\- Les missions... Et le manque d'occasions aussi. Avoue le jeune en grimaçant.

\- L'avantage avec Nath, c'est qu'elle me sort et je la sors, on a toujours traîné ensemble, parfois on sort juste boire un verre, parfois même sans rien dire. Juste le fait de sortir du QG et tout ça. Dit Clint alors qu'il se gare sur le parking du Shield. Pietro enlève sa ceinture, et va descendre quand Clint le retient. "Attends, je te propose un truc."

\- Tu me proposes un truc. Répète seulement Pietro hagard.

\- Je te propose que toi et moi, on se fait une sortie toutes les semaines. Pietro ricane, mais Clint insiste. "Bien sure si on est en mission on le fera pas, après si on a pas le temps, on repoussera mais ça serait bien que tu sortes des murs du Shield et du QG et ça me déplairait pas de t'accompagner... On pourrait aller boire un verre quelques parts... Se faire un bon resto, ou même juste boire un café dans un salon de thé ? Qu'est-ce que t'en pense ?

\- Ça peut être bien. Dit le jeune qui tente de cacher son excitation.

\- Ça sera bien, je t'assure. Bon, allez, allons-nous réchauffer un peu. Dit Clint en sortant de la voiture. Les hommes grimpent tout d'abord à la cafétéria, quelques hommes en service sont en pause autour d'une table. Ils se prennent un soda et s'assoient face a face. De longues minutes passent, et ils ne savent pas quoi dire. Le brouhaha, et le fait que certains agents dévoient les connaître, les met mal a l'aise.

\- Je dois avoir une bouteille de vodka dans ma chambre si ça te dit. Dit soudainement Clint.

\- T'étais pas un peu stone? Demande Pietro.

\- Si... Mais j'ai surtout envie d'être au calme. Alors? Insiste l'archer.

\- On ferait mieux de prendre des sodas.

\- J'en ai, T'inquiète. Dit Clint en se levant. Pietro se lève, débarrasse les tables, puis suit Clint jusqu'à sa chambre d'astreinte. Pietro est déjà entré dans la chambre de David, mais celle de Clint n'est pas agencée de la même manière. Les meubles semblent plus usés, bien que de bonnes qualités tout de même. Il y a un lit d'une personne, un chevet avec une lampe, un réveil, et une photo de ses enfants. Juste en face, il y a un bureau, avec une tonne de paperasse. Une télé est fixée au mur, a côté d'une penderie. Clint enlève sa veste et l'a jette sur son lit avant de saisir la chaise, il l'a laisse traîner jusqu'au pied du lit, puis grimpe dessus. "Met toi à l'aise." Murmure Clint alors qu'il soulève une plaque du plafond. L'archer sort la fameuse bouteille de sa cachette. "Regarde dans le placard, il doit y avoir des gobelets et du soda."

\- Sympa la planque. Lâcha le jeûne.

\- Sûre que le Shield soit au courant. Enfin bon. Clint descend de la chaise puis s'installe à même le sol. Pietro sourit et fait de même. Clint attrape la télécommande posée sur le lit et allume tout de même la télé, il met une chaîne musicale, puis ouvre la bouteille de vodka. Il est assis les jambes contre son torse, Pietro, lui, est assis a l'Indienne

\- Vous avez appris où ce jeu? Demande Pietro.

\- Quel jeu? - Action vérité avec la vodka.

\- Ahhh... Je sais pas, va nous est venu comme ça. C'est un jeu à jouer à deux, en intimité. A plusieurs ça doit être sympa aussi, mais a plus que trois.

\- Tu veux qu'on continue a y jouer? Propose Pietro.

\- Tu te fous de moi, ton pouvoir t'empêche d'être mort, je vois pas l'intérêt. Lâche Clint en riant. - Toi tu bois, moi j'ai des gages. Tente le jeune.

\- Si je dois te donner des gages en étant bourré, je suis pas sure que se soit bien tu sais. On a pas besoin de ça pour discuter Pietro. Clint attrape son verre et trinque avec le jeune silencieusement. "J'ai comme l'impression que tu osais dire plus de chose qui tr tenait a c?ur tout a l'heure. Te servir du jeu est tout à ton honneur, on a pas besoin de ça pour parler Pietro." Le jeune baisse les épaules, puis grimace.

\- Que veux-tu savoir sur moi? Demande encore Clint.

\- Rien.

\- Rien? Tu veux pas savoir si... J'ai déjà trompé ma femme, ou si je suis vraiment passé a autre chose? Propose Clint.

\- Est-ce que... T'as déjà eu une aventure avec un mec? Fini par demander Pietro. Clint sourit, puis répond. "Non, et je n'ai jamais trompé ma femme."

\- Des vues? Ajoute Pietro.

\- Non plus... À part toi. Ajoute Clint. Pietro baisse les yeux, est-ce par pur méchanceté de lui dire ça, ou Clint veut être seulement honnête. Clint sent que c'est le moment de tout lui dire. Lui dire ce qu'il n'avait pas pu lui dire il a plus d'un an et demie. "Depuis la minute où je t'ai vu, enfin depuis que m'a percuté de plein fouet, tout a changé. Au fond de moi, il y a eut comme un Torrent, c'est comme si mes sentiments envers Laura s'étaient... Envolés. Pietro... Si... Je t'ai invité ce jour-là, c'est parce que je t'aimais. Ça faisait trois mois que tu faisais partie de ma vie et... Trois mois que mon couple était... Sans vie." Clint fait une pause, et Pietro en profite.

\- Mais... Laura...

\- Le mois suivant, On a commencé à s'ignorer, puis à se séparer définitivement comme un accord. Puis peu à peu, on s'est détaché, on commençait à vivre nos vies respectives chacun de son côté. On a fini par faire chambre a part en septembre. Clint fait à nouveau une pause, puis continu. "Laura m'a demandé si je voulais divorcer. Pourquoi j'aurais voulu. J'étais tout le temps ici, ou en mission alors on a décidé de rester marié, pour les enfants. Cooper a comprit mais pas les deux petits. Voilà... Et toi, alors, tu as eu quelqu'un dans ta vie non?"

– Oui. Avoue tout de même le speed runner.

\- David? Insinue Clint.

\- Oui. Mais... Bafouille Pietro.

\- Mais...

\- Pas a l'époque où. Bafouille encore Pietro.

\- T'es resté longtemps avec ?

\- Deux mois. -

T'as eut d'autre aventure? Demande encore Clint. Pietro hocha négativement de la tête.

\- Pourquoi t'es pas venu Pietro. T'aurais pu simplement venir et me dire au cours de la soirée. Écoute, ça va pas le faire toi et moi. ... Tu es marié,... Où tu es trop vieux... Tu me plais pas finalement. J'en sais rien. Mais j'aurais préféré que tu viennes me le dire tu comprends ?

\- Je comprends... murmure Pietro mal a l'aise.

\- Je t'en veux plus, t'inquiète pas.

\- T'es passé a autre chose c'est ça. Lâche le jeune en soupirant tout en baissant les yeux.

\- T'as que ce mot à la bouche. C'est ça qui te perturbe ? Le fait que je sois passé a autre chose? Demande Clint mais le jeune ne répond pas. "Le fait que je sois passé à autre chose, signifie seulement que je me suis fais a l'idée que toi et moi ce serait pas possible. ... Ça ne signifie pas que j'ai plus de sentiment pour toi."

Le jeune relève doucement la tête, les joues rougissantes, le c?ur battant la chamade. "Et bien que tu me dises le contraire, je sais que .. t'étais pas indifférent toi non plus. Je me trompe? " Le jeune hoche négativement de la tête. « Qu'est-ce qui a changé ? »

\- Rien. Je... Je ferais mieux d'y aller Clint. Dit brusquement Pietro en se relevant nerveusement. Clint se lève aussitôt et attrape son avant-bras. Le jeune est face à la porte, Clint est juste derrière lui. Clint ne sait plus quoi penser de tout ça non plus et approche ses lèvres de son oreille.

\- Je sais que c'est réciproque pour toi Pietro. Reste à savoir pour tu renies autant tes sentiments envers moi. Lui glisse tout de même a l'oreille.

\- Parce qu'il le faut... Murmure Pietro.

\- Pourquoi ? Demande-t-il en faisant pivoter le sokovien face à lui. "Pourquoi Pietro? Pourquoi tu me rejettes? Je te demande pas de céder, je te demande juste de me dire pourquoi tu renies tes sentiments?" Le jeune tente de prononcer une phrase, mais elle reste bloquée au fond de sa gorge alors que Clint approche doucement ses lèvres de celles de jeune. C'est un long baiser chaste que lui donne Clint. Il s'aperçoit aussitôt que Pietro ne le rejette pas, ne l'en empêche pas, l'archer sait qu'il l'aime, il ressent les émotions du jeune. Il l'aime mais quelque chose le bloque, il le voit aussi. Clint défait ses lèvres et colle son front contre le sien.

\- J'étais amoureux de toi Pietro, j'étais a deux doigts de quitter ma femme... Juste pour toi... Et je me demande si ce n'est pas ça qui t'a fait peur.

\- Je ne veux pas que tu quittes ta famille pour moi. Interviens Pietro.

\- Alors c'est bien ça... Murmure Clint.

\- Je veux que ton bonheur... Chuchote Pietro.

\- Et le tien? Tu y a pensé au tien, parce que là, ne me dis pas que tu es le garçon le plus heureux au monde.

\- Je ne le suis pas, c'est vrai mais...

\- moi une chance de te rendre heureux... S'il te plaît mon ange. Laisse-moi une chance. Susurre Clint en lui embrassant le cou.

\- Chéri... Murmure Pietro alors que les mots résonnent dans sa tête, puis il se décolle brusquement de Clint. "Qu'est-ce que t'as dis?"

\- Que je t'aime et que je veux te rende heureux. Répète Clint.

\- Non mais la phrase. Répète-la, mot pour mot. Clint souffle, il ne souvient plus des mots exacts. "Laisse-moi une chance de te rendre heureux?" Propose-t-il.

\- Comment tu m'as appelé? Clint grimace et roule des yeux. "Je sais, ça fait niais mais... T'as toujours été un ange pour moi, tu m'as sauvé de Ultron et-"

Clint n'a pas plus finir sa phrase que Pietro le presse contre lui. L'archer est surpris de ce geste mais le laisse l'entourer. Il le sert également dans ses bras, puis relève son menton.

\- Qu'est-ce qui se passe Pietro? Pourquoi tu pleures? Hey... Ne sois pas triste. Chuchote Clint.

\- Je suis revenu Clint .

\- T'es revenu?

\- C'est moi, je suis de retour. Dit le jeune. Clint sourit ne comprenant rien. "Si tu savais comme je t'aime mon chéri." Clint est encore plus surpris de ce surnom et de cette révélation mais profite de l'instant pour le serrer dans ses bras.

\- faut que je voie Wanda. Tout de suite. Ajoute t'il.

\- Euh... On ira la voir au réveil.

\- Non, maintenant il faut que je la voie. Inspiré Pietro. - T'es motivé toi... Je suis décalqué. Soupire Clint.

\- S'il te plaît Clint il le faut. Insiste encore le sokovien.

\- Ta s?ur doit probablement dormir.

\- Je la réveillerai, il faut absolument que je la vois. Clint, s'il te plaît. L'archer sourit doucement puis passe la main dans les cheveux rebelles du jeune. "Très bien. On rentre au QG."

Clint attrape sa veste, puis suit le jeune dans le couloir. Clint tente de marcher droit, il demandera a Pietro de conduire, mais pour l'heure, il ne veut pas le laisser partir seul. Pietro s'arrête un instant et attrape la main de l'archer qui sourit en retour. Les hommes remontent le couloir, mais sursautent de surprise lorsqu'ils tombent sur un régiment du Shield.

\- Pietro?

\- Oh.. euh . D, David. Je... Il...

\- Et bien, tu vois j'avais raison. Dit l'homme alors que ses coéquipiers continuent leur route. - David, écoute, c'est... Bafouille Pietro face à lui.

\- Laisse tomber Pietro, ... Je savais depuis bien longtemps que tu l'aimais. Dit David alors que Clint ajoute.

\- Woah la chance, moi non. Pietro regarde un instant Clint qui haussa les épaules. "Quoi? Il faut qu'on y aille."

\- Mouais.. Lâche l'homme alors que Pietro traîne Clint jusqu'à la voiture.

\- Tu conduis? Demande Clint.

\- Bien sûre que je conduis.

\- Alors tu m'expliques ? Soupire Clint.

Pietro sourit, au volant de la voiture, il peut enfin tout raconter à Clint. "On a eu une mission Wanda et moi, le 17 septembre 2016, Thor nous a demandé de remonter le temps. »

\- Remonter le temps! Répète seulement Clint.

\- Oui et on s'est retrouvé en juin 2016, on a mené la mission mais au cours de ce voyage, il y a des complications et on a prit la décision de revenir dans le passé pour le changer. On a fait 4 sauts, et ce monde c'est le dernier, on est remonté jusqu'au 12 août 2016. Et ça fait un an et demi qu'on est sur ce monde sauf que..

\- Hum hum. Dit Clint dormant a moitié.

\- Sauf que... On vient d'ici, on est de ce monde Clint. Clint? Demande Pietro alors qu'il constate que son chéri dort.

 **Oooo-o-O-o-oooO**

\- Wandaaaa, wandaaaa. Crie le gosse.

\- Pietro, mais t'es con ou quoi? Arrête de gueuler. La gronde-t-elle.

\- Wanda, c'est le nôtre, c'est notre monde.

\- Pietroooo... Soupire, la sorcière rouge.

\- Wanda, je sais que c'est notre monde. On est revenu sur notre espace temps, j'en suis sûr. S'exclame le jeune en souriant.

\- Comment tu peux en être sûre?

\- C'est Clint. Il m'a appelé mon ange. Fit il fièrement.

\- Et donc?

\- Il m'a appelait mon ange avant, c'est lui, c'est le mien... Oh wandaaaa. Dit le jeune en serrant sa s?ur contre lui.

\- Mais, attends pourquoi t'a-t-il appelé mon ange? Vous avez remis le couvert ? Demande-t-elle en se détachant de lui.

\- Wanda...

\- Oh Pietroooo...

\- Pietro? T'étais passé où? Demande Clint en le rejoignant.

\- J'arrive mon chéri. Je sais ce que je dis Wanda on est bien sur notre monde. Chuchote-t-il ensuite.

\- On en reparlera plus tard d'accord, j'aimerai bien aller me recoucher. Abrégé t'elle.

\- Tu m'invites dans ta chambre où on va dans la mienne. Où Chacun dans la sienne, de toute façon, il faut je cuve. Ajoute Clint en titubant.

\- A demain ma Wanda.

\- A demain, les amoureux.

\- Demain. Dit Clint d'un geste de la main. Ce fut bras dans les bras que les hommes regagnèrent la chambre de Pietro de Maximoff.

* * *

Sur la terre 1218, aussi appelée le Vrai Monde, Réalité où nous existons et pensons que les autres réalités ne sont qu'une invention de scénaristes, deux âmes sokovienne ont élus domicile. L'un pensant que cette terre est bien là leur. L'autre a conscience qu'ils ne viennent pas d'ici. Mais celle-ci vous demanderez de vous taire et de ne jamais dévoiler a son frère qu'ils ne viennent pas de ce monde, mais de la terre 616.

 **Fin**


End file.
